Souls of the Past
by Sailor Hope
Summary: AU, V/H A young prince was murdered and now centuries later fumes in his castle with the dead walking. But one day a young woman comes to his home, she doesn't believe in ghosts, or him. Can they ever live together? Much less love? Final Chapter up.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!!

**NEW**  
Ok for all of you who have read this these new chapters are just revised. I'm going through re-reading and just changing a few grammar mistakes, rewording some sections, and such. Sorry it's taken me forever to get this updated and to those just reading ENJOY! Thanks and have a great day!!

Sailor Hope

**Chapter One: It Begins**

Slowly her cherry red mustang rolled over the gravel sending dust flying up in a violent cloud behind the wheels. Floating back down onto the hood Hitomi sighed, she had just washed the car yesterday. Just as quickly as the thought came though, it left. The castle was within sight now. Staring in awe Hitomi took the building in. Still rolling forward she gazed at the ancient stones, they were in surprisingly good condition, just like her mother had said. Speeding up, the mustang pulled through the gates and into the outer bailey.

The castle was huge, intimidating even. There were two towers off to the left and one on the right. She could see the battlements from the ground and smiled, it must be a wonderful view from up there. Throwing it into park she pushed down on the door handle and stepped out. Shoving her braid off her shoulder she closed her eyes and simply took in the wonderful surroundings. Smiling she inhaled the smell of fields and dirt, heard the beautiful song of the nearby birds, and let the wind run over her sending her golden brown braid spinning wildly.

Suddenly a sharp ring cut through her peace.

Ring!! Ring!!

Sighing Hitomi bent down to pull her bag out of the car. Reaching inside she grabbed her screeching cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hitomi Kanzaki here."

"Oh my goodness Hito are you there yet?!"

Hitomi laughed and kicked her car door shut heading off towards the castle doors.

"Yes Kari I'm here, and it's gorgeous!! It's the medieval castle we've always dreamed of and it's in perfect condition!!"

"Oh yea you're mom called me about 15 minutes ago and said she got another call from the office there in Kyoto. Apparently you're late Uncle had the place taken care of."

"I thought he never set foot on the place?"

"He didn't but he thought it would be a waste to just let it crumble. And get this girlfriend, you've got a butler!!"

Hitomi felt her jaw slip down a little as her friend giggled.

"A butler? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Nope, suit and all. Knock on the door and find out!"

Hitomi walked up the stone steps her hand clenching the cold railing.

"Listen Kari I have to unpack and check things out so I'll call you later tonight."

"Have fun!"

Hitomi snapped the cell phone shut and slipped it into the bag now clinging to her shoulder. Grinning in delight she wrapped her fingers around the large metal handle. She knocked on the door a few times before dropping it and stepping back.

Within seconds the large oak door slid open to reveal an impeccably groomed elderly man, probably in his late 50's. He was in black slacks, white shirt, and a black jacket topped off with a black bow tie. Hitomi resisted the urge to pinch herself, it was like a movie!

"Miss Kanzaki I presume?"

Hitomi smiled and stretched her hand out, "Just call me Hitomi"

The butler wrinkled his nose, ignored her hand, and ushered her in. Hitomi frowned as the man pushed her inside and removed her of her jacket and bag before she could blink. Spinning around to face she him opened her mouth to speak but her words never made it out.

"I'm Charles Miss, I've kept this house up and running for quite some time now. Breakfast is at 8, Lunch precisely at noon and Dinner at 6. Now would you like a tour or would you prefer to explore?"

Hitomi's frown deepened and she considered setting things straight right then and there but her curiosity was getting the best of her. She would let Charles know who was in charge later. After all this was her home for a year.

Spinning back around she folded her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth on her heels smiling from ear to ear. It was a gorgeous home.

She felt like she had just fallen back a few centuries. Throwing a frown Charles way she bolted off down the carpeted hall to her right. Grinning she let the air whip around her face as she passed door after door. There were paintings, tables covered with silks and vases full of roses of every color lining the walls. She ran and ran laughing with pure joy at her new home. Soon she came to an intersection and blinked, she knew she was going to get lost if she wasn't careful. Taking a peek down each of the halls she was delighted to see the beginning of a staircase about halfway down the hall to her right.

So bounding off down the hall she pulled up in front of the staircase. It was beautiful. Gold railings and oak stairs were just what she had always dreamed of. Walking up the stairs she pushed back her excitement as she discovered an entirely new floor.

Gasping she almost couldn't believe her eyes. To the left was an entire wing full of rooms. Taking a few steps to the left she opened the first room. It was huge! But empty. Smiling to herself she decided she'd have to do some shopping with that extremely large bank account her Uncle John had left her, bless the man.

Pulling it close she walked down a ways and pushed open the next door. This room seemed to be a rather large study. One wall was lined with floor to ceiling bookcases and three large fluffy red chairs. Next, over to the right was possibly the largest fireplace Hitomi had ever seen with a large black rug flecked with silver spread out comfortably in front.

There was a simple wooden desk in the middle of the room with a large throne like chair, the back raising up a good three feet past the desk itself. More landscape paintings crowded the walls and Hitomi felt the sudden urge to snatch a book from the shelf and curl up in front of the fire place. She would have to ask Charles to teach her how to tend to such a large fireplace.

Pulling the door shut she moved down to the next one to find the room empty. She was going to have to do some serious shopping. Running her hand over the cool stone as she walked forward she opened the next door and gasped. The room was positively charming. There was a medium sized fireplace taking up the wall to her right. Vases and statues lining the top and a closet door taking up whatever the fire did not. In front of her were two large French doors leading onto a balcony with marble railing. Then to her left was a huge Queen sized bed with black velvet curtains on the canopy pulled down to conceal the mattress. She walked over and threw the curtains open smiling. There had to be at least 10 pillows piled at the top all covered with black silk pillowcases. Hitomi stripped away the soft fluffy black blankets and ran her hands over the red satin sheets.

Restraining a squeal she fell face first onto the satin and rolled over grinning. This would be her room. Hopping up she pulled the curtains back and peeked around at the door next to the bed. Opening it she slipped inside to find a luxuriously large bathroom. The cabinets were full of lotions, oils, perfumes, towels and herbs were scattered around in the corners. The alabaster sink and matching cabinets sparkled in the sunlight piercing the wide window above the tub. The tub itself looked like it could be mistaken for a swimming pool and she couldn't wait to test it out. Walking back out into the room she headed out into the hall to continue her search.

Most of the remaining rooms were either empty or in serious need of decorating. But she had only finished the main part, she still had the towers to inspect, not to mention all the land behind her new home.

Skipping down the stairs Hitomi sprinted down the halls, turning left and then turning right. She knew she was lost but it wasn't like there was anyone around to help her. She sighed as she crossed her arms and stared at her current intersection. Forward, left or right.

'I need a map!' she screamed out in her head

A heavy sigh echoed next to her and Hitomi's body stiffened instinctively. A sudden rush of cold air hit her back and Hitomi felt her skin jump to life.

"To the left you daft girl"

A sudden shiver ran up her spine as the deep voice floated in her ears. She had to be hearing things. Charles was the only one here and his voice certainly didn't sound that… alluring.

Pushing down the scream slowly rising in her throat she spun around. But there was nothing was there.

"I said to the left foolish woman!"

Hitomi couldn't repress the squeak that erupted as she flew off down the left hall. She began to wonder to herself, as she sped down the hall like a woman afraid for her life, why it was she was listening to the creepy voice's directions. She didn't have much time to contemplate however, because within seconds she was standing in front of a cozy little living room. She heard the clanking and banging of pots floating towards her just before she hit the couch. Looking to her left she saw the wide entrance leading into the castle's tiled kitchen.

Running left she burst into the kitchen. Charles spun around at her and glared.

"It isn't polite to burst in like that mistress."

Hitomi frowned, "There isn't anyone else in the castle is there?"

Charles face seemed to soften a little, in fact, Hitomi could have swore she saw a smirk start to curl at the corner of his lips.

"Besides a few stray spiders lady you and I live here alone."

Hitomi stood there for a few moments in silence. She couldn't tell if the old man was a liar or not, but she decided to take his word for it. Better to try and get off on the right foot with her butler.

"Why lady, did something happen?"

The right foot was seemingly something he wasn't too concerned with because he definitely smirked that time. Scowling across the kitchen at her house keeper she shook off the last of her jitters.

"No," she snapped, "Nothing happened."

'I'm just being foolish,' she mentally scolded herself marching out of the kitchen

She suddenly didn't feel so hungry. Lifting her emerald eyes up she gazed off down the hall and felt the same chill from earlier prick her skin. Determined not to let childish fantasies ruin her stay she shook off the fear and headed for the door.

She would unpack and settle in.

Then tomorrow she would start her shopping.

Charles smirked to himself as he sliced the carrots and threw them into the boiling pot of water resting on the stove. A light cold air brushed against his jacket and ruffled his stiff gray hair.

"She was in MY room Charles! MY room!"

Charles now chuckled out loud and turned around to face his young master. Wiping his crinkly old hands on the tattered apron he leaned against the counter and shook his head at the young man.

Van crossed his arms over his rather broad chest his muscles flexing with irritation. His unruly midnight locks fell disobediently around his mesmerizing brownish red orbs. He was wearing tan pants and a loose red sleeveless shirt, a long sword tied to his waist.

"I want her out! Today!" he screamed.

"Of course Van-sama, but how would you suggest I get her to leave?" Charles asked politely.

Van scowled at the old man and leaned forward his intimidating frown growing with every inch removed.

"I don't care how you get her out," he growled, "I just want her out!"

"My lord you could deal with her just as you have the others."

"I promised that cursed uncle of hers you fool! I can't go back on my word."

"Perhaps scaring her would be enough to get her to leave."

Van leaned back and bit his lip in concentration.

"Perhaps you're right Charles. Maybe I will have some fun with her."

"As you wish my lord, and don't forget her ladyship is returning this evening."

"I haven't had any fun lately. Maybe this Kanzaki will provide me with some entertainment."

"I'm sure she will my lord"

"Tell Merle I'll be in my tower study."

"Of course my lord."

Charles watched as Van swirled out of view and turned back to work. To the normal eye the young man's disappearance likely would have earned a faint but Charles was used to his master's travel methods.

After all, nothing was dull with ghosts around.

--

Hitomi curled up on the large fluffy chair in the living room gazing out into the fire. Reaching out she wrapped her fingers around her cell phone and flipped it open. Punching in the numbers she began to call home, back to the states. Back to Yukari in San Francisco, California.

The phone rang three times before Yukari finally picked it up.

"Uchida here."

"Hey Kari"

"Hitomi! How is it going?"

Hitomi peeked over the edge of the large chair and sunk back into the cushions, the coast was clear.

"My butler is mean but the castle is wonderful! A lot of the rooms are empty so I get to decorate but don't worry I'll have a room ready for you by the time you get out here."

Van growled to himself as he leaned against the wall and watched the woman stretch out in HIS chair. And what was she babbling about? Another foolish wench was coming? Heaven help him.

"I almost got lost this afternoon, you won't believe how big it is! But I found the best room ever! It's kinda simple actually, no big frilly stuff, well the bed is practically all satin but besides that it's pretty simple. But it's perfect! Oh Yukari you'll love it! It's like stepping back in time."

"I can't wait!" Yukari squealed over the phone

Hitomi spun around in the chair at the sound of footsteps and frowned at the tall shadow marching towards her.

"Yukari it looks like the butler's back gotta go, but I'll call you tomorrow."

"Night Hitomi"

"Good night Yukari"

Hitomi snapped the phone closed slipping it back onto the coffee table and folded her arms over each other on one of the chair's arms. Leaning forward she let her chin sink into her arms and waited for Charles to come into view.

The familiar gray hair popped into sight and he stopped in front of the 19 year old Hitomi.

"It's late mistress"

"Yes it is"

"You should be in bed."

Hitomi rolled her eyes, "Sure mother," she muttered sarcastically unfolding herself and standing up.

Charles just smiled at her.

"I only fear for you mistress."

Hitomi stretched her arms over her head.

"Fear for me? You? Really now."

Charles smirked, "It isn't safe at night mistress."

Hitomi pushed past him, "I'm sure"

"Creatures of the shadows would find you very interesting mistress, I'm sure of it."

"Whatever Charlie" Hitomi called teasingly over her shoulder as she disappeared down the hall.

Van stepped out of the shadows and smirked, "Charlie?"

Charles frowned, "She has spirit my lord, I can see it. I don't think she'll be scared away that easily."

Van scowled at the man, "Well I'll just have to try extra hard. But I don't see this spirit you speak of, you should have seen her this afternoon. The woman practically jumped out of her skin and I was merely helping her! And where is my sister!?"

Charles winced at the bellow, he should have known better than to tamper with the master's temper.

"She'll be here tomorrow afternoon my lord, I'm sure of it. She probably just got caught up shopping."

Van narrowed his eyes at the butler and stormed off down the hall after his castle intruder.

Charles sighed in defeat. This Kanzaki woman looked to have more spine than the others but she most likely wouldn't last, no one did.

--

Hitomi pulled herself up the stairs cursing her stupidity as she stubbed her toe on another step. She had forgot a light and she had no idea where the switches for the lamps were. She was sure she had seen some hanging off the walls earlier today but it didn't do her any good when she couldn't find the switch.

Van stood at the top of the stairs watching his new house companion stumble up the stairs. And he soon found his eyes lingering on her body as it moved up towards him. Her long sandy hair falling over her shoulders, the perfectly curved hips, slim legs, full red lips. In fact she had curves in all the right places it seemed.

'What in the world are you doing Fanel?!' he yelled at himself shaking his head, 'I must be losing my mind'

She was beautiful, he would give her that. But unfortunately beautiful wasn't enough to save her. This was his castle.

Van had been so lost fuming in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed how close Hitomi really was. That was until he felt her walk right through him.

Hitomi gasped and spun around in the dark. Van jumped away as she reached out in the air and he watched her shiver before quickly turning around and speeding off down the hall.

It didn't take her long however to realize that she didn't know which room was hers.

"Man," she mumbled

Van smirked and the lights flicked on. Hitomi screamed and spun around as the light flooded the hall.

"Would this help?" he asked dryly

Van glared at the wide emeralds as Hitomi wrapped her arms around herself.

"Who are you?!" she screeched

The glare melted away and Van took a few steps forward.

"Lord of this castle and you are?"

Hitomi's eyes rounded out and she started breathing a little faster.

"I asked you who you were woman?!"

Hitomi gasped and stumbled back a little bit, she recognized that voice. It was the voice from the hallways she had heard that afternoon.

"Charles!!" she screamed

The man laughed and pulled his sword out of its sheath. Hitomi gulped, somehow she had missed that.

"Last time I checked trespassing was against the law."

Hitomi's mouth wouldn't work so she just stumbled back a little more.

"I'm afraid running just isn't going to work."

"What do you want?!"

"I want you out of my castle! NOW!!"

Hitomi tripped over her feet and fell backwards with another scream. Closing her eyes she clenched her fists and took a few deep breaths trying to stop herself from hyperventilating. She was waiting for the blow to come but as she sat there waiting for the cut she started to realize what she was doing.

And all at once her eyes flew open, anger flashing in the emerald gems. She wasn't a coward, this was her house now and she wasn't going to let some jerk walk in here and try to claim her castle. Pushing herself to her feet she glared at the man.

Gathering up her courage she rooted her feet to the ground.

"This is my house, get out!"

The man stopped and tilted his head staring at her dumbfounded for a moment. Shaking himself from the shock it seemed, he lowered the sword.

"Maybe Charles was right after all."

"Charles! You know Charles?!"

For some reason Hitomi wasn't surprised.

The man smirked and raised his sword again, "This is my castle and you will leave, immediately."

"This is your last warning buddy, I know how to defend myself!"

The man laughed and Hitomi felt a shiver run through her as the deep rich voice echoed through her head.

'I'm sure you do little one.'

Hitomi blinked and froze. The man in front of her was decorated with an evil smile and an arrogant pose but she didn't seem to care anymore. Hitomi shook her head and blinked again, she could have sworn she had just heard a voice. Inside her head.

'Something wrong kitten? You look a little shaken.'

Hitomi let a little whimper brush past her lips and could only stare out in fear as the man's deep laughter filled the hallway.

Something was definitely not right.

Semi pulling herself together Hitomi's mind was able to register that she had a problem. Forget the voice, she could deal with that later. Right now she had to get that sword out of this guy's hand.

Sliding forward a little she kicked up meaning to knock the sword out of the man's hand. But her foot met nothing but air, well minus the tingling feeling she felt as it passed over what should have been the man's wrist.

The man let out a particularly foul curse and sheathed his sword. Hitomi brought her leg back down and stood there speechless.

The man then let out a string of ugly curses.

Hitomi could only gape, the man wasn't real! He wasn't substantial! He wasn't there! She had kicked him, she should have made contact but she hadn't. She had passed right through him.

"What are you?" she stuttered out in a fearful whisper

The man glared at her and spun on his heel his legs starting to swirl out of view.

"You're worst nightmare," he grumbled as he disappeared completely

Hitomi's knees buckled out from under her and she felt a tear slide down her cheek. The man had just disappeared. He had vanished. He hadn't walked, run, or jumped, just swirled into dust and poof!

She tried to rationalize it but there was just one word that came to mind to explain the hostile man. And she didn't like the word that came to mind, because she didn't believe in them.

Ghosts didn't exist. At least that's what she had always believed.

--

Van cried out in anger.

"Kitten?!" he bellowed out, "What in the world possessed me to say that!?"

Kicking the chair he growled in frustration as his foot disappeared into the cushions. Jerking his foot back out bellowed in anger again.

He should have been happy that the woman now knew what he was but for some reason he was exactly the opposite. He didn't understand it and he didn't like that. Clenching his fists he turned to face the fire. The wood crackled as the flames licked around the splinters.

The fun would have to wait for some other soul, Van wanted this woman out and he wanted her out now. He couldn't explain it and frankly he didn't care, he didn't need to explain himself to anyone.

The fun and games were over. Tomorrow she would leave or die.

--

A/N Well it seemed kinda rushed I'm not sure so tell me what ya think. This is just an idea it probably won't be like a big adventure thing I was just reading a ghost story and thought hey a Van and Hitomi ghost romance that might not be so bad. So I might change it around I don't know just tell me what you think please. Adios and have a great day!!

Sailor Hope


	2. When Panic Drives You

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!! How many times to have to tell these blood sucking lawyers that I don't own it!! ( You know what's funny? I use to want to be a lawyer and the job in business I might go after is a Cooperate Take Over Lawyer, now doesn't that sound friendly )

A/N Whoohoo!! Here we go!

--

Her chest slowly rose up and down underneath the warm comforts of his blankets. Van growled to himself from the shadows as he continued to watch her sleep.

He had been there all night.

And he had cursed himself for every minute he wasted in doing so.

He didn't know why he was standing there. He should have been planning her death or other torturous ways to make her life - in his castle, - miserable. Instead he found himself standing in the shadows watching the young woman sleep.

She was gorgeous. There was just no other way to put it. He had figured out by now that he was most definitely drawn in by her beauty. But he knew that wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to let her stay and most certainly not enough reason to talk to her.

Yet, he still hadn't budged from his post.

Her breathing speeded up and he knew she was about to wake up. Still he couldn't bring himself to vanish. She mumbled something and rolled over onto her side, causing her sandy tresses to fall over her closed eyes.

Van cursed the skip in his heart as the blankets slipped down and revealed her spaghetti strapped nightgown. By the saints he was losing all the sense he had left!! Daft! That's what he was! DAFT!!

But he still found himself standing in the room, his eyes glued to her sleeping face. She had to be an enchantress. That was the only explanation. He had never been this infatuated with anyone, it was ridiculous. Foolish. Crazy.

And rapidly increasing.

She moved again and this time stretched her arms out to the sides. Averting his gaze for a few seconds he could see slim beams of light piercing the heavy curtains of his windows. It was well after dawn. Shifting his eyes back to the enchantress he gasped as a reflex.

She was sitting up and staring straight into the shadows, like she could see him. Van shifted uncomfortably, another string of curses ensuing.

At first he couldn't read her expression. She was just waking up and it seemed as if her brain wasn't exactly registering what it was seeing. Then it started to turn the sleep laden gears and her eyes blinked a little wider.

She just stared at him with a tired gaze, as if she was bored.

Sudden anger flushed through him and Van stood up coming to his full height. He stepped out of the shadows and scowled at her.

She turned away and swung her legs off the side of the bed. Van was seeing nothing but red. How dare she ignore him?! How DARE SHE?!

He was so busy fuming inside his head that he hadn't bothered to move.

Van gasped in shock. That was all there was to it. He was stunned, to say the least. He felt as if the wind had just pushed through him and it left his spirit like fingers tingling. Spinning to face the woman he only met her back.

She had walked right through him. She had actually had the nerve to just up and walk through him! No one! NO ONE!! Had ever dared the like and he was not amused.

"I'll make you regret that wench," he growled once he had gotten a hold of himself

Hitomi continued to ignore him as she rummaged through her closet for something to wear.

Van screamed in rage and disappeared with a huff. Hitomi felt him vanish and turned away from the closet.

Sinking onto the floor she wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered.

Walked through him, she had walked through him!!

Shaking her head she growled at the absurdity. She couldn't have walked through him. But she had! She had dropped the idea of him being a figment of her imagination last night before she had drifted off to sleep. But a ghost!

She laughed at the idea.

She just didn't believe in ghosts. But she couldn't ignore that she had just walked through one!

She needed motrin, this whole situation was giving her one massive headache. Motrin, chocolate, a book in front of the fire and a nice long call to Yukari.

--

Van stood in the middle of the kitchen his arms crossed, a formidable frown permanently plastered to his face.

A light laugh filled the kitchen, "Van you should see yourself"

Van's frown only deepened.

"Charles really, she can't be that bad."

Charles turned away from the dishes and smiled at the young blonde sitting at the table.

"She has guts milady."

Millerna laughed again, "I'll love her," she smiled pushing herself up hands against the table.

"You will lady"

"Oh and Merle told me to tell you she's going to be a little late. It seems she finally tracked down that stupid brother of yours."

Van's eyes lightened a little, "Which brother would that be?"

It was Millerna's turn to frown, "Don't start with me Van, Folken is a very nice man. I respect him. So who do you THINK it is?"

Van forced back the smile. Folken was probably still out studying, which would leave Dilandau. The thought was pleasing and just about enough to lighten his heart. If there was anyone who could handle Hitomi, it would be Dilandau.

"Good Morning"

Van's eyes darkened again and he growled.

Millerna spun around and smiled at the sandy brown haired girl standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Hello! You must be Hitomi," she rushed over and wrapped the girl in a bear hug, "I'm Millerna," she grinned as she released a stunned Hitomi.

"Hi," Hitomi managed

Millerna just giggled, "I've heard a lot about you."

Hitomi glared at Charles over Millerna's shoulder, Millerna just laughed harder.

"Not him silly, from mister grumpy over there. Listen anytime you want to get away from these two grouches just come on down to my pub. We'll have a girls night out or something."

Hitomi gave her a weak smile, the invitation sounded great, but that's not what was disturbing her.

"You can see him?" Hitomi asked pointing to Van

Van turned his glare on Hitomi and Millerna suppressed her huge smile.

"Yea I can see him."

"Oh"

Oh was about all Hitomi could manage. She didn't believe in ghosts. Yet, this morning she had talked and walked through one. And now others could see him. Well that definitely ruled out the possibility of him being a figment of her imagination.

Millerna just shook her head lightly and patted Hitomi's back, "You'll get used to it."

Van growled again, louder this time. Millerna just winked at Van.

"Well listen I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta get back to work."

Hitomi just nodded and waved goodbye as the blonde haired, purple eyed girl winked to Van again and laughed all the way out the door as he glared at her.

Hitomi felt her throat dry up, she had no idea what to do.

'Okay let's say! Let's just say that I believe he's a ghost. What the heck am I supposed to do with him!'

'You'll do nothing with me woman. This is MY castle.'

Hitomi narrowed her eyes.

'And you stay out of my head!!'

'And if I don't?'

Charles smirked as he watched the two glare back and forth. Shaking his head he dried his hands on a dish towel and stepped in front of Hitomi.

"As much as I'm sure you'd just love to continue this staring contest. I'm afraid you're breakfast will get cold if you stand much longer."

Hitomi looked up at the old man and crossed her arms, "I didn't tell you what I wanted."

Charles smiled, "I took the task upon myself and guessed lady."

Van wanted to smile but all that came out in his darkened state was a smirk. Hitomi was in for it now.

However once again Van was disappointed in his servant as Charles pulled the plates away from the stove full of eggs, bacon, toast with jam, and just about every fruit they had in the castle. Not the breakfast he had hoped for.

Van's smirk faded, he felt like punching a hole in the wall.

'Traitor!!' he bellowed out to Charles mind.

Charles just smiled over at his lord, 'I like her my lord, she has spirit.'

'She's stubborn, disrespectful, arrogant, ugly-'

'Watch where you direct your thoughts you jerk!!'

Charles laughed as Van turned his anger towards Hitomi. Shaking his head Charles walked past the fuming couple and out the kitchen door.

"Lunch at noon milady!" he called over his shoulder as the door flapped behind him on his way out.

--

Hitomi gave another angry grunt as she watched the tiny rain drops slither down her bedroom window.

"My bedroom," a deep voice corrected

Hitomi growled and ignored the man, ghost, thing, whatever he was!!

She had even given up on telling him to mind his own thoughts. He didn't seem to listen, so why waste the breath.

"Wise choice"

Hitomi clenched her fist and smacked her window causing the glass to shake sending the thousands of tiny beads splashing out into the sky.

"Don't you have something to do?!" she screamed

Actually he didn't, but he would be the last to admit that, especially to her. So he shut his mouth, remained silent, and stayed where he was.

The quiet pitter patter of the rain soon seeped into Hitomi's body. Van watched as she relaxed and closed her eyes, letting the soothing sound of the rain wash away her tension and confusion.

And it was then that Van felt that strange lump in his throat form once again.

Hitomi slowly leaned against the wall and stretched out as she let her body rest. Van cursed himself as his breath caught at the sight. Blinking he shook his head vigorously, he was going crazy!! He had never felt so drawn before. All reasonable thought fled and the only thing he could seem to focus on was the woman in front of him. He felt his traitorous feet move and was helpless to stop them.

The soft pat of the raindrops ricocheted off the stonewalls and Van took a deep breath. Before he managed to think his actions through he reached out.

And all at once the magic she seemed to have weaved over him jerked to a halt. Wide emeralds burst into view as his hand fell through her face.

Hitomi gasped and Van was gone.

Hitomi jumped to her feet and spun around making sure he hadn't hid himself in some corner. Turning back to the window her brow furrowed in utter bewilderment. Had he just tried to touch her?

Slowly she brought her hand up to the tingling cheek and softly gasped at the warmth there. The deafening silence of her room shook her as she sunk down onto her bed.

It seemed this was getting more complicated by the moment.

--

"What was I thinking?!"

Another angered cry bounced off the cellar walls as Van screamed out in frustration. He had yet to figure out what had possessed him to want, to even THINK of touching that troublesome wench. But here he was angry, flushed, and shaking with rage. All because of the sandy haired green eyed angel shut up in his room.

He had never not been able to control his body, spirit though it may be, and he didn't like it. He felt vulnerable, helpless, trapped. Three things he didn't value in the least.

Sick. That had to be it. He was sick. That was the only logical explanation for his behavior.

Sick? Realizing what he had been thinking Van bellowed out in anger once again. He couldn't get sick!! He didn't have a body for to catch a disease!!

Leaning against the wall he stared down at his hands. The floor stared up at him back through the shimmering substance that was his skin. Sighing he closed his eyes. That was right. He didn't have a body. And he could never get it back.

He should stop wishing for things he could never have. Anger flaring back up inside he stood up straight and brushed imaginary wrinkles off his shirt.

A dull darkness smothered Van's red rubies, Hitomi needed to leave.

Now.

--

Hitomi bolted up in her bed, sweat trickling down her skin. She had just had the worst nightmare of her life. Hitomi reached up and brushed her cheeks. Frowning in confusion she lifted her fingers up. They were wet, just like her cheeks. At first she thought they were tears. But the wetness didn't feel like tears. It was thick, and it smelled awful.

Hitomi swallowed the suspicious lump in her throat. The rain was still pelting against the windows continuing its heavy assault on the castle walls. Hitomi began to shake as she became more aware. The liquid was not only on her cheeks.

Slowly trailing the substance down her face she followed it to her arms and across her chest. A flash flooded her room and she jumped as she caught a glimpse of the liquid.

It was red.

Seconds later thunder erupted from the sky sending Hitomi's ears ringing. Hitomi threw her covers back and slid out of bed. Shuttering she stumbled to her nightstand and fumbled with the matches, her hands shaking harder with every passing second.

She finally managed to light a match and lit her candle. The shallow light pushed back the edges of darkness and Hitomi gasped. Then she gasped again. She tried to get in a full breath but the air just wouldn't come.

It was blood. And it was all over her gown.

Refusing to scream she bit her tongue and searched the room her eyes watering madly. The walls were beginning to swirl as everything seemed to speed up. Turning she saw a foot and her heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach.

Hitomi felt the bile begin to rise as the horrid smell seemed to increase. Her arms now shaking uncontrollably waved at her side as she fought to stay standing. Black began to fade in and out of her view as her body fought to stay conscious.

Coming around the end of the bed she froze and her stomach lurched.

It was Yukari.

--

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Charles fell out of his bed and jumped to his feet rubbing his offended left elbow.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Charles blood ran cold as Hitomi's blood curdling scream echoed through the castle's empty stone halls.

Charles sighed and threw his robe on, "Oh Lord Van what have you done."

--

Hitomi turned away from the body and collapsed. Seconds later a boot came into view. Hitomi didn't look up, she didn't care. Closing her eyes she wrapped her arms around herself whispering, "Not real, it's not real."

Van winced as he watched the woman crumple. A tiny wave of guilt flushed through him but he quickly stomped it down. This was his castle and it was high time she left.

"Leave."

Hitomi didn't move, she just knelt there shaking her head whispering to herself.

"I said leave woman!! Get up, walk through the gates and never come back!!"

Hitomi wanted to leave. Oh how she wanted to move. But she couldn't. Her body wasn't responding, it merely shook violently as tears spilled over her cheeks and splashed onto the floor.

Within minutes Hitomi's bedroom door burst open and Van turned to face a very angry house keeper.

"I'm in no mood to deal with you right now Charles, go back to bed."

Charles glared at Van and looked down his face immediately whitening as it lost all color.

"What have you done!?"

"LEAVE!!" Van ordered pointing towards the door.

Charles stood his ground, "Not until you get rid of it," he countered defiantly already catching an eyeful of the horrified girl trembling at Van's feet.

Van wrapped his fingers around one another and placed the fist at his side.

Furious, Charles walked past Van and picked up the shaking Hitomi. The blood and body were gone but Hitomi didn't seem to notice. Van felt an unwelcome sting hit the back of his eyes as the green eyed angel came into view.

Sweat had mixed with her honey hair, plastering it to her scalp. Her normally bright green eyes were now glazed over and her face was expressionless and white. Her bold stature now resembled something along the lines of mud. Curled up and shaking she continued to whisper to herself.

Van looked away.

Charles tucked Hitomi in and spun towards Van.

"In all my years of service to you never did I imagine you could stoop this low. Who was she?" he demanded.

Van clenched his fists and glared at the old man.

"Who was she?!" Charles bellowed, his anger set to rival Van's.

Van flinched at the fury swirling in Charles eyes. It was extremely hard to make this man mad, much less seething with anger. Van winced at the wave of guilt that washed over him again. Shifting his gaze towards the still curled up Hitomi he felt his heart twist. Perhaps he had gone too far.

"A friend"

Charles marched up to Van coming nose to nose with the ghost.

"I had more faith in you, I thought maybe you were truly an honorable man."

And with that Charles stomped from the room.

Van felt his jaw slide down as the words burned his body. Looking at the shocked angel balled up on his bed Van felt a sudden dizziness sweep over him. He was a knight, for crying out loud, he was the lord of this castle! He had fought many a battle to protect justice, to protect women.

From situations like this.

'What have I done?'

--

A/N Sorry it took so long but school has been piling up!! I mean bleh! But hope you all like this next chapter. I know they're not getting off to a great start cowers at glares okay so van is kind of screwing everything up. Okay! So maybe they are having a horrible beginning but it's okay it'll get better for them. I reread this and am not extremely happy with it but I don't know what to do with it right now so I may revise this later, it just seemed to go to fast. Anyways please Read and Review!! I would love to hear what you think!! Have a great day!!

Sailor Hope


	3. Pain

Disclaimer: Not in the mood to deal with you lawyers today

Disclaimer: Not in the mood to deal with you lawyers today. You know I don't own anything, I'm not rich so give it a rest.

A/N WOW!! I'm really happy!! All this response, it's beautiful!! Thank you all so much!! I will thank you all individually as soon as I can but for now I would like to say that I'm using SabineBallZ's idea. I had another idea of how and why hitomi was going to be so traumatized but Sabine's idea about this already happening really works so I've gotten her permission and I'm using that idea, it just works better than mine. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews!! I love them so much!! Oh and someone asked where I got this idea, sorry I don't know the exact name cause I'm adding this after I've written the story and I'm too lazy to go back to the site and check, please forgive me!! But you asked where I got this idea and I was just reading one of my fav romance novels like a few weeks ago and it just happens to be a ghost story. And as I was sighing with contentment over the fluffiness I realized no one had ever done a V/H ghost story! So yea I decided to do one. You're all so great I just can't thank you enough!! Have a great day!!

Sailor Hope

--

Hitomi turned in the bed again, the sweat pouring down her jaw. Van watched as she writhed under the sheets her fists clenching the damp cloth.

He couldn't hate anyone more in the world than he hated himself right now.

He couldn't explain where the guilt came from or the tugging at his heart while he watched the young woman squirm in obvious pain. It was overwhelming, a wave of emotions he hadn't felt in a very long time. It had been a whole day already and still Hitomi had yet to wake up.

Van knew he could find out what was going on. His current lack of physical presence allowed his mind free reign over almost everything. He could at any point in time go into her mind and see what she was seeing.

But he couldn't bring himself to do it.

For hours she had been crying and screaming. Not just out of fright but in complete terror. Her screams were filled with an unexplainable fear.

Hitomi's bedroom door squeaked behind Van's chair but Van didn't seem to notice.

"Any change?" Charles questioned as he walked towards the girl's figure with a bowl of cool water and a rag.

Van didn't make any move to respond.

"If she doesn't improve by tomorrow morning I'm going to get a doctor."

Van continued to stare at the beautiful woman lying in his bed shedding crystal tears because of him. He felt his heart twist. He had caused this. He had done this to her. He could barely stand to be around himself.

Charles washed Hitomi's face and turned to face Van. When Van didn't look up Charles shook his head and left.

'My fault.'

Van couldn't get it out of his head. This was all his doing. He did this.

'You did this to her.'

Van closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, what had he become?

'You made her cry.'

His fingers curled into a ball.

'You've likely scarred her for life.'

Van's brownish red orbs snapped open with a crack and within seconds he was in Hitomi's mind.

At first it was nothing but darkness, pitch black. Van patiently waited as the light began to pierce the shadows. Sending the darkness into the corners Van watched as Hitomi walked through a door smiling, bags hanging from her arms.

"Yukari!! You won't believe the sale they had today! Look! It was even enough to get me up and out!!"

Silence.

Light began to flood the area. Van spun around slowly as the house came into view. He was standing in a living room, blankets slung over the backs of the fluffy blue couches surrounding the oak coffee table.

"Yukari!!" Hitomi called out still smiling as she set the bags down on the dining room table.

Hitomi walked through Van and down the hall that was straight behind him. Van quickly turned around and followed her down the hall.

Hitomi shoved open the first door on her left to reveal a simple but comfortable plain white bathroom.

"Okay not taking a bath," Hitomi whispered to herself

The next door was on her right. Swinging it open she stuck her head in the bedroom and looked around.

"Yukari!"

Silence.

"Kay not in my room."

Turning Hitomi opened the door right across from her bedroom and walked in.

"Yukari are you lis-"

Van felt his heart begin to pound wildly as he spotted a pair of feet lying on the ground.

'No'

"What the-" Hitomi frowned as she walked around the edge of the bed.

Van swallowed the lump in his throat, already sure what he was about to see. Still he walked forward and felt an unfamilar sting attack the backs of his eyes.

"YUKARI!!"

Hitomi fell to her knees at the sight of her friend. There were several gashes on her arms with one long one rip across her stomach, and her legs were bruised. One of her eyes was black and her lip was bleeding.

Hitomi jerked her friend close and checked her pulse.

"Yukari!!" she screamed as tears flew down her cheeks mixing with the blood, "Wake up Yukari!!"

Van couldn't believe he was seeing this.

'You moron!!' he screamed at himself, 'You had to pick something that already happened. You had to dredge up the past!!'

Van felt sick. And he knew he was the one to blame.

Hitomi rushed past him and returned to the room seconds later with a portable phone in her hands. Her whole body was shaking as she held her friend again.

"Hello this is 911, please state your medical emergency."

"My friend-" Hitomi choked as more tears fell, "She's been cut and there's blood, oh there's too much blood."

The phone began to slip from her hands. Van couldn't watch anymore. Within seconds he was back in his chair, back in his room with the girl trapped inside her horrid memories. As soon as he pushed back the nausea caused by the disgust he currently felt for himself he let his gaze drop to the honey colored woman again. She was shaking now, harder than before.

He had to go back in though. If he wanted to help her he had to get back in. He had to help her through this. He started it, he had to finish it.

Closing his eyes again he dived back into the horrible images of Hitomi's mind.

This time the police and Emts were there loading Yukari onto a stretcher. The police were questioning Hitomi who was in hysterics. Through the tears and hyperventilating Hitomi managed to tell the police what happened. The group quickly left telling Hitomi they would get her news as soon as they could. Hitomi tried to push her way through to get to the hospital but the police told her that she had better stay home considering the condition she was in.

Minutes had past and still Hitomi stood in front of her door shivering and crying. Van clenched his fists and started to walk towards her. He was just about to reach her when the phone rang.

Hitomi didn't seem to flinch as the sharp ring flooded the empty house three times.

"Hello this is Hitomi and Yukari! We can't make it to the phone right now, sorry! Please leave a message after the beep and we'll get back to you as soon as we can! Thanks!"

BEEP!!

"Hito-chan! Yuka-chan! This is Allen, I just got a call from Dryden. He had to cancel tonight because he got called into the hospital. The hospital said something about a young woman with possible internal bleeding, poor girl it sounded pretty bad. But I got a bad feeling as soon as I heard. I just wanted to check in on you guys. I just have this horrible sinking feeling in my stomach. I'm probably just panicking, I don't mean to worry either of you. If either one of you get home soon just give me a call okay? Talk to ya later!"

Van listened to the message cut off and turned his attentions back to Hitomi. The woman was now staring straight at him towards the answering machine.

"Oh Allen..." she whispered quietly the tears spilling over her cheeks. Her knees buckled and Van rushed forward to catch the woman.

He cried out in frustration as she fell through his arms and hit the floor her whole body shaking with despair.

Biting his lip Van clenched his fists in anger.

He couldn't hate himself anymore. This was definitely the line.

But that was enough of this! He was here to rectify the situation, he was here to save the troubled angel locked in her horrible nightmares.

"Hitomi," he called out to the crumpled goddess his hands shaking.

The woman's head snapped up, "Who's there"

"Hitomi, come back."

"Where?" she whispered through red eyes and a soar throat, "Who are you?"

Van didn't want to make matters worse by revealing himself so he just stood there and pushed his voice through the thin barriers of her dream world.

"Come back Hitomi," his deep voice echoed through the house, "Please just come back Hitomi."

Hitomi pushed herself up and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Who's there?!" she demanded slightly panicked.

"Wake up," the deep voice floated into her ears, "Come back kitten"

Hitomi shivered involuntarily. There was something about that voice. There was something about that word 'kitten' there was something in the voice that triggered something deep inside her. Hitomi felt her body relax a little as the voice continued to flood her ears.

"I'm so sorry," it cracked for a second and empty silence filled her mind, "Wake up green eyes, just wake up."

The walls began to fade and Hitomi let her arms drop as the comforting voice washed over her.

"Come back"

To me.

Hitomi didn't have to hear the words to know the rest of the sentence. A slight smile crept up onto her lips as the voice carressed her ears and the nightmarish visions faded.

Van watched as the angel relaxed and her horrible house disappeared. Shaking his head in pure rage, himself the one to blame of course, he turned his back on her. Blinking he found himself back in the room.

Though most would find it ridiculous Van felt drained. Using his mental capabilities stretched his limits just a little too much. To add to the fire, he hadn't done it in a long time, again another problem with no one to blame but himself, but it was only natural to find it so tiring after letting it lay dorment for so long. Reading minds and actually entering the minds were something completely different, the latter he had avoided using at all costs. He had used it once long ago and had found he didn't like what he would usually see.

Looking down at the green eyed lady he felt the tension slide a little as she began to stir.

'Charles!!' he called out with his mind

Within minutes the heavy footsteps of the butler could be heard rushing down the hall. The bedroom door bust open and Charles frowned at an empty room.

"Ugh."

Charles snapped his head towards the bed.

"Miss Hitomi!!" he called out relieved as he rushed to her bed.

--

Van had watched from the shadows. Hitomi was a little disoriented at first but memories had quickly flooded back and hate had filled her eyes. He had watched as anger clutched her body, could he blame her? Not really.

It was just his luck that the one thing he chose to use happened to be part of her past.

After the first few moans of pain and unintelligible words Hitomi had refused to speak. She wouldn't say a word. She had just pushed Charles away and pulled the covers up over her shoulders.

Van turned around and walked through the wall, not really caring where he went. He just wanted out. He didn't want to think about what he had done. Now, or in the past. He was beginning to think the centuries were wearing down on him.

He wasn't himself anymore.

--

Merle pushed through the wood and stretched her arms up and out.

"AH! It's great to be home!!" she smiled her pink hair bouncing behind her. Unlike her siblings, Merle had kept up with the times. Now a days basically everything was accepted, so she had decided to change her hair, she now sported bright pink locks. She loved it.

Dilandau had scowled and Van had rolled his eyes. Folken wouldn't get his nose out of his books long enough to even look.

Hundreds of years in the future and the only thing he would study was the freaking past! It was so distressing at times.

"Dilandau hurry up and drag you're sorry butt in here!!" Merle called over her shoulder as she skipped into the kitchen, "Charles we're home!"

Merle darted her head around the corner and frowned at an empty kitchen. Spinning around she let out an earth shattering scream.

"Would you shut up you little brat?" Dilandau bellowed covering his ears, "I'm going to go deaf!"

"Serves you right!!" Merle huffed her hair a little frazzled due to her fright, "Why do you have to sneak up on me like that?!"

Dilandau smirked and crossed his arms leaning in towards Merle's face, "Because it's just so much fun."

Merle's gorgeous crystal blue eyes narrowed into tiny little slits as she glared at her brother, "Jerk"

"Witch"

"Creep"

"Shallow little -"

"AH! Lord Dilandau! Lady Merle! I see that you've returned!"

Merle and Dilandau turned their glares on Charles as the man strode into the kitchen.

"Yeah I found the-"

"Where's Van?" Dilandau interupted not wanting to hear his sister's rantings right now.

Charles face immediately darkened, "He seems to have disappeared." Charles stated spinning on his heel and marching back across the hall and up the stairs.

"Disappeared?!" Merle screeched

"What do you mean disappeared?!" Dilandau demanded following the butler.

"We have a guest so keep your voice down." Charles scolded

"Guest?!" Dilandau cried in rage, "Why didn't Van get rid of the pest!?"

Charles clenched his jaw but kept on walking, "She seems quite immovable."

"Oooo! Another girl! What's her name? What's she look like? Aw heck just move out of my way I want to meet her myself!!" Merle rambled on excitedly, "Where is she?"

"Lord Van's room Lady Merle."

"Enough with the title crap old man it's starting to piss me off," Dilandau ordered walking past Charles following his sister towards the mystery girl.

Merle walked through the heavy wooden door and into Van's room. Dilandau stuck his head in and looked around.

"There's no one here," he whined walking in, his hands in his pockets. Merle rolled her eyes at her brother and walked forward to search the room a little more.

Dilandau growled at his sister and walked towards the bed. Looking down at the sheets he frowned at the lump. Shifting his gaze up Dilandau froze as his blood reds met stunning emeralds. Dilandau almost fell backwards at the sadness that emanated from the woman's eyes.

Not that he cared any, emotions didn't settle very well with him anymore. But there was just something in her sad eyes that started up his protective brotherly instincts. He scowled as he resisted the urge to hug her and tell her it was alright, it had been years since he had done something like that.

A long time in fact.

Turning towards Merle, Dilandau felt a slight pang of guilt sting his heart as he watched his sister close the balcony doors. She spun around and caught the look in his eyes before he could cover it up.

Tilting her head to the right she crossed her arms, she didn't need to ask him, she didn't really want to ask him. She knew what he would do anyways.

Dilandau turned away sharply and marched towards the door, "She's on the bed, I'm leaving."

And with that he disappeared. Merle frowned and fumed to herself as she watched her brother disappear. Too many centuries of the ghostly world had turned him into a heartless warrior. Of course he was never nice to anyone outside the family but when it had just been her, Van, and Folken he had smiled, he had laughed, he had hugged them. He had always been willing to shed blood for his siblings, to die for them, to fight for them. But he wasn't like that anymore.

'You're forgetting, that's exactly how you got all of them into this mess,' she scolded herself bitterly.

Ignoring the sting in her eyes she swallowed the lump in her throat and walked over to the bed. Merle felt a shiver run up her spine as she caught sight of the dead emerald eyes. There was no spark in the green gems, they were void and the sadness coming from her was almost overwhelming.

Merle knelt down next to the bed still gazing into the green eyes.

"I'm Merle"

Silence.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good."

Hitomi still hadn't moved.

"Well I don't know how you got my brother to let you stay in his bed, but congratulations."

The emeralds flickered for a second and Hitomi scoffed as she turned around so her back was now in Merle's face.

Merle clenched her teeth and jumped to her feet.

"Van I know you're here, come out of those shadows this instance!!" Merle ordered turning to the darkened corner on her left.

Van stepped into the light and Merle's frown deepened. He looked terrible, he almost looked sadder than the woman in his bed.

"What is going on? Why is our guest being so-so.. lethargic!?"

Van narrowed his eyes at his sister, "How should I know?"

"Don't give me that crap, you've been with her for what? 2 days now? The others were already screaming and gone by now! What did you do?! Traumatize her beyond all help?!"

Van quickly stepped back into the shadows and crossed his arms, "Go do some more of your shopping Merle," he spat curtly.

Merle's eyes widened in disbelief, "What did you do?"

Silence.

"What did you do?!"

"Leave."

"I'm sick of you torturing every living being that happens to step foot on our soil!"

"Then find yourself another piece of land."

Merle snapped her mouth shut and pushed back the tears already forming. Van closed his eyes in frustration and stepped back into the light.

"Merle I-"

Merle spun on her heel, "Don't bother Van," and with that she ran out of the room before her brother could see the tears.

Van hung his head in defeat as he watched his sister run away, he hadn't meant to say those things. He didn't want to hurt her, she was the last person he wanted to hurt.

'Why am I screwing everything up?!' he screamed at himself, his eyes slowly shifting back to the green eyed angel in his bed.

"You don't have any friends do you?"

Van blinked, he wasn't sure if what he had just heard was coming from Hitomi or not. He could be imagining it.

"Excuse me?" he questioned angrily

"I said, you don't have any friends do you?" this time Hitomi twisted in her bed and locked angry gazes with the raven haired man frowning at her.

Yep, that was definitely her talking. He wasn't imagining it. But she hadn't spoken in almost two days!

"I don't see how that is any of your concern."

Hitomi pushed herself up still glaring at him, "Didn't think so."

Van stood his ground as she pushed the blankets back and wiggled her toes over the cold stones. He wouldn't be intimidated by a weak little girl, even if every word stung like a swords edge.

"That woman, she lives here?"

Van held up his scowl as she stepped down from the bed and walked up to him.

"You can't even get along with her?"

Van was nose to nose with his green eyed lady and all he could do was keep his mouth shut and pray he looked as angry as he was trying to.

When in fact what he wanted to do was scream and punch a hole in the nearest wall. She was hitting every nail on the head and it hurt more than she would ever know.

He couldn't even get along with his own sister.

Hitomi smirked as she saw his eyes swirl with emotion, he would never admit it but she had hit a sore spot.

"Assume w-what you will," he snapped

He hoped Hitomi hadn't caught the stutter but she had of course. Hitomi's smirk grew as she saw the wounds growing, she normally wasn't so malicious but this guy had crossed the line. She wasn't sure how she had managed to pull herself out of the shock induced nightmare but after many hours of calming herself down and self-confidence speeches she was back on her feet and pissed.

"I don't care what you do," she hissed her eyes burning with anger, "Throw whatever you've got but I'm not leaving. I won't lose, especially to someone like you!"

Van flinched as she screamed the last bit of her announcement into his ear. Still scowling she threw on her slippers and robe and stomped out of the room slamming the door with a loud bang.

Van stood in the silence still cursing at himself. She was yelling again, definitely ready to take him on, but there was something different now. He had changed something, it was in her eyes. She could say she was fine all she wanted but her eyes told a different story. She wasn't happy, her eyes weren't alive, she was sad. He had scarred her more than she would care to admit, and how he hated himself for it.

--

Hitomi stomped down the stairs and ran the rest of the way to the kitchen. Kicking open the kitchen doors she marched to the freezer and jerked open the door. Reaching in she thanked the Lord that there was double fudge ice cream inside. Pulling it out she jerked open the silverware drawer and threw the lid off.

Shoving her spoon in she threw herself down on a kitchen table chair. After making sure there was sufficent chocolate on the spoon she shoved it in her mouth and left it there hugging her container of double fudge. Smiling at her across the table Charles reached over and scooped up a little of the ice cream with his finger and stuck his finger in his mouth.

Hitomi narrowed her eyes at him and took the spoon out long enough to stick her tongue out at him.

Charles smiled and wiped his finger on the dish towel he was holding.

"I'm assuming you had a talk with Lord Van"

Hitomi scowled at the man and pushed her chair back, "I'm trying to cheer up, don't make it worse," she scolded as she walked out of the kitchen ice cream still in hand.

Charles chuckled to himself as he watched her go, he was right, she had spirit, but Van had really stabbed her this time. She was recovering but it would definitely take a while, if ever, to go back to the way she had been the first day she walked through the hall doors.

But Charles grinned to himself as he washed the dishes, if any of the victims could do it, it would be her.

--

Dilandau watched the grass sway with the wind and scowled up at the sky. He couldn't feel the wind, he couldn't feel anything anymore dang it!!

Crying out in rage he held out his hand and his pitch black sword swirled into view.

That stupid girl and her ridiculous eyes!! He couldn't get the memories out of his mind now. He couldn't push back the voices, the faces, the times he had long let slip away. And it was bothering him to no end!

He knew Merle was on the battlements watching him. He could feel her and wished she would just go away, she was only making everything worse.

He knew what she wanted as she watched. She wanted her brother back. She wanted something he just couldn't give. He just couldn't.

But oh how he wanted to.

--

Merle leaned against the stones and watched Dilandau practice his swordplay. A long time ago, she used to watch him and Van practice for hours. There was just something about knowing that both of them loved her and would fight in her name that had always comforted her. So she had wanted to do something in return. She had brought food and water out for breaks and under the hot sun had buckets of water ready for dunking. And in between she had watched them, she had sat in wind, rain or sun and watched them practice, cheering them on every so often.

They had loved it.

She wouldn't dare do it now though, Van wouldn't touch the sword and Dilandau would probably just growl at her. She was surprised he hadn't screamed up at her already. Merle looked down sadly and pushed her hand through the stone. Pulling her hand back out she sighed and let it drop to her side. Standing up she glanced down at her silver haired brother once again before sending him a sad smile and walking away.

--

The ear shattering screech filled the tower room, it smelled of sweat, tears, and blood. Dilandau kicked the man in the ribs sending him crashing into the wall.

"ALEXANDER!!"

Dilandau spun on his heel and watched horrified as his little sister rushed into the tower chamber and over to her fiance.

"Merle! DON'T!!" Dilandau bellowed as she ran to her love.

Dropping to her knees in tears Merle picked Alexander up and hugged him.

"Merle get aw-"

But it was too late. Dilandau watched in horror as Alexander slipped a blade out of his boot and slid it under Merle's ribs.

"MERLE!!" Dilandau ran forward and jerked Merle out of Alexander's arms all rational thought gone.

Merle gasped for breath as she stared up at her brother wide eyed, "Dilandau w-what happened I-"

"Shush," Dilandau whispered his voice cracking a little as he fought the tears back, he wouldn't cry, he just wouldn't.

But he was alone now, she was all he had left.

Blood trickled down Merle's soft pink lips as she gasped her last few breaths.

"Merle, n-no Merle d-don't"

Unfortunately Dilandau's last few words fell on deaf ears. Dilandau began to tremble with anger as Alexanders laughter filled his ears.

"What's the matter Dilandau? Couldn't protect your little sister? Shame you let her die, she was one heck of a girl."

Dilandau knew exactly what Merle's former lover was referring to and the words crushed the last shred of common sense he had left.

'You let her die, You let them die. You let all of them die. YOU!!'

Dilandau screamed out in rage as the words pounded into his mind. Raising his sword up Dilandau shoved the blade into Alexanders heart. Alexander only continued to laugh.

"You didn't think I'd go down alone did you?"

Dilandau coughed and winced at the sting rushing up his body as blood slid up his throat. Looking down he was faintly relieved to find Alexander's sword sticking out of his stomach.

"See you later Dilly boy," Alexander coughed out as he laughed to his death.

Dilandau watched the room spin and clutched his stomach while he crawled over to Merle's body. Sitting down he grabbed her hand and held it tight as the pain washed over him.

The walls were fading and everything was turning black. And then all went black and he fell to the ground by his sister's body.

And through it all Van watched helplessly from the side lines, tears of anger running down his cheeks. Yelling out in pure rage he began to beat his fists against the wall and watched furiously as they slid through the stone.

--

Van's brownish red eyes snapped open as he shot up from the couch he had been laying on in his study.

Closing his eyes he took slow deep breaths. He hadn't had that flash back in ages, something he was very grateful for. Why was he having it now!? Why was he reliving things he had long ago buried!! He didn't want to see it anymore!! He didn't want to remember it any longer! It was gone! Over with!

So why couldn't he get the images out of his mind?

Leaning back Van looked up at the ceiling before sighing in frustration. Getting up he started to walk, he wasn't sure where he was headed and frankly he didn't care he just needed to walk.

So pushing through the door he walked through the castle wall and onto the land. The moon was full and shining, its bright light piercing the windows of Van's study. And back on the wall behind his couch hung a large painting framed in beautiful oak with rubies and sapphires scattered everywhere throughout the wood.

A girl was in the middle, her blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail. She was leaning forward smiling like there was no tomorrow her bright blue eyes sparkling like sapphires. And on her left was a raven haired youth smiling as he looked up at the sky his muscular build showing through his red no sleeve cotton shirt. And on her right was a silver haired young man, grinning as he looked straight forward his sword flat down across his shoulders. Standing right behind the girl was a tall young man with spiky blue hair and stunning dark eyes. He was smiling brightly, on the verge of laughing, with his arms crossed over his chest as he too looked forward. It was a empty field, out in the middle of nowhere.

But it didn't seem to matter to the four. They had each other and for them that was all that had mattered then.

--

A/N I know not going anywhere yet but trust me I have the plot and scenes stuff written and planned out. This was focusing on Dilandau, Van and Merle but don't worry Folken is out there and he will come in later. Hope you all enjoyed and have a great day!!

Sailor Hope


	4. The Hatred of Brothers

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!!

A/N I AM ALIVE!! Really I am! I'm so sorry!! I haven't written in forever! It's just that I've been busy and things have been coming up and I'm fighting writers block but I'm pretty sure as soon as I get at least one chapter out it will go away. Again I'm really sorry and I hope you all can forgive me. Here is the next chapter hopefully after this is out I'll get my inspiration back.

Sailor Hope

--

"Hitomi are you sure you're alright? You don't sound too great?"

"I'm fine Yukari, just a little tired that's all."

"Alright if you say so, anyways I've got to get going so I'll call you later okay?"

"Sure Yuka-chan, talk to ya later!"

"Bye!"

Hitomi pressed the off button and let the phone drop to the coffee table. She had decided not to let Yukari in on any of the weird happenings so far. She was sure that Yukari didn't need to hear about the latest incidence anymore than Hitomi wanted to bring it up. So she had just relayed good news and told her all was well.

Laying back she stared up at the stone ceiling. She hadn't seen Van in three days. She should have been happy.

'I am happy,' she told herself

But of course she wasn't. She couldn't explain it really, she hated him but she didn't. Part of her wanted to scream at him and beat him to a bloody pulp and then there was a part of her that wanted to just curl up next to him and listen to him talk. Just so she could hear the sound of his voice.

She had apologized to the ghost girl Merle and was relatively shocked to find out that she was Van's sister. Even more shocking was the fact that Van didn't just have one sibling, but three.

She had crossed paths with Dilandau once in the past three days and wished she hadn't. His eyes were cold and his stature was that of a heartless soldier, it made her blood run cold every time she saw him.

As for the third sibling, Folken, he supposedly hadn't showed up at the castle for years. Literally.

Jumping off the couch Hitomi walked out of the comfy living room and down one of the many halls. She knew she should make up with Van, seeing as how they would both be living under the roof for a while now. But dang it! He was the one who should apologize.

Besides fuming over Van and talking with Merle for the past few days Hitomi had also been exploring. She had skimmed through all the books in the library and questioned Charles to the point of annoyance on the castle's history.

Hitomi had found her curiosity springing to life once she realized she was in a castle with three ghosts, GHOSTS for crying out loud!!

She had read about ghosts before and all the reasons why they could be trapped on earth without a body. All the while trying to tell herself she didn't believe in ghosts.

But things had changed, obviously.

The strange thing was that no one would tell her anything about the castle or what could have happened to the four ghosts. She had even walked down to Millerna's tavern. The blonde haired woman had been delighted to see her and they had talked for a while but as soon as Hitomi mentioned the castle or questioned about what could have happened Millerna's blue eyes turned sad and she excused herself. Said she had to get back to work.

Hitomi was a little frustrated that everyone seemed to know something she didn't. Stomping up the cold, dark, stony stairs Hitomi slowed down and took in her surroundings.

She hadn't seen these stairs before.

She must have wandered to a new part of the castle in all her mental ranting. Continuing up the cold gray steps she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and breathed out as she shivered.

She finally reached the curvy stairs end and frowned in confusion at the little wooden door in front of her. Quietly pushing it open she froze half way. Someone was laughing inside the little tower room.

Slowly letting her head in Hitomi caught a glimpse of the blonde woman laughing on the grass and froze. Grass?

The stone floor was covered in grass.

Hitomi reached down and touched it watching in wonder as her hand slid through it. Of course.

It wasn't real.

Hitomi looked up at the laughing woman and felt her heart tighten a little as she recognized the woman. Sure her hair wasn't pink and she was smiling, contradicting her common frown or pout but it was Merle alright. And right behind her was her silver haired brother.

And he was..well he was laughing right along with her.

"Do you think we lost him?" Merle questioned Dilandau

"Definitely," Dilandau answered back panting and smiling

"You wish"

Hitomi gasped as Van stepped into the picture.

The image disappeared in under two seconds flat. Hitomi pushed open the door all the way now and stepped into the small room. Tiny threads of sunlight bounced off the walls as they peeked through slits high up in the walls.

She could see the hunched over figure from the doorway. So this was where he had been hiding.

Van's arms were slung over his bent knees and his head was facing forward at where the image had been.

"Van?"

Silence.

"Van just come out and talk to me, you're even lucky I'm up here looking for you after that awful stunt you pulled. Now get up and follow me downstairs, it's freezing in here!"

The figure stepped up and rose to his full height. Hitomi gasped again, Van wasn't that tall.

Hitomi grabbed the door knob and backed up.

"Van?" she questioned hesitantly

The man stepped into the light and Hitomi's eyes went as wide as saucers, that was definitely not Van. Van didn't have blue hair and he most certainly didn't have horribly piercing eyes like this man did.

Hitomi was screaming before she could stop herself. It lasted for a few seconds before Hitomi managed to get her voice under control.

Hitomi clamped her lips shut as the man walked towards her. She felt her hand twitch at her side as she finally let out a deep sigh. These last few days had her nerves on end, she was jumpy, frustrated, and angry. Her life at the castle just wasn't going as expected.

Grabbing her courage in hand Hitomi stood tall and glared up at the blue haired man.

"And you are?"

"Obviously not who you were expecting," his deep calm voice freaked Hitomi out a little.

But that didn't mean she was forgiving him for just popping up in her castle.

"Obviously," she growled, "Now what may I ask are you doing in my castle?"

The man smirked, he looked slightly amused, "Your castle?"

"Yes," Hitomi snapped, "Mine"

"If that's the case then the people I'm looking for may not be residing here any longer."

"Who exactly are you looking for?" Hitomi questioned trying to keep the edge in her voice.

This was her home dang it!! She wasn't going to be pushed around by people any longer!! But unfortunately the edge was slipping to be replaced by the chattering of her teeth.

The man smiled, and motioned to the door, "Let's go downstairs lady, the chill seems to be getting to you."

Hitomi frowned but refused to budge, "Your name."

The smile grew, "Folken, and you are lady?"

Hitomi's eyes widened out as she stared at the tall man in shock, this was Folken?

"You're Folken?"

Folken nodded. Hitomi shook her head and cleared the surprise replacing her frown.

"If you're anything like your brothers then you can just march right on-"

Folken chuckled, "Having trouble with the pair?"

Hitomi only narrowed her eyes a little more.

"Nothing I can't handle," Hitomi replied, eyes still locked with the blue haired man towering over her.

Folken's eyes just seemed to twinkle at her sassy remark.

"Glad to hear it lady."

The two stood in silence for a while just looking each other over and deciding what to do next. Hitomi couldn't stand the unnerving silence any longer and finally shattered the frail peace.

"What are you doing here?"

Folken pushed down his smile, she was outspoken and to the point, he loved it.

"I'm here to see my family"

"I don't know if they would appreciate you calling them a family."

Folken's smile faltered, " I think I know what you mean"

"Why is that?"

"Why is what lady?"

"Why don't you guys act like a family."

"That's a story perhaps saved for a more appropriate time. Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to find my siblings."

Hitomi watched as Folken started to swirl out of view.

"It's Hitomi"

Folken's eyes focused on her and he gave her a weak smile.

"Goodbye Hitomi"

And with that he was gone, leaving her alone in the cold dark tower. Hitomi stood in the middle of the cold dark room and wondered what in the world possessed her to ask Folken about his family? It wasn't like she cared anyways, it wasn't any of her business.

Van had drug up old nightmares for her to relive and Dilandau wouldn't even look at her. Merle was polite but most of the time she would just ignore Hitomi and disappear somewhere.

Why should she care?

Why, she didn't know, what she did know however was that she was indeed starting to care about the mixed up family and she couldn't seem to stop it.

--

Van looked out over the land and frowned. He could feel Folken walking through the halls. He was headed straight for the battlements.

Van couldn't stop the bitterness that swelled up in him, it didn't bother him that much though because he felt the same bitterness rise up in Merle and Dilandau.

"Van"

Van ignored Folken's voice and focused on the land below.

"I know you must be a little mad at me-"

"If you came here to ask for forgiveness then you're wasting your time."

Folken sighed as he watched his brother lean forward on bent knees his "body" stiff with anger.

"I'm not asking for forgiveness, I left because I needed some time alone and-"

"A few hundred years, without telling any of us where you were? You're disgusting, now leave me alone."

"Van I need to-"

"Leave"

Folken clenched his fists in frustration.

"Would you just listen for a second?! I found something!!"

Van clamped his lips shut to keep from bellowing at his brother.

"What do you know that could possibly interest me"

"Alexander's a ghost"

Van's head shot up. WHAT?!

"Excuse me?" Van growled as he jumped to his feet and spun to face Folken

"I said he's a ghost, apparently he got the same curse we did. In fact he's in your neighboring town, right now."

Van didn't know whether to scream at Folken or just leave. Closing his eyes he took deep breathes and tried to relax.

"Why is this supposed to interest me?"

Folken's jaw dropped, "What do you mean why?"

Van's eyes snapped open, this time Folken could tell he was livid.

"Did you come here to cause trouble Folken, is that it? Do you enjoy torturing us?"

Folken stared at his brother wide eyed.

"Is that it?!" Van bellowed louder this time, "Tell me what good would come out of going and finding Alex? HM? You want Merle to lock herself in her room for another century?! You want to send Dilandau into permanent depression?! You want to remind me of how irresponsible I was?! What is it Folken!? What kind of entertainment do you get out of this!?"

Folken hung his head in shame as his brother continued to yell at him.

"Well we don't need that crap Folken!? We can barely talk to each other anymore! At least the three of us can stay in the same home still!! We're close to hating each other but at least we haven't abandoned each other!!"

Folken's head shot up at the last part of Van's rant. He could see the pure hatred his brother held for him, it was shining in his eyes bright enough for anyone to see. And he knew Van was right, his siblings had every reason to hate him and the only one to blame for it was himself.

So deciding he'd done enough damage Folken turned around and walked through the door disappearing before he reached the hall.

"That's right Folken, go ahead and run away," Van whispered angrily as he turned to face the scenery once again, "Just run away."

--

Hitomi stretched out on the soft couch and waited for Van to show up. She didn't really know what she was doing but she knew it was stupid. Why she wanted to talk to Van she couldn't divine. And why she was willing to forgive him she couldn't say.

But she definitely knew that waiting in his personal library was beyond stupid. But if she was going to talk to him she figured that this was the best place to look. He would show up here eventually.

--

Van marched through the door frowning the whole way. He didn't want to go to his study and see that blasted painting right now. After Folken's little visit he decided it would be best to burn that family portrait in the morning. The smiling faces burning into his memory were making him sick. That time was over and done with and he couldn't do anything about it.

Van closed his eyes and clenched his fists as he stood rooted to his library floor. Why did Folken do this? Did he enjoy reminding everyone how much they had screwed up and how much it had cost them.

Opening his eyes again Van looked down at his hands only to see the floor staring up at him the faint whiteness that was his hand almost transparent.

Growling Van dropped to the floor sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him. How long had it been now? 100..200.300.400.

He'd lost count after the first 80 years, why bother? He wasn't really going anywhere now was he?

Van closed his eyes and let his head drop down as the pain burrowed itself deeper inside him. For years it had been eating at him, guilt, depression, loneliness. He didn't know why he moved anymore, there wasn't really a point. Scaring people away was becoming old and after his last encounter with Hitomi he was positive he had finally gone too far in harassing the would be castle owners.

There was just something about Hitomi that was gnawing at him. Whenever she was around he couldn't seem to focus and it took all his concentration not to try and run his hands through her hair. There was something about her that made him loose control of his century old frown. He wanted to smile at her and he wanted to laugh with her.

It scared him to think that emotions he had long ago lost were trying to resurface. Anger he knew. Hatred he could live with and revenge was something he was comfortable with. But talking, and caring, and laughing, I mean whole heartedly laughing were just not for him anymore.

But then she would look up at him and it didn't matter anymore.

"I'm going out of my mind," he muttered as he drew himself up off the floor.

'You've only known her for what? A week or two? Get a hold of yourself Fanel.'

Van threw all thoughts of Hitomi and Folken from his mind as he turned around to head for his couch and sleep. Sure he didn't need to but once and a while it was nice to get away from the world and fall into a dreamless sleep that served to only put a few hours off of another day.

And then there she was. The angel he'd been avoiding was stretched out on his couch her sandy hair spread all over her heavenly features. Van felt a lump form in his throat as he watched her body move up and down slightly as she inhaled and exhaled.

What was she doing here?!

And as much as Van tried to pull up the familiar feelings of anger, even a smidgen of hatred for her being on his land he couldn't. He couldn't even frown at her. His cold face remained emotionless despite the typhoon of inner turmoil washing over him inside.

There it was again, that stupid desire to simply sit and watch her. He had to be crazy, out of his mind, that was the only explanation. Maybe the centuries had finally worn down on him and he just hadn't noticed it.

Van gasped slightly as he felt himself kneel down next to the sleeping beauty. Cursing his traitorous body Van tilted his head and studied his beautiful house guest.

And the more he stared the sicker he felt, maybe it was because she was so brave and he couldn't show her how proud of her he was. Maybe it was because he longed to brush his hand against hers and feel skin or maybe it was because he wished for just a second, he'd only ask for a second, that those entrancing emerald eyes would look on him with something other than anger, love perhaps.

Or maybe it was because he knew he would never deserve it. He had invaded her mind, and read through her past, he didn't even deserve to hear her talk. The more he thought about it the more he wanted to vomit.

He had regretted it the instant he'd done it. Because her screams had brought back painful memories for him. He supposed that was his punishment.

She had sounded just like Merle the day she'd found him dead, the day she'd found Folken dead. Hitomi had had the same look in her eyes that Merle did after her supposed love stabbed her.

It had done Van in, how would he have liked to relive Folken's death again? What about his parents? Or the day he road home to find Merle beat up just like Yukari had been after a group of bandits had attacked her?

Van shook off the memories crawling into his mind again. He remembered how panicked he'd been, how angry, how scared, how afraid. At least Hitomi had the comforts of an ambulance with 20th century technology. Van had road back to the castle on horseback with his battered sister hoping the healer was there that day.

She'd lived of course just like Yukari had but Van knew that his mind never really saw that part. It seemed to be the same case with Hitomi. They knew deep in their subconcious that their loved ones had been healed and were still alive, well in his case still with him, but whenever they had a flashback they always saw the bloody part, none of the healing.

Van turned his thoughts back to the brave little thing in front of him and felt his lips tug upward in another one of those foreign smiles. Van immediately pushed it down and ignored the happiness that grew by just looking at her. He felt his stress float away and relaxed as he just watched her sleep.

This was a much better way to spend his time, naps could wait.

--

Dilandau sliced at the air again the face splitting in his mind. Over and over again, he could see himself slice the man over and over.

Slicing his imaginary foe never seemed to help the situation any though. It was still the year 2003 and he was still hundreds and hundreds of years old. He was a ghost, cursed to roam the land and never again touch it.

Growling in rage he threw his sword into the air letting it disappear as he screamed in frustration, it seemed to be the only way for him to let his anger out these days.

Slowly calming himself down Dilandau bent down to look at the ground. It was useless to hope. They would never be human again.

How could anyone love them?

--

Van's seemingly endless trance was broken as his angel, what he allowed only his mind to call her, stirred.

Van's eyes widened as he realized he was going to be caught a little too close if he didn't move quickly.

Concentrating he vanished and reappeared just outside his door. Waiting a few seconds he walked through and focused a frown on the woman rubbing her eyes on his couch.

Crossing his arms it took all his will power to growl at her and narrow his eyes.

Hitomi jumped a little and blinked a few times to get her eyes to adjust. Once they did they widened considerably.

"Van!" she called out a little surprised.

'You've been waiting for him and now you're acting surprised, stupid idiot.' Hitomi scolded herself.

Van was a little confused as he heard her scold herself. She'd been waiting for him? What?

"I've been looking all over this godforsaken castle for you, you jerk." Hitomi snapped as she jumped up.

Van forced down a smirk as Hitomi's fiesty attitude snuck out with signs of return.

In response Van raised an eyebrow.

"I was going to let you apologize to me!!"

She was going to what? Now Van was really confused.

"Excuse me?" he managed in the sternest voice he could muster at the moment. Hitomi didn't seem impressed.

"I didn't studder Van, you heard me just fine."

The frown faded as Van looked on in wonder, she was going to let him apologize. Well, he wanted to apologize didn't he? Of course! He could get the words out couldn't he?

Well this was proving to take some time.

Hitomi began to narrow her eyes some more. What was she doing anyway? Letting him apologize, why did she even care?! Oh this was ridiculous!

Hitomi started to march out of the library when she heard the faint whisper.

"I'm sorry"

Hitomi froze as she felt a chill slither up her spine.

"I had no right"

She couldn't turn around, mostly because she could feel him getting closer.

"I had no right to invade your mind, I had no right to remind you of your past. I was a fool and I could understand if you never wanted to speak to me again but, I'm sorry."

Hitomi's breath caught as he finished off the whisper of an apology in her ear.

Now this was a side of Van she could get used to.

Pulling against every frozen muscle in her body Hitomi turned slightly to meet gazes with the ghost who had put her in a nightmarish fever for hours.

She had planned on yelling at him and telling him he should feel guilty, he should be sorry, he was horrible, disgusting, handsome, kind, with beautiful eyes that.

'Wrong train of thought there Hitomi,' she scolded herself again.

Still trapped in the gaze of the man towering over her she opened her mouth to speak only to find that her lips wouldn't move. She was looking into his eyes again.

All at once she could feel the emotions flooding through her, pain, anger, loneliness, hatred, helplessness, hopelessness, frustration, guilt, and desperation.

He was desperately waiting for her forgiveness. Why he was being so kind now she didn't know. Why he even cared she would never figure out. Why they seemed to be so drawn to each other after only a week or so she didn't care.

It was just now, it was just him. It was just her. It was them.

"Forgiven," she managed in a shaky whisper.

His eyes seemed to lighten a little and she could have sworn she saw the beginnings of a smile but knew she was probably delusional from the impact of his apology.

Van decided to forget fighting the past emotions and enjoy himself, even if for a delusional moment. He let his lips form a tiny smile as he leaned forward towards Hitomi and brushed his cheek against her flesh relishing the warmth that immediately flooded from his cheek to the rest of his body.

"Thank you mi'lady"

Pulling back he bowed and walked around her and through the door.

Hitomi stood wide-eyed as she lightly ran her fingers over her tingling cheek. It was the oddest sensation his non-exisent skin caused. That or it was the thought that had Van had a body his closeness would have been suffocating.

She couldn't have been happier.

--

A/N Okay I know it's been forever right? I know but I got writers block and I was a little upset with myself that there was so much confusion. I'm not angry at any of you! Don't think that! I was just upset with myself for not making it clear. But here it is and I will have the next chapter out soon!! I know this was kind of an uneventful chapter but you did learn more about the relationship the siblings have and Van and Hitomi seemed to finally take a step in the right direction of their relationship. Have a great day!!

Sailor Hope


	5. To Begin Again

Disclaimer: sighs in exasperation For the millionth freaking time I do not own Escaflowne

Disclaimer: sighs in exasperation For the millionth freaking time I do not own Escaflowne!!

--

Hitomi sat up and stretched, yawning she glanced out the window to find it raining. Hundreds of tiny streams of water were rolling down her window while the wind beat against the glass.

Slowly sliding out of bed Hitomi put her slippers on and walked across the cold stone floor still rubbing her eyes to clear her vision. Slumping down in her vanity chair she glanced up and caught sight of her disheveled hair and bags under her eyes.

Slowly reaching up she pressed her fingers against her cheek and blushed as she quickly jerked her hand away. She was blushing over a ghost, it was ridiculous.

She kept telling herself that anyways. It didn't seem to be having any affect against her mind, or her heart for that matter.

But the whole idea was absurd, hilarious, inconceivable, beyond comprehendible. How could she love a ghost? One she had only known for a mere 14 days, probably not even that, she'd lost count really.

Maybe she'd visit Millerna today, or call Yukari and catch up.

By the time Hitomi had finished brushing her hair, cleaning up, and getting dressed she had decided to go into town and visit Millerna. She needed to stay away from Van right now, she just didn't know what to say to him.

Where did they go from here? He'd apologized, she'd forgiven him, but now what did they do?

Shaking her head Hitomi wrapped her hair up in a ponytail and pulled a dark red sweater on over her t-shirt. Grabbing her rain coat she threw her shoes on and raced out the door and down the stairs as quietly as possible. She didn't want anyone to know she was leaving, especially Van. She didn't want to face any of them right now. She had to clear her head and just get out, rain or not.

Writing Charles a quick note telling him where she was she grabbed her keys and slipped out the front door.

Van watched as Hitomi's car pulled out of the driveway and raced through the gates into town.

She had tried to leave quietly but what she had forgotten to consider was that ghosts didn't sleep much. He'd been up all night thinking about her, like it or not, he couldn't seem to get her out of his mind and he was about to go crazy.

It was ridiculous to be so obsessed with someone he barely even knew. Well despite that he had felt her fear and suffocation all the way on the other side of the castle as she woke up. She had needed to get out and didn't want anyone to meet her on her escape.

So he had stayed back in the shadows and watched her leave. It was the strangest feeling he had ever felt as he had watched her sneak out the door. His heart had sunk a little as the door shut, it had felt almost like he would never see her again. Like a realization sinking in, but that was stupid right? He wanted her gone, he'd scared her into an almost coma for crying out loud.

Then why did it feel like his heart was shattering as she drove through the gates?

--

Hitomi walked up to the bar and sat down on a stool. Folding her arms on the counter she leaned forward and watched as Millerna raced around from behind the counter. Waiting to be noticed Hitomi just smiled. She also didn't know Millerna very well but she already felt close to the young blonde.

"Hitomi?"

Hitomi smiled up at the purple eyed energetic woman and lifted her head.

"Hey Millerna"

"Well I'll be darned, you're still here. It's great to see ya!" Millerna said her smile growing brighter by the second.

"Hey Dan, I'm taking a break watch the bar for me"

A tall man with rustic eyes, brownish-reddish hair, and a dirty apron waved from one of the tables he was cleaning.

"Sure!"

Millerna pushed through the wooden door at the end of the bar and hugged Hitomi, wet and all.

"So how are you surviving the Fanel family?"

Hitomi just shook her head and gave Millerna the you-laugh-and-you-die look. Millerna laughed anyways and pulled Hitomi up some stairs in the far corner that led up to her office.

Hitomi stripped off her jacket and hung it up on the coat rack as she walked into the office. Millerna stretched out on her fluffy couch and Hitomi plopped down into one of the leather chairs sinking down into it looking at Millerna from under her bangs.

"So what's up?" Millerna asked cheerily

Hitomi let out a mix between a whimper and a sigh. Millerna just laughed some more.

"They can do that to a person."

"I'm crazy."

"Nah just a little tired maybe."

"No, I'm really really crazy."

"And why do you say that?"

Hitomi ignored the question and closed her eyes with a sigh, "Folken came over yesterday."

Millerna's head shot up, "They found him?"

"He showed up."

"I see."

Hitomi cracked an eye open, "What's wrong with those four anyways, what did Folken do?"

Millerna shifted uncomfortably, "It's not my place to tell but we'll just call it a really old family feud. Personally I think those three stubborn Fanels are just holding a grudge." Hitomi wanted to know more but didn't want to pressure Millerna for it, maybe in time she'd get it out of Van or Merle.

"What can you tell me about them?"

Millerna glanced over at Hitomi and then leaned back staring up at her ceiling letting out a sigh.

"Well, they're royalty."

"Royalty?!" Hitomi shot up in her chair both eyes open now.

"I know hard to believe it huh? From what I know Folken stepped down somewhere in there leaving Van the next in line for the crown. He's about a year and a half older than Dilandau. That will forever piss Dilandau off I might add." Millerna smiled as she gave Hitomi a quick mischievous glance.

"You enjoy tormenting him don't you?"

"I see it as a duty of mine, call it revenge for all the trouble he's caused. But enough about that pig, apparently Merle fell in love with the wrong person, and I mean the wrong person. I think his name was Alexander or something like that. Anyways he was a good friend of Van's, Dilandau never trusted him though. I'll give Dilandau that, he sure is an excellent judge of character."

Hitomi brought her feet up to her chest and settled in for the story.

"Well apparently Van knew Alex had been doing some bad things lately, he didn't do anything though, call it in denial. Next thing you know Folken's dead, then Van, then Merle and Dilandau in some tower where Dilandau killed the creep. As for how they became ghosts I couldn't tell you. They haven't cracked that far and I'm pretty sure they never will. I do know that it has something to do with a curse though. They're ghosts forever unless something happens. Couldn't get that something out of them but I don't see any use in finding out, seeing as how they've been around for quite some time now. I don't think they're breaking it anytime soon."

Hitomi felt her heart twist up in a knot, 'Poor Merle'

"Anyways Folken doesn't visit home often, Dilandau sneaks away to torture people as often as he can. Merle keeps up with the times, shops and travels the world to see the sights. And Van, well Van stays at home in his drafty old pile of stones. He stays there and drives any who comes to try and claim it insane; he's even scared people to death before. Whether it was on purpose or not I've never gotten out of him, although he looked sad whenever I brought it up. On a good note, Charles father worked for Van, some scientist who believed in the supernatural stuff and wasn't afraid of Van. Charles offered to live at the castle and take care of the place and Van when he was 10. Van will never show it but he really does like Charles, he's a good friend. But it only makes Van bitter to watch him grow old while he stays in his nice 21 year old form, more or less."

"Van hasn't driven me insane yet. He tried once but it didn't work and now he's actually not so bad, why is that?"

"I'm not really sure," Millerna winked at Hitomi, "Maybe the years have finally worn down on him and he's getting soft. You are a pretty young lady you know, and he may be a ghost, but he's still a man."

Hitomi fought to cool down the burning heat flooding to her cheeks, "Shut up Millerna that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"But that's what you came to talk to me about."

Hitomi locked gazes with Millerna, "What do you mean?"

"Come on Hitomi I can read you like a book. Charles told me what Van did to you, but that doesn't seem to matter does it."

"Whatever Millerna you're just babbling."

"And you're falling in love with a ghost."

Hitomi spluttered and glared at Millerna. It sounded so much more ridiculous coming from someone else's lips.

"Millerna you don't know what you're talking about."

"You're in denial," Millerna countered laughing as she sat up, "Come on Hitomi he hasn't run you out yet."

"I'm not leaving."

Millerna's smile only grew, "You ever heard of love at first sight."

"Nobody believes in that Millerna, come on we're past the fairy tale age," Hitomi felt her heart flutter at the small lie. She'd had this conversation before, about love at first sight, and despite her age she still very much believed in love at first sight.

"Nobody believes in ghosts either, they fit right in with vampires and true love, don't they?"

Hitomi was speechless, she had a point.

"Listen it's not love at first sight, that's just well I don't k-know it's just n-not possible!" Hitomi stuttered

"And a month ago you thought ghosts didn't exist."

Hitomi's eyes grew as wide as saucers, this only caused Millerna to laugh harder.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Hitomi just sat there her mouth wide open while her brain tried to process what Millerna was saying. Although she had always been a believer, that had always been talk. She'd never actually thought it could happen to her, but now that she was here did she truly believe in love at first sight?

Wasn't that the thing people talked about, one of those things that you read about but never really lived? It couldn't happen to her, could it?

"You're going to catch flies."

Hitomi snapped her mouth shut and narrowed her eyes at Millerna.

"He touched me."

The words were out and said before Hitomi could stop herself.

"He what?" Millerna questioned a small smirk beginning at the corner of her mouth.

Hitomi blushed furiously, mine as well tell her, the damage was already done.

"Touched me, well, as well as he can considering his lack of flesh."

"I see," Millerna said her smirk full blown now as she leaned back against the cushions trying to keep herself from laughing out loud.

"It's not what you're thinking, I mean, well he was just apologizing-"

"Apologizing, are we talking about the same Van Fanel here? Tall, dark, handsome, arrogant, egotistical, pig headed, red-brown eyed Van?"

Hitomi mumbled a yes.

"Well"

Hitomi groaned in embarrassment and rolled away so her back was facing Millerna.

"How exactly was he trying to apologize?"

"MILLERNA!!"

Millerna couldn't help it now, laughter burst out as she grabbed her sides.

"Oh Hitomi this is priceless."

"You are supposed to be helping," Hitomi called out over the laughter.

It took her a few minutes but Millerna managed to get herself under control.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry it's just this is well it's quite entertaining."

Hitomi just shot a glare over her shoulder before burying her face in the chair again.

"So he was apologizing for scaring you I assume?"

Hitomi nodded.

"And where did the touching come in?"

Hitomi pulled back a little, "He brushed his cheek against mine."

Millerna just leaned back once more a satisfied smile resting on her face, "Yep he likes ya."

Hitomi groaned.

"You have a ghost for a crush."

"This isn't happening to me."

"Talk about an adventure."

Hitomi shot another glare over her shoulder, Millerna managed to successfully suppress her giggles.

"Now the question is, do you have a crush on our little ghost?"

Hitomi curled up into a tighter ball.

"Well this is interesting."

"No it's not," Hitomi protested as she turned around, "This is crazy! How can I be falling in love with a ghost? A ghost I don't even know!?"

"You're asking me to explain love?"

Hitomi groaned again as she buried her head in her arms. Millerna was right, since when could anyone explain love. Love did stupid things like this.

"You want my advice?"

"Sure," Hitomi mumbled

"Talk to him, get to know him. Find out more about this ghost you're falling in love with and maybe the two of you could live together in peace. Hey! If you're lucky you can find a way to break the curse and then you can live happily ever after."

"I can't even talk to him Millerna, it's been so weird, so awkward ever since, well for a while now. How can I talk to him? I don't know how, where do I start?"

Millerna leaned forward and smiled, "Well that's easy, you start from the beginning."

"The beginning?"

"Yea, the beginning. Start over, and do it right this time."

Hitomi lifted her head up a little. The beginning?

--

Van stood in his library staring at the fire when he heard the hum of Hitomi's mustang pull through the gates.

He felt Dilandau leave the living room and head outside. Merle was off somewhere today, he had no idea where and Charles was in the kitchen.

The rain was still pouring and the wind was still howling. It was kind of dangerous to be driving out and about, he hoped that one trip was enough for Hitomi today, but what did he care.

Walking through the door he slowly made his way downstairs. The slamming of the door and chattering of teethe let him know that Hitomi was inside.

Van felt relief wash over him as he watched her drop her jacket to the floor and head into the living room, making a quick sprint for the fire.

There was something about watching her come in and knowing that she was safe inside the castle that made him feel at ease. He still couldn't get over that fearful gut wrenching feeling he had as she had walked out the door.

His instincts had to have been kicking in but why? There was nothing around to fear. Alex was a town over according to Folken, in fact he had been for a while. He wasn't going to come bother them.

Shaking off the fear Van walked into the living room.

--

Hitomi had seen Van out of the corner of her eye, watching her as she came in. It made her a little nervous, his eyes. She could yell but deep down inside, buried deep in her heart she was a little afraid of the ghost now.

She had first hand experience with the damage he could cause using only his mind. Shaking away the fearful thoughts Hitomi wrapped the blanket around her shoulders a little tighter. She was here to do this right this time, not try and remember how awful he had been, for some reason she was willing to give him another chance.

It was absurd if you really thought about it, but then again what did she have to lose? She'd never really found love before, crushes and temporary lust she could relate to but love had never really crossed her path, no this love was a completely different thing altogether. She was certainly not going to deny it now, even if it did come in the form of a ghost.

Hitomi could feel Van moving behind her, settling down on the couch. Taking a deep breath Hitomi let herself smile a little, why not? I mean really it wasn't like she hadn't done some horrible things in her own life. She had been forgiven so she could forgive him.

So turning around on the rug Hitomi looked up at her ghost.

"Afternoon," he offered his deep voice echoing in her ears.

"I think I'm ready to try this again."

"Excuse me?"

"I said I think I'm ready to try this again, this situation."

"And what exactly is it you're trying to say?"

"I think we got off to a really bad start, and since I'm not leaving and you're not leaving I figured maybe we could start over, try again. You know act like civilized people."

Van's lips curved up slightly, he looked extremely amused.

"What makes you think I'm willing?"

Hitomi blinked, well that was a really good question. She hadn't really considered opposition from his side. Then again he had a lot to be sorry for, resistance should have been the last thing on his mind.

"I think you owe me."

Van's smirk faded to be replaced by a scowl. It stung his pride but he had to admit he did owe her and wasn't this what he really wanted? A second chance. He could start over and they could forget what he'd done to her. Here she was offering relief from his guilt on a silver platter and he wasn't so much as even thanking her.

Swallowing his pride for a few seconds Van managed to accept, "I suppose I do."

Hitomi gave a faint smile, "Then you'll do it."

Van felt his throat dry up, he hadn't had a friend for centuries. Sure Millerna came over once and a while but she wasn't a friend really, he usually made himself scarce when she came. However, Van had the distinct feeling that if he said yes to Hitomi he was in for one bumpy ride. But maybe it was time to move on.

Van smiled for possibly the first time in years. Not just a smile but a real smile, one he would probably never show anyone else ever again. But then again with Hitomi he really didn't know. So throwing all caution to the wind and ignoring his pride and the carefully constructed walls around his heart Van leaned forward towards the confused Hitomi.

She seemed a little worried when he had started to smile.

"The name's Van Slanzar de Fanel."

Hitomi grinned when she realized Van was really smiling, and not going insane. So squeezing her blanket she tilted her head to the side.

"Nice to meet you Van, I'm Hitomi, Hitomi Kanzaki."

--

A/N Well look at that it's only been a week or so right? I got it out sooner!! Well I'm sick right now so I'm not going to write much more sorry if it's a little short. I want to thank you all again for reviewing and reading and have a nice day!!

Sailor Hope


	6. In just a little Closer

Disclaimer: I'm not even going to grace this with an answer

Disclaimer: I'm not even going to grace this with an answer.

A/N Yea!! You all liked the chapter!! Okay I'll answer some questions now.

Crystal: Yep I actually have a plot, I usually write the plot for the story before I start. Of course as I go along I change some things. But yep I've got this worked out, the curse, alex, folken all of it. Thanks for asking.

Esca-lover: Thank you once again for pointing out my huge mistake.

I need to announce a big LARGE mistake I made in the last chapter that Esca- lover pointed out to me, by now it should be corrected though. I said Dilandau was 2 months younger than Van 0o which really isn't humanly possible so I changed it. I don't know what I was thinking. Anyways have a great day!!

Sailor Hope

--

Merle blinked as she watched Hitomi sitting out in the garden. With Van.

They didn't exactly look comfortable but they were being civil. Hitomi looked a little edgy and Van looked a little irritated. However, they were still sitting there talking. They'd been doing this for a few days now, Merle was a little curious. Okay she was a lot curious, how did they go from clawing each other's throats to bearing each other's company.

Something was going on.

--

Hitomi looked up at the sky and smiled to herself on the inside. Her and Van had been taking trips to the garden for the past few days. They would come out after breakfast and talk until lunch. Sure Van still made her a little nervous and she was a little angry at first with his faintly irritated manor but she had come to realize that was just Van. He was uncomfortable so instead of showing that he got angry.

"About this cowardly blonde woman you-"

Hitomi laughed out loud, glancing to her right she could clearly see the anger rising in Van's ruby eyes.

"His name is Allen, and he's male Van. He's very nice."

"You've said that, 5 times." Hitomi laughed again, things were going much more smoothly now a days. Sure it was only the beginning but it felt so much better to talk instead of scream and run.

"You courted him?"

Hitomi nodded still smiling, "Yea we dated for about a year but it just didn't work out."

Van 'harumphed' and leaned back against the grass.

"Hitomi?"

"Hmm?"

Van cleared his throat, he was slightly nervous.

'oh for crying out loud be a man Fanel!' he scolded himself

"You seem like a very," what was the word?, "strong women."

"Thanks"

"Did it really happen?"

"Did what happen?"

"I saw it in your mind, Yukari pretty battered and bloody, it really happened didn't it?"

Van watched as Hitomi squeezed the edge of the bench till her knuckles turned white. Finally turning away from the sky she looked Van straight in the eyes.

"Yes."

He didn't know how he could knock his pride down quick enough to respond but for the second time he apologized to Hitomi.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's over remember?"

Hitomi raised her gaze back up to the clear blue sky and the two sat in silence for a while. Van didn't really know what to say now that he had brought up something he probably shouldn't have. So they just sat there together.

"I went shopping."

Van turned his head slightly so he could get a good look at Hitomi. Her eyes were closed and her hands were still clutching the bench.

"We were supposed to meet Dryden, Allen, and a few of our other friends that night. We were gonna party and relax."

Van didn't breathe, afraid that he might scare her away now.

"Yukari said she didn't feel too well so she was going to rest up before we went out. We lived in an apartment together, our parents rented it for us. It was a really early graduation gift. Well someone broke in, when I came back-"

"Hitomi," Van didn't know if he wanted her to say it. He had just been thinking recently that maybe it was a horrible nightmare he had stumbled upon, maybe it hadn't really happened.

"When I came back Yukari was, well she had been cut up pretty bad. It was just some stupid theif Yukari had tried to stop. Dryden almost had a heart attack when he saw the Emt's roll her in on a stretcher. We didn't really know anything for the first 24 hours or so but she pulled through. She's alive and well today, I guess I just blame myself for not being there. Maybe if she hadn't been alone it wouldn't have been so bad. She has some pretty bad scars and sometimes I feel that it's might fault. I don't know, stupid right?"

Van shook his head, "No, but you shouldn't blame yourself."

"I know, maybe someday. Anyways now that I've fed your curiosity your turn."

Van groaned, "What do you want to know?"

"Do I get more than one question?"

"One a week. If you're lucky."

Hitomi cracked a little smile, "They'll probably be ugly questions."

"I suspected as much."

"Do you mind?"

"Maybe it's time I tell someone else, who knows, ask away."

"How did you become a ghost?"

Van closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head.

"A witch put a curse on me." Hitomi sat silently waiting for him to go on.

Van cracked an eye open, "What? That's not enough."

"I wish I could kick you."

Van held in his laughter, "Okay so it wasn't just any old witch."

Hitomi began to tap her fingers on the bench.

"More?"

"Van," Hitomi growled out.

"Why do I have the feeling that Millerna has already told you about this."

"She hasn't, she only told me that you were royalty and that some jerk named Alexander that Merle fell in love with killed Merle and I think Dilandau killed him."

Van let out a sigh, "Yea something like that."

Silence.

"The witch."

Van sighed again, "She was infatuated with Alexander, she had the gift of sight and could apparently see Dilandau killing Alex. She cursed us as revenge even though she was the one who started the whole chain reaction. She was furious, she didn't want us to die all the way she just wanted us to remain here but not really here. She cursed us to live forever in a sense, but then again I don't know if you call what we do living."

"That wasn't so hard now was it?"

Van growled, "Change the subject"

Hitomi just smiled, "Let's do something this afternoon."

"Such as?"

"Let's go into town."

"No."

"Oh come on Van you need to get out!"

"No I don't," Van stated in a matter of fact tone looking at her like she was crazy. Hitomi rolled her eyes, "Okay well then show me around the castle, I've seen a lot but I'm sure I haven't seen it all."

Van thought for a minute, it could be dangerous then again it could be fine. Giving her a tour would definitely get the town idea out of head.

"Alright, but you'd better go eat your lunch first."

Hitomi rolled her eyes again, "Yes mother," Hitomi said getting up, "I don't know if I'll be able to handle you or Charles much longer."

"Shut up and go."

Hitomi walked right through Van, Van gasped and jumped to his feet. Hitomi looked over her shoulder and smiled innocently at him.

"Something wrong?"

Van managed a growl before Hitomi dashed out of the garden and into the castle. Once she was through the doors Van laid back down and waited for the warm tingly feeling to pass.

"You're pathetic."

'Great,' Van sighed, he didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"How much have you spilled you weak little baby."

Van grit his teeth and ignored his brother's insults.

"Shut up Dilandau."

"Love sick whelp," Dilandau continued, "You really should see yourself, it's sad, I almost feel sorry for you."

"No you don't"

Dilandau smirked, "Poor little Vannie, what's the matter, you actually like her?"

Van's eyes snapped open and he glared at his brother, "What do you want Dilandau?!"

Bright rubies met blood red as the brothers glared at each other.

"Does it really matter?" he spat

"If this is about Folken I don't want to talk about it"

"I don't care, it's not like you have some holy right that allows you to keep information from your brother! And sister!"

Van winced as he screamed brother and sister, that's right they were still a family. Sure didn't feel like it though.

Narrowing his eyes at the silver haired man he wasn't surprised to see Dilandau narrow his eyes right back.

"What did the coward want?"

Van turned his back towards his brother and folded his arms over his chest.

"Apparently Alex is a ghost as well, and in the next town over, has been for a while."

"WHAT?!" Dilandau bellowed his voice practically shaking the ground.

Van just stood there in silence.

"He came all the way here to tell us that?!"

Van nodded, "Yea, just that"

Dilandau screamed in rage again, Van had a pretty good idea of why. He wanted to kill something, mainly Folken and Alex but he couldn't.

"Satisfied?"

Silence.

Van turned around to find himself alone in the garden, shaking his head he closed his eyes and lifted his head up. It was a nice day, a bright blue sky, not too windy and not too hot. At least that's what Hitomi had told him.

It didn't really matter to him he couldn't feel a thing. And it wasn't like that was going to change anytime soon.

--

Hitomi shoved her sandwich down as fast as she could. She had just heard Dilandau scream and knew he was pissed. She wanted to get out there but if she didn't finish her lunch she knew Van would pester her. So hurriedly finishing she rushed out to the garden but Dilandau wasn't there.

Van was just standing in the middle of the garden his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"I'm done," Hitomi called out.

Van turned around and nodded, "Alright let's go"

--

About an hour later Hitomi was getting a little tired. She had definitely been right, the castle was a little bigger than she thought. Van had shown her all the extra rooms, the other library, Merle and Dilandau's rooms and a few stuffed with weaponry they had kept over the ages.

Hitomi had never seen so many swords, bows, and axes in her life. Talk about prepared. Not only that but there were more than 2 levels in this castle, the stairs she had stumbled upon that led her up to the tower also led up to the fourth floor which wasn't much except what used to have been servant rooms, a few tower rooms, and doors that led up to the roof.

The third floor that Van had mentioned was the only one they hadn't visited. She couldn't seem to see any entrances to the third floor either. This castle was just one big maze.

Luckily Hitomi was paying attention enough to see Van stop before she walked through him. Turning around he pointed to the wall.

Hitomi followed his hand and found herself face to face with a painting. It was just a painting of some mountains with a castle at the bottom.

Turning her head back towards Van she gave him a questioning look.

"Push down on the painting."

"What?"

"This isn't that hard of a concept Hitomi, push down on the painting."

Shrugging Hitomi pushed down on the painting and jumped back when the painting pushed back from the frame, along with the wall below it. Hitomi watched as the painting and wall slid to the side to reveal another hall, this one wasn't all that wide though, and it didn't have any windows, just lamps.

At least Van had managed to keep up with times a little.

Walking through Van turned to face her, "Hurry up"

Hitomi jumped in just as the wall slid close. Well she had always heard castles had hidden passage ways, but it was amazing to actually watch the walls open up to reveal hidden hallways and secret doors. Following Van she lost track of how many doors they passed and how many turns they made. They finally made it to some stairs and Hitomi followed him up and through one of the doors lining the hall.

Van walked through the wall and Hitomi pulled the door open to follow. Closing the door Hitomi looked up and wondered what exactly Van was doing, it was a dead end. There were four brick walls and a lamp in the far right corner.

But then again maybe there was another hidden opening. Sure enough Van walked straight forward and beckoned her over. Hitomi walked up next to him and waited for him to tell her what to do.

"Kick the wall three times," He instructed, "Try not to hurt yourself"

Hitomi stuck her tongue out at him and kicked the wall three times just like he said. Each time she kicked she heard the stones slide a little and with the final kick they slid back and to the side. Hitomi decided to walk through this time instead of waiting for the wall to start closing.

So jumping through she found herself in a large square room lined with doors and one hallway leading to the right.

Van stepped up beside her, "This is the third floor, the only way up here is the way we just came. It's mine and mine siblings escape floor. It's where we went to get away from the pressures of life and everyone else. We each have our own rooms up here, a training room, another library, a meeting room and a lounge of sorts."

Van walked to the left and stood to the side of the middle door on the left wall.

"And then there's this room"

Hitomi glanced at Van and then walked up to the door, twisted the knob and pushed it open.

Hitomi gasped as she walked in, it was beautiful.

The room was glimmering as the light from the windows bounced off against the gems, armor, and other precious items in the room.

"If your wondering about the light it's because there is another wall on the outside that blocks this level from the outside. The light bounces off a few mirrors on the walls and brings the sunlight to this level."

Hitomi just nodded like she was paying attention. She was actually looking at the four glass cases against the wall in front of her. One had sapphire encrusted daggers and a dark leather whip stretched out against velvet. The next was holding a curved sword with a snake wrapped around the hilt decorated with onyx and silver. The third was simply entrancing. It was a large broadsword with a dragon for the hilt. The dragon's tail was wrapped around the end of the blade as the wings shot out to the side. The neck which served as the hilt was wrapped in black leather. The head was made out of gold with one sapphire eye and one onyx. All in all it was one glamorous sword.

Shifting to face the last case Hitomi found a wooden bow with a leather bag next to it, some arrows sticking out.

"Those were our weapons. Dilandau got Merle those daggers for her for her birthday and I got her the whip. Folken got her a book and tried to convince her not to fight. Dilandau loved snakes and found that the image intimated his enemies even more. Folken would only carry his bow and arrows and the dragon was our family symbol. I didn't make it all out of silver though."

Van considered explaining to her that at the time him and his siblings had been extremely close and he had made the dragon's head gold for Folken's favorite color, an eye blue to match Merle's eyes, and an eye black for Dilandau's favorite color. Telling her that he had brought a little bit of his family into the sword just wasn't something he could do right now.

"They're beautiful," Hitomi breathed

"This is our safekeeping room, we put all our belongings that we don't want stolen or broken in here. We just recently had our weapons put in the glass, Charles's father thought they should be taken off the wall and kept safe."

"I agree."

Hitomi looked on in amazement as she turned and scanned over the items. There were books, torn clothes, music boxes, pouches stacked ontop of each other, and chests scattered all over.

Something caught Hitomi's eye and she stopped turning.

There was another door on the left wall, it was buried beneath the many items in the room but Hitomi could make out the shape and the door knob.

"Where does that lead?"

Van turned to where Hitomi was pointing and frowned, "Don't go in there"

Hitomi was tempted to ask why but the look on his face stopped her. So zipping her mouth shut she followed him out of the room.

--

The sun was setting and Hitomi smiled as the orange light washed over her.

"Isn't it pretty Van?"

"Yes"

Hitomi tilted her head to the side and let her smile grow to a grin. The day had been great, her and Van had spent the whole day walking and talking together. Now as the sun was setting on their first real whole day together Hitomi had come to a conclusion. She didn't know how, why, or if it was a temporary spell this castle had put on her but she was in love with a ghost.

And not just any ghost, a ghost that could barely stand to be in her presence. A ghost who for appearances sake tried to appease her, out of what she guessed was a little guilt over what he had done.

Stealing a glance at him she swallowed hard as her heart thumped a little faster. His pitch black hair, gorgeous brownish-red eyes, lean strong body, and dark inviting aura were just too real; she found herself reminding her heart and mind that he was a ghost and not of her world.

She had found he was nice when he wanted to be and usually projected anger or irritation in place of what he was really feeling. His eyes told all.

Slowly they had been opening up to each other and Hitomi should have been a little worried but she wasn't. She was in love with a ghost, it was the most impossible relationship she could ever think of but she wasn't worried. It didn't seem to matter.

Van smiled on the inside as he caught Hitomi stealing another glance at him. The day had certainly gone well, considering how they had spent their days in the past. Van stared out at the setting sun and realized he had a problem.

He was on the verge of loving an almost complete stranger with soul- searching emerald eyes. He hadn't loved anyone for a few 100 years or so now. He almost couldn't remember what love was. But as much as he had tried to forget it was still there, the memories of what love was. His brothers, his sister, his family, he had loved them. This love was a little more than that though, this love was heading in a different direction.

He craved her attention, loved to watch her move, couldn't stand talk of Allen, and was content to just sit with her and watch the sun set.

But each time he looked down into those deep green jewels he hated himself. He found himself disgusting and wanted to push her away. He wanted her to run away and never come back before it was too late.

He didn't want to love her, in fact he wanted her far far away. But he knew it was already too late, try as he might not to read her mind she seemed to scream her thoughts most of the time. He had heard her confused thougths as she contemplated loving him, it was the strangest thing but they both seemed to be drawn to one another.

Van had only wanted to cry a few times in his life and as he watched the sun fall behind the hills and the sky shift to black he felt his heart cry out for tears. He would never do it but oh how he wanted to.

For falling in love would only bring trouble for them both. And as he felt himself falling deeper he only wished that she would hate him, that he could do something to make her run, but he couldn't.

He wanted to love, wanted to experience these feelings with her but knew it would all be pain in the end.

It was inevitable, there would be much suffering involved and he knew most of it would come from his soon to be crushed heart.

Standing up Van swallowed the lump in his throat, "Come on it's late and you're probably getting cold, let's go in."

Hitomi just gently smiled up at him, Van felt himself grow a little weak. The woman was dangerous, walking around smiling like that all the time. Why no one had managed to catch her and keep her was beyond him.

"I guess you're right," she caved standing up and stretching

Van turned to walk away but Hitomi's voice stopped him, "Van"

"Yea?"

"Thanks, I had a great day"

Van felt his heart crack a little more and he called out every curse to Alexander, Folken, and that stupid witch that he knew.

"Me too," he whispered

"VAN GET IN HERE NOW!!"

Hitomi's head shot up at the sound of the roar echoing for what was probably miles. Van spun around to Hitomi, his eyes on fire.

"Stay here!"

And with that he was gone. Hitomi blinked, what just happened?

And wasn't that Dilandau who had just screamed for Van? And where did Van get off ordering her around? She wasn't going to stay here.

Thanking all those years she spent in track Hitomi made a mad dash for the castle and was there in no time. Bursting through the side kitchen door Hitomi focused on her surroundings.

She could hear something that sounded like quiet hyperventilation or tears. Rushing through the kitchen she came to a halt and about fell on her butt. Merle was back against a wall her eyes wide and breathing a little heavier than usual. Van was right next to an extremely ticked off Dilandau who had a sword he must have just thought up waving dangerously in front of him.

But the man at the door was what caught her interest. She'd never seen him before but the nausea that had suddenly lay siege to her stomach was screaming that deep down she already knew.

"Get out"

Hitomi stood wide eyed, why was Alex here? Better yet why was Folken right next to him?! Her gaze flickered from the stunned Merle, to the annoyed Van and then to the growling Dilandau.

"Van, Dilandau just listen-" Folken started

"We may not be much of a family but you're not breaking up what little we have left!!" Dilandau bellowed

Hitomi blinked, he was defending his siblings, almost like he cared if they stayed together.

Folken dropped his head and sighed, "Dilandau-"

"Folken shut up," the room went completely still as Van looked up at the intruders with a bored glare, "Get out of my castle, now"

"Van-"

"You're not listening," Van snapped this time his voice raising a little, "Get-out-of-my-castle. Especially you," his voice turned deadly as he shifted his glare to Alex.

"Folken I told you I shouldn't have come," Alex said dejectedly before turning and walking through the door.

Folken watched Alex leave and then turned to glare at his brothers, "Why won't you even listen?!"

"We don't want to hear one screwed up word that comes out of your twisted mouth!! YOU WON'T EVEN TAKE INTO CONSIDERATION HOW YOUR SISTER FEELS ABOUT THIS!!"

Folken's glare faltered and for a second and a shadow crossed his eyes, he looked a little guilty.

"She needs to hear it too"

"Get OUT!!" Dilandau screamed again

Folken moved as if to leave, but as if gathering his courage he turned around.

"No"

Hitomi wanted to laugh at Dilandau's red face but the situation was too serious.

Van let out a cold laugh and Hitomi shivered as tiny ripples of fear crept up her arms. The laugh was hollow with the smallest hint of something dangerous. The laugh was like a little window into the side of a dark Van, a heartless cruel completely emotionless man. She'd seen the results of him frustrated and annoyed, she wasn't quite sure she ever wanted to see him in the dark warrior mode.

"What Folken? You think this is your home?" Van's voice dripped with hidden accusations

Folken's lips moved for a few minutes before he finally closed them and lowered his head in what looked like shame.

"Stop wasting your energy, we don't want to hear what you have to say coward. Now get out of here."

Hitomi felt her heart break a little at the scene, Merle was silently crying, Dilandau looked ready to slaughter and as much as Van was trying to come off as indifferent to the whole situation she could see the hurt in his eyes.

Taking a few steps forward Hitomi took a deep breath, boy was she going to get an ear full from Van later. She knew it wasn't her place to step in but she wasn't about to stand by and watch this anymore.

"Folken"

The simple word riveted all attention to Hitomi, even Merle blinked through her tears and looked up.

"You don't listen very well," Van growled

"Never have," Hitomi flashed him a weak smile and then turned her eyes to Folken.

"Folken I really think you should leave"

Dilandau's eyebrow twitched but he couldn't seem to get his mouth to work. Van just closed his eyes and gave a struggled sigh, Merle kept her gaze locked on Hitomi.

"I'm sorry but Hitomi I think I missed the part where this was your problem," Folken countered

Hitomi felt the anger start at the bottom of her stomach. It was a burning rage that shot up through her chest and ended in her eyes. She could have sworn she heard Van scoff but she didn't really care.

"This is MY home and I don't care if you think it's my problem or not. You're disturbing my houseguests now get out!"

Folken blinked but didn't budge.

"You think you can get away with just marching in and messing up everyone's day? You may think you can do whatever you want but, don't for one minute assume that I'm going to let you rule while in my house. I have the means to get my way, don't think I have failed to notice that your mind is just as vulnerable as mine. You can put images in my mind I can put images in your mind."

Folken tilted his head to the side and Dilandau's red face cooled a little, Van smirked at this.

"She catches on fast doesn't she?" Van turned his mocking gaze to his older brother

"And what exactly are you trying to say Hitomi?"

"I'm saying that I'm not all peaches and cream when you make me mad, you intend to stay here and disrupt our lives and I'll make sure your every day here is a very unpleasant stay."

"She doesn't seem to like you Folken, I think I could get used to her," Dilandau laughed, a smirk slowly crawling up his face.

Folken tried to cover it up but his eyes were shining with pain, "You choose sides Hitomi? I would have thought you were different."

"I'm not saying I hate you Folken, I don't know who you are, but I am saying I want you gone. I'm living with them, not you, and you're upsetting them. Folken open your eyes! You went about this the wrong way, your sister is in tears and your brothers look ready to kill. Now I may not know you but your lack of consideration towards your siblings feelings isn't scoring high with me."

"What about me? What about my feelings?"

"I haven't heard your side yet."

"And you're willing to listen?"

"Are you willing to stay long enough for me to hear it or will you run as you seem to love doing so much?"

Hitomi bit her lip as the words left her mouth, they were harsh and she could see how deeply they had cut Folken. She knew she shouldn't have said it but Merle was crying and she definitely didn't like the side that Van was starting to show. It was cruel but she had priorities.

Folken shut his mouth and was gone before you could blink. Hitomi gasped and looked around, she hated it when they disappeared like that.

Merle was gone just as fast, Hitomi thought to go after her but figured she'd want some time alone. Dilandau made a sound that was something similar to a chuckle and flashed Hitomi a look something like a mix of amusement and congratulations but she was sure she was imagining things, because he disappeared before she could confirm the look.

"I think Dilandau has some sort of respect for you now."

Hitomi turned and locked gazes with Van, "Well I was just trying to calm him down and get Merle to stop crying."

"No other reason?"

Hitomi froze, now what kind of question was that? What did he want her to say? OH, yes though I've only know you three for a little under 2 weeks I find myself worrying about you and caring for you.

Wouldn't that just blow over well, ha!

"No"

Van's face hardened again and he stiffened.

"Well I'm so sorry that we were disturbing your peace, and this is MY castle, not yours. Mind your own business wench and keep your nose out of mine and my family's affairs."

Hitomi watched wide-eyed as Van snapped and then swirled out of view. What was all that about? His mood swings were becoming hard to follow, he didn't care how she felt anyways, right?

--

"It's not like I care!!" Van screamed to himself as he paced his study floor.

He didn't care, he didn't.

At least he kept telling himself that he didn't care but his mind didn't seem to be registering this. If he didn't care then why had his heart cried out when she had said there was no other reason to help him.

If he didn't care then why had he smiled when she had told Folken off?

Slumping to the floor he grabbed his chest. The pain was still there, an aching throbbing knife like sensation.

Van wanted to scream out in anger again but he couldn't, it just hurt.

What was even more frustrating was that he couldn't figure out why he hurt so much. He didn't know why it hurt to look into those green emeralds and he didn't know why it hurt to imagine touching her soft skin only to realize that would never EVER happen. He didn't even know why he wanted to touch her in the first place!

Why did her voice wash over him like the soft warm sunlight, why did her smile make him feel lightheaded, why was he even thinking about her?!

She was just another woman, he didn't care!!

--

Go figure.

Hitomi slipped her feet into her house shoes and pulled a robe on. She couldn't sleep. No matter how much she tried she could only toss and turn.

Walking out into the hallway she decided to go find Van. She should have been angry at him but the way he had looked at her earlier made her feel like she had been the one yelling insults at him. So walking up to his study she pushed the door open and tiptoed in.

Slowly shutting the heavy wooden door she walked over to the crackling flames and sat down next to the stiff ghostly from lying down in front of the fire with his eyes closed.

...

"What do you want?"

Hitomi titled her head a little and looked down at her ghost.

"I couldn't sleep"

"So you came to bother me?"

"Yea"

Van grunted and his eyes shot open, "Well go bother someone else."

Hitomi frowned as she watched the anger dance across his eyes again. She didn't understand what was going on, they had finally managed to start enjoying each other's company. What had she said?!

"Why are you so mad?"

Van narrowed his eyes at her.

"We just started getting along what's wrong now?"

Van opened his mouth to reply but realized his reasoning wasn't going to come out like he wanted it too. So shutting his mouth he just continued to glare up at her.

"You are impossible," Hitomi shot out her own anger starting to surface.

"ME?" Van cried out

"Yes you!"

"You're the impossible one!"

"Me?" Hitomi asked leaning down closer to Van's glaring face her own frown firmly set in place.

"Yes you!!"

"First I forgive you for nearly sending me into a coma! Then I get your brother, that you all seem to hate so much, out of the house and I'm the impossible one?!"

"Yes" Van ground out between grit teeth

Hitomi rolled her eyes, "I don't even know why I bother with you! It's not like you care anyways!"

"Yes I do!!"

Hitomi froze, gazing down into his reddish-brown orbs her lips slowly parted in surprise.

"What did you just say?"

Van went as stiff as a board. Where in the world had that come from?! Focusing on her dark green emeralds Van felt his panic slowly slink away into the dark.

And as he looked up at the woman in front of him he began to wonder. Would it be so bad if he cared? She had put up with his temper and angry family, would it be so bad if he let her in, maybe just a little closer to his heart.

Well he had already started the damage, mine as well finish it.

"I said yes I do," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Do what?" she whispered back in a shaky voice

"I care."

"You do?"

"Yea"

Van felt his chest tighten but the pain was leaving. The aching was gone and the sting was slowly fading. In fact he was starting to feel good, he was relaxed.

And slowly but surely the hole that had been burnt into his heart was starting to heal.

"Why?" Hitomi dared to ask, she knew she should have shut her mouth but she couldn't stop her lips from moving.

"I don't know," he answered back honestly

Silence blanketed the two as they studied each other. Van reached out and Hitomi held her breath as his hand brushed against her cheek. The familiar warm tingling sensation washed over her face and Hitomi shivered.

"What are we doing?" Hitomi whispered

"We're caring," Van answered back a small smile lighting his lips.

Hitomi felt a smile start at the corners of her lips, "I think I like it"

Hitomi crawled away a little bit and grabbed a blanket off one of the couches. Crawling back over to Van's side she curled up under the blanket, feeling the tension ease from her shoulders.

"Sleepy?"

Hitomi nodded, "Stay with me?"

Van felt a warm fluttering feeling take hold of his stomach. He wasn't used to this feeling, this comforting sensation of happiness and something else. He couldn't quite figure out what the other feeling was but as he watched the green-eyed angel curl up next to him he had a feeling he was going to find out.

And you know what? He was looking forward to it.

Hitomi was just about to drift off into the sleep world when she felt Van stretch out next to her and whisper in her ear, "I'm not leaving you"

All tension fled her muscles and Hitomi entered the dream land with a smile.

--

A/N Bet you all saw that Alex thing coming!! That's okay cause I'm hoping you can't see what the rest is, I think I have a few surprises in here that you won't catch onto. I wasn't too happy with this chapter either but I'm working on improving the others, please tell me what ya think. I tried to make up for the lateness of the last one with this nice long one. Well I hope you all enjoy and have a nice day!!

Sailor Hope


	7. Shevonie

Disclaimer: glares at lawyers I don't own Escaflowne so put away your briefcases and buzz off

Disclaimer: glares at lawyers I don't own Escaflowne so put away your briefcases and buzz off!!

A/N Okay to answer questions: Crystal your welcome (for the response) and no I don't know how long it's going to be. I know how it's going to go and how things are going to happen but as I write it gets longer and longer. As for the other questions I can't answer those! It'll give the story away Tevrah, I can't tell you what the conflict is that'll give the story away too, just read on in this chapter. You'll start to see there is something more to Alex. Okay I think those were the only two things with question marks. If I missed it I'm sorry!! Please forgive me!! I didn't say hello individually this time because the reviews are all messed up. The ones sent on June 4th were deleted but I got them in my email cause I have review alert so I got all your wonderful reviews. But to respond to all would be confusing. I just want to let you all know that I got your reviews even if they don't show up on the site. I love them and you reviewers are the BEST!! LOVE YOU ALL!!

Sailor Hope

--

Hitomi pulled her car door open and quickly hopped in a huge grin on her face.

Van had kept his word, he hadn't left at any point during the night and had been there the moment she opened her eyes.

She had to admit it was definitely the way to wake up. She could most certainly get used to his eyes as her wake up call.

Anyways, after breakfast she had decided that she needed to talk to Millerna. She wanted to giver her an update, and besides, she hadn't talked to her in a while. Van of course was against her going into town but she wanted to go. So ignoring him she had grabbed her coat and sprinted for her car.

Bringing her to the present time.

Slipping her key in the ignition she waved at Van who stood glaring at her from the doorway.

Throwing all caution to the wind Hitomi blew him a kiss and pulled out of the gates with a smile.

--

Van couldn't force down the blush that was slowly rising on his cheeks. Glaring at the dust the car was creating he marched through the front door and stopped.

This was why he hadn't wanted Hitomi to go. The silence in the castle was deafening. The warm feeling that seemed to fill the house when Hitomi was around was gone.

It was cold again.

And oh how he hated it.

--

Hitomi pulled into the bar parking lot still grinning and blushing like a lovesick school girl. She knew it was stupid but Van just made her feel that way.

Yep, she had accepted the fact that she was getting into wanting a relationship with a ghost. It was crazy and complicated beyond belief but she couldn't seem to bring herself to care.

She was falling deeper and deeper in love with the ghost and she just couldn't stop herself.

Stepping out of her car and zipping her jacket up Hitomi looked towards the sky. Gray clouds were rolling overhead and the wind was a little cooler than it had been a day or so ago.

Hadn't the weather man said something about another storm?

Shoving her hands in her pants pockets Hitomi scanned the area, hmm that was strange. The parking lot was empty accept for her and Millerna's car.

Walking up she ignored the flashing "We're closed" sign and shoved open the door. Shutting it quickly to block the cold wind she looked up.

Well she hadn't exactly been ready to see him again.

"Hey Millerna, Folken."

Folken turned away from the counter. Hitomi sighed in relief when he gave her a surprised hi instead of an angry shout.

Millerna smiled up at her, " Don't read signs do ya?"

Hitomi rolled her eyes and took a seat at the bar, "So you'll let him in but you'll shove me out in the cold?"

Millerna pulled out a water bottle and slid it down the counter, "You wouldn't leave even if I did."

Hitomi took the lid off and threw it at Millerna's head.

"I was just kidding Tomi!!" Millerna screamed ducking the flying cap.

Hitomi 'humphed' and took a sip of the water. Hitomi set the bottle on the counter and squirmed as an unnerving silence settled over the three.

Of course Millerna never was one to stand silence for very long, "So Hitomi how are things going with Van?"

Hitomi gaped, groaning she let her head drop to the counter.

Blushing with embarrassment and anger that Millerna would just up and say something like that in front of Folken Hitomi mumbled a 'fine'

Folken's eyes grew a little wide, "What's this?"

Hitomi's head shot up from the counter, "Nothing!" she screamed out quickly hoping to shut Millerna up quickly.

Millerna gave her friend a mischievous little smile, "Hitomi here is-"

Surprising herself, Hitomi vaulted over the counter and clamped her hand over Millerna's mouth.

"-just fine." Hitomi finished while pinching Millerna's arm with her free hand.

Millerna squeaked and Hitomi watched in surprise as Folken started to laugh.

It was weird to see the tall ghost let loose and laugh, his whole face would relax and his tense body melted a little. It made him look carefree and friendly.

It didn't last long though. Hitomi dropped her hand and Folken's laugh slowly faded.

"Touchy aren't we?" Millerna half growled as she poked Hitomi's side.

"Well she did have a hectic day the other day, didn't you Hitomi?"

Hitomi lifted her gaze to Folken's face.

"It was rather messy," she countered

Folken just "hmmm"-ed and turned to look out one of the windows

Millerna glanced at Hitomi, then at Folken, then at Hitomi again.

"Alright what's going on?"

"Folken showed up at the castle yesterday," Hitomi offered hopping up on the bar

Millerna screamed wide-eyed, "What?!"

Spinning around to Folken she frowned, "What did you do?"

"It's none of your business," he shot back viciously

"Folken Laceour de Fanel!!" Millerna screamed

Folken just glared at the blonde.

"What did you do?" She hissed

"I brought Alex to-"

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

"They were supposed to listen!"

"Oh my gosh Folken please tell me you're kidding!"

"It's been over 300 years!! Why can't they just listen!?"

"Because you left them!!"

"YOU KNOW WHY!!"

"BUT THEY DON'T!!"

Folken snapped his mouth shut and covered his face with his hands, "They would hate me"

"They already do"

"You're supposed to be helping me Millerna"

Millerna forced up a weak smile and hopped onto the bar next to Hitomi. Hitomi by now was a little confused and lost but decided now would be a good time to keep quiet.

"You shouldn't have brought Alex"

"I just wanted them to listen"

"Folken what were you thinking, that was too rash, it's not like you."

"I'm tired Millerna"

"I know"

"No," Folken shook his head and brought his sad eyes up to her purple gems, "I mean I'm really tired Millerna. I want to die. I want this to be over. I'm sick of moving on every day. I'm tired."

Millerna's eyes softened at the sight of the usually tall proud ghost bowing his head and admitting defeat.

"We'll I'm not going to let you die so forget it," she chided

Folken sighed and leaned forward into his hands again, "I figured you wouldn't."

"You're just going to have to find another way to make them listen."

"They walk out on you and curse at me, they won't stay in the same room as Alex for more than 15 seconds and the sight of him sends Merle into a coma like state for who knows how long! There is no other way."

Millerna sat up and straightened her shirt as she slid off the counter. Crossing her arms she slowly brought her intense gaze on the confused youth still sitting on the counter.

Smiling up at the sweet and innocent emeralds a smile began to creep up her lips.

"Maybe there is."

Lifting his head Folken raised an eyebrow at the purple-eyed bar owner. Following her gaze his eyes settled on the sandy haired beauty with questioning green eyes.

Hitomi's eyes darted from Folken to Millerna, why were they looking at her like that?

"What?"

--

Alex walked down the dark alley enjoying the silence. Looking up at the bright moon he offered up a weak smile, it was pathetic but it was the best he could offer to his only friend.

For appearance sake he could say Folken was a friend but the blue haired man was still too shaken up over what he'd done to be a real friend to him. Maybe to others but not to him.

Slipping in the shadows he relaxed as the darkness wrapped around his shoulders.

Finding solace in his loneliness Alex closed his eyes and just stood there under the night sky.

Of course even in his dead life nothing could be so simple.

"Good evening Alexander"

Even now, centuries later, Alex still cringed at THAT voice. It was a nightmarish voice. He winced as he opened his eyes to her smiling face. He wanted to run far, far away and never see her again.

"What? Not speaking to me?"

Just her voice made him want to vomit, it felt like millions of little spiders were crawling on his skin. If he had a body he would have pushed aside all his knightly values and for once lay his fist into this woman's face. He would normally never even consider the thought of hitting a woman but this one was different. She shouldn't even be in the same category as human.

So calmly and still cringing he met her dark black eyes, "Get away from me Shevonie"

"The prince talks," her cold lips curved up in an evil smile. Flicking her long black tresses off her shoulder she moved closer to him.

"I know," she sighed as if truly distressed, "And honestly I never meant for you to be a ghost. I was just so angry and you were right there by Dilandau and that little -"

Alex's eyes snapped up to the dark orbs, "Watch your tongue," he growled.

Rolling her eyes the woman just dropped her hands to her hips, "Well I just didn't think to get you out of the way. But don't you worry, things are going to change now."

"What are you planning?" Alex demanded

"Nothing really, don't you worry Alex. This curse will end soon."

"How do you figure that? The Fanels aren't in love, I'm NOT in love with a living person so just how do you plan to break it exactly?"

The woman narrowed her eyes at the ghost, "You're in love Alexander you just won't admit it. But don't worry, it seems one of the pathetic Fanels is becoming rather close to a human."

Alex buried his surprise, one of the Fanels was falling in love? It wasn't Merle, was it? No! It wasn't her! It had to be someone else. But the more he thought about it the more he realized if anyone was to fall in love again it was his pink haired angel.

Shevonie seemed to read his mind, "Before you burst into tears it's not Merle."

Alex met her dark eyes once again, "Then who?"

"It seems your dear and precious Van has finally dropped his rough side for someone."

"VAN!?" Alex shouted nearly choking

"So it seems."

"Well even if he did what makes you think he would tell her how to break the curse much less let her go through with it?! That's not Van!"

Shevonie's eyes started to sparkle, "That's where I come in"

Alex's eyes grew wide, she wouldn't. Then again this was Shevonie.

"Leave Van and this woman alone Shevonie! You've already messed enough up!!"

"No! The only thing I messed up was bringing you into the ghostly life instead of the eternal realm with me. And I intend to rectify this situation, don't you worry your pretty little head."

And with that the woman turned and began to walk out of the alley.

"Don't you worry Alex, you'll be with me soon."

"Shevonie don't!!

But she never heard him, she was already gone and traveling with the night wind. After all she had a castle to visit.

--

Hitomi pulled through the castle gates and parked her car. Pulling her keys out of the ignition she sat for a minute.

She didn't know what exactly she was supposed to do really. Millerna had babbled on about how Van would listen to her and if they could just get through to him then they could get through to the others.

They hadn't told her anything of what she was trying to convince Van to listen to, they said they would tell her later. The first step was for her to try and warm Van up, convince him that coming to the bar would be a good idea. If she could do that then all three of them might be able to get through to him.

Hitomi was a little nervous but Millerna had assured her that he needed to hear this.

Shaking her head she jumped out of her car walked up the stone steps. Pushing the heavy wooden door open she kicked it closed behind her.

"Hey I'm home," she called out into the empty halls.

Charles's head popped up out of the kitchen, "Lady Hitomi, glad to have you back"

"Hey Charles, I'm hungry. I don't suppose you could make something for me could you?"

"Any preferences?"

"Nothing too heavy."

"I'd be a pleasure," he smiled disappearing back into the kitchen.

Grinning as the butler vanished she walked into the living room and collapsed onto the couch. Stretching against the soft cushions she sighed in contentment.

"Don't even think about it."

The deep voice startled Hitomi from her relaxed state, sitting up she looked over to one of the chairs. Van was sitting there with crossed arms and a frown.

"Huh?"

"I could hear your thoughts all the way from your car, you really need to learn how to control your volume when you're worrying about something. And I will not listen to what Folken has to say."

Hitomi blinked in surprise, she kept forgetting that he could hear her thoughts. But as what he had said settled in she realized her chance was slipping away.

"But Van! Millerna says it's really important!"

"It always is"

"But Van-"

"No"

"It's been a century or so don't you think you could at least HEAR what he has to say?!"

"No"

Hitomi groaned in frustration and fell back against the couch, "Van you're not cooperating"

"I usually don't"

Rolling her eyes Hitomi just ignored the problem for now, she was hungry and a little tired. She could deal with him later.

"Impossible," she muttered

"I believe we already went over this."

Hitomi felt a tiny smile tug at her lips as she closed her eyes, they sure had, and she remembered exactly where it had led them.

"And just what are you smiling about?" Van's deep voice washed over her and Hitomi shivered before she could stop herself.

"Nothing in particular," she whispered back

"Liar"

Hitomi was all out grinning now, if she didn't know any better she would have to think Van was teasing her.

"And just what is it you think I was smiling about?"

"Me."

Hitomi slowly opened her eyes to find herself face to face with her lovely ghost.

"It's possible."

"Ah, admitting that you think about me," he said forcing down his smile.

Hitomi could see the laughter in his eyes, "You arrogant, egotistical, little-"

Van couldn't fight it anymore and let his laughter loose. Hitomi watched wide eyed as the man before her burst into laughter.

It was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard. It was the peaceful sigh of the wind on a sunny day and the cheerful crash of waves on the sandy beach all jumbled together. Her muscles instantly relaxed and Hitomi softly smiled as he continued to laugh. The sound was enough to turn her knees to jelly.

Van looked down at his angel and couldn't believe he was laughing, honestly laughing. There was just something about being around her, he felt like he could be himself again. It felt good to laugh again, to smile again, to enjoy moving on everyday.

It had surprisingly not taken his pride very long to fall and allow his heart to admit she had given him reason to live again.

Deciding now was as good a time as any he knelt down next to the couch and gazed up at her.

"So tell me Hitomi, why is it that you're still single?"

Hitomi looked a little taken aback but shook it off, "Well I guess I just haven't found the right guy yet, you know, my knight in shining armor."

"You haven't?"

"No-" Hitomi stopped herself and looked down at Van. Was he trying to get at what she thought he was?

"Well, there is this one, but I'm not so sure that he is very willing to start a relationship."

Hitomi smiled in satisfaction. If he really felt the way she did then he would get her message but if he didn't then no lines had been crossed.

Van's eyes seemed to twinkle a little bit as he let himself drown in her dark green gems.

"How are you so sure that this one doesn't want to have a relationship with you?"

"He's not very open, I think he's been hurt pretty bad. It's been a while but I think he's still reeling from the pain. Don't know if a relationship is the top priority on his list."

"Have you considered asking?"

"Not really"

"Well now that I've given you the idea, will you consider asking?"

"Maybe," Hitomi smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes

"You're teasing me Hitomi"

"Could be"

Van growled and started to rise, "Well if that's all your going to do then I've got other things to do."

"Wait Van!" Hitomi urged, "I've got something I want to ask you."

Van stood still for a minute before lowering himself to the ground again.

"What?"

Hitomi cleared her throat and wondered suddenly why she was so nervous. Taking a deep breath she propped her head up on her palm.

"I know I haven't known you that long but," clearing her throat again Hitomi wiggled her toes nervously.

Van had to suppress his smile, she looked absolutely adorable squirming when she was nervous.

"I think I-I, well I think that, I think I like you Van."

Hitomi watched Van watching her and began to squirm even more. Why wasn't he saying anything? Hadn't he been hinting at their possible relationship just a second ago?

"I think I like you too Hitomi."

Hitomi snapped out of her reverie and looked at her ghost wide-eyed. She kind of felt like she was dreaming.

"Well what are we going to do about this?"

"What do you think we should do about this?" Van questioned.

He was beginning to squirm himself. The more he thought about it the more he was realizing how stupid this was. This was too dangerous, it was dangerous for her. He had nothing to offer her except danger and pain.

"I think I can settle for you," she whispered, "I'm not about to turn you away, ghost or not."

Van felt the joy seep through his body. He knew this was stupid, dangerous, and probably the worst thing he'd ever done but screw it all.

He was in love with the green-eyed angel in front of him and he wasn't going to let her go.

"I think I like that," he whispered back his lips curving up into a smile once more.

It was amazing how naturally his smiles could appear in her presence. He knew he couldn't offer anything really but she wasn't complaining so he wasn't about to start. He could survive without the touching. Just sitting and talking to her put him on cloud nine.

Van felt his whole face join in on the party as his smile grew. He hadn't felt this good in years. For once he wasn't worrying about his broken family, cursed life, or lack of a substantial body.

He didn't have a care in the world right now, it was all about him and her. It was all about making her happy. It was all about seeing her smile and knowing that she liked him. He knew he loved her, she hadn't said as much yet but he would wait 3 more centuries to hear her say it. It didn't matter.

He had her and for once since his death Van didn't feel alone anymore.

Hitomi laughed as she saw the joy rush up and across his face, "This should be fun, don't you think?"

--

Charles walked back into the kitchen with a grin that could rival Van's. Setting the sandwiches back on the counter he started to wash the dishes.

It was about time Van found some happiness.

"I knew she was different," he said to himself still smiling to outshine the sun.

--

Merle felt tears trickle down her cheeks, these weren't tears of sadness though, these were tears of joy.

She had come down stairs to find Hitomi and Charles. She had finally pulled herself up and out of her mini depression and wanted some company. She had been walking past the living room when the couple's conversation had caught her ears.

Of course she couldn't just walk away, I mean this was her brother and fast becoming good friend.

She had been leaning up against the wall, making extra sure she wasn't pushing through, when she had seen Charles leaning up against the wall on the other side of the doorway. Apparently he was just as interested.

Walking into the kitchen she saw the huge grin on the butlers face and couldn't help but mirror it.

"I'm going out for a walk," Merle told Charles cheerfully her hands folded behind her back.

Charles smiled at her over his shoulder, "I'm glad to see you're better Lady Merle. Have a nice walk."

"Thanks Charles, maybe you can come with me next time. You're not that bad of company you know."

Charles chuckled, "Of course Lady Merle, just let me know when you want some company."

"Sure will," she said walking through the door a little bounce in her step.

"Good for you Van," she whispered to herself as she walked out and through the garden.

--

Shevonie pushed the bar door open and walked in. Ignoring the lustful stares from a few of the men drinking off in the corner she made her way up to the counter.

She had watched the places and values change over the centuries but as she glanced at the men staring her way she sighed.

Some things would never change that was for sure.

"Can I help you?"

Shevonie turned her attention back towards the bar. Frowning as a bright blonde woman came into view she hissed under her breath.

"Are you Millerna?"

Millerna stood there for a second confusion flashing in her eyes before she put her rag down and crossed her arms. There was something about this woman she didn't like.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Shevonie," she smiled viciously, "I would just love to have a chat with you."

Millerna just stared at her wide-eyed and open-mouthed, "Shevonie?" she questioned still unsure she had heard right.

"Yes, I understand you know a few friends of mine."

"Friends?!" Millerna screeched, "Get out of my bar!! RIGHT NOW!!"

The drunks chuckled at the females and turned back to their conversations.

"I'm afraid I can't do that"

"Like heck you can't!"

"Millerna, Millerna. I was hoping you'd be a little more cooperative about this whole situation but if you insist on being difficult so be it."

Shevonie raised her long skinny fingers and flashed Millerna her pointy silver nails. A sterling silver snake was wrapped around her pointer finger and Millerna stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"I'm not afraid of you witch," she growled

Shevonie just laughed, "Oh but you will be."

The snake's red eyes began to glow and within seconds Millerna's violet orbs began to swirl with a odd silver glow to them.

"Alright Vannie boy," Shevonie laughed quietly to herself keeping the snake's eyes leveled with Millerna's, "It's time to once again take away everything you hold dear to your precious little heart."

--

A/N Hey I hope you all love it! I think the writer's block is definitely going away!! I'm really getting into this story. I know I haven't been working on Coming to Know you, but I need to keep going on this. I'll probably finish CTKY when I'm done with this one. Well I hope you all enjoyed and I'll work on getting the next chapter out soon. It'll probably be soon cause you know why? SUMMER IS HERE (translation) FREEDOM HAS COME!! Have a great day everyone!!

Sailor Hope


	8. The Good Fall

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah I don't own escaflowne, if I did I would certainly not be writing at a FAN-FICTION site.  
  
A/N Hello one and all! Well here is another chapter! Now as you read I want you all to keep in mind that this is not the end so there's really no reason to get mad, right? ^_^ yea anyways enjoy and have a great day!!  
  
Sailor Hope  
  
Alex stared at the castle standing proud in the distance. Sighing in frustration he slumped to the ground. How could he warn them?! Did it really matter, they wouldn't believe him would they?!  
  
Growling to himself he closed his eyes.  
  
"Focus Alex," he whispered to himself  
  
Alex felt his heart twist in pain, he had to do something. If he didn't stop Shevonie she would break the curse and if she had been telling him the truth Van would be vengeful and looking for blood.  
  
They would all be alive and this time Shevonie would probably kill the Fanels. Alex screamed in rage.  
  
"NOT AGAIN!!!"  
  
'I'm not helpless,' he told himself, 'I won't let it happen this time, not this time. I couldn't help Merle. The least I can do now is help Van.'  
  
*~~*  
  
Hitomi smiled as she leaned against the back of the couch letting Van's comforting voice wash over her.  
  
They were in the library and Van was telling her stories. Legends he had learned from his time, tales he had memorized as a child, and she had even managed to convince him to throw in a few childhood stories.  
  
"Our father was furious, but of course Dilandu only laughed. His sick obsession for fire has never really gone away."  
  
Hitomi couldn't help but giggle as Van finished telling her of the time Dilandu had reduced the tailor's workshop to ashes. They had been scheduled to get a fitting for a ball the next day. Apparently Dilandu had never really liked the stiff itchy outfits his father made him wear.  
  
"He really burned it down?" she squeezed out in between giggles  
  
"Yep," Van nodded a faint smile on his lips, "We had to wear regular tunics and plain leather pants. We were delighted but our parents grounded him for a month. I only got 2 weeks because I didn't actually put the match to the house."  
  
Hitomi shook her head still laughing, "Evil children."  
  
Van's smile broke out at this, "We were"  
  
"You sound proud of this?"  
  
"I am," he replied grinning mischievously at Hitomi  
  
Hitomi let out a short laugh something similar to a snort, "What about Merle? Tell me more about her. So far I know that you and Dilandu were the trouble makers."  
  
"HA! Don't let looks deceive you my naïve Hitomi. Merle and Dilandu were the trouble makers, I was just usually around to laugh at the end result."  
  
Hitomi raised an eyebrow in question at him.  
  
"Merle was, well how you put it now a days, a player. She wasn't really evil and out to break hearts she just did it unintentionally. All the men at court loved her and she made flirting an art. She was a terrible tease and caused about as much trouble as Dilandu. She loved to make things public, especially when it concerned grumpy old-"  
  
"Pompous lords who had nothing better to do than make others feel lower than themselves. They deserved everything I did to them and worse."  
  
Van and Hitomi turned from their conversation to the door where Merle was standing with her arms crossed.  
  
"Merle!!" Hitomi called out smiling, "How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Better," Merle replied smiling as she walked over to the couple. Sitting down and folding her legs Indian style she smiled up at them.  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
Van could only gape at his sister. First off she was up and smiling long before her usual grieving period called for an end and second she was asking to spend time with him. She had given up long ago because they would find they were usually only capable of tossing insults. Okay, well he was only capable of throwing insults.  
  
Slowly shutting his mouth and turning back to Hitomi he watched her green eyes light up as she smiled brightly at him. Turning back to his sister he gave her a faint smile that left Merle a little wide-eyed.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Merle felt her heart start to race as she watched her brother smile at her. Turning her ocean blue eyes to Hitomi they started to sting. And as Hitomi started talking again Merle couldn't help but feel the hope swell up in her.  
  
Glancing at her brother she watched as he laughed at one of Hitomi's stories. Blinking back the stinging sensation in her eyes her lips slowly curved up into one of the biggest grins she'd ever had.  
  
She was just about to turn back around to Hitomi when she felt something bump her fingers. It startled her so bad she gasped. Hitomi hadn't noticed though, she was focused on Van as she spilled her story.  
  
Humans couldn't touch her but she had found out that in the ghostly realm other ghosts could touch each other. She'd been slightly relieved for when she had first realized she was a ghost she had desperately needed a hug and luckily her brothers had been right there for her. But that was a long time ago, they hadn't touched since. So nervously gulping she looked down at her hand.  
  
Merle watched in happy surprise as Van's fingers wrapped around her hand. Unable to hold back the tears of joy any longer she let a few slide down her cheeks as she stared down at her hand now intertwined with her brother's.  
  
Letting her gaze drift up to Van she sat in wonder as the forgotten feeling of being cherished under her brothers' love slowly seeped it's way back into her heart.  
  
Tuning Hitomi in she wanted to jump for joy when Van squeezed her hand.  
  
Maybe there was hope for her family after all.  
  
*~~*  
  
Dilandu ducked out of view and leaned back against the wall. Part of him was yelling to just walk in the room and sit down. I mean he lived here as well!! But then there was his pride who told him that walking in there and just smiling with them like nothing had happened was impossible.  
  
But as he listened to the stories and laughter pour out his heart ached for his family's companionship again. Ignoring it's plea he turned and marched down the hall to go practice outside.  
  
The image of his brother and sister with the foreigner wouldn't leave though. And as he reached up, a sword appearing in his hand, his heart secretly jumped for joy.  
  
Maybe Hitomi was just what they needed to patch them up and make them a family once more. He knew he was going to be the most stubborn to patch up but somehow he knew Hitomi wasn't going to give up.  
  
That was enough to light the spark of hope long extinguished.  
  
*~~*  
  
Folken waited patiently as Millerna's office swirled into view. As soon as he was completely in the office however dread set in. Something was wrong.  
  
The curtains were barely open and the lights were off. The room was a mess, like there'd been a struggle and it was deathly quiet. It was everything Millerna wasn't.  
  
"Millerna," he called out  
  
He could barely see due to the very poor lighting that consisted of a few beams shooting in through the small opening between the curtains.  
  
"Millerna," he tried again, "Millerna are you here?"  
  
"I'm afraid she's indisposed at the moment."  
  
Folken went as stiff as a board.  
  
'I'm imagining things,' he told himself, 'she would not come here, not now.'  
  
"I'm at the desk."  
  
Folken felt like he was falling, falling into a hole with nothing to grab onto to. The only thing he could do was wait and watch as the end came near.  
  
Slowly turning around towards the desk he stared at the woman with hatred. But as much as he wanted to be angry and scream and yell in the end his eyes shone with sadness and defeat.  
  
"Hello lover," Shevonie smiled leaning back in Millerna's chair, "Long time no see."  
  
"Where's Millerna?" Folken managed to get out  
  
"Like I said she's indisposed at the moment. But don't worry she'll be up and about in a little while. She has places to go and people to see."  
  
"What are you doing Shevonie?"  
  
Shevonie stood up and walked around the desk pushing her lips out in a pout, "Little old me? Why nothing Folken dear."  
  
Folken closed his eyes as she walked up to him and gave him a clear view of her luscious body, which hadn't changed much.  
  
"What's the matter? Aren't you happy to see me again?"  
  
"You killed my family, what do you think?" he tried to snap but it ended up coming out in a whisper  
  
"Oh now don't be upset. This curse will be broken soon and you and me can pick up right where we left off handsome."  
  
Folken shivered despite his best efforts not to and he jumped away from her.  
  
"Stop playing with me Shevonie, you never wanted me. You're obsessed with Alex and you've done everything short of killing yourself to get him."  
  
Shevonie dropped her playful smile and her eyes darkened a little, "Well if it makes you feel better you were nice while it lasted."  
  
Folken laughed bitterly, "Yea that makes it a whole lot better."  
  
"Well I can't waste all my time here talking to you I've got things to do. But you really should feel special."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
Shevonie leaned up towards his ear, "Because I really did enjoy us and thanks to that I won't kill you when this is all over."  
  
*~~*  
  
Hitomi stretched and sat up letting the covers slide down and puddle around her waist. Rubbing her eyes she shook head slightly and turned to her window. The sun was shining and there was barely a cloud in the sky.  
  
"Those weathermen are always wrong," she mumbled to herself  
  
Hitomi looked over at her alarm clock, it was 9 a.m.  
  
Slipping out of bed and into her house shoes she rushed over to her closet to get dressed. It was freezing and her pj's weren't very warm once outside the blankets.  
  
Throwing on some jeans and a tight fitting long sleeved shirt she grabbed her favorite green sweatshirt and pulled it on over her head. Slipping on some socks and her tennis shoes she brushed her hair and put on some lip gloss.  
  
Pulling open her bedroom door she smiled and she skipped down the stairs. Yesterday had been great!!! The first half had been laughing and smiling with Van and the second half had been spent laughing and smiling with not only Van but his sister.  
  
"Morning Charles," Hitomi greeted as she set herself down at the table  
  
"Good Morning Lady, Lord Van was looking for your earlier."  
  
"He was?" Hitomi perked up a little and blushed when Charles turned away from the eggs he was scrambling to nod to her, a sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"Said something about you being lazy and oversleeping I believe."  
  
Hitomi rolled her eyes and got up to help with breakfast.  
  
"Unlike him I need my beauty rest."  
  
"It doesn't seem to be helping much."  
  
Hitomi and Charles turned to the source of the voice and weren't at all surprised to see Dilandu frowning at them.  
  
Hitomi just smiled at him, "Good Morning Dilandu."  
  
Dilandu grunted but didn't move. Hitomi finished pouring the orange juice and was buttering the toast when she saw Dilandu still standing in the doorway out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Smiling to herself she stacked the toast on a plate, "Would you like to sit down and join us?"  
  
"Stupid woman I can't eat."  
  
"I wasn't suggesting you eat, just sit with us."  
  
"Why would I want to do that?"  
  
Hitomi just shrugged and put the toast and two orange juices on the table. Turning back to the doorway and smile at Dilandu again.  
  
"We could call Merle and Van to come down and sit with us too."  
  
"And that would make the situation better how?"  
  
"Just a thought," Hitomi said smiling she was in a good mood and she wasn't going to let him ruin it.  
  
'Van! Merle,' Hitomi called out mentally, 'Will you come and join me for breakfast'  
  
'Finally awake I see?'  
  
Hitomi sat down at the table, 'Yep, are you coming?'  
  
'Be there in a minute,' he assured her  
  
'Okay, what about you Merle?'  
  
Silence, 'Merle'  
  
"You're wasting your time," Dilandu said from the doorway as Charles sat down  
  
Hitomi turned to face the silver haired man, "What?"  
  
"Merle reserves the mornings for herself, she blocks off all mental calls."  
  
"Oh, well thank you."  
  
Van swirled into view and smiled at Hitomi, "Good morning"  
  
"I'm out of here," Dilandu muttered as he turned and walked back down the halls.  
  
Van's smile faltered a little. He knew Dilandu would take a lot of convincing to try and settle back into their own family life style. Van had thought he was just like him but as soon as Hitomi broke through the shell and offered up the opportunity once again he had quickly accepted.  
  
Dilandu was a different story. His shell was a little tougher to break through.  
  
"Come on Van, sit down."  
  
Van turned back to his angel and smirked down at her, "Bossy"  
  
Hitomi just pointed at his chair as she and Charles started in on breakfast. Van sat down and soon was swept up into the laughter and smiles that Hitomi always brought to a conversation. Even Charles was laughing with her.  
  
She was truly a blessing.  
  
*~~*  
  
Merle laughed to herself as she spun around in the field. Thanking Hitomi for whatever magic she was working on her brother she smiled up at the sky. For the first time in a long while she was honestly happy and looking forward to what the day would bring.  
  
With Hitomi around, one just never knew.  
  
Laughing again she lowered herself to the ground and stretched out. Normally she reserved her mornings to come and sit with her misery. Now she couldn't help but bubble with joy. Van had held her hand!!! Dilandu had come to her defense when Alex had showed up!!! And she was making a new friend!  
  
The week was really starting to shape up.  
  
"Merle"  
  
Scratch that.  
  
Merle's first reaction to Alex's voice was to scream, which she did.  
  
"Please I just need to warn you, don't scream, please."  
  
Merle slowly closed her mouth but couldn't stop her erratic breathing.  
  
"Merle look at me"  
  
Merle just shook her head vigorously. She couldn't get the words out, his presence always had that affect on her.  
  
"Merle Shevonie is here, Merle I need you to listen to me. Shevonie is planning something."  
  
The mention of the woman's name sparked something deep down in Merle. Hatred, jealously, she couldn't tell but it was definitely enough to bring her back to life.  
  
Jumping to her feet and opening her eyes she glared over at her former fiancé.  
  
"Go away Alex," she snapped, "I don't believe you."  
  
Alex shook his head slowly, "Merle please you need to believe, she's really here!! She made up some ridiculous story about Van loving someone and using it to-"  
  
"What did you just say?!"  
  
"I know but that's what she said Merle! Either way she's coming here, I just wanted to let you know"  
  
Merle didn't hear him, her eyes glazed over as she stared off into the sky. How could she know!?! HOW!!!  
  
"Merle?" Alex furrowed his eyebrows at her distracted gaze, "Merle I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have shown up but I just needed to warn you and you're the only one who would stay long enough to hear."  
  
"How could she know?" Merle whispered starting to shake, "How could she know about Hitomi?! Why now?! Why when we just started- I-I don't-why"  
  
Alex watched helplessly as his love started to cry.  
  
"Merle I'm sor-sorry I'll go. I didn't mean to make you cry."  
  
His heart broke as he watched the tears spill onto her cheeks.  
  
'And why?' he asked himself, 'Because she can't stand to be with you! YOU SCARE HER!'  
  
Alex turned to leave his throat drying up and his chest aching so bad it hurt to breathe.  
  
"Alex"  
  
The call was faint but he probably could have heard her voice during a sandstorm.  
  
Slowly turning around he clenched his fists as more tears slid down her cheeks. Merle looked ready to break any moment now. Alex cursed himself for causing her so much pain.  
  
"Yes Merle?"  
  
"You're not lying to me are you? Shevonie is really here isn't she?"  
  
Alex nodded his head, "I'm sorry"  
  
Merle's knees buckled and she fell to the ground, "Why now? How did she find out?"  
  
"Find what out Merle?" he whispered softly as he stepped a little closer.  
  
Merle raised her teary eyes up to Alex's tanned face, "About Hitomi."  
  
"Hitomi? Are you talking about that woman I saw at the castle?"  
  
Merle just nodded her whole body shaking now.  
  
The information started to sink in and Alex's eyes widened in shock, "Are you saying Van really-I mean did he really-is h-he in love?"  
  
Merle bent over as a flood of tears broke loose.  
  
Alex tried to calm his breathing, this wasn't good. But what could he do?!  
  
Looking down at the hysterical beauty at his feet Alex knelt down in front of her.  
  
Grabbing her shoulders he was relieved when she didn't flinch, she must have been too hysterical to notice.  
  
"Merle you need to listen to me," he started whispering gently to her, "I know I have no right to ask you to believe me but please Merle. I-I never stopped loving you Merle, I never stopped," his voice started crack as Merle's tears slowed  
  
"I know I can't make you believe that but I love you. I'm so sorry Merle, I'm so very sorry that things have turned out the way they have and maybe some day you'll let me tell you what happened. Until then the only thing I can do is try and protect you, something I wasn't capable of doing in the past."  
  
Merle's shaking slowed and ignoring all the warning signals and danger alarms flashing inside her head she leaned forward into his embrace.  
  
Alex closed his eyes and hugged his love close. He knew it wouldn't last long but for now, even if for just a minute he could enjoy having her in his arms once again.  
  
"Gods I love you," he whispered into her hair, "And I'll never stop"  
  
The two sat there for a while, just holding each other. Enjoying a pleasure they had long been denied. Perhaps they would never really be able to patch their relationship back up, maybe they would die before they even got a chance. None of that mattered right now, all that mattered right then and there was one another and holding on tight.  
  
Merle ran her hands up his back and squeezed for all she was worth. Oh how she had missed his hugs, his voice, the way he made her feel like there was no one else in the world for him. She knew better now but right here it was different.  
  
Right here he was her Alex again.  
  
But of course good can't always last and Alex began to lighten his grip.  
  
"Merle," he whispered shakily, "Shevonie is here. If Van is really falling in love with someone then you've got to warn everyone. I don't know what to do but I'm sure Van will figure something out. Don't let, what was her name? Hitomi, right?"  
  
Merle nodded into his shoulder.  
  
"Don't let Hitomi go anywhere Merle, warn the others and maybe Shevonie won't be able to have her way this time."  
  
Completely pulling away Alex got himself to his feet. Merle stayed knees down on the ground not looking up as he walked away.  
  
"And Merle"  
  
Merle's ears perked up just as Alex began to disappear.  
  
"I'll find my way back to you somehow, promise," and with one last glance at his love before he disappeared he whispered quietly, " I love you."  
  
And with that he was gone.  
  
Merle's bright blue eyes went glassy and soon tears were once again lining sapphire orbs.  
  
"Love you too," she whispered as the salty droplets rolled down her lips, "I love you too."  
  
*~~*  
  
Van leaned back in his chair and watched Charles and Hitomi laugh while Charles tried to play chess.  
  
"Lady Hitomi I can move there can't I?"  
  
Hitomi laughed, "No Charles I told you the knights move in the L shape not the pawns. Move it back."  
  
"Poor Charles, chess never was your game was it?"  
  
Charles gave Van a mock frown over his shoulder, "Be quiet Lord Van. And don't think I can't hear all those hints your sending Lady Hitomi. Really Van your control is slipping you can usually direct your thoughts better than this."  
  
Van just laughed, he hadn't been hiding them. He didn't care if Charles knew he was helping Hitomi.  
  
"You're so cruel Lord Van, after all my years of loyalty and friendship and you can't even manage to give me at least one hint?"  
  
Van smiled and looked down at the board.  
  
"Don't even think about it Van," Hitomi warned  
  
Van of course was never really one to take orders, "Move your knight up and left."  
  
"Van!" Hitomi wailed as Charles picked up his only remaining knight and moved it up and left.  
  
Hitomi rolled over onto her back and tried to scowl at Van, "Cheater"  
  
"Oh I see! Checkmate!" Charles said cheerfully  
  
Van just laughed again, "Well what does that say for you my lady? I helped you more than once, but give him one move and your dead."  
  
Hitomi gasped and glared up at him, "Why you little-"  
  
"Now Lady Hitomi," Charles interrupted  
  
Van jumped up and over the couch as Hitomi scrambled to her feet and lunged for the him.  
  
Van leaned forward a little and smiled at his angel, "What ever is the matter kitten?"  
  
Hitomi smiled back and lunged again. Van stepped back and turned his head sideways to come to eye level with Hitomi, who was now hanging over the back of the couch.  
  
Hitomi stuck her tongue out at the ghost. This only brought forth more laughter from him as he walked around to the other side.  
  
Hitomi pushed herself forward and flipped off the couch landing on the wooden floor perfectly.  
  
"Showoff," Van teased  
  
Hitomi just bowed, and of course Charles clapped.  
  
"Marvelous Lady Hitomi, were you in gymnastics?"  
  
"Nah, Yukari was so I picked up a little from her but I was on the track team-"  
  
Merle rushed through the door Dilandu right on her heel.  
  
"We have a problem," Dilandu growled  
  
Van's smiled quickly vanished and Charles rose to his feet.  
  
"Shevonie's here."  
  
Van could only see red, "What did you just say?"  
  
"Alex cornered Merle this morning, apparently he said Shevonie is here. I don't want to believe the scum but I don't know if that is a chance worth taking."  
  
"Well why is she showing u-" Van stopped in mid sentence as Merle's glassy eyes focused on something behind him.  
  
Van felt his heart stop. No.  
  
Glancing at Dilandu he found his brother even looked a little defeated. His body wasn't showing it but something in his eyes was telling his brother how sorry he was and how he knew it was unfair.  
  
Spinning around Van focused on the object of Merle's gaze.  
  
Hitomi.  
  
"I knew this was going to happen," he whispered to himself, "I knew it"  
  
"What?" Hitomi asked tilting her head slightly as she started walking to Van.  
  
Van stepped away from her and Hitomi stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Van what's going on?" she asked her voice full of confusion  
  
"It's Shevonie, she's here. She must have found out about you somehow."  
  
"But how Lord Van? She hasn't been around for years?"  
  
"Yea well Folken likes to disappear for years it doesn't mean he's not there," Dilandu countered bitterly  
  
"What is going on?! Who is Shevonie?!" Hitomi screamed her frustration and fear taking over.  
  
Van felt his joy begin to melt.  
  
"The witch, she's the witch who cursed us."  
  
Hitomi still looked confused, "And?"  
  
"And she's here," Dilandu filled in, "She knows about you. That puts you in a lot of trouble."  
  
"Charles go call Millerna and tell her to watch out for any strange women showing up at the bar," Van ordered his relaxed and comforting voice gone.  
  
Hitomi started to feel panic take hold of her body, his voice was cold again. Empty and cold.  
  
Charles nodded and rushed out of the room to go call the blonde.  
  
"It's okay though, isn't it Van? I mean she's a ghost just like you. I can fight the images and-"  
  
"She's human Hitomi, she's not like us. She put immortality over her head. So she's very much alive."  
  
Hitomi pushed back the rising fear.  
  
"That's okay I'll ju-"  
  
"It's not okay Hitomi!"  
  
Hitomi froze, Van was yelling at her again. She didn't like this change one bit.  
  
"Van just calm down-"  
  
"Be quiet Merle," Van ordered rubbing his temples, "Get out of here both of you."  
  
Dilandu growled at the order but left all the same. Merle hesitated and locked gazes with Hitomi.  
  
"Van I-"  
  
"Get out."  
  
Clenching her fists Merle shot Hitomi one last sympathetic look before she ran through the door.  
  
"Van what's going to happen?"  
  
"I knew this was stupid from the start."  
  
Hitomi's eyes were becoming glassy, she felt like she had just been slapped.  
  
"What are you saying Van?"  
  
"Stay away from me Hitomi."  
  
Hitomi froze and for a minute she was sure her lungs had stopped working. This wasn't going the right way.  
  
"Van-"  
  
"NO!" he bellowed his voice cold and hard  
  
Hitomi felt herself shake a little, why was he changing like this?  
  
"Why are you pushing me away?!" she yelled back  
  
"Stay away from me and my family Hitomi. I can't seem to get you to leave this castle so fine, stay. But don't come near me or my siblings again."  
  
Hitomi's lips slowly opened and she gaped as Van turn and strode from the room.  
  
What in the world just happened?  
  
"Van?" she called out in shaky voice  
  
Silence was her only answer. Sliding to her knees Hitomi didn't make any effort to stop the tears that now coursed down her cheeks.  
  
Minutes ago she had been laughing and smiling with her handsome ghost. Minutes ago his eyes had gazed down at her with fondness. And minutes ago she had felt safe in knowing that Van liked her, maybe even loved her.  
  
And in a matter of minutes she had all that shattered.  
  
Tears started pouring out in a flood as Hitomi knelt there stiff as stone.  
  
Had it all been a show? Just a game to keep him occupied for a while? Did she really mean so little to him? That he could just drop her if the occasion called for it?  
  
Hitomi's lips trembled and her head was now pounding. She wanted to be angry, she wanted to yell and curse and tell him he wasn't worth it anyway. But she couldn't.  
  
She loved him.  
  
"Van?" she whispered again, "This is a joke isn't it. Come back."  
  
Silence.  
  
Hitomi licked her lips as the salty tears poured out and she wrapped her arms around herself sliding to the ground all the way. Lying there on the stone she let herself indulge in a good heartfelt cry.  
  
She'd just lost the man she loved, she couldn't think of a better reason to cry.  
  
A/N Hey hope you all like the new chapter!! ^_^ *Starts to notice the evil glares* What? *starts to back up as the glares increase* It's not like this is the end you don't have to get THAT upset *backs up a little more* Now don't do anything you'll regret, if you hurt me then I can't get the next chapter out. Speaking of that I'm almost half way through the next chapter so don't worry the next will be out soon. Hope you all have a great day!  
  
Sailor Hope 


	9. Secrets

Disclaimer: *shoves through the crowd of lawyers* I don't own Escaflowne!!!  
  
A/N Alrighty I know, I'm evil and cruel but I had to do that it's just how the story is going. I've got like 2 more chapters done I just have to proof read them so we'll have some fast updating. I wrote like 3 chapters while the site was down and not letting me update so I have lots now. And as for questions, yes Draco Yukari will be coming to visit but that's planned for later so sssshhhhh ^_^ And to all of those who asked what in the world is wrong with Van, go read and you'll start to find out. The rest of the questions I can't answer cause they were stuff like what's going to happen next? So to all of you who're wondering ^_^ continue to read and you'll get your answer soon. Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them! Have a great day!!  
  
Sailor Hope  
  
Hitomi blinked rapidly as her blurry surroundings started to surge into view. At first everything was clouded and all she could feel was pain. Whether the severe agony was from her time spent on the icy bricks, or the torment of Van's words, she couldn't tell.  
  
All she could feel was pain.  
  
Slowly the room snaked into view and the furniture stopped rolling side to side. She was still in the library, and she was still sprawled across the freezing bricks she had collapsed on who knows how long ago. Sitting up with a groan Hitomi reached up to ease the ache in her back and arms.  
  
There weren't any windows so she couldn't look outside to guess how long she'd been out.  
  
Pushing herself up Hitomi cried out in agony before she could stop herself. The torture was dizzying, it took all her willpower not to break down into tears again. Her eyes burned, her back and arms ached, her head felt like someone had beat on it with a hammer and she was numb with cold.  
  
"Note to self," she whispered in between chattering teeth, "Don't ever fall asleep on a stone floor again."  
  
Standing up all the way Hitomi clutched her stomach with one hand and her head with the other as the room began to violently tilt again.  
  
Stumbling backwards she squeaked as her body crushed against cushions, luck was on her side for now.  
  
"Whoa"  
  
Nausea swept across her body and Hitomi was sure she would throw up any minute. Carefully pulling her hand away from her head Hitomi finally noticed just how wet it was. Touching her forehead again Hitomi gasped at how hot it was. Her forehead was soaking a burning mess of sweat yet she felt cold.  
  
"This isn't good," she mumbled to herself  
  
As a kid she hadn't always been the healthiest. Her mother would always worry about her whenever she got the flu. Her body couldn't seem to handle the things others could and more often than not the flu or common house cold had her bed ridden for days.  
  
"I need to get Charles," she mumbled softly  
  
Groaning in agony once again she pushed herself up off the couch and slammed her eyes shut against the freshly spinning walls.  
  
"Focus Hitomi, focus."  
  
Cautiously opening her eyes she ignored her protesting limbs and made her way across the room. The act seemed to take forever but Hitomi sighed with relief when her burning hand met the cool metal of the door knob. Twisting it and stepping shakily out into the hall she quite suddenly wished that she hadn't inherited such a large castle.  
  
"Charles!"  
  
The cry was meant to come out as a scream but Hitomi found that all she was capable of was a hoarse whisper. Her throat just wouldn't cooperate.  
  
'Great, come on Hitomi you can do this.'  
  
Turning right she slid against the wall using the sturdy stones for support.  
  
'A little while crying on cold stones and I feel ready to die' she chided herself  
  
The walls were bouncing again and Hitomi had to stop to regain her balance. Her body was really starting to ache now and her head was ready to explode.  
  
Shaking herself Hitomi started again, one foot in front of the other.  
  
'I can do this'  
  
Blinking hurriedly to keep everything in view and the stinging sweat out of her eyes Hitomi fought to walk on her shaking legs.  
  
She didn't make it far before her body gave way under the pressure and her jello like limbs ceased to work.  
  
Sinking to her knees as a stabbing sensation started to take over she realized she was in serious trouble. She couldn't make it any farther though, she knew she had some stairs to go up or down, she couldn't quite remember at the moment. She knew she couldn't make it up or down stairs so it really didn't matter even if she managed to haul herself to her feet.  
  
"This is bad," she mumbled to herself as she slid all the way to the ground, her breathing becoming heavier by the second.  
  
Suddenly remembering she had put her cell phone in her pocket Hitomi reached down and yanked the tiny device from her pocket. Running her fingers over the buttons she pressed down on one of the speed dial circles. Hoping she had pushed the right one Hitomi gave in and let the darkness swallow her.  
  
*ring*  
  
*ring*  
  
*ring*  
  
"Yukari here"  
  
Silence  
  
"Hello?"  
  
More silence.  
  
"Wait, Hitomi is that you? Your number is showing up over here on the machine thingy. Hitomi? Hitomi?"  
  
*~~*  
  
Charles let his head drift down into his awaiting palms as he settled down on the fluffy cushions of the couch.  
  
Things had taken a turn for the worse, that was a given.  
  
Van had informed him that Hitomi was no longer a part of the Fanels' lives. Charles had tried to reason with him but he was back into his stubborn mode.  
  
Charles's ran his hand over his old and wrinkling skin. He had considered going up and comforting Hitomi but he figured she would want some time alone.  
  
*Ring*  
  
Glaring over at the portable phone resting on the coffee table Charles ignored whoever it was.  
  
*ring*  
  
..  
  
*ring*  
  
..  
  
*ring*  
  
Slightly annoyed he reached for the phone and pressed the talk button.  
  
"Hello?" he asked as polietly as he could manage considering his mood.  
  
"Is Hitomi there?"  
  
"I'm afraid she's busy at the moment, I can relay a message for you though."  
  
"I was checking in, Hitomi just called me on her cell phone but when I picked up she didn't answer. It was like she was just sitting there listening to me."  
  
Charles got up and walked out of the living room, he could feel a ball of panic swirl into existence wrenching his stomach up and down.  
  
"Listen, could you go check on Hitomi for me? Maybe she needed something."  
  
"Of course, you are the Lady Yukari?"  
  
"Yea I'm Yukari just go check on her for me and call me back, okay?"  
  
"I'll call you back with news soon Lady Yukari."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Charles pressed the end button and started up the stairs. He had a really bad feeling about this.  
  
Weaving in and out of the halls he finally found the stairs leading to the second level and started his way up. Still clutching the phone he froze when he reached the top of the stairs.  
  
A good ways down the hall there was something stretched out on the ground. The panic grew and seized control of his stomach, making a mad dash for the lump his fears were confirmed as the something came into view.  
  
"LADY HITOMI!!!  
  
*~~*  
  
Van growled while covering his ears. He could hear Charles screaming something about Hitomi but dismissed the call. Hitomi wasn't his concern anymore.  
  
It was over, and he should have figured.  
  
Nothing good lasted too long in his life. Merle had cried and though Dilandu didn't voice anything even he looked a little upset about the decision to stay away from Hitomi.  
  
Growling again he shook his head. No! He had to stay away from her. Shevonie was here and with that witch around things would just get too complicated. It was best if she stayed away from him. It just.  
  
Dropping his head he ignored the violent stinging attacking the backs of his eyes. He had to stay away. He knew loving her would be a mistake in the first place, he knew this would come.  
  
It didn't take the pain away though.  
  
Even more painful were the salty droplets she had cried for him. If he could have run himself into a wall he would have. But as much as it galled him to admit it, he couldn't protect her! He didn't have a body to beat the witch with nor could he order her from his castle.  
  
The only way he could get Shevonie to possibly reconsider her plan was if he stayed away from Hitomi. Him being near Hitomi was like him carrying out the angel's death sentence.  
  
He knew it might be too late as it was but he had to try. It was the only way he could try to protect Hitomi. It was all he had to offer.  
  
And it was killing him inside.  
  
*~~*  
  
Merle's head shot up at Charles fearful call. Her stomach was twisted up in knots and she was exhausted from crying, screaming, and cursing her brother, Shevonie, and anyone she could think of at the moment.  
  
Listening in she focused on Charles's thoughts.  
  
'Lady Hitomi! Wake up!'  
  
..  
  
"Oh screw Van's orders! I don't care if thinks it's best!"  
  
Jumping up the pink haired woman concentrated on Charles again. Within seconds her figure was rippling out of sight and waving back into view next to Hitomi and Charles.  
  
"What's going o-"  
  
Merle's eyes dropped down to the fallen girl, her throat dried up and she started breathing quickly. Hitomi was sweating and her skin was red, but her teethe were chattering.  
  
"HITOMI!!!"  
  
Dropping down next to Hitomi she cried out in frustration. She couldn't touch her! She couldn't feel how hot she was!! She couldn't help Charles move her! She couldn't get rags or medicine! She couldn't help!  
  
"Excuse me Lady Merle but we need to get her to her room right away."  
  
Backing up she let Charles pick Hitomi's limp body up. Merle stomped her foot in anger, she felt useless!!  
  
Sensing her frustration Charles turned to her, "Contact the Lady Millerna, she's good with healing. Maybe this isn't that serious, Millerna will tell us if we need to take her to the hospital or not."  
  
Merle nodded.  
  
Closing her eyes and concentrating on Millerna's mind she reached out with her mind.  
  
'Millerna!'  
  
No answer.  
  
'Millerna! It's me Merle! Listen Hitomi's really sick! Can you come over?!'  
  
Silence.  
  
In fact Merle felt like her connection wasn't going through. It felt crackly and fuzzy.  
  
"That can't be good, maybe I should go to her."  
  
She was just about to jump when Millerna's voice came floating back into her mind.  
  
'What happened?! Scratch that I'm on my way Merle!'  
  
Sighing in relief Merle opened her eyes and spun around to follow Charles.  
  
"Van's going to be pissed," Dilandu growled  
  
Merle just sneered, "Since when do I follow orders? And while we're on it, since when do YOU follow orders?"  
  
Dilandu smirked, "Good point"  
  
"Are you coming or are you just here to try and piss me off?" Merle snapped, her temper getting the best of her.  
  
Stepping aside Dilandu's smirk only intensified as he stretched his arms out, "After you"  
  
Merle quickly narrowed her eyes but ran after Charles who had just made it down the the hall and around the corner.  
  
"Millerna's on the way!" she told Charles pulling up behind him.  
  
Charles smiled at her never breaking his stride.  
  
Merle was sure it had taken hours to get to Hitomi's room but somehow Charles managed to haul the girl there, open the door, and get Hitomi in her bed.  
  
"Lady Merle, please watch her while I go and get some wet rags."  
  
Merle nodded and Charles faintly smiled to himself as he walked past a frowning Dilandu who was coming up behind his sister.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Don't know, Charles found her."  
  
"She probably just cried herself sick, weak little woman."  
  
Merle shot Dilandu a deadly glare, "Shove it Dilandu"  
  
Dilandu just crossed his arms.  
  
*~~*  
  
Shevonie smiled to herself as she drove through the Fanel's castle gates with Millerna in the passenger seat.  
  
"Now remember, fix this weak little priss up and do your job. I want her gone before this week is over. I don't care how you get it done but you make sure she does what she's supposed to, is that understood?"  
  
Millerna nodded and unbuckled her seatbelt. Shevonie skidded to a halt and let Millerna out.  
  
"Before the week is over, you hear me blondie?"  
  
Again Millerna bobbed her head up and down.  
  
Shevonie spun the wheel and was out of the gates in seconds. Walking up to the castle door Millerna pushed it open.  
  
"Charles! Merle!! I'm here!"  
  
*~~*  
  
Merle brightened a little as she heard Millerna's voice ring out down the halls.  
  
Rushing over to the doorway she leaned into the hallway, "Hurry up to Hitomi's room!"  
  
Dilandu walked over to the window and glared down at Millerna's car, that was currently speeding through their outer gates. Frowning he wondered why Millerna needed someone to drive her here.  
  
'Something's not right, something doesn't feel right.'  
  
Turning around he waited for Millerna to show up. It only took a minute or so before Charles was back with a bowl of cool water and a few rags draped over the edge. Millerna was right on his heel.  
  
Dilandu focused on Millerna as she walked in and make a quick dash for Hitomi. Frowning he felt his gut turn when he saw her eyes. There was something different about her violet orbs. Blinking he was sure he was seeing things but as he gazed down at her eyes he knew something was up.  
  
Every few seconds he saw a silver sparkle within in her purple. It was barely noticeable but it was there.  
  
The only problem was that she was still acting like Millerna.  
  
"Alright I need the guys to leave while I get her changed. She's got a real bad fever and probably fainted from exhaustion. Charles I want you to go grab some tylenol, it'll have her feeling better in no time. Now everyone except Merle, out."  
  
Dilandu hesitated, part of him was telling him it wasn't right to leave Hitomi alone with Millerna. He wanted to remain but he certainly wasn't going to stay while the blonde undressed Hitomi. Finally reasoning that he was just overreacting because of the news of Shevonie he marched out in front of Charles. Charles thanked Millerna for coming and then left closing the door behind him.  
  
Millerna had Hitomi changed into a nightgown with a cold rag on her forehead in no time. Charles brought the medicne once the coast was clear and they managed to shake Hitomi awake long enough for her to swallow the pills.  
  
As nighttime rose to show it's face clouds began to smother the sky and a heavy rain poured forth. Millerna offered to stay at Hitomi's bedside so Merle eventually left and Charles had to retire for his much needed rest, he also had to call Yukari and tell her what had happened.  
  
"I'll have a big breakfast ready for you tomorrow," Charles said getting up and leaving, "Good Night Lady Millerna."  
  
Millerna smiled and nodded as she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. Settling in for a long night Millerna leaned back into the wooden chair.  
  
*~~*  
  
Hitomi woke up around 1 in the morning. Groaning she grabbed hold of her head and slowly sat up.  
  
"Hello sleeping beauty"  
  
Hitomi turned towards the voice and smiled when she saw Millerna wrapped in a blanket on a chair next to her bed.  
  
"Someone found me," Hitomi stated cheerily  
  
Millerna nodded, "You had a pretty bad fever and I'm pretty sure your head is killing you but you broke the fever about an hour ago. Nice to have you back."  
  
Hitomi's lips curved up into that contagious smile of her's and she leaned back into her pillows.  
  
"Do you remember why you were unconcious in the hallway?"  
  
Hitomi nodded, "I fell asleep crying on the hard cold stone floor. My body's never been that strong, so the cold and my exhaustion must have been too much for it."  
  
"Why were you crying?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Alright let's talk about something else."  
  
"Nothing comes to mind for me"  
  
"Well Folken visited me the other day, guess what he found out?" Millerna asked reflecting Hitomi's smile  
  
"What?"  
  
"How to break their curse."  
  
This got Hitomi's attention, focusing on Millerna she couldn't cover the shock.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Millerna nodded happily, "Yep, and he told me."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Spill!" Hitomi demanded  
  
Millerna laughed, "It's really easy actually. The only drawback is that it has to be done by someone in love with one of our precious ghosts," she finished with a grin, her eyes glued to Hitomi  
  
Hitomi blushed but it didn't last long. A sad smile graced her lips, "Does the ghost have to love this person back?"  
  
Millerna's smile faltered a little and she reached out to grab Hitomi's hand, "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing," hitomi said shaking her head, "Just tell me how to break it."  
  
"Apparently their bodies are frozen somewhere. This person who loves one of them has to find their frozen bodies, cut his or her finger and let a little blood drop on each of the frozen blocks. Then he or she in our case, has to say, 'I, person's name, love, and in your case, Van Fanel. Free him from his cage and let all those cursed live once again.'"  
  
Hitomi sunk back into her pillows, "That's really easy," she said a faint smile starting to show.  
  
"Well if you know where their bodies are."  
  
Hitomi frowned a little at this, "Hmmm"  
  
"But are you going to do it?" Millerna questioned smiling goofily  
  
Hitomi sat there and let the silence seep into her bones. Was it even really a question? She loved Van and shedding a few drops of blood for him and his family was nothing, even if he didn't want to be anywhere near her.  
  
Maybe having him alive would lighten his mood and he'd reconsider this 'Stay away from Hitomi' thing. Then again if he was still mad at her he would be able to throw her out of the castle, literally.  
  
But after so many years they would be free. They could live their lives and maybe this time they could kill Shevonie before she caused even more trouble. She did love him, and now she knew how to help him, could she really deny him the pleasure of having a body again.  
  
Like she said from the start, was it even really a question?  
  
"Of course I'll do it, I just have to find their bodies."  
  
"I'm sure you'll find them, but can you imagine? After all these years they'll finally have their bodies back. I just can't believe it was so simple!" Millerna said huffing a little.  
  
Hitomi laughed as she watched her friend frown at the simplicity that had been hidden from their ghosts all these years.  
  
"Do you think they'll tell me where the bodies are if I ask?" Hitomi questioned, "I mean maybe I could convince Merle to talk to me."  
  
"Hmmm, she might but we could try looking ourselves first. You know surprise them."  
  
Hitomi had to smile at this, "It would certainly be a kodak moment."  
  
The two laughed at the thought.  
  
"Anyways you can worry about that later. Go back to sleep and get some rest, the sun is going to rise here soon. I'd stay with you all day but I really have to watch the bar."  
  
"It's okay Millerna don't worry about me. Thanks for taking care of me."  
  
"Don't mention it, what are friends for? Now get back to sleep."  
  
Hitomi nodded and closed her eyes as she settled into her bed. Millerna leaned against the back of the chair again.  
  
And as she blew out the candle she had lit on Hitomi's nightstand her eyes flashed a bright silver.  
  
Hitomi thought she had seen something and opened her eyes to scan the room. Scolding herself for seeing things, for it was pitch black in the room, she closed her eyes again and drifted off into the world of dreams.  
  
Millerna smirked and her eyes flashed completely silver again. Quietly chuckling to herself she stared out into the dark rainy night.  
  
'Here we go,' she giggled to herself mentally.  
  
A/N Alrighty well here is another chapter, another glimpse at what's going on in their confusing world. Thanks so much for all the reviews!! Have a great day and I hope you enjoy!!!  
  
Sailor Hope 


	10. Not Everything Is As It Seems

Dislcaimer: I told you I don't own Escaflowne last chapter!!  
  
A/N Hello one and all! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story, I'm really loving the reviews!! You people really know how to make a person feel good so thank you very much!!! Oh, I decided to respond to the reivewers of chapter 10 because I haven't done it in a while. So to all those who reviewed the earlier chapters I want you to know I love you just as much, this is just a random thing so don't feel less important please. Oh and I'm pretty sure I've got everyone who reviewed this chapter but if I missed your review for 10 I'm sorry, you know ff.net has been freaking out lately.  
  
Atlantis Angel: Thanks for the compliments and I'm sorry to have worried you. Shevonie is evil isn't she? ^^ Well I'm glad to hear that my bad guy is coming out that way. Don't worry though, I'll just have to do something about her sooner or later. Thank you so much for the review I love it!!  
  
Sailor Centauri: Now don't panic, yes I know it's too easy isn't it? Well just go ahead and read and you'll see what Shevonie did. I'm really glad that you like my story and want me to post quickly. Thank you so much for reviewing and telling me you like it!!  
  
Esca-Lover: Ahhh you're tough, I'm glad to hear you can take the suspense ^_^ Hero? *blushes* thank you bunches, I really love the compliments and encouragement. Van IS silly and stubborn, and he's NEVER around when you need him ^_^ Well ALMOST never. Anyways thank you so much for taking the time to review and give some input, I love it!  
  
Night of the Raven: Thank you very much, I'm glad you think it's great and I'll keep the updates coming as fast as I can ^^  
  
Moi: I'm happy, I don't remember my stories leaving someone at a loss for words. Thanks for the review!!!  
  
Lani-Anela: Van can just be soooo stubborn sometimes, but I'm sure he'll regret not going to check on Hitomi *hint hint*. As for Millerna yep yep it's terrible, she's under a spell. As for the curse, well you'll just have to go read and see. Thank you so much for reviewing, it means a lot. So without further ado here is another chapter (well down a little ways actually), your waiting is over ^^  
  
Kat-Tastrophe: I'm glad to hear you want to read more of my story. I hope I updated soon enough for ya. Thank you very much for reviewing! I appreciate it!  
  
Crystel: Hello again! It makes my day that I'm able to make your day ^_^ I don't think I like what the witch is planning either but I can't tell ya what Hitomi will do, sorry. And as for why Van hasn't told Hitomi let's just say he's really stubborn and the subject is kind of a sore spot you know? Doesn't want to talk about it. Of course his stubborness hasn't been helping so far, ugh men, right? Hehehe. Thank you for your review it's very flattering and no it's not close to the end yet, wait, nope nevermind I'm pretty sure it's not. I'm glad you like the plot and I'll be looking forward to your next review.  
  
Aradow: I'm sorry I had to end the last chapter were I did, but it's so fun leaving it off at a nice suspenseful part. Oh and man has ff.net been crashing! What's going on?!?! Anyways I'm trying to update while I can before the site goes down again. Well I'm pleased (sick of saying glad) that you like my story ^_^ Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
SabineBallZ: Yep yep typical tempermental Van, it's really going to cause him problems one of these days *whistles innocently* anyways! Thanks for taking the time to review!!  
  
Sarah: Here's more for ya, I'm overjoyed (got so sick of saying glad that I went to a thesaurus to find another word) that you like my story. Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot!  
  
Dariel: AAAAHHHH *Sailor Hope grabs her head and tries regain her bearings after being shaken senseless* I'm sorry!! But I wasn't THAT evil, I didn't make her stop loving him, she still loves him it's just complicated that's all. Oh and please don't tear your hair out just breathe in and out, in and out. Oh and sorry but no you weren't dreaming or hallucinating, Folken did love Shevonie. Yep yep it was real, they were lovers back in his time. And the Alex and Merle thing is sad isn't it? I was about to cry when I was writing it I couldn't help it. As for why it's bad for Hitomi to bring everybody back well you'll just have to read, don't want to spoil anything for ya. Thank you so much for the review, I really love it and don't worry about forgetting to review again. I forget things a lot as well. Enjoy the chapter and try not to stress too much ^^.  
  
Tevrah: Hello! I'm overjoyed (starting to really like overjoyed) that you think the chapter was really good. As for Hitomi and cutting her finger well you'll just to have to read, but if you're thinking maybe she'll bleed to death or something that's not it so don't worry. Thank you for the review and your wait is over, the story is just below here. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Van sat in his study chair cursing at himself. Merle had made sure he knew exactly what had happened to his kitten. And she made it quite obvious that it was all his fault.  
  
He knew it was his fault, and he wanted to go see Hitomi but he couldn't. He couldn't see her anymore, it was over. It had to be over! Why couldn't Merle understand that?! Shevonie was here!! She would use anything just to get to him and his family and he didn't want it to be Hitomi!!  
  
He never should have started the relationship and he just prayed he had smashed it quick enough. If Shevonie found out about her then all hell would break loose and Hitomi would be right in the middle.  
  
Merle did not approve of his method of keeping her safe and Dilandu hadn't talked to him since. What else was he supposed to do though?  
  
*knock knock*  
  
The person didn't give Van time to give permission to enter.  
  
Glaring at the intrusion his face softened a little when Millerna popped around the door.  
  
"Hey there!" smiling brightly she came in and stood in the doorway, "I can't stay long cause I have to get back to work but I just wanted to let you know that Hitomi is doing much better this morning."  
  
"And why would her welfare be any concern of mine?" Van questioned darkly  
  
"Oh drop the act Van, you're not fooling me. Anyways she should be on her feet in time for dinner. Talk to ya later!"  
  
And with that the blonde was gone.  
  
*~~*  
  
Hitomi flipped another page of the boring novel. Someone was leaving the kitchen now? But a second ago they were in the cellar?  
  
"UGH!"  
  
Slamming the book shut and laying it none to gently on her nightstand Hitomi crossed her arms and exhaled heavily. Bless Charles's for the idea but she'd really have to talk to him about the books he was reading.  
  
Blowing her bangs out of her view she turned to the window and gazed out at the dark sky. The rain was still pouring down in buckets and the wind was full force. It made a horrible hissing sound every time it rattled her window.  
  
Smiling a little she slid back into her pillows.  
  
"I guess the weatherman's storm came after all."  
  
She sat like that for a few minutes, just staring off out into the storm. But as the quietness started to seep back into her she became restless.  
  
Finally throwing off the covers she ignored Charles's voice in her head telling her to stay in bed for the rest of the day. Millerna had said she could walk that night, Charles was just paranoid. Standing up she smiled when the room didn't spin.  
  
Putting on some socks she pulled herself into some sweat pants and a nice fluffy sweatshirt. Completing her ensemble with some nice warm house slippers she walked over to her door slowly.  
  
No use in trying to push her limits.  
  
Peeking out into the hall she made sure the coast was clear. Glancing back in her room her alarm clock read 12:05 in bright red letters. She decided it was best to bring a flashlight so she wouldn't have to startle anybody with hallway lights. Walking over to her dresser she pulled a flashlight out of the top drawer. Checking to make sure it worked she flipped it on and off, satisfied she walked back out into the hall.  
  
The lamps were on their lowest setting, providing just enough light to see the area right in front of their dim bulbs. Stopping for a minute she pondered on her destination. Charles had told her that Van was up in his study and had been there all day. So the study was off. Dilandu had apparently disappeared and Merle had spent her day down in the living room watching TV.  
  
Then it hit her, the third floor! She wanted to be alone and it was the perfect place. The only problem was could she remember just exactly how to get there. Deciding to give it a chance she started down the halls.  
  
*~~*  
  
Millerna double checked all the locks on the front and back doors before finally heading up stairs.  
  
The wooden stairs creaked under her body's weight as the blonde made her way lazily up to her office.  
  
Seconds later she was pushing open the office door.  
  
"Now Folken dear if only you would cooperate-" Shevonie started  
  
"I made that mistake once, I'm not going to repeat myself," Folken interupted with venom  
  
"Are you implying that I was a MISTAKE?" Shevonie shrieked  
  
Millerna walked in with a smirk. Quietly closing the door she slid down onto her couch to watch the entertainment.  
  
"Shevonie I don't have time for your crap! But while we're on it! You never loved me in the first place so why should you care!?" Folken demanded  
  
"Now Folken honey that's not true, you were actually pretty go-"  
  
"Shut up, you're wasting my time. You only used me to get to my family and Alexander! I don't want to hear anymore of your lies!!!!" Folken bellowed  
  
Millerna giggled as Folken smashed his fist against the cage Shevonie had put around the ghost.  
  
The barrier was quite impressive actually. Folken was a ghost which meant he wasn't a complete spirit, he actually had a little matter to him. All Shevonie had to do was make a cage exactly like his refined matter and viola there was a trapped ghost.  
  
Folken of course wasn't too happy to find out he could be cornered. He had tried to walk through the walls but it only served to send him flying back into the wall behind.  
  
Shevonie shook her head as if she was truly distressed, "If only you would cooperate."  
  
"I'll never help you again Shevonie, I know how ugly you are now."  
  
Shevonie narrowed her eyes at Folken, "Well then maybe you can just die with the rest of your family."  
  
"I'd rather die with them then spend an eternity next to you," he hissed  
  
"I'll see what I can do about that," Shevonie hissed back, "Just you wait Folken, and now that I think about it. Maybe I'll take out this pretty blonde while I'm at it."  
  
Folken rammed his fists into the invisible cage wall sending sparks flying.  
  
"Leave Millerna out of this!!!"  
  
"Oh but Folken dear," Shevonie said smiling viciously, "She's already in this. In fact if she has done just as I instructed then your brother's precious little guest will be dead before this week ends."  
  
Folken clenched his teeth together as he focused on Millerna lying on the couch just in front of him. Falling to his knees he shook his head in defeat.  
  
Where ever he went trouble always seemed to follow and now because of his friendship with Millerna she was under Shevonie's control. He hadn't been able to help his family and now several hundred years later he was back in a corner again. And this time not only was it his family he couldn't protect but Millerna as well.  
  
Shevonie's lips curved up into an evil little smile as she watched Folken writhe in anger and guilt.  
  
"Poor Prince Folken, never were much use were you. Always stuck in your books, too busy with yourself to notice your family slipping away. Sad really."  
  
"You're the one who has to brainwash the man you love just so he'll walk next to you."  
  
Shevonie's eyes flashed with anger, "Alex loves me!"  
  
"No he doesn't Shevonie, he never has! He loves Merle and he always will!! You just refuse to see it!!!"  
  
"Alex loves me, he doesn't love your prissy little sister and you'll see it soon enough," Shevonie glared at Folken and spun around to face her servant, "Well?"  
  
Millerna stood up and bowed her head, "She is going to start looking immediately."  
  
Folken felt his stomach flip upside down at Millerna's voice, it was cold and empty. Just like Alex's had been all those years ago.  
  
"Good, but if that little wretch of a girl doesn't find them soon you'll pay, do you understand me?"  
  
"Don't worry M'lady, she's still in love with the ghost. He's caught on though, they know you're here and he's trying to avoid the girl."  
  
Shevonie laughed, "Well it's a little too late for that. Poor fool he must really love this girl. A pity she's going to die."  
  
"Sooner than anyone expects M'lady. I believe that she'll be looking as soon as she can walk, I don't think it will take her long to find the bodies. I've told her what to do and since the Fanels are ignoring her no one will be there to stop her."  
  
"Well this is perfect, little old Vannie is setting up the girl's downfall! It's priceless."  
  
Folken squeezed his fingers tighter as his stomach jumped up and down. Bodies? Looking over to Shevonie and Millerna he couldn't resist as the sadness took over. Realization started to sink in and Folken pushed back the tears. This couldn't be happening like this, it had to be a nightmare. It just wasn't real.  
  
Van couldn't be in love, it just couldn't happen. But as he watched Shevonie laugh he realized it was real. It was very real and Shevonie was going to take yet another life.  
  
Folken felt the rage take over as Shevonie dismissed Millerna and walked over to the bar owner's desk.  
  
Shaking his head Folken pushed away the depression and guilt. Standing up he scowled at the witch, he wasn't going down without a fight this time.  
  
Shevonie only laughed when she saw the determination in his eyes.  
  
"Give it up Folken, Van is going to lose the woman he loves and there's not a thing you can do to stop it."  
  
*~~*  
  
A few minutes later Hitomi stood in front of the large painting of the mountains with a castle at the bottom. Pushing down on the painting she quickly stepped into the hidden passageway. The wall slid shut behind her a few seconds later and Hitomi was suddenly grateful she had brought her flashlight.  
  
The lamps in the passageway weren't lit. So flipping her flashlight on Hitomi ignored the fear creeping up on her every time she looked into the shadows. Starting down the hall she prayed she remembered where the right turns were because she certainly didn't want to get lost in here.  
  
She turned right, then a left, then a few more rights.  
  
Growling at herself she turned another left, why hadn't she paid more attention to Van!? Turning a few more rights she gasped and clapped her hands cheerfully when she saw some stairs come into view.  
  
Walking up she grabbed the rail and started hauling herself up the stairs. Once she got to the top she frowned once again. Now which door was it again?  
  
Oh boy.  
  
Reaching back into the memory she walked forward and pushed one of the doors on the left open. Walking into an empty room she hoped this was the right empty room.  
  
And as it was, luck was on her side. After kicking the wall in front of her three times she smiled in triumph as it grunted and creaked before sliding open. Quickly jumping through she ignored her protesting body.  
  
Thankfully this level's lightening was still on. Flipping her flashlight off she walked over to the storage room.  
  
She didn't want to go in the ghost's private rooms, it felt like invading privacy and while she could head to the other library something about the room was drawing her towards it. So pulling open the door she smiled at the weapons proudly displayed in their glass cases and the little trinkets lying all over on shelves, chests, and tables. Moving towards the weapons cases she gazed at Van's sword again. It was beautiful.  
  
And it looked extremely heavy. She almost couldn't believe that people of his day had lifted weapons this large and heavy. The weight would certainly explain why they were so in shape though. Smiling she reached out and ran her hand over the glass.  
  
Scanning the room she was about to head for a chest lying in the corner with a doll on top when something caught her eye.  
  
Walking over to the door knob she had found earlier she remembered Van's order not to go in and his expression. Her curiosity was nawing at her however and besides, Van was already ignoring her so if she went in and he found out it might succeed in getting his attention.  
  
Smiling sadly she knew it probably wouldn't happen. He had yelled at her, frowned at her and in his cold empty voice told her to stay away from his family.  
  
Well fine then, she would but this was her castle so she could explore. Bending over she set to work about removing all the stuff blocking the door. About 15 minutes later the door was uncovered and Hitomi grinned in satisfaction.  
  
Reaching over to the doorknob she ignored the shudder of fear that rippled through her and twisted the cold knob. Pulling the door open she stepped in and froze.  
  
I mean literally froze.  
  
The room was cold enough to build an igloo in!!  
  
Quickly reaching up and rubbing her arms Hitomi clamped her mouth shut to stop her teeth from bouncing up and down.  
  
Another thing was that the room was pitch black. She could reach down and pull her flashlight out but she looked around for a light switch first. Happily finding one just on her right she reached out quickly and flipped it on, just as quickly returning her hand to rubbing her arms.  
  
Looking back in the room her mouth fell open.  
  
Right there, standing not so much more than 5 feet in front of her were five bodies, frozen in large blocks of ice. Blinking again and shaking her head to make sure the cold wasn't getting to her Hitomi looked again.  
  
Sure enough there they stood, eyes closed arms at their sides' as they were suspended in ice.  
  
Hitomi's lips curved up almost to her eyes as she laughed to herself in joy. She'd found them! Turning to Merle's body she smiled as she walked over at got a good look at her, she definitely looked a little different with her blonde hair but she was still pretty.  
  
Next in line was Dilandu, looking as scary as ever. Van was just next to him standing there peacefully. She smiled and ran her hand over the ice ignoring the cold shooting up her arm. Moving on she looked up just so she could see Folken's face, he really was tall.  
  
And last but not least there was Alex frozen with a sad smile on his face. Stepping back she tilted her head at the frozen statues.  
  
She couldn't stop the joy from rising up in her, all she had to do was say that little speech Millerna had told her about and this curse would be over!! Van and the others would be free to live their life! It was like a dream and Hitomi couldn't help but giggle with happiness. They were going to be free!  
  
Closing her eyes she searched her memory for the words Millerna had told her.  
  
'Don't do this!'  
  
Hitomi covered her mouth to stifle her scream. What was that?!  
  
'Listen to me! Don't do this! You'll-'  
  
Hitomi focused on the bodies as she tried to regulate her breathing. Once she was breathing normally again she frowned slightly. That had sounded like Folken's voice, but why would he be talking to her? And don't do what?  
  
Frowning a little more she let her gaze drift over the frozen bodies, he hadn't meant don't break the curse, had he? Shaking her head Hitomi concentrated on remembering the words again. Of course he hadn't meant don't break the curse, that was crazy.  
  
Silence filled the room again as she closed her eyes. A few seconds later her eyes shot open as she remembered that she had to cut her finger. She hadn't brought a knife with her, it wasn't like she had planned this!  
  
Backing up into the treasure room she smiled again as her eyes landed on Merle's sapphire daggers. She would forgive her for breaking the case, after all it would mean getting her body back.  
  
Walking over to one of the shelves she grabbed a shiny helmet and calmly walking back over to Merle's weapon case she smashed it up against the glass. Closing her eyes and turning away she listened to the glass shatter.  
  
Opening her eyes and turning back around she set the helmet on the ground and carefully reached in and grabbed one of the beautiful daggers.  
  
Using her sweatshirt sleeves she brushed the glass that had sprayed on her shirt and pants off. Clutching the dagger she walked back into the freezing room and marched over to Van's frozen body. Gritting her teethe she ran the dagger's edge over her index finger. Sucking in a quick breath as the metal dug into her skin she winced when she looked down at it.  
  
Well the cut was a little deeper then she had planned on but she could bandage it up later. Biting her bottom lip she let some blood drop on Van's frozen chest, moving over she dropped some on Dilandu and then Merle. Heading the other way she bit her lip harder as the cut and blood started to make her feel a little lightheaded. Dropping some on Folken she hesitated at Alex. Should she really bring back Alex, wouldn't the others be mad? Then again if she didn't do everyone would it work?  
  
Gazing down at Merle's frozen body her smile faded. Letting the blood drop on Alex's arm she backed up and clutched her finger to her chest.  
  
Well the Fanel's would either kill him when he got up or he would beg for his life and Merle just might get her love back.  
  
Shaking her head against the nausea that was starting to take over she scanned her memory for the words now. Still clutching Merle's dagger in her hand she smiled as she remembered.  
  
Hitomi walked up so she was right in front of Van's frozen body.  
  
"At least he'll know I still love him," she smiled softly as she reached up and lightly kissed his frozen lips.  
  
"Here goes everything," Hitomi whispered, " I, Hitomi Kanzaki love Van Fanel. Free him from his cage and let all those cursed live once again."  
  
At first nothing happened. Hitomi's eyes darted nervously from body to body, but as soon as she focused back on Van the room exploded with white light. And just as quickly the white light snapped into five different columns. Racing to different bodies the lights smothered the icy bodies.  
  
Hitomi watched in amazement as her blood quickly disappeared into the ice. Shivering at the cold she realized it was definitely getting colder and she would have to leave soon. She just hoped this would go quickly.  
  
And then the ice began to melt, Hitomi gasped as she watched the ice disappear from Van's chest and move outwards. Glancing to her left and right Hitomi saw the same happening to the others. She'd done it!!!  
  
Even the walls of the room had started to shed their ice and return to stone. Hitomi shuddered again and her smile faltered. If the room was starting to melt why was she still freezing?  
  
*~~*  
  
Van fell out of his chair and almost through the floor. Grabbing his chest he coughed as his whole body started to tingle.  
  
What was going on?  
  
His whole body froze and he began to shiver from the cold. But just as quickly as it had come the cold started to fade. With a burst he felt it start warming up at his chest, and then his shoulders and stomach. Slowly it was making it's way outwards.  
  
Looking down he saw his body starting to fade.  
  
Gasping his head shot up towards his study door.  
  
"HITOMI NO!!!!!!!!"  
  
*~~*  
  
Dilandu heard his brother scream as his legs disappeared. Shaking his head he knew he should have been happy that he was going to get his body back. But as his brother's painful cry reached his ears he knew the pain was far from over.  
  
"Foolish girl."  
  
*~~*  
  
Merle couldn't stop the tears as Van's pained voice cried out once again.  
  
"HITOMI!!!!!! STOP!!!!"  
  
Her stomach faded out of view and the room started to spin. She was being pulled, she could feel it. And as the third floor came into view she was jerked left towards her awaiting body.  
  
*~~*  
  
Hitomi's head snapped to her left as she heard Van's voice. What was he saying? Turning around to walk back into the storage room she felt her heart jump up to her throat.  
  
She couldn't move.  
  
Hitomi took a deep breath and looked down. Nothing could prepare her for what she saw. Ice was crawling up out of the floor and it was already locked around her ankles.  
  
"W-What's going on?" she whispered nervously  
  
She didn't have time to think about it though. In a flash something raced past her and Hitomi watched wide-eyed as her medieval ghosts flew back into their bodies.  
  
The ice had completely melted from their bodies now and as the spirits flew back in it sent their bodies flying against the far wall.  
  
Hitomi shivered as the ice crawled up her legs.  
  
Van was the first one to shake himself awake. Hitomi let the tears of joy fall as she saw his big maroon eyes slowly open up. He gasped and reached up and touched his face. Turning to his right he saw Dilandu smiling. The force of the smile was about enough to knock Hitomi off her feet, had they not been frozen to the floor that is.  
  
And then they all started to take in their surroundings.  
  
Hitomi shivered again as she felt the ice crawl up around her thighs. Looking down at the ice she wondered what was happening. But as the ice took hold of her hips she suspected she already knew.  
  
The only problem was, why would Millerna trick her? Why hadn't she just told her she had to sacrifice herself for them to live?  
  
"HITOMI!!!" Van screamed  
  
Hitomi looked up and gave her best smile as Van jumped to his feet and raced forward.  
  
"Hey Van," Hitomi's voice cracked  
  
Van felt his eyes sting as the ice continued its way up her body. Not caring that the others were in the room he let the foreign tears fall down his cheeks. This wasn't happening! It was too fast, everything was just happening too fast.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hitomi," he whispered shakily  
  
Hitomi nodded her head, her own tears now lining her eyes.  
  
"Am I dying Van?"  
  
Van ignored her question and reached out towards his angel. Hitomi understood and quickly dropped Merle's dagger before bringing her left hand up. Van couldn't help the gasp that passed his lips as his fingers intertwined with Hitomi's.  
  
It was the strangest sensation, being able to feel skin again.  
  
Leaning over he kissed her fingers relishing in the feel of her soft skin on his lips. Bringing his glassy eyes back up to her emerald pools he searched his love's eyes. He could see the fear and the pain but here she stood, as proud as ever just smiling at him like nothing was wrong. Besides the occasional wince that is.  
  
Deciding not to waste another minute of their limited time together Van stepped a little closer, and leaning down he captured Hitomi's lips.  
  
Hitomi smiled against his mouth but didn't protest as the ice snaked up her stomach. She shivered however, and this time it wasn't because of the cold.  
  
Van's lips were soft, warm, comforting and kissing him was like dancing in the clouds.  
  
Hitomi pulled him closer as the ice journeyed up. Shuttering again as Van ran his tongue over her lips she reached up and fingered his silky unruly hair. Ignoring the cold sting from the ice Hitomi gave herself up to Van's kiss. Hitomi shivered again as Van's hands slid up her neck and buried themselves in her hair. Relaxing more and more Hitomi finally noticed the scent that surrounded her prince.  
  
He smelled like a field on a warm summer day. That was the only image that came to mind as she soaked in everything about him she could. And despite the ice Hitomi felt her body heat up as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth.  
  
It was by far the best kiss Hitomi had ever had, but it had to end, now.  
  
Shoving Van away she smiled sadly as he stumbled backwards. Once he managed to regain his balance he looked up and watched as the ice crawled up Hitomi's neck. Blinking back more tears he clenched his fists and watched the ice squeeze down her arms.  
  
Hitomi managed to catch his eyes one last time and quickly mouthed an 'I love you' before the ice shot up her face. Closing her enchanting emeralds off to the world the ice raced up over her face and came together with a loud crack at the top of her head.  
  
"Hitomi."  
  
A/N BREAK TIME!!! I've always wanted to do that hehehe, I also figured it was all tension up there and you might just need a minute to relax. This stop is for your Dariel, calm down now and don't rip any hair out this time. Take a deep breath and everyone don't hate me please ... Now that you've taken a minute to relax go ahead and read on. ^_^  
  
Van hated himself, in fact he hated himself more than Shevonie. It was his fault Hitomi stood in front of him an ice statue. That was the only explanation, it was his fault.  
  
If he had stayed by her side, if he had warned her, if only he had kept her close instead of shoving her away.  
  
The room filled with silence. Van knew there were four people standing behind him overjoyed to have their bodies back. They had also seen the price they had paid to have it and were wise to keep their mouths shut.  
  
They all stood like that for a few minutes all awaiting the next step. Van didn't know how he was going to look at Hitomi now but he definitely owed her that much.  
  
Van stood stock still as he continued to stare at his frozen angel. And slowly he felt his heart break off into little tiny slivers. Piece by piece his heart was breaking. She had loved him, loved him so much she had given herself so he could live.  
  
And what had he done? Pushed her away.  
  
Time began to float by and still the five stood in complete silence staring at the ice statue.  
  
It felt like forever but a few minutes later Van saw it.  
  
A hand was pushing out through the ice. Van stepped closer and wished for once in his life that he was still a ghost. He could have helped Hitomi out if he had been.  
  
Slowly but surely the hand pushed out and soon an arm followed. Stepping back just a tad so she would have some room to stand Van watched with red eyes as his love pushed out of the ice.  
  
It only took a few minutes before Hitomi pushed all of herself out and came to stand in front of Van.  
  
"Van?" she questioned confused, "But I thought I got frozen?"  
  
'You did,' Van said in his mind  
  
Hitomi blinked, his lips hadn't moved and yet she had heard him.  
  
And all at once it hit her like a brick in the chest.  
  
"I'm a ghost"  
  
A/N Well there ya'll go! You wondered how she could break the curse and what would happen so there it is. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!!! Have a great day!!!  
  
Sailor Hope 


	11. Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!! Nor do I own the song 'Love changes everything' by Aaron Lines.  
  
A/N Okay I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm not trying to steal anything from Aaron Lines. I was listening to his song the other day and I decided to add the title to my little love speech hitomi was going to say. Turns out as I wrote the saying, love changes everything, became a big part of the chapter. So let's all thank Aaron lines for coming up with a very wise quote on love. Hope you all enjoy and I'm glad to see you all loved the last chapter hehehehe ^^ Have a great day!!  
  
Sailor Hope  
  
Hitomi tried to slow her breathing as Van stood in front of her with watery eyes. He was trying to smile, maybe to make her feel better, but it wasn't working.  
  
Hitomi knew she should calm down and just think this through but all her mind kept screaming was  
  
'You're dead!!'  
  
Van turned around to the others, "Get out"  
  
No one argued, not even Dilandu as he shuffled out of the room behind Alexander.  
  
Turning back to Hitomi Van cursed himself and then Shevonie up oneside and down the other. He wished with all his might that he could reach out and hold his angel but he couldn't. And touching would definitely not be a good thing for her right now. The minute he ran his hand through her she'd probably scream and lose control sending her flying down through the stone floor.  
  
"V-Van"  
  
Van didn't know if he possessed all the tears he wished to cry as Hitomi's frightened eyes locked onto his own. He wanted to scream out in sorrow and at the same time bellow with rage.  
  
"V-Van, I fe- I feel," Hitomi started to hiccup, "Van, I-I"  
  
"Ssshhhh love," Van whispered sadly, "Calm down kitten"  
  
Hitomi's hiccups increased, "I'm sorry I jus- I just"  
  
Van shushed her again, "Hitomi don't apologize, oh please don't apologize. Gods this is all my fault so don't apologize."  
  
Hitomi's hands slowly rose until they were level with her eyes.  
  
"I know it feels a little funny at first, not really having skin but it'll go away in a while."  
  
"It's wild," she said softly, her hiccups starting to slow down, "I'm right here but I- I feel like I could just e-explode. Like I could just fly everywhere at once."  
  
Van nodded, "It's because you're getting used to the not so physical realm"  
  
Hitomi gently ran her shaking fingers over her face.  
  
"I'm here but"  
  
Hitomi couldn't seem to finish as she started to tremble. Van watched with sorrowful eyes as Hitomi fought to understand what she was feeling.  
  
"But it feels like you're not here, you feel like air. You don't have much substance so it makes sense while you would feel almost as light as the wind."  
  
"Air," Hitomi mumbled quietly, "I feel like air," she continued quickly taking in all the information  
  
"Air," Van repeated his mind unable to come up with something comforting to say.  
  
He couldn't seem to come up with some tender words that might make her feel a little less frigthened with the whole situation.  
  
"Van"  
  
Van looked up at his brave little angel and felt pride swell up inside as he watched her force down the dread and shock. She was still trembling but she was standing a little straighter. Van couldn't believe he had been blessed with such a courageous woman, it was enough to make him smile. But refraining from such displays of happiness just yet he just stared at his angel, waiting for her to continue.  
  
Swallowing the lump in her throat Hitomi forced down the fear swelling up inside her. She had gotten what she wanted, hadn't she? Van was standing in front of her, his flesh body rightfully returned to him. So she apparently had to pay a price, that being her own flesh.  
  
She had lots of time to worry about these things, later, so forcing down the panic she gave Van the best smile she could muster at the moment. It was time to grow up just a little, she loved Van and she had known from the start that it wasn't going to be a joy ride. So maybe this was a little more than she had expected, she wasn't about to break down into tears. That would only succeed in making Van feel like dirt, and she could already see guilt in his eyes.  
  
Deciding the tears and shock were best saved for later Hitomi clenched her fingers together and focused on making her trembles cease.  
  
"I got you to talk to me," she said smiling weakly.  
  
Van couldn't help but let out a short laugh, "I would have caved if you had asked. You don't like to do things small though do you?"  
  
Hitomi tried to brighten her smile, she was attempting to lighten the mood on the very frightening and serious situation.  
  
"I wanted to do something that would really get your attention, a mere lecture wouldn't do."  
  
"I think I would have preferred the lecture," Van said exhaling deeply  
  
Hitomi felt a little stung, "You aren't happy?"  
  
Van felt more tears bombard the back of his eyes. Here she was, asking him if he was happy when minutes ago she had just found out she was no longer amoung the living. Van was truly humbled by Hitomi, everything she did left him in awe. He didn't deserve her, of that he was sure. But she, for some odd and unknown reason, wanted him.  
  
"Happy?" Van questioned softly stepping closer to his love, "That you love me? Yes. I'll be eternally grateful that someone so lovely as you could ever love me. And under any other circumstance I would be jumping with joy to have my body back. But it came with too high a price."  
  
"Well you can't change it so you'd better start enjoying. I didn't cut my finger for nothing you know," Hitomi said playfully really trying hard to lighten the mood. She wanted Van to be happy, not sad.  
  
Van closed his eyes and leaned forward, "Why?"  
  
Hitomi tilted her head to the side and buried her tears, "Why what Van?"  
  
"I don't deserve you Hitomi," he whispered an angry edge in his voice, "Why do you love me? I don't understand. Why would you do this for me? Why?"  
  
Hitomi felt a genuine smile creep onto her features, it wasn't a full grown smile but it was a real smile none the less. She stood there soaking in his words and after an eternity of silence she finally spoke.  
  
"I don't know why Van," she answered honestly, "You know, I remember an old English teacher of mine asking the class to give a definition of love. She wanted us to tell her why love does the crazy things it does; to explain why it makes people do the crazy things they do. And you know what we came up with?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Hitomi's smile brightened, "There is no explanation Van, love defies all definition. Love is beyond description. There is only one thing we really know about love, and that is that love changes everything."  
  
Van could only stare wide eyed at his love as he let her words sink in. No definition? And it changes everything? As he locked gazes with his angel's sparkling green orbs he realized just how true her words were, love had changed everything and he sure as heck couldn't explain it.  
  
What he did know was that he was blessed with a wise, caring, and courageous woman and he wasn't going to ignore the blessing any longer.  
  
"I don't know what I did to deserve you Hitomi," Van whispered the life returning to his eyes, "But I'm never going to let you go."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it," Hitomi whispered back  
  
*~~*  
  
'Love defies all definition, love changes everything.'  
  
Merle faintly smiled as Hitomi's words raced through her mind while she stared at the three other occupants in the room. First glancing at Dilandu her eyes sparkled as he swung his blade forward the metal slicing the air. He was doing his best not to run Folken and Alex through and Merle could see the restraint.  
  
And it was all for Hitomi.  
  
He would never admit it but Hitomi had touched all of their hearts somehow. Dilandu would be forever grateful to the girl who gave him his body back, and maybe he would tell her some day. So as part of showing his appreciation he was refraining from spilling blood, Hitomi wouldn't have liked it.  
  
Then there was Folken. Merle just smiled as she watched her oldest brother lean against his hidden bedroom door in the shadows. He was doing his best to stay out of Dilandu's way and not provoke him. Like she said, Hitomi had touched all of their hearts and she was sure her speech on love had stuck all of them somehow.  
  
Finally turning to her right she couldn't stop the light headed feeling washing over her as she laid eyes on the love of her life.  
  
'Love sure does change everything,' she thought with a hint of bitterness and sorrow  
  
But as she let her eyes roam over Alex's still well built body visions of the other day came flooding into her thoughts. Alex had said he would always love her, and deep down in her heart she knew he always would. But getting to that place where they could hug and kiss again was going to take some time, and bloodshed.  
  
The crisp clip of boots hitting stone jerked Merle out of her reverie. Turning around she ignored the fact that her family hated each other, Hitomi was a ghost, Alex had killed her, and Shevonie was around the corner. Throwing it all away into the deep dark corner where she felt it belonged Merle smiled. It wasn't just any smile either, it came straight from her heart. It was bright, almost blinding and she let all her happiness pour out through it.  
  
Van was in love and all of her family was in the same room without any blood on the floor. Not to mention she was standing on her hard stone floor in her own flesh and blood body. She would worry about all the other stuff later.  
  
"Hey Hitomi," she said cheerfully  
  
Hitomi seemed be in the same mood, forget about all the details for now and just enjoy being next to the ones you love.  
  
"Hi Merle," she replied just as joyfully, "Enjoying your body?"  
  
"Thank you Hitomi," Merle said concealing her sadness, Hitomi had done a wonderful thing for her and she most certainly wasn't going to cry and bawl over how she shouldn't have done it. It would be like throwing the gift in her face and Merle certainly wasn't going to do that.  
  
"You're welcome Merle," Hitomi replied, happy that Merle understood and wasn't going to cry for her loss. She wanted the Fanels and Alex to happy for what she had done, of course she hadn't known she would have to die at the time. But now that she was dead and knew, she wouldn't have it any other way. If this was the way it had to be done then so be it, she wanted everyone to enjoy their bodies now. No more tears, guilt or pity. It would only make dealing with her current situation harder.  
  
And thank goodness for Merle because she saw that immediately.  
  
"I don't want to make things worse, because Hitomi I will be eternally grateful for what you've done for me. I'll never be able to tell, words just can't describe my gratitude. But we've got a problem," Folken said slightly stepping out of the shadows  
  
Van stepped in front of Hitomi making sure not to brush up against her.  
  
"If it's about Shevonie we know she's here."  
  
"She's coming to kill us."  
  
"Well there's a big surprise," Dilandu said sarcastically as he lowered his sword  
  
"She planned this," Folken went on stepping completely out of the shadows now, "She's done something to Millerna."  
  
Hitomi's eyes widened, "Millerna? What? Is she okay?"  
  
Van growled at his brother and narrowed his eyes. Quickly softening his features as he turned around to face Hitomi he gently smiled down at her.  
  
"Millerna's fine, don't worry. Why don't you go down and scare Charles, he'll love it."  
  
Hitomi frowned up at Van, "He will not and don't try to distract me."  
  
"Love," he whispered as he leaned in towards her ear, "This is nothing you need to worry about. You've been through enough, go to bed and rest. You won't need sleep usually but right now I know you're exhausted."  
  
"Am not," Hitomi stated stubbornly but Van saw right through the act.  
  
"To bed, please?" he questioned locking his pleading eyes with her glassy emeralds.  
  
"I can't stay?" Hitomi tried again  
  
"No, please you don't need to hear this right now. Go, please?"  
  
"Only if you promise to tell me what's going on later."  
  
Van smiled, "Of course."  
  
"I'm serious Fanel, promise?"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"Wrong words Van."  
  
"I promise," Van said smiling softly at his kitten  
  
Hitomi nodded and turned to leave but stopped dead in her tracks. Turning back around to Van she smiled sheepishly at him.  
  
"I don't know if I'm quite ready to walk through walls."  
  
"I'll walk you through," Merle said walking up to her side, "We'll leave all this talk stuff up to the guys, come on"  
  
Van thanked his sister mentally and watched Merle kick the wall and lead Hitomi away from the secret floor.  
  
Once the wall was closed Van turned back to the 3 other men in the room. Catching the glint of Dilandu's sword Van rolled his eyes, preventing bloodshed was going to be somewhat difficult with Dilandu fingering his precious sword.  
  
Scowling at Folken Van growled, "What is wrong with you!? Do you really take pleasure in scaring people?! Nevermind, I don't care. You're just lucky I don't kill you for scaring Hitomi like that especially after the hell she just went through."  
  
Folken wisely kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Now what is this about Millerna?"  
  
"Shevonie's put her under a spell. Millerna was the one who told Hitomi how to break the curse. I'm guessing she didn't tell her everything though, it would explain why Hitomi was surprised when she found out she was dieing. It would also explain why she didn't come to you or Merle to ask for help," Folken said crossing his arms  
  
"We weren't exactly on talking terms at the moment," Van admited regretfully  
  
"I don't think that would have stopped her with something important like this. The problem is that Shevonie is here to try and kill us, permanetly this time. And we need to be careful because she can cage ghosts, meaning she could kidnap Hitomi. She caged me up in Millerna's office, she only dropped the walls when I started to disappear."  
  
"So that means she definitely knows we're human again?" Alex asked  
  
"Yea," Folken said nodding  
  
"We'll take care of her this time, we're prepared now," Dilandu said glaring at Folken  
  
Folken ignored the hidden accusation and kept his gaze on Van, "Van listen, she's still obsessed with getting Alex and killing us. But this time she's mad, she's not just out to get what she wants like last time."  
  
"Why should I believe her lover?" Van snapped  
  
"Van I'm not involved with her anymore, and when are you going to believe that I had no idea what she was doing?!"  
  
"Maybe when she's dead," Dilandu smirked  
  
"Both of you are too stubborn to see the truth!!!" Folken bellowed, " I didn't know!!! I was in the dark and she brainwashed Alex!! We had no idea and we couldn't stop her!"  
  
Van looked unphased, "You expect me to believe that?"  
  
Alex stepped up into the circle the men had created, "No, I can only tell you the truth Van and hope someday you'll believe it. One day I was with Merle walking in the woods and the next I was watching my body move without my will. Shevonie was waving her stupid snake in front of my eyes and I couldn't do a thing about it."  
  
"Convienent," Dilandu sneered  
  
Alex just shook his head dejectedly, "I can't expect you to believe, heck I don't know if I'd believe it were I in your shoes. But there's nothing else I can say. That's what happened."  
  
"I don't care," Van said waving Alex's words away, " What I do care about is breaking this stupid curse!! Hitomi will not stay in her current condition. Now the other question is what to do with a traitorous brother and a murderous friend?" Van growled out angrily  
  
"You let them live," Folken answered  
  
Van turned his scowl to Folken, "I really don't have the patience to deal with you. First you sleep with the enemy and then you run when it gets tough. You're a coward Folken and it's disgusting unfortunately you're still family. But you," Van said turning back to Alex, "are not. I swear I don't know whether I should kill you or let you rot in my dungeon."  
  
"Don't you remember the rest of the curse Van? Who is the only one who can kill Shevonie's immortal self?" Folken questioned  
  
Van ran a hand through his hair. Yea, he remembered. But that didn't mean he couldn't kill Alex once it was over with. Not to metion what he had originally been referring to before Folken had stepped in. What was he supposed to do with both of the traitors until Shevonie was dead?  
  
"I can't do it."  
  
Everyone focused on Alex.  
  
"And why not?!" Dilandu demanded  
  
"Shevonie isn't stupid, she'll put me right back under her spell the minute I come at her with a blade. I'll end up killing all of you again, and that is something I'm not willing to relive."  
  
"Then what do you suggest we do?" Van asked  
  
"I don't know, I'm just saying that me walking up and killing here won't work," Alex insisted  
  
"It has to work! You're the only one who can kill her!" Dilandu bellowed in outrage  
  
Van walked over to Alex and wrapped his fingers around Alex's shirt. Jerking him forward Van gave his ex-best friend his best frown.  
  
"It's going to work, because we're going to break that curse and do you know why? Because as I recall as soon as that witch is dead the curse is broken. That means everyone gets their bodies back and the world will definitely be a better place. Hitomi will have her body back, she will not suffer because of our mistakes."  
  
Shoving Alex away he turned back to his brothers, "Well Folken it's time to start redeeming yourself. You find a way to break this curse, kill that witch, and save Millerna before Shevonie kills her and I'll consider hearing your tale. No matter how sorry it is."  
  
Folken blinked, all he had to do was kill Shevonie, save Millerna, and break the curse and then Van would listen to him? Okay so it wasn't as easy as it had sounded right off.  
  
But considering the fact that he certainly knew he deserved all the hate his family felt for him this was one heck of a deal. He wasn't going to run out on his family this time.  
  
"Done."  
  
Dilandu narrowed his eyes at Folken, "Don't expect me to listen, and," he hissed turning to Alex, "you are just lucky you actually have a use. Or I'd kill you right here."  
  
"I know you're angry Dilandu b-"  
  
Dilandu cut Alex off, "You have no idea how I feel. You killed my family! You destroyed my life!!! Like heck she put a spell on you!!! You're just covering up your affair with the slut!"  
  
Alex's eyes blazed with anger as Dilandu spat out his accusations.  
  
"Alright Dilandu, I've taken a lot of crap from you, from all of you!! And I've been swallowing it because I'm just as angry about what happened as you are! It's not like I don't hate what I did! Even if I couldn't help it I still can't help but feel guilty! BUT! I will not stand here and let you shame Merle! I did not disgrace her by cheating on her with Shevonie! She was my fiance! I LOVE HER!!! And I don't care what you believe! Shame me all you want but leave Merle out of this!!!"  
  
Alex was boiling and decided that he'd better leave before this got physical. Shoving past Dilandu he kicked the wall perhaps a little too roughly, it opened however and he was storming down the stairs within seconds.  
  
Dilandu was seeing red but Van stopped him before he could chase Alex down.  
  
"Leave him alone Dilandu, we need him."  
  
Dilandu jerked his shoulder away from Van's hand and scowled at his brother. The two siblings glared at each other until Folken shoved them apart.  
  
"Let's just worry about this later. I'll start figuring out how to bring her down and you two just try and keep yourselves from killing Alex, okay?"  
  
Dilandu's blood red ruby's flashed as his anger shifted to someone else. Van smirked as he caught the hint in his brother's eyes. Quicker than lightening both brothers brought their fists up into Folken's gut.  
  
Folken gasped and doubled over clutching his stomach as his brothers smirked down at him.  
  
"That's for telling me what to do," Dilandu spat as he turned and walked over to the wall kicking it violently.  
  
"And for leaving us when we needed you," Van added as he turned and followed Dilandu out.  
  
Folken waited for the wall to slam home before he pushed himself upright and smiled painfully.  
  
"At least they can work together on some things," he said to himself as he headed off to his room faintly smiling.  
  
*~~*  
  
Hitomi and Merle made it to the first floor and had broken the news to Charles, he was distressed, to say the least.  
  
Merle seemed to be really talented at cheering people up though and distracted the man by jumping up and hugging him. Hitomi would never forget the look of complete wonder that crossed Charles's face as he had hugged Merle back. It was as if their story was finally sinking in, and Hitomi could have sworn she saw tears well up in the old man's eyes.  
  
The peaceful scene didn't last, not too longer after they had all sat down at the table Dilandu stomped in, his sword still in hand. Charles smiled up at him.  
  
"How are you feeling Lord Dilandu?" Charles asked getting up so Dilandu could take his seat.  
  
"Hungry, I want food, now."  
  
Charles just laughed and set off to get a meal started. Merle smiled at her brother, having her body back was doing wonders for her mood.  
  
"You know now that you mention it, I'm starving," the blonde said turning to Charles  
  
Charles laughed some more, "I'll make a rather large hmmmm," Charles stopped himself and looked out the window. The sun was just starting to rise.  
  
"Breakfast," he finished with a smile and turned back to his task.  
  
Minutes later Van stomped in after his brother and pulled a chair over to the kitchen table next to Hitomi.  
  
Charles glanced over his shoulder, "Hungry my lord?"  
  
Van nodded, "Yes"  
  
"Should I be expecting Lord Folken or any other guests?"  
  
Dilandu just growled at the gray haired man. Merle laughed and her brothers blinked but covered their shock and returned to their scowls.  
  
"I'd say that's a no Charles," Hitomi called out, "Maybe the others just aren't that hungry."  
  
"Hmmmm," was all Hitomi got in response.  
  
It didn't take long for the anger to disappear and bliss to come take over the room. All three recently resurected ghosts were stunned as the wonderful smells started to fill up the kitchen.  
  
"It smells heavenly," Merle said giddly  
  
Hitomi got up and walked over the stove, looking over Charles shoulder she smiled.  
  
"Well that would be bacon, pancakes, sausage, eggs, and I think I can even see some ham in there on a skillet."  
  
Turning back around to the three siblings she giggled a little, they were practically drooling.  
  
"He'll probably get some fruit too, I think I saw grapes and strawberries in the fridge the other day."  
  
The three were still silent as they just let the scents surround them.  
  
"Just be careful, the meat will be hot."  
  
They weren't listening to her of course, and they burnt their tongues, of course. It didn't bother them though, they were too fascinated with the food when it was finally ready to eat. Hitomi couldn't help her giggle as they moaned in bliss at the taste.  
  
They were too distracted and didn't even bother to scowl at her. And as she watched the three eat, relishing the ability to touch, taste, and smell again Hitomi knew that what she had done was worth it.  
  
She had been right, love changed everything.  
  
A/N I hope you all liked, it wasn't very eventful well except for a few nasty words and the brother's hitting Folken. Well thank you all for the reviews and I'll update as soon as I can. Have a great day!!  
  
Sailor Hope 


	12. The Fear

Disclaimer: Leave me alone I don't have time for you lawyers, if you haven't figured out by now that I DO NOT own Escaflowne then I wonder how you made it through law school.  
  
A/N Sorry it's taken a while for me to get this out and this one isn't very suspenseful or eventful either but it's romantic. Oh and for all of those who have been bothered with my spelling of Dilandau you should be happy because I remembered this chapter and I changed them and spelled his name the right way. Wwhhheeeee be proud ^_^ Have a great day!!  
  
Sailor Hope  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hope.  
  
Van looked up from his desk and shivered as the voice slithered in through the walls. Shaking it off as paranoia he turned his concentration back to the papers scattered across his desk.  
  
What is Hope?  
  
Slowly lifting his head from the papers he carefully scanned his study.  
  
"Hitomi?  
  
It is eternal. A constant. A way of life.  
  
Van shivered as his brain registered Shevonie's voice. She was messing with his mind, he could feel her weaving her way in and out of his thoughts. Slowly he felt a cold hand grip his heart and squeeze. He couldn't see the hand but he could feel the cold fingers digging into his lungs and mercilessly wrenching his heart onto the verge of a break down.  
  
It is your ability to stand, when no one else can. Your light, your savior.  
  
Van clutched his chest as the agony shot up and spread. Slowly the sharp stabbing sensation fled up from his lungs and clutched his neck. Struggling to breath Van blinked to keep his surroundings clear.  
  
Fear. What is fear?  
  
Van struggled with all his might to open up his lungs, but it was just no use.  
  
Your fear? What is your fear oh great King?  
  
Van ignored Shevonie's voice slithering it's way closer and closer. Concentrating completely on opening his lungs to the precious oxygen it so desperately needed Van clutched the edge of his desk for support.  
  
The loss of your hope.  
  
All at once the pain stopped and the voice disappeared. Van collapsed to the ground as his lungs opened up and the much needed oxygen rushed in. It didn't take long to get back up on his feet but as soon as he did fear settled in.  
  
Shevonie had sent him a message, and he was sure he knew exactly what she was trying to get at.  
  
"Van?"  
  
Van snapped his head up towards the owner of the sweet voice. He couldn't help the goose bumps that appeared as he came face to face with his green- eyed hope.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked gently, trying not to alarm her.  
  
The last thing she needed to do right now was worry about some stupid mind game Shevonie was playing.  
  
"I need some company," Hitomi said her fear evident  
  
Well Van didn't need to hear that twice.  
  
"Of course," Van said quickly shoving the many papers strewn across his desk into one of his drawers. Hurriedly walking over to a couch he sat down and patted the cushion next to him.  
  
Hitomi sat down and leaned back against the couch exhaling shakily.  
  
"Hitomi, do you want to talk?"  
  
Hitomi shook her head and remained mute.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She looked slightly hesitant this time but shook her head none the less. Van watched helplessly as his love struggled to keep her emotions in check. He was pretty sure he knew what was bothering her but he hadn't been willing to talk about the change when he had experienced it. He certainly wasn't going to push her.  
  
Van leaned back against the couch and tilted his head so he could simply watch his love. Hitomi was fidgeting and obviously trying not to cry. Van wished with all his heart that he could just wrap Hitomi up in his arms and rock her to sleep. He wished for nothing more than to be able to comfort his love, but he just couldn't. He couldn't hold her, and he couldn't tell her everything would be alright because he honestly didn't know if it would be.  
  
Van couldn't possibly imagine what was running through that mind of hers and for the second time he wished he was again a ghost and able to read her mind. Feeling useless Van searched his memory for anything, just anything he could do for his love that might ease her pains if even for a little while.  
  
After a few minutes of ransacking his memory Van's lips curled up in a tiny smile. Sliding over on the couch so he was as close as he could possibly be Van leaned down towards Hitomi's ear and rested his head on the couch.  
  
And then he began humming. He couldn't quite remember the words and Hitomi didn't seem too fond of speaking at the moment so he simply hummed. He was humming a tune his mother had sung to him and his siblings at night when they used to be scared. He knew it was something about true love and war but the words had never really seized his attention so much as the melody had.  
  
So letting all the tension drain from his muscles he focused on humming the quiet enchanting tune.  
  
After a few minutes of humming Van peaked out from under his eye lids to see how Hitomi was. He was delighted to find her limp against the couch her breathing calm and steady. Smiling to himself he closed his eyes again and continued on with his humming.  
  
*~~*  
  
Merle snuggled up against the castle wall and smiled to herself as she watched Dilandau move across the ground his muscles flexing with every swing of his giant sword. He knew she was there but he obviously he didn't care right now.  
  
She had to admit that it was comfortable sinking back into her old habit. Long ago she had found watching her brothers practice comforting because she knew that they were her protectors. They were the ones who would jump in her way and keep her safe from others, so the least she could do was watch them and praise their work.  
  
Now she found it comforting because she could see the life in her brother's eyes as he moved across the field. Dilandau was happy to have his body back and maybe in time he would open up again. All that mattered right now was that they were enjoying themselves just like old times.  
  
*~~*  
  
Alex leaned against the edge of the wall and looked down at what used to be the lists. Dilandau and Van would have to rip all the weeds out and probably put gravel or sand down on it but Dilandau seemed to find it to his liking at present.  
  
Smiling sadly Alex looked straight down at the beautiful goddess leaning against the castle wall. She was curled up next to the stones with her knees to her chest watching faithfully as her brother cut down an imaginary foe.  
  
Leaning back a little he focused on Dilandau again ignoring the scenes his mind insisted on replaying over and over again. It seemed like that was all he could see whenever he looked at the silver haired man and his love. It was as if Shevonie took great pleasure in making sure he remembered exactly who he had killed. He wished with all his might he could erase the whole week of torture he had lived under Shevonie's spell, but he just couldn't.  
  
All he could see was Merle crying, her blood on his sword, the confusion in her eyes. The raw fury that had filled Dilandau's eyes had shaken him even through Shevonie's spell.  
  
What hurt the most was the look of pain he saw flash in Dilandau's eyes right before he had stabbed him. He had seen the words run through Dilandau's eyes, 'I failed, I'm a failure. I failed her, I failed them all.'  
  
Dilandau could pretend he was mad all he wanted, Alex saw right through it. He wanted to sit and talk with Van like he used to, he didn't hate Folken, and he wasn't angry with his sister. He was ashamed of himself. Dilandau buried himself in his training in hopes of erasing the guilt clinging to him.  
  
Alex could see it in his eyes, he was ashamed that he had failed his family. After all those years of training and still in the end he had managed to let them down. They had died and he hadn't been able to stop it.  
  
'The only problem with Dilandau is that he is extremely stubborn,' Alex thought angrily, 'He'll never forgive himself.'  
  
*~~*  
  
THWACK!!!  
  
Millerna's head snapped to the right. Gritting her teethe the blonde carefully brought her face back around to the front. Glaring at the woman in front of her she ignored the blood trickling down her cheek, by now she was numb to the pain.  
  
Shevonie frowned right back at the blonde.  
  
'She's too willful,' she seethed to herself  
  
By now Millerna's face was covered in bruises and blood. Shevonie had taken the liberty of unleashing a little of her pent up anger on the blonde. But even after she told her how she had used her to bring the downfall of all her friends, Millerna had only smirked at her.  
  
Shevonie couldn't decide if she wanted to kill her now or later. She knew if she killed Millerna now she would miss the opportunity to have a little more fun with the Fanels. However her captive's defiant silence was driving her insane.  
  
"Any last words?" Shevonie spit in her face  
  
Millerna winced as she blinked, her left eye was swollen and purple, but as she focused on Shevonie with her good eye the pain didn't matter.  
  
"You're not going to win this time hag, this time they'll kill you. Just you watch. They know you're coming and they're pissed."  
  
Time seemed to slow as Shevonie backed away from Millerna, something about her words made Shevonie want to cringe.  
  
"I've done my history homework, the Fanels were a powerful family. You brought them down once but you won't be able to do it again. If what you've said is true and Hitomi is bringing them together then what makes you think you'll be able to stop the Fanel family when they're united? They were trusting and they were happy, but you've taught them quite the lesson, foolish witch, now they're angry, cold, and vengeful. Ever heard the saying 'Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me?' You really think they're going to let you fool them twice. They are the Fanels, and you're not going to like seeing them angry. Get ready Shevonie cause this time it's your turn to fall."  
  
Shevonie gasped as Millerna began smiling her bright blue eye freezing her to the spot. Shevonie clenched her fists and felt her blood boil, she almost wished that the woman had kept her mouth shut.  
  
"We'll see blondie, we'll see."  
  
Millerna's smile widened, "I can't wait."  
  
*~~*  
  
Van stirred and groaned as his sore muscles twisted in knots. Wincing he stretched and yawned.  
  
Glancing to his right Van felt his lips curving up into a smile, as they often did while in Hitomi's presence.  
  
Gazing down on his angelic beauty Van was sure his heart was swelling so big it would bust any second now.  
  
'I love you,' he whispered in his mind not wanting to wake her up.  
  
"I love you too," Hitomi said with a grunt as she too leaned forward and stretched out of habit.  
  
Van propped his elbow up against the couch and rested his head against his palm so he could just gaze at his love.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever hear you say that enough, it's addictive," Van whispered more to himself  
  
Fortunately Hitomi heard every single word so she leaned in towards her King and gave him one of her blinding smiles that always seemed to melt any anger he felt at present.  
  
"I love you," she repeated  
  
At first Van shoved aside the laughter for fear of Hitomi thinking he'd gone insane. But when her smile didn't relent and her words sunk in he couldn't help himself.  
  
The laughter bubbled up in a way akin to the foam and crystal water pushing and shoving to come out of a fountain. Van couldn't hold it in for long and soon he was clutching his sides as the laughter finally spilled forth. Van was so happy to have his love, his family, and his body that all the joy he had bottled up finally came pouring out.  
  
Hitomi cocked her head to the side and indeed gave him a questioning expression that said something along the lines of, 'Has the stress finally gotten to you?'  
  
This only increased his laughing and Hitomi was positive he'd finally cracked. Never the less she sat there faithfully unable to hide her smile as she watched her love laugh carelessly like a little 4 year old again.  
  
A little while later Van was sprawled out on the carpet his chest heaving and his face red. Hitomi was absolutely sure he'd lost it now.  
  
Van chuckled at the way Hitomi wrinkled her nose and furrowed her brows. Rolling over and pushing himself onto his butt Van gave Hitomi a sexy lopsided grin that wiped the confusion right off her face.  
  
Hitomi sucked in a quick breath and felt her heart skip a few beats, good heavens, where had that smile come from? It was nothing like the smiles he had givner her before.  
  
Hitomi was sure that had she not been sitting down she would have collapsed and fallen through the floor. The smile was absolutely flattening.  
  
"I really do love you Hitomi," Van said breathlessly, the tone of his voice making Hitomi a little lightheaded.  
  
Hitomi heard him but couldn't seem to do anything, the moment was just too perfect. Van's face was flushed and his eyes were sparkling, his unruly mop of raven locks were even more in a fuss at present, due to the rolling around, than usual. Then there was his ruffled shirt that had a few buttons open revealing his finely toned chest. With that simply mind boggling smile of his he was certainly a sight to take in.  
  
Hitomi wished she had a camera. This was certainly a kodak moment if she had ever seen one. He was in a word, breathtaking.  
  
As she continued to stare at her quite handsome King she shivered slightly. For crying out loud, that smile was enough to set her skin on fire.  
  
Van crawled closer his sexy grin melting into something of a relaxed smile that was just as bad as the one before, if not worse. Whimpering before she could think better of it Van let out a short laugh.  
  
"Something wrong lady?" Van questioned  
  
Hitomi just gulped.  
  
"You've been stressed, might I recommend we spend whatever of the day is left relaxing?"  
  
Good heavens, she'd do whatever he wanted as long he kept on smiling like he was. It was a knee buckling smile of true happiness.  
  
"As the King wishes," Hitomi managed in a squeak  
  
This resulted in a snort from said King, "Don't start with all the formalities."  
  
Hitomi could only gape at the beyond handsome man kneeling in front of her, smiling most definitely brought out Van's best features. And as he started talking Hitomi could only find herself focusing on his soft full lips, and she knew from experience just how soft they were.  
  
The thought of never kissing her handsome King again was almost enough to bring her down. However right on the heels of that thought was the realization that Van didn't care, he loved her. And following that realization was another that made her heart skip a beat again.  
  
He was her's and he wasn't going to leave. The handsome and loving man babbling about various activities to relieve her stress was there to stay. He loved her and he was never going to let her go.  
  
It was almost enough to make her laugh for the joy of it.  
  
*~~*  
  
A few hours later Hitomi stood next to Van who was back in his desk chair. Hitomi blinked again making sure she wasn't imagining all the zeroes on the computer screen in front of her.  
  
"That's, well Van that's a-oh my goodness," Hitomi stuttered  
  
Van chuckled as he stared at the screen with her.  
  
"That is a lot of money isn't it?" Van questioned playfully  
  
Hitomi nodded, "Okay so let me get this straight," she started still staring at the screen, "Folken's squire was a good friend of yours?"  
  
Van nodded now facing his shell shocked love.  
  
"And you contacted him when you finally accepted that you were a ghost?"  
  
Van again nodded, a tiny smile pushing at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"So you got him to steal a good amount of jewels from the royal treasury and hide them for you?"  
  
Van folded his arms back behind his head.  
  
"And you did this why?"  
  
"Money is what makes the world go around, always has been. I was hopeful at the time and I figured if we ever did get the curse broken then we would need some money to start our lives again. Once Eric got the jewels he ran away and got married to a woman named Alice. They lived out their lives fairly comfortable with their share of the jewels, they buried the rest of course. I've watched it over time and once the castle started to become deserted I sent my current caretaker out to retrieve the jewels and keep track of our funds."  
  
"And your castle caretakers have all been descendants of Eric and Alice?"  
  
"Charles is Eric's great-great-great-great-great, well you get the picture, grandson. I've watched him keep track of our balance over the years."  
  
"Which explains why you can use a computer."  
  
"And apparently my precious gems are worth more in this time then they were centuries ago."  
  
"Definitely, you're filthy stinking rich Van."  
  
Van just shrugged, "The money has served in keeping the castle intact, safe, and the caretakers well seen to."  
  
Hitomi scoffed, "You mean spoiled, Van, you have enough money to see to a thousand caretakers and then some."  
  
Van just smiled and fought to keep his thoughts quiet. Hitomi finally turned away from the computer screen and sat on the edge of the desk.  
  
"You know with that kind of money why didn't you just hire an assassin to go and kill Shevonie?"  
  
Van frowned at that, "Alexander unfortunately is the only man who can kill Shevonie, a part of the curse."  
  
"Oh," Hitomi said wishing all of the sudden she hadn't mentioned Shevonie.  
  
Van waved aside her uneasiness, "Don't worry Hitomi, I'm not upset. However it is late and you need to get to bed."  
  
Hitomi raised her left eyebrow at him like he was joking.  
  
"Are you ordering me to bed?"  
  
Van gave her a mischievous grin, "As a matter of a fact, I am."  
  
Hitomi's eyes melted into large round circles and she opened her mouth to protest.  
  
Van however cut her off, "Hitomi I know you're still weak, I was exhausted for 3 days after the transfer so don't even try to tell me it took you one day."  
  
Hitomi laughed at that, "Would it be too much for your royal ego?"  
  
Van scowled but Hitomi knew he wasn't seriously angry with her.  
  
"Oh alright I'm leaving, but only if you promise you'll get some rest as well. I know you're tired too, and don't YOU try and tell me you're not," Hitomi said with a smile.  
  
"Promise," Van said caving  
  
Hitomi grinned in triumph, the grin only lasted a few seconds however. Hitomi put her hands on her hips and frowned at the door.  
  
Blushing slightly she turned back around to Van, "Van could you walk me to one of the guest rooms? I still don't like this walking through things."  
  
Van saved and shut the computer down.  
  
"I'll escort you to my room."  
  
Hitomi's blush brightened, "Van I can't-"  
  
Van folded his arms over his chest, "It's been your room for quite some time now, and I can't see how you would worry about my sleeping with you, seeing as how our situation is rather unique. And I intend to keep an eye on you so enough with your arguing."  
  
Hitomi slowly let her mouth slide close, "Fine"  
  
Van walked over and pulled the door open, "After you milady"  
  
Hitomi ignored him and just walked out into the hall waiting for him to follow. Van smiled to himself and closed the door as he took the lead. A few minutes later Van was pushing open his bedroom door.  
  
"Goodnight milady"  
  
Hitomi stopped, "Hey you promised"  
  
"That I did and I will come to rest soon but I have a few things to see to. I won't be long."  
  
Hitomi decided there was no use in arguing so she walked into the bedroom and relaxed as the soft light from the fireplace cast shadows across the walls. She heard the tiny click of the door shutting behind her and it snapped her out of her reverie. Hitomi suddenly took in her surroundings.  
  
Biting her bottom lip her eyes lit up as her green emeralds settled on the single red rose lying on the middle of the bed. Hitomi couldn't stop the smile as she went over and crawled on top of the bed.  
  
She had known earlier that Van was up to something. He had left her for a while claiming he needed some hidden files and only Charles knew where they were. The rose would also explain why she had seen him out in the garden when he was supposedly looking for Charles.  
  
Hitomi just smiled as she gazed down and admired the rose. Her stomach did flips as she saw the tiny little scrap of paper resting next to the beautiful rose.  
  
Looking down at the scribble she couldn't stop the tears that filled her eyes.  
  
' Sleep well my kitten and let this rose make you smile. I promise I'll fix everything, so let my voice chase all your nightmares away. Let your dreams be only of good for you have the heart of a king firmly in your grasp and his fondest wish is to see you smile.  
  
Love,  
The ever faithful King of your Heart'  
  
Hitomi giggled in spite of herself. Stretching out on the blankets she grinned shamelessly at the ceiling letting images of her lovely king fill her mind. So she was a ghost and he was a few centuries older than her.  
  
Did it really matter?  
  
Hitomi turned her head and stared at the long stemmed rose lying on the heavy blankets.  
  
Biting her lip again she reached out and stretched her fingers out next to the deep red rose and carefully reread the little note again. Feeling her heart jump to the sky she licked her lips.  
  
"Nope, doesn't matter one stinking bit. He's mine and I'm not letting him go," she whispered to herself.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N I just had to end it there, it was sweet. And I know it's a lot of fluff in one chapter but doesn't everybody just love fluff?! Especially when it's Hitomi and Van?!!! Well I do! Anyways I hope everybody is having a great summer!! Thanks for all the reviews you've given me and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!! Have a great day!!  
  
Sailor Hope 


	13. To Complicate Things

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ESCAFLOWNE!!!!!  
  
A/N I am so incredibly sorry that it has taken me this long to get the next chapter up. Life has been hectic and I lost inspiration for a while and I've been trying everything to get it back so then I just finally sat down and wrote until I got something I liked. I'm so sorry once again and I hope that you can forgive me.  
  
Summary: I figured you would all need a refresher, heck I had to go back and reread the whole thing. Anyways Shevonie is an evil witch who is madly in love with Alex. Alex, who was engaged to Merle, of course kindly but firmly, rejected Shevonie. Shevonie wasn't swayed and turned to Folken who was blinded by lust and couldn't see straight, therefore missing all the signals that went off inside his head and became "involved" with Shevonie. Shevonie finally got close enough to the royal family, she hypnotized Alex, Alex killed Folken, Van and Merle who unfortunately Dilandau wasn't able to save. Dilandau in a rage attacked Alex and they both died. Now hundreds of years later everyone is bitter and Folken not able to live with himself wanders around the world, staying anywhere but in the Fanel Castle. Enter: The stubborn and feisty Hitomi Iris Kanzaki. Hitomi inherited the castle and refuses to leave even after finding it inhabited by ghosts, whom she doesn't believe really exist. Anyways Van and Hitomi hit it off but Van knows he shouldn't be getting involved. When Folken shows up with Alex and causes the head three Fanels to throw a fit Van knows Shevonie is near. Shevonie ends up brainwashing Millerna; Van and co. good friend and owner of the local bar, who tells Hitomi how to cure the curse on the Fanels even after Van has yelled at Hitomi made her sick and told everyone to stay away from her. Hitomi bent on surprising her love breaks the curse only to find that the loved one must then take on the curse until Alex is able to kill Shevonie. So here we are, Hitomi is getting used to her not-so-much body while Folken finds a way to bring down Shevonie without a crazy Alex repeat. So can our heroes bring the wench down? And What about Allen, Dryden, and Yukari? Hitomi's loving friends who haven't heard from her in a while. And what about kidnapped Millerna? ...  
  
Previously on Souls of the Past.  
  
'Sleep well my kitten and let this rose make you smile. I promise I'll fix everything, so let my voice chase all your nightmares away. Let your dreams be only of good for you have the heart of a king firmly in your grasp and his fondest wish is to see you smile.  
  
Love,  
  
The ever faithful King of your Heart'  
  
Hitomi giggled in spite of herself. Stretching out on the blankets she grinned shamelessly at the ceiling letting images of her lovely king fill her mind. So she was a ghost and he was a few centuries older than her.  
  
Did it really matter?  
  
Hitomi turned her head and stared at the long stemmed rose lying on the heavy blankets.  
  
Biting her lip again she reached out and stretched her fingers out next to the deep red rose and carefully reread the little note again. Feeling her heart jump to the sky she licked her lips.  
  
"Nope, doesn't matter one stinking bit. He's mine and I'm not letting him go," she whispered to herself.  
  
A/N And now I know it's been a while but please forgive me and enter into the magical world of 'Souls of the Past' with everyone's favorite King, stubborn psychic and co. once again.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The storm that had slithered to a pitter-patter during the night was back, and back with a vengeance. Hitomi glared at the window while considering following through on what she was contemplating. Slowly raising her hand up to float in front of the glass she took a deep breath.  
  
"Come on Hitomi, you're not wimp. This should be a piece of cake. All you have to do is stick your hand through the glass and then pull it back. Considering you don't have any flesh this shouldn't be that hard."  
  
A deep-throated chuckle filled the room.  
  
"AAAAAHHHH"  
  
Hitomi put her hand over her heart as she spun towards the door wide eyed.  
  
"Dilandau?" she breathed out still trying to calm her erratic heart.  
  
There, much to the surprise of both Dilandau and Hitomi, stood Dilandau with a shaky smirk plastered to his lips.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Dilandau kept his eyes pinned to Hitomi as he thought. Finally folding his arms across his chest he answered truthfully.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Hitomi could only blink in confusion.  
  
"So you don't want anything?"  
  
"No," Dilandau lied.  
  
'You are such a liar Fanel!' he yelled at himself mentally.  
  
Hitomi felt her lips curl up slightly as she heard his thoughts ring out across her mind. She could definitely get used to this mind reading thing.  
  
"Why are you a lying?"  
  
Dilandau's eyes started to widen but he stopped himself in time and managed to remain calm.  
  
"I forgot, you can read our thoughts now."  
  
Hitomi grinned at this, "It is rather fun."  
  
Dilandau didn't move or smirk or flinch, he just stared. Hitomi started to squirm wondering what exactly she was supposed to do with Dilandau. It was no secret that Hitomi and Dilandau weren't exactly on friendly terms, Hitomi wasn't really bothered by that though considering how she'd seen his treatment of his siblings. She just chalked it up to years of bitterness and anger and she could see a brick wall when it was planted smack dab in front of her nose. And if there was ever a wall to rival the one built around China it was the wall cemented around Dilandau's heart.  
  
Finally Dilandau stepped completely into the room. Hitomi felt all at once that the room was too small. It was just something about the silver haired warrior that made her skin crawl.  
  
"It stings."  
  
Hitomi shook her head a little and refocused back on Dilandau, "Excuse me?"  
  
"The first time you go through something, like a window, it stings."  
  
Hitomi's gaze slid over to the window she had been thinking about shoving her hand through. Letting out a shaky breath she raised her hand up again to let it hover in front of the glass.  
  
"You're fingers will get all fuzzy and then start to sting."  
  
Hitomi glanced at Dilandau real quick. Then refocusing on the window she closed her eyes and pushed her fingers into the glass.  
  
It was the strangest thing really, feeling something but then not really feeling it. It was like she knew the glass was there but it didn't really matter. And then like Dilandau had warned her fingers started to feel fuzzy, like they were falling asleep. Slowly reopening her eyes she turned to Dilandau.  
  
All at once an incredibly unexplainable fear swept through her. Hitomi began to shake and couldn't stop. She hated it but it was as if she couldn't control her body's reactions.  
  
Dilandau could see the fear and Hitomi thought she saw a flicker of something flash in his eyes. She couldn't name it but there had been something there.  
  
"Keep going," Dilandau said in the softest voice Hitomi had ever heard him use.  
  
Taking in a deep shaky breath she pushed her hand through the glass. Nothing happened right away but just as Hitomi gasped at the realization that rain drops were falling through her fingers the pain erupted.  
  
Sting! Maybe for mister warrior prince!  
  
Hitomi felt like she had run head on into a train! The "sting" pricked every single part of her body and it was all Hitomi could do to keep from crying out. Static began to fill her ears and Hitomi felt like she was falling.  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes only to see black.  
  
"Fight it Hitomi, come back Hitomi. Please."  
  
As soon as the please registered in her clouded mind the pain settled down and began to float away. Blinking again she looked up to find Dilandau standing near the door, exactly where she had left him. Looking towards the window she found her hand still half way through. Slowly pulling her hand back inside Hitomi breathed a sigh of relief when no pain came. Feeling a smile creep up Hitomi spun around but Dilandau wasn't there.  
  
Van was though. And boy did he look panicked.  
  
"Hitomi! Are you alright?"  
  
Hitomi nodded in a kind of daze, "Yea"  
  
"I thought." Van didn't finish though he just shook his head and replaced his frown with a smile, "I'm sorry Hitomi, never mind. Are you sure you're alright though?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Okay well I'll be back in a little while, I have to finish up in my study."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Van gave one more cautious glance around the room before he disappeared into the hallway.  
  
Hitomi sat on Van's bed for a long while just looking at her hand and going over those words in her head.  
  
'Fight it Hitomi, come back Hitomi. Please.'  
  
And somehow she knew that those words hadn't come from Van. Or Merle. Or Yukari. Or Allen. Or Alex. Or Folken. Or Dryden. Or Millerna.  
  
Deep down she knew they had come from Dilandau.  
  
'Thank you Hitomi'  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Allen I said turn left!!"  
  
Allen angrily spun the wheel and did a 180.  
  
"Yukari you're giving me a headache."  
  
"Feelings mutual," Yukari barked crumpling the map and throwing it into the back seat.  
  
"Children would you just calm down, you're arguing isn't getting us any closer to Hitomi."  
  
Yukari and Allen spun around to glare at Dryden, "SHUT UP DRYDEN!"  
  
Dryden just chuckled while he opened up the map and tried to read through the creases Yukari had created.  
  
"It's always such a pleasure traveling with you two."  
  
1 hour later..  
  
"That is it Allen," Dryden called from the back, "Pull over and get out of the front seat, that goes for you too Yukari."  
  
Allen jerked the wheel to the side of the road and jumped out of the front seat, "Gladly!" he yelled swinging open the backseat door and jumping in. Yukari just fumed silently as she waited for Dryden to get out of the back.  
  
20 minutes later.  
  
"See! You were leading us in a circle!" Dryden exclaimed in frustration.  
  
"Moron," Yukari muttered while watching the rain slide down her window.  
  
Allen just 'harrumphed' and ignored both of them.  
  
"There's a tavern up ahead, thankfully, and I need a break."  
  
"About time," Yukari muttered again.  
  
Dryden pulled up into the tavern's empty parking lot.  
  
"Maybe the locals don't come out when it's raining," he said aloud.  
  
"That's a little weird but whatever," Yukari replied sitting up.  
  
Dryden parked and got out of the car pulling his raincoat on tight.  
  
"Hurry up you guys," he called out.  
  
Yukari and Allen jumped out of the back and quickly followed Dryden up to the tavern door.  
  
"No "we're closed" sign, guess it's open," Allen said shoving the door open.  
  
"Whoa, something isn't right you guys," Yukari breathed as the three stepped inside the warm tavern.  
  
The place was a mess.  
  
Tables were upturned, chairs broken, shards of glass scattered across the bar and floor. Allen and Dryden immediately stood in front of Yukari. Yukari shut the door behind them and glued herself to it.  
  
Dryden spotted some stairs off next to the bar, reaching down he picked up two broken chair legs and handed one to Allen.  
  
"I'll take the upstairs."  
  
Allen just nodded as he grabbed Yukari's arm and pulled her along behind him as he scanned the first floor for anyone. Dryden pulled a few tables upright as he went, pushing aside piles of glass. Finally reaching the old wooden stairs he started up the creaky steps.  
  
Every step he took Dryden felt his stomach churn, it was getting darker as he went, and that definitely couldn't be a good sign. Finally however he bumped into a door, gripping the leg a little tighter he twisted the doorknob and gently pushed the door open.  
  
The office wasn't in much better condition, a large desk was split right down the middle and the couches looked like they had been burned. He couldn't really see the rest of the room however because the only light shining in was coming from the small window above the beaten desk. Carefully feeling the wall next to the door he found a light switch but as he flipped it up nothing happened.  
  
"Figures," he growled to himself.  
  
"Hey Dryden! You alright up there?"  
  
Dryden didn't turn his back on the room, "Yea Allen I don't think there's anyone up here, you find anything?"  
  
"Nothing!" Yukari called back  
  
Dryden gave the dark corners of the room one last glance before he turned towards the door. Dryden was about to pull the door closed when the faintest of groans floated to his ears. Spinning around Dryden quickly scanned the room.  
  
"Dryden what's up?!" Allen called up  
  
"I think I hear something"  
  
Dryden heard Allen's muffled voice tell Yukari to go get in the car and lock the doors. A few seconds later the tavern door slammed shut and Allen appeared at the top of the steps.  
  
"It sounded like."  
  
This time a tiny gasp of pain filled the room. Allen headed towards the burnt couches and Dryden bent down to look under the left half of the desk.  
  
Dryden sucked in quick breath, "Allen you'd better get over here."  
  
Allen was at his side within the second; As he bent down Dryden felt him tense.  
  
"Is she..?"  
  
"No, I don't think so but we need to get this desk off her and fast. I need to check her out."  
  
Allen dropped his chair leg and quickly got to his feet. Grabbing the edges of the desk half he braced himself.  
  
"On the count of the three. One..two.three." Allen took a deep breath and lifted the desk up as Dryden reached in to pull the blonde woman out from under it.  
  
Dryden gently slid the battered woman into his arms while muttering a curse under his breath, "We need to get to Hitomi's place."  
  
Allen dropped the desk and ran down the stairs and out to the car. Dryden carefully maneuvered down the stairs and out into the storm.  
  
Yukari was holding the car door open for them by the time that he got there.  
  
"Oh no," she gasped, "Is she going to be alright Dryden?"  
  
"I don't know, it looks bad," he replied sliding into the back seat with the woman still in his arms.  
  
Yukari gently shut the door and ran around to the front seat. Getting in she managed to get Allen on the right road. According to the map they shouldn't be more than 15 minutes from Hitomi's castle, hopefully.  
  
Yukari handed a blanket she had been keeping up front with her back to Dryden. Dryden waded up the blanket the pressed it against the gash a crossed the woman's stomach, it looked to be the worst of the wounds.  
  
"Miss, I need you to wake up," Dryden said gently brushing some dirty locks off her forehead.  
  
The blonde gently shook her head and whispered, "Hitomi.Van."  
  
Yukari frowned, "Did she just say Hitomi?"  
  
Dryden nodded, "I think so."  
  
Allen gripped the wheel, "I got a bad feeling about this." Then as an after thought, "Buckle up Yukari and hold on."  
  
Dryden tightened his hold as much as he could without causing further damage as Allen pushed the gas pedal to the floor.  
  
*~~~~~~*  
  
"And so they ran up to the battlements cause they knew that Papa wouldn't follow them out there. Oh Hitomi you should have seen Papa's face it was as red as a cherry."  
  
Hitomi burst into laughter as Merle gave into giggles.  
  
Van just lay stretched out where he was smiling.  
  
"Then there was the time Dilandau set the kitchen on fire-"  
  
A sudden screech reached all three ears' and Merle scrambled over to Van's window. Frowning she tilted her head, "Shevonie wouldn't just show up like this."  
  
Hitomi finally crawled over to the window and peered out into the storm. It took her a minute to focus on the car through the rain but as she finally did Hitomi felt her heart stop.  
  
Van and Merle noticed Hitomi stiffen.  
  
"Hitomi are you okay?" Van asked sitting up and quickly moving to her side.  
  
Hitomi had to calm herself before she started hyperventilating. And just as she was regulating her breathing Allen, Yukari, and Dryden holding a mangled and bleeding blonde stepped out of the car.  
  
"Oh no," she breathed out in panic  
  
"Hitomi what is it? What's wrong?" Van questioned  
  
"It's my friends, they're here."  
  
*~~~~~*  
  
Charles dropped the dishtowel just as Dilandau was getting up from his lunch.  
  
Charles clucked his tongue, "Now now Dilandau, finish your lunch, I will take care of the door."  
  
"You just don't want me to kill who it probably is."  
  
Charles just grinned at the silver haired prince while he straightened his jacket. There was more pounding and Charles frowned a little. Someone was impatient.  
  
Hurrying to the door he swung it open and was met with a very tall, broad, blonde man.  
  
"Move man, we've got wounded."  
  
Charles frowned but moved out of the way as a young red haired shuffled in followed by a tall brunette carrying a very bloody and burned woman. Charles shut the door and froze. Spinning around he peered down at the woman again.  
  
"Oh good heavens! Millerna!!!" he cried out rushing towards Dryden.  
  
Just then Dilandau stepped around the corner and into view.  
  
"What's wrong Charles-" Just then his eyes settled on Millerna and the rest of his words got caught in his throat.  
  
..  
  
"I knew this would happen!!!" He cried out in rage, "VAN!!! MERLE!!! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!"  
  
Yukari squeaked before she could stop herself as the man roared in anger. Just as quickly as he had yelled footsteps were heard pounding down the stairs.  
  
A short blonde woman skid into view, "Dilandau what is your!- MILLERNA!" Merle cried out crowding Dryden.  
  
"What is going on?! Why are you screaming about Millerna?!"  
  
Everyone turned as a deep voice cut through all panic. Yukari couldn't stop her eyes from widening, the silver haired man was frightening but this man was down right intimidating. Clutching Allen's arm she pulled him back towards Dryden so at least they'd be together if the black haired man decided to chop them down.  
  
"Later Van! We need to get Millerna help and now!" Merle ordered as she tugged on Dryden's arm leading him to the kitchen.  
  
Yukari kept her eyes on the stern man, the one the blonde had called Van. Good heavens his scowl alone was enough to freeze her, and then his eyes landed on Millerna. Boy, Yukari thought he was mad before, he looked livid now.  
  
Dilandau growled, "Shevonie"  
  
"Discuss this later, right now our concern is Millerna," Charles said quieting the temperamental prince.  
  
Then turning to Yukari and Allen he folded his hands in front of his stomach, "I'm terribly sorry, that wasn't a proper welcome at all. I'm Charles and this is the Fanel Castle."  
  
"My Castle," Van said in a deep threatening voice, "What business do you have here?" he asked even though he already knew.  
  
Yukari frowned as Van said "my castle" and stepped a little in front of Allen. "Excuse you! I believe this is Hitomi's castle. In fact I know it is, we saw the papers, now where is she?!" Yukari demanded fear for her friend taking priority over fear of this man.  
  
Dilandau smirked admiringly but Van remained silent and still.  
  
Charles just shook his head, "You two behave and take care of this, I'm going to help Millerna."  
  
Allen watched the butler leave and then when neither of the men spook he glared down at them.  
  
"Yukari gave you plenty of time to answer, now where is Hitomi!? What did you do to her?" Allen growled out.  
  
Dilandau growled back but turned to Van instead, "This is your mess, I'm going to find Folken and Alex. We're taking Shevonie out, now!" with that said he marched up the stairs and out of sight.  
  
Van felt like dropping his head into his hands. He knew he should be nicer but that fact that two men had showed up looking for Hitomi made his blood boil. He knew he was being ridiculous but Hitomi was emotional right now and he didn't want anyone besides his family, Folken excluded, talking to her.  
  
"Hitomi is here."  
  
Allen stepped even closer, "Where?"  
  
"She's safe"  
  
"Then you won't mind if we go talk to her will you?"  
  
"You can't see her right now."  
  
Yukari gasped, "I knew it!! When she called me on the cell phone I just knew it! Charles called back saying she was fine but! That's it!" Yukari shoved past Allen and strode straight up to Van, "I don't know what you did to Hitomi but so help me if we don't find her exactly! I mean exactly how she left us I'm going to kill you!!"  
  
Allen walked up and pulled Yukari back, just in case this Van character decided to hit her.  
  
"I'll ask you again, where is she?"  
  
"Safe"  
  
The next thing Van knew he was facing the floor. Looking up he found a frowning Yukari and a pissed Allen shaking out his abused fist.  
  
"This can get real ugly real fast, or you can just tell us where she is and then maybe we won't beat the crap out of you."  
  
Van rubbed his bruising jaw, 'I can't believe I didn't see that punch coming' Van scolded himself dragging himself to his feet.  
  
'Oh no,' he heard Hitomi's strained voice fill his head, 'It's Allen, he's hitting you isn't he?'  
  
Van smirked, 'I need some ideas here love, my pride can't take much more and I may hit him back soon.'  
  
"Quit smirking and answer me," Allen demanded  
  
'I have to tell them Van'  
  
"No Hitomi, you don't, just stay put," he said out loud  
  
Yukari's frown began to mix with one of shock, "Maybe he's crazy Allen."  
  
'They're calling me crazy now.'  
  
'That's it I'm coming down,' Hitomi said in a shaky but determined voice  
  
Van spun around towards the stairs, realizing there wasn't really anything they could do. Her friends would find out sooner or later. At least Hitomi had him for support.  
  
Allen pulled back his fist ready to lay into Van but Yukari pulled his arm down. "Allen look"  
  
Allen looked up just as Hitomi came down the stairs.  
  
"HITOMI!" Yukari cried dashing towards her best friend.  
  
Van jumped in front of Hitomi and grabbed Yukari, keeping her at a safe distance. Just then Allen appeared, grabbing Yukari out of Van's grip he reached out to deck him again. This time though Van caught the fist.  
  
"You only get one free shot Blondie."  
  
"Van," Hitomi chided while giggling as Allen's face turned red.  
  
"I can only take so much love."  
  
"Love? Hitomi what's going on? Are you okay?" Allen questioned still holding a shocked Yukari.  
  
"I'm fine Allen, I'm just a little sick at the moment. Van doesn't want you touching me because he's afraid you'll make it worse."  
  
"That's one way of putting it," Van said smirking  
  
"Van Slanzar de Fanel you stop scaring them, and what is going on, why did I hear something about Millerna."  
  
Yukari watched as Van's eyes instantly went from harsh to soft and worried. Spinning around he stepped closer to Hitomi. "We got Millerna back from Shevonie," he whispered  
  
Allen and Yukari watched in shock as the gruff man softened.  
  
"That's good then, isn't it Van?" Hitomi asked her voice a little shaky.  
  
"Of course it is," Van said, "Nothing to worry about love, she's in the kitchen with Charles and Merle."  
  
"Then I can go see her right?"  
  
Van glanced over his shoulder and Allen almost fell flat on his butt at the pleading look in Van's maroon eyes, he was asking him to keep quiet about Millerna's condition.  
  
Just as quickly though Van focused back on Hitomi, "I think she's seeing enough people right now."  
  
Hitomi ignored him and looked up at Allen and Yukari, "You brought Dryden with you didn't you?"  
  
Yukari nodded, still confused as to why her friend wasn't hugging her ecstatically. What had these people done to her!  
  
"Van is she okay?"  
  
"She's fine, you don't need to worry."  
  
"You're lying, Dryden is a doctor. He wouldn't be in there visiting with complete strangers instead of seeing me if something wasn't wrong."  
  
Van was determined however, "You don't need to worry about Millerna. What you need to do is talk with your friends."  
  
Rubbing his jaw for emphasis he glared back at Allen, "Pretty boy thinks I'm holding you hostage."  
  
Hitomi smiled, "Don't call him that."  
  
"I'll consider your request"  
  
Now they were talking like Yukari and Allen weren't even there. Allen had had about enough.  
  
"That's it, enough of this crap," shoving Van out of the way he grabbed Hitomi's arm.  
  
Hitomi tried to pull her arm back but Allen was already frozen. Yukari screamed and Van shoved Allen away from Hitomi.  
  
"You idiot," he spat as he turned to Hitomi, "Are you alright Hitomi?"  
  
Hitomi nodded, "I put my hand through a window this morning so it doesn't sting anymore."  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
Hitomi looked up at a shaking Yukari.  
  
Hitomi's eyes filled up with tears, "Oh Yukari I'm so sorry I didn't call you back."  
  
"Hitomi..A-Allen he just, he j-j-just"  
  
"Hitomi," Allen's deep voice cut through Yukari's stuttering, "What is going on?" he seemed pretty calm for someone who just pushed his hand through someone else's.  
  
"It's confusing."  
  
"VAN!! We need you in here!"  
  
Hitomi's head snapped towards the kitchen, "You liar," she scolded Van as a teardrop slid down her cheek.  
  
"Oh don't cry kitten, please. You just sit here and comfort your friends. I'll be back soon, if you need me at all just call."  
  
With that Van disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Hitomi, my shock is wearing off and pretty soon I'm going to start yelling if you don't tell me what's going on." Allen said.  
  
Hitomi felt like screaming herself. Everything was happening too fast, she didn't know how to explain this to her childhood friends. It wasn't as if she could just come out and say "Well there was this curse and you see to make a long story short I'm a ghost."  
  
Looking down at a shivering and wide-eyed Yukari and a shocked Allen Hitomi began to wonder. Then again, could she?  
  
"I'm a ghost."  
  
Hitomi gasped as soon as the words left her mouth. There was just something about saying it out loud and with her friends that sent a wave of fear over her.  
  
"You're a what?!" Allen roared, "Hitomi don't be ridiculous, ghosts don't exist."  
  
Hitomi started shaking, "I'm serious Allen," extending her arm forward Allen stared at the shaky barely visible hand.  
  
"Go ahead, try to grab my hand."  
  
Allen looked back up into Hitomi's emeralds. She could see he was battling with himself. Finally Hitomi lowered her arm back to her side, Allen wasn't going to voluntarily try and touch her again.  
  
"What happened Hitomi?"  
  
Hitomi felt a few more tears pour out. "Shevonie"  
  
"Who is Shevonie?" Yukari asked finally able to stop the stuttering, though she was shaking as bad as Hitomi.  
  
"A witch"  
  
"This is unreal"  
  
"That's what I said when I showed up and found Van"  
  
There was silence as Allen seemed to process what she was saying, "You mean he was a ghost"  
  
Hitomi nodded and Yukari's eyes widened again as she began to see where this was going.  
  
"Oh Hitomi what did you do?"  
  
Hitomi fell to her knees now and let the tears flow. Allen and Yukari rushed up to her and knelt down beside her.  
  
"Oh don't cry Hito-chan we didn't mean to make this worse." Allen reached out but quickly pulled his hand back with a curse, he couldn't give her a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry Hito this is just so, just so not real! I feel like it's all a dream."  
  
'Believe me, it's not.'  
  
Allen and Yukari turned wide eyed to each other before they focused back on Hitomi.  
  
"Hito you didn't just,..did you?" Yukari whispered.  
  
Hitomi nodded.  
  
"This is getting a little freaky," Allen said in a hoarse whisper  
  
"I think you have a lot to tell us Hito."  
  
Hitomi nodded once again.  
  
"Do you have some place we could go and talk?" Allen asked  
  
Hitomi wiped away a few ghostly tears before she looked up at them, "You're not going to freak out and run away?"  
  
Allen looked offended, "We may not understand what's going on, and it's going to be a long while before I forget my hand actually passing through yours. But I wouldn't leave you, not now."  
  
"You know we wouldn't Hito, I think I'm about to pass out if I don't stop shaking but we love you. We'd never abandoned you, especially when something like.well like this happens. "  
  
"I was just afraid that it would be too much."  
  
"It certainly is a lot and it's all coming in kind of fast but," Allen sat up on his feet and ran a nervous hand through his hair, "What are friends for, if you can't lean on them when you really need them?"  
  
Hitomi looked up and gave them a shaky smile, "I missed you guys so much"  
  
"We missed you too Hito-chan now let's get off this floor and go someplace to talk. We'll come back down to get Dryden in a while."  
  
"This is extremely frustrating though, I can't even give you a hug!" Yukari huffed planting her hands on her hips.  
  
Hitomi's smile grew steadier as she watched Allen and Yukari try to brush aside the fact that she was no longer living. They were trying to encourage her.  
  
"I love you guys, I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"We know Hito-chan, now up with you. I'm freezing," Allen grumbled as he stood up.  
  
Hitomi pushed herself to her feet and started up the stairs, "Come on, we'll go to Van's study."  
  
Allen immediately frowned, "Yea we need to talk about that Van guy too."  
  
Hitomi rolled her eyes, "Oh please Allen he's a perfect gentleman, sort of."  
  
"That's what I thought," Allen growled, "I swear if he's hurt you I'll beat him to a bloody pulp."  
  
"Oh lay off Allen, she's old enough to pick her own guys. Even if one happens to be scary, tall, and temperamental."  
  
Hitomi giggled, "That's my Van."  
  
Allen continued to frown.  
  
"Oh Allen stop being so grumpy, besides I'm sure Hitomi would just love to hear about the beautiful brunette you met a week or two ago, wouldn't you Hitomi?"  
  
"OOOO what's her name?" Hitomi squealed beginning to relax  
  
"Carla"  
  
Allen blushed as Yukari smirked at him, Hitomi just laughed and led them down the hall towards Van's study.  
  
*~~~~~~*  
  
"I knew there was a reason I carried an emergency medical kit around with me," Dryden mumbled to himself as he washed the blood off his arms.  
  
Charles, Merle, and Van were all crumpled on the kitchen floor exhausted. But the important thing was that Millerna was going to survive. Which was what surprised Dryden the most, considering Millerna's injuries.  
  
She had a large cut on her shoulder that they had had to sew up, burns all over her legs, a broken arm and ankle, and another gash a crossed her stomach that had caused most of the problems. Thankfully he was a trained doctor and did the best with what he had. He didn't think she needed any extra blood, due to the fact that they had found her so soon after the attack but if she wasn't showing any signs of improving within the next few hours he was going to fly her to the nearest hospital.  
  
Drying off his arms he turned around to the three people on the floor. Rubbing his face tiredly he leaned down towards them.  
  
"Where is Hitomi?"  
  
Merle groaned and leaned on Charles who Dryden finally realized was asleep but Van opened his eyes. He sat there silent for a few minutes before he said, "My study, I'll take you."  
  
Dryden ran his hand over his face one more time before following Van out of the kitchen. He had heard Allen and Yukari's screams earlier. He had been tempted to go to them but Hitomi's voice had appeared so he had turned all his attention to Millerna.  
  
Of course now Dryden knew something was up and deep down he knew something was REALLY REALLY up. But for the life of him he couldn't seem to muster up one single ounce of worry. He was just too gosh dang tired.  
  
*~~~~~~*  
  
Dryden settled into one of the overstuffed chairs in Van's study and stared at Hitomi. Something was definitely wrong, he could see the back of the couch through her stomach. Blinking he figured he was just tired, and seeing things but when he looked again she was still slightly transparent.  
  
Van closed his study door and slid onto the couch cushions next to Hitomi. Leaning over he whispered something into Hitomi's ear that made her grin.  
  
"No whispering you two, it's rude." Yukari playfully chided.  
  
"Am I missing something?" Dryden asked his exhaustion apparent.  
  
"A lot actually Dryden, our little Hito-chan has been causing a lot of trouble," Allen said smirking at Dryden  
  
Dryden smiled, "I knew it, didn't I tell you two that sending her off on her own would be bad. If you had only waited one more week Hito-chan we could have organized something and all come together."  
  
"I know but I wanted to come by myself, besides it took you longer than a week to get here."  
  
"So are you going to tell me why I can see through your stomach, or am I just going to have to guess?" Dryden asked casually figuring that if he panicked it would only make the situation worse.  
  
Hitomi's smile faded and Dryden watched as Van leaned closer whispering in her ear again. Dryden watched in surprise as Hitomi gathered her courage up around her with every word that Van whispered.  
  
"I think there are a few things I need to tell you Dryden."  
  
"Just me?"  
  
"We got the run down while you were doing surgery," Allen informed  
  
"Why do I have a feeling I don't want to hear this?"  
  
"Because you don't," Yukari said while yawning from her chair  
  
"Ahh, well shoot then, I don't think I could yell even if I wanted to."  
  
"That's good because you're not going to like this," Hitomi said with a grim smile.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N Again I'm sooooo sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up, but you wouldn't want to know all the "Wonderful" things that have been going on. Anyways I sent out an email about the update for this story and I think I got everyone who wants to be on it but I lost my other list that had all the people who wanted to know on it. So please let me know if you want me to email you when I update. I hope you all enjoy, I know this chapter isn't really really long but I'm working on the next one. And I know maybe some people in real life would have flipped out at finding their friend a ghost but I'd like to think there are some friends out there who could be reasonable and supportive about it, screaming their lungs out on their own time. ^^ Anyways you guys are the greatest and I hope you enjoy. 


	14. The Joys of Housemates

Disclaimer: I think you know that I don't Escaflowne by now.  
  
A/N Yea! I'm updating sooner, aren't you proud of me? ^^ Anyways I'll stop blabbing and we'll get on with the story.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Dilandau kicked the wall with all his might. Ignoring the sharp pain that shot up through his ankle he marched straight for Folken's room.  
  
"FOLKEN!!!" he roared, shoving the wooden door open.  
  
Folken dropped his book and slammed his head against the shelf he was under. Grumbling he rubbed the offended spot while picking the book back up.  
  
"What Dilandau?"  
  
"You'd better have something figured out because I'm not waiting any longer!"  
  
Folken rolled his eyes at his brother's impatience, "I'm afraid you're going to have to give me a few more weeks."  
  
Dilandau folded his arms over his chest, "Maybe you don't understand me."  
  
"I understand you Dilandau but I can only go so fast. Now stop badgering me, besides what was going on downstairs?"  
  
"Hitomi's friends are here"  
  
Folken dropped his book and banged his head on the top shelf once again, "WHAT?!"  
  
Dilandau smirked at his brother's pain, "I said her friends are here."  
  
Folken snatched up his book, backed up and stood to his full height all the while glaring at the shelves.  
  
"Well they haven't seen Hitomi yet have they?"  
  
Dilandau's smirk grew, "Last I saw Van was trying to fend them off. But that's not what has everybody worried."  
  
Dilandau's face paled even more than usual as he finished and Folken felt himself shiver, Dilandau almost looked.worried. That was enough to have anybody on edge.  
  
Folken was afraid to ask so he just kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Millerna's here."  
  
Folken felt himself pale, "She's not trying to kill anybody is she?"  
  
Dilandau let out a cold laugh, his face full of anger and sarcasm, "She was carried here Folken."  
  
"Carried? What do you mean carried?"  
  
"What do you think I mean you idiot?! I mean last time I checked she was on her deathbed. Shevonie really tried to kill her, and I don't mean quickly. She's one big bloody mess. Is that clear enough for you?"  
  
Folken's eyes just grew wide with panic as he tried to calm his breathing. Dilandau tapped his foot impatiently while Folken swallowed all the news. Finally Folken displayed some shred of Fanel control and steeled his face against his inner turmoil. Turning to his desk he sat down and flipped open the book he'd been holding.  
  
"I'll have something in two days."  
  
Satisfied Dilandau decided to seek his next victim, "Where's Alex?"  
  
"I don't know, he disappeared."  
  
Dilandau growled and spun around slamming Folken's door behind him.  
  
*~~~~*  
  
It was dark. Not just dark, but pitch black eyes can't even adjust dark. Then there was pain. And this wasn't just any pain either. This was hit by a train kind of pain, the one where you wish you were dead because it hurts so bad.  
  
Blinking Millerna groaned in agony as the pain shot through her body once more.  
  
'I have to be dead'  
  
"Did you see that Charles?"  
  
'Great now there are voices'  
  
"See what Merle?"  
  
'I'm dead, Merle and Charles are not here.'  
  
"I saw her hand move!!"  
  
Millerna winced at the screech, which was soon followed by pounding feet and the sound of the kitchen's squeaky door being flung open.  
  
"DRYDEN GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!"  
  
'Dryden? Who is Dryden? I'm definitely dead. I have to be, my mind is making people up.'  
  
One..Two.Three.Four.Five seconds passed before Millerna could hear a faint pounding off in the distance. As she listened the pounding became mixed with panting as the kitchen door slammed open once again.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong? Is she okay?"  
  
'Now THERE is a voice to have in a dream,' Millerna wanted to smile as the deep voice washed over her pain-laden body.  
  
Seconds later touch accompanied the beautiful voice.  
  
"Her pulse is fine, I don't see any fresh blood, what is wrong?!"  
  
Millerna wanted to frown, yea, what was wrong? Whatever it was it was making that wonderful dream voice angry. She didn't want any sexy dream voices angry, she was dead for crying out loud.  
  
'Can't I have at least one thing?' she asked to no one in particular.  
  
"I saw her hand move," Merle's voice defended  
  
The soothing dream voice sighed and Millerna wanted to smile, that was better.  
  
"Well let's hope that's a sign of her waking up instead of slipping into a coma."  
  
'Mmmmmm, I could listen to his voice all day.. Wait. Coma? I'm not in a coma, I'm dead.'  
  
"You really think she could be in a coma?" Charles cut through  
  
"It's a possibility, I'll stay here and watch her. If she shows anymore negative signs I'll call in a helicopter," the dream voice said.  
  
Now this was just getting boring, she didn't want to spend all eternity talking about how she might be in a coma. She was dead for crying out loud, there was no way she could NOT be dead after what Shevonie had done. Besides she deserved every cut after what she did to Hitomi and Van, it was her fault Hitomi was now a ghost. Van would never forgive her.  
  
'I'll never forgive myself,' she wanted to cry out  
  
"Wait! Did you hear that? Come on, you had to have heard that?!" Merle screeched  
  
'I really should have told her to shut up more in life,' Millerna winced  
  
"I heard it Merle, come on Millerna, wake up sweetheart."  
  
Millerna would have blushed if she hadn't been dead. The beautiful dream voice had just called her sweetheart, while it was nice she knew that she was definitely dead now.  
  
Then she felt something on her forehead, it felt like fingers.  
  
"Wake up," the dream voice called again.  
  
'I don't want to,' Millerna called back, 'I deserved it'  
  
"Wake up," it called again.  
  
Millerna felt tears well up in her eyes, 'I Don't WANT TO!! I deserved IT!!'  
  
"Don't sleep now, you need to wake up, come back to us."  
  
"I don't want to"  
  
Merle gasped, "Millerna come on, I know you're not in a coma, you wouldn't do that to us."  
  
"I'm dead," Millerna whispered  
  
'Why can't they just get it, I'm dead, and I don't care.'  
  
"Your not dead Millerna, you're very much alive, now open your eyes."  
  
"Go away dream voice," she mumbled, "I'm dead"  
  
The dream voice chuckled and Millerna felt her body tingle, the sound was heavenly.  
  
"I'm not going away and you're not dead, it may feel like it, I'm sure, but you're extremely lucky. Whoever wanted you dead didn't do a good enough job," dream voice reassured her  
  
"The stupid little witch didn't expect you to find her, she wanted Millerna to die slowly."  
  
"Well she's not," the dream voice said cheerily.  
  
And then the strangest thing happened, there was a tingling sensation right where she was sure her cheek was. Then realization began to dawn on her, they were lips. She was feeling lips on her cheek.  
  
"Open your eyes," the dream voice whispered.  
  
Millerna's eyes snapped open.  
  
Merle squealed and began jumping up and down.  
  
"Yea!! Millerna you're okay!!!"  
  
Charles sighed, "We were very worried Millerna, don't do that, ever again. My poor old heart can only take so much."  
  
Millerna smiled but found it hurt so she put her lips back they way they were. Searching the room her bright blue orbs landed on a tall broad shouldered brunette. His wavy chocolate hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and his lips were curved up in a delicious smile.  
  
"Dream voice," she managed, still in a hazy world of disbelief.  
  
Dryden laughed and Millerna couldn't help but go wide-eyed, which in turn made Merle and Charles giggle.  
  
"His name is Dryden, and he saved you."  
  
Millerna kept her eyes fixed on Dryden, "Saved me?"  
  
Dryden smiled down at the blonde, "My friends and I stopped by the tavern to calm down and get out of the storm. We found you upstairs."  
  
"So I'm really alive?"  
  
Dryden nodded.  
  
Millerna's face contorted with anger and surprise, "I'm alive!"  
  
Merle and Charles smiled down at her.  
  
"I'm gonna kill her!!!!" Millerna screamed  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hitomi looked up at the door, "Did someone just scream?"  
  
Van hopped off the couch and went out the study door disappearing from view. Allen and Yukari watched Van go before turning back to Hitomi, still in a daze.  
  
"I don't think I want to believe any of this," Allen mumbled shaking his head.  
  
"I know how you feel," Hitomi said with a weak smile.  
  
"Well it's not so bad," Yukari said grinning like a kid on Christmas day.  
  
Allen spun around, "What in the world are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh stop the drama Allen, she has a castle, new friends, Shevonie is going to die soon, and most importantly she has Van," Yukari finished with a sly grin flashed in Hitomi's direction.  
  
Hitomi couldn't stop the blush that flooded her face; Allen just rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air.  
  
"Love sick school girls."  
  
Yukari just continued to grin, "Oh you know it's not that bad Allen, definitely weird and freaky, but when this Shevonie person goes then Hitomi goes back to normal and everybody's happy."  
  
"Except for Shevonie"  
  
Everyone turned his or her gazes towards the door and a smiling Merle.  
  
"I really don't care if she's not happy, she gets what's coming to her after what she's done to Hitomi."  
  
Merle nodded, "I agree."  
  
"How's Millerna?" Hitomi asked standing up  
  
"She's fine, and awake. Oh but Hitomi you missed it, Dryden is totally driving her crazy."  
  
Hitomi frowned, "I'll go down there and make him stop."  
  
Merle stretched her arms out to signal Hitomi to stop, "No you don't get it Hitomi, Millerna is blushing like there's no tomorrow, it's hilarious."  
  
Hitomi's eyes widened with realization, "This could be interesting."  
  
"Which is why I came to get you, oh and Van wants you down there too. He figured you'd want to see Millerna now that she's awake."  
  
Hitomi nodded and waved for Allen and Yukari to follow as she trailed behind Merle out into the hall. The kitchen was packed as everyone looked down on the blushing and smiling Millerna. Hitomi followed behind Merle before the door closed and walked over to the table. Hitomi cleared her throat and Charles turned around, seeing her he moved aside so Hitomi could stand next to Millerna's side.  
  
"Hey Millerna"  
  
Millerna turned towards Hitomi's voice and her smile faded. Immediately her eyes welled up and her lips went straight.  
  
"Hey Hitomi," she said in a hoarse whisper  
  
Hitomi gave her friend a weak smile, "Don't worry Millerna I'm not mad, I'm glad I did what I did," At this Hitomi raised her gaze up to Van with a silly grin, "Besides Van's talking to me now."  
  
Van chuckled and folded his arms while looking down at Millerna, "Like I was saying she can't do anything small can she?"  
  
Millerna smiled but the tears still slipped down her cheeks, "I guess not."  
  
Before Dryden could stop himself he found his hands brushing up against Millerna's cheeks wiping the tears away. "Can't have you people upsetting the patient, be nice to her."  
  
Millerna went stiff as a new blush crept up her cheeks.  
  
'This is ridiculous I've never felt so giddy in my entire life, I'm making a fool of myself.'  
  
Hitomi smiled as Millerna screamed at herself. Millerna seemed to realize as her ocean blue eyes grew as wide as saucers and she spun her head towards Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi brought her pointer finger and thumb up to her mouth and zipped them shut. Yukari, Allen, and Dryden frowned in confusion but the others had a pretty good idea of what was going on.  
  
Blushing even more Millerna tried to push herself up, she had gone about one centimeter before Dryden gently tackled her shoulders and shoved her back against the table.  
  
Shaking his head Dryden sighed with relief, "I'm sorry if the table is uncomfortable, we'll bring down some blankets and a pillow but you aren't moving for a while. You could rip the fresh stitches or who knows what else. Stay put."  
  
Hitomi's smile broke into a grin, "You'll just have to stay by her side and make sure she heals right, won't you Dryden?"  
  
Dryden snapped his head up towards Hitomi, he could already see the wheels in her head turning. Oh no! He was not getting set up with another one of Hitomi's mysterious friends. Sure this Millerna was gorgeous but that was all he knew, which was probably for the best.  
  
Unfortunately Yukari was catching on and jumped right on in, "Yea Dryden you're the only doctor here. We'll bring in your air mattress and get you settled in right next to your patient. You need to be around in case something goes wrong don't you?"  
  
Dryden turned his glare to the red head, Yukari just stuck her tongue out. She had won anyways. Turning to Allen for support he only found a shrug.  
  
"I suppose it would be best," he sighed in defeat.  
  
Looking down at the beautiful angel stretched across the table Dryden knew he was in trouble. It was just the way she looked, it made him want to hold her tight until every ounce of fear left those gems for eyes she had. The first sign of trouble should have been when he called her sweetheart, but being as stupid as he was he had gone on to kiss her awake. She was probably afraid he would jump her in the night now. Closing his eyes and counting to ten he tried to believe that it would only be a few days.  
  
Of course after what Hitomi had told him he had a feeling they would be here a little bit longer than planned because there was no way they were going to leave her now. Not until this whole mess was settled.  
  
It was going to be a long visit.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Dilandau walked down the stairs and frowned at the room, Alex was nowhere to be found.  
  
"I swear if that little coward has skipped town, I'll rip his heart out with my bare hands," he grumbled to himself  
  
"Looking for someone, my prince," a deep voice laced with sarcasm pricked Dilandau's ears.  
  
Spinning towards the front door that was now being closed Dilandau found himself facing a drenched Alex.  
  
"Yea and you're lucky I found you."  
  
"Ah, me? Now why would you be looking for me?"  
  
Alex's cocky attitude was really starting to grate on Dilandau's nerves. Growling a warning Dilandau stepped a little closer.  
  
"Anytime you think you can take me on you just let me know and we'll head out to the lists."  
  
"Fine by me," Alex bit back.  
  
"Stop it right now!"  
  
Both turned around to see furious Merle, "I've just about had it with you two. We have got enough problems as it is, the last thing we all need is you too marching out in the rain to prove how macho the other one is. Flash your egos another time when someone cares, right now you need to focus on killing Shevonie cause so help me if you two don't concentrate I'm going to rip you to shreds."  
  
Dilandau managed to hid his surprise, Alex on the other hand let his mouth drop open.  
  
"I think that's the most you've said to me in one sitting in 200 years."  
  
Merle hissed at Alex.  
  
Backing up Alex put his hands up, "Okay, got the message darling."  
  
Merle hissed again. Alex only smiled this time; that is until he felt a fist come up under his nose and knock him flat on his butt.  
  
"Don't call my sister "darling," you keep your pathetic little nicknames to yourself."  
  
With that Dilandau marched into the kitchen dragging Merle behind him.  
  
Alex pushed himself up and felt his nose to see if Dilandau had broken it. Finding no broken bones, only blood, he grinned to himself.  
  
"Well that went well."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"What is going on in there?" Van demanded as Dilandau stomped into the kitchen with a struggling Merle.  
  
"Nothing," Dilandau snapped before turning his attention to Millerna, "How are you feeling?"  
  
Millerna didn't really know what to do at first, Dilandau wasn't one to openly care for people.  
  
"I'm better, thanks," she stuttered.  
  
"Good, Folken says he'll have something in a day or two. Alex is outside, I think we should lock him in the dungeon to make sure he stays."  
  
"Dungeon?! You wouldn't really lock him in the dungeon would you?" Yukari questioned with surprise.  
  
"Of course I would you silly woman, but it's Van's decision unfortunately."  
  
Van turned towards Hitomi with a smile, Hitomi just shook her head. Turning back towards Dilandau Van shook his own head, "I'll think he'll be fine in one of the guest rooms as bad a thought that it is Alex will have to be a guest until we kill Shevonie."  
  
"Besotted weakling"  
  
Van just laughed at his brother before coming around to Hitomi.  
  
"Could be," he said with a cheery tone, "But I have to tell you brother, it's fun. You should try it."  
  
Dilandau's face contorted with disgust, "Not on your life Van, we may be getting a little softer because we have our bodies back but I'm not THAT soft."  
  
Van just shrugged, "Suit yourself"  
  
Yukari folded her arms over her chest, "Oh knock off the grumpy act we don't need any more trouble."  
  
Dilandau spun around and glared at the girl who had the nerve to speak to him like that. He'd let Van get away with things, heck he'd even bend for Hitomi but he'd be 6 feet under before he'd let some little weak woman speak to him like that.  
  
Yukari leaned forward, "I'm not afraid of you, well not anymore that is. I have to tell you that you make quite an entrance. But underneath all those glares and scowls I'm sure you're civil, at least."  
  
Hitomi, Van, Merle, Charles broke into laughter, even Millerna burst into tiny painful giggles. Dilandau scowled at them all and stomped out of the kitchen.  
  
Hitomi managed to get herself under control and warn her friend, "You're playing with fire Yukari"  
  
Yukari glanced at the swinging kitchen door with a tiny grin, "I know"  
  
Allen rolled his eyes and flicked Yukari on the side of the head, "You're all crazy, come on Dryden I'm sure you're patient will survive while you unload the car."  
  
Mumbling about the questionable sanity of his housemates Allen strode out of the kitchen and headed for the car.  
  
"Maybe it's the stress, we are acting a little goofier than usual," merle said smiling  
  
"Goofier?" Van said raising his eyebrow in question  
  
Merle smiled brighter, "Yea Van, goofier."  
  
Charles shook his head still chuckling, "I'll show the new guests to their rooms. I'm assuming that includes Alex."  
  
Van frowned but nodded anyhow, "We do need him"  
  
Opening the door Charles stood to the side as Yukari walked out still smiling to herself. Merle threw a grin towards Millerna before she walked out behind Yukari. Van and Hitomi stayed with Millerna a while before Van finally decided he'd better check on Alex and Folken, make sure they were still alive.  
  
Hitomi decided to stay with Millerna until dinner and settled down on a chair Van and moved next to the kitchen table.  
  
"So how have you been lately?" Hitomi asked  
  
Both girls began to giggle.  
  
*~~~~~*  
  
Shevonie kicked the tavern door open grinning maliciously at the chaotic mess that was now Millerna's tavern. Crunching glass as she strode across the floor she stopped dead at the bar. Turning around she tilted her head and glared at an upright table. Millerna was dead, so who moved the table.  
  
Turning towards the stairs Shevonie marched up into Millerna's office.  
  
The desk was moved and Millerna was gone. Taking a deep breath and turning back towards the stairs Shevonie threw her hands out to the side and screamed.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Dilandau ignored the pounding rain as he swung his broad sword through the air slicing fat droplets of water in half.  
  
Sweat poured down his neck even though the freezing rain beat against his bare arms. Dilandau squelched the urge to run into the house and plunge his sword into Alex, though he would be satisfied Hitomi would be cursed for all of eternity and if it was the last thing he ever did it would be to put Hitomi back in her body. He wouldn't stand for Shevonie torturing other innocents; his family had been too much but somebody that his brother openly loved, it was just not going to happen.  
  
Not to mention Merle would never forgive him, he knew no matter how angry Merle was she would always love Alex. Which just aided in increasing his anger.  
  
No matter the consequences though Dilandau didn't think he'd ever rid the urge to kill Alex. Just seeing the man's face brought back memories that Dilandau never wanted to relive again. Never ever again.  
  
Spinning angrily the giant sword cut down the imaginary foe before stabbing him through the heart. Dilandau smirked in mild satisfaction at the picture of Alex falling to the ground at the end of his blade.  
  
No one hurt his family and walked away from it.  
  
No one.  
  
After Shevonie, Alex would be the next to perish, not even the love for his siblings would stop him this time. Alex would pay for taking the lives of his loved ones.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Yukari laughed to herself as she watched this Dilandau character furiously slicing the rain. So the man definitely had anger issues that a few centuries hadn't seemed to straighten out.  
  
He sure was sexy.  
  
It was a shame all the good-looking ones had serious issues, like being unable to hold a civil conversation for more than 2 minutes. Then again with eyes like those she was certain she could live the rest of her life without speech. Just as long as he kept looking at her.  
  
Yukari shook herself, hard.  
  
"What is going on with me? He's a loaded gun just waiting to go off!"  
  
"In more ways than one Yuka"  
  
Yukari spun around blushing to find Hitomi standing behind her.  
  
"How much did you hear?" she asked stubbornly  
  
"Does it really matter? I can hear your thoughts, you don't have to say a thing."  
  
"I'm beginning to get annoyed with that new habit of yours."  
  
Hitomi just smiled, "I know"  
  
"And what did you mean by 'more ways than one?'"  
  
Hitomi's smile shrunk and she looked out the window at Dilandau. "He certainly does give off a cold aura Yuka but that's just because Dilandau has been screwed by people all his life. His love for Van, Merle, and at one point in time Folken, was the closest he ever got to true love."  
  
Yukari looked back out in the rain at the angry man slicing harder with every passing second.  
  
"Then when he was unable to help his brothers and sister when they really needed him he failed. Then to add coals to the fire Folken left home right when Dilandau could have used a good lecture about moving on from his oldest brother. He's ashamed Yuka, I can just feel it every time he walks into a room. He hates Alex so much because he reminds him of how he failed and how much he lost. We can hope for the best but who knows if the Fanels will ever be as close as they once were. So if your thinking what I think you are, then do it, he needs all the love he can get."  
  
Yukari sighed as she continued to study Dilandau, "Don't be ridiculous Hito- chan, I JUST met him, I can't love him."  
  
Hitomi only smiled, "Good luck"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Yukari replied  
  
"Of course, now dinner is ready."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Why don't you go get Dilandau and tell him it's time to eat."  
  
Yukari turned around and glared at her friend but she walked out to fetch the silver haired prince all the same.  
  
Hitomi just giggled to herself as she walked off to tell the others it was dinnertime.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Dilandau tightened his grip on the sword, that stupid red headed wench was coming his way, he could just feel it.  
  
Turning around he found her stomping over to him already soaking wet just three steps out of the castle. The storm was obviously gradually getting worse.  
  
She looked like a drowned rat, her disgruntled appearance alone made him smirk with a little happiness.  
  
Her lips were moving and he could tell by her posture that she was yelling but all he could hear was the raging storm against his ears.  
  
Smirking as she stomped her foot in anger and came closer he watched in amusement as she tried to yell again. Finally wiping the hair quickly plastering itself to her forehead she stomped right up to his face.  
  
"DINNER'S READY!!!!" She screeched  
  
Dilandau winced and scowled.  
  
"And?!" he yelled back  
  
Yukari's eyes grew wide with a mixture of surprise and disbelief, the anger was quick to come however.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'AND?!' GET YOUR BUTT INSIDE THE HOUSE!!"  
  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT DO TO WENCH!"  
  
"MY NAME IS YUKARI YOU MORON!!"  
  
"I AM NOT A MORON!"  
  
"YES YOU ARE"  
  
"I AM NOT!"  
  
"ARE!"  
  
"NOT!"  
  
"ARE!"  
  
"NOT!!"  
  
Yukari stopped and took a deep breath before focusing back on Dilandau.  
  
"FINE SEE IF I CARE!!! STAY OUT HERE AND FREEZE TO DEATH FOR ALL I CARE!"  
  
Seeing her eyes moisten with what he knew was not the pounding rain Dilandau looked up towards the raging sky in exasperation. Why couldn't people just leave him alone?  
  
Grabbing her arm before she could run off and screech to Hitomi and the rest of the household about how "mean" he was, Dilandau pulled her back.  
  
Making sure not to squeeze her arm too tight Dilandau leaned down so he wouldn't have to yell.  
  
"I'll come in."  
  
And to be honest that was the best he could do in the way of an apology right now. His pride just wouldn't let him do anymore, especially to her, and with his current mood. Yukari seemed to chew on this for a minute before accepting it as the closest thing she'd get to an apology. Somewhat appeased she grabbed his arm and began pulling him toward the castle.  
  
Well at least she was wise in taking what she got and being pleased enough with it. He could add that to the list of admirable attributes this vivacious woman possessed.  
  
'Vivacious?! Where in the name of everything holy did that come from!?!' he screamed to himself  
  
'Who's vivacious?' he heard Hitomi's mind call out  
  
Screaming in frustration at Hitomi's voice he put up his mental block, he really needed to start remembering to keep that up at all times.  
  
Dilandau pulled the heavy castle door open and quickly shoved Yukari inside before slamming it closed. Unfortunately things just kept on getting better and better.  
  
Just as the two were entering that ridiculous tall blonde came sauntering down the stairs. The man's annoying bright blue eyes scanned the two of them before a sly smile slid a crossed his lips.  
  
"Look what the cat dragged in."  
  
"Shut up Allen"  
  
"Oh come on Yuka lighten up, we're on vacation remember. Enjoy the weather, meet new people, all that stuff," he said glancing at Dilandau on the 'meet new people part.'  
  
Dilandau ran his hand through his soaked hair sending sprays of water everywhere while growling at the "thing!" in front of him. For some reason his closeness to Yukari didn't settle well with him, especially that ridiculous nickname he called her, Yuka.  
  
"Bite me Allen, seriously you need to get a life."  
  
Dilandau smirked giving Yukari a mental pat on the back, it was nice to know his woman could stand up for herself.  
  
'MY WOMAN!?!' Dilandau screamed in mental horror as his face contorted with anger and disgust.  
  
'I need to get food, or maybe rest, I'm beginning to hallucinate, I JUST MET HER' he scolded himself.  
  
"Hello! Dilly boy! Are you listening?"  
  
This immediately brought Dilandau out of his reverie. Growling he focused on the smirking Yukari.  
  
"What-did-you-call-me?" he ground out in a dangerously low voice.  
  
Yukari didn't even flinch, "Dilly"  
  
"Don't ever call me that again wench," he warned narrowing his eyes for emphasis.  
  
She still looked unfazed, "As soon as you can learn to say my name I'll put it on my list of things to do to remember yours."  
  
Dilandau clenched his jaw to keep it from dropping, he'd never been treated like this in his entire life. Even his siblings feared him in a respectful sort of way, they knew when not to piss him off. This girl just didn't seem to see the boundary lines.  
  
Well it was about time he set them for her.  
  
"Listen wench you will say my name correctly or-"  
  
"Or what?" Yukari challenged, "You'll chop me in half, I doubt it."  
  
"You think so," he replied with a malicious tone  
  
"I know so"  
  
Dilandau stepped closer, "Do you now"  
  
"I do," Yukari stated defiantly, "You wouldn't hurt me"  
  
"And just what in the world makes you think that, I don't owe you anything, you have done nothing to earn my loyalty and protection! You mean nothing to me!"  
  
Yukari looked hurt for a second, the emotion quickly flashed away though and the stubborn red head leaned in toward his face her features set with determination.  
  
"You're absolutely right, I don't know what I was even thinking, it's got to be something in the stupid air around here. You don't even care what happens to your family why in the world would you feel one stitch of compassion for someone you just met. I must have drunk some funny water."  
  
Dilandau stood there stunned, what WAS she babbling about? But before he could question her further she marched up the stairs and out of sight.  
  
'Way to go you idiot' his mind cried out  
  
'Idiot! What do you mean idiot?!' he yelled back  
  
'You finally meet one girl willing to put up with your crap for more than a minute OTHER THAN YOUR SISTER and you blow her off! I swear you're never going to get anywhere with anyone!!'  
  
'I don't want to get ANYWHERE with ANYONE!!'  
  
'You're hopeless'  
  
'I must be! I'm arguing with myself!'  
  
Shaking his head Dilandau followed Yukari up the stairs and headed for his room to change out of his dripping clothes.  
  
Stopping at his door handle he looked down the hall and watched Yukari swing her door shut with a huge 'BANG!'  
  
Opening his door he stepped in and went over to make his fire. As he was lighting the logs his thoughts crept up on him again.  
  
'She was hurt that you didn't care, really how thick can you be?'  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N A long chapter I hope you will all enjoy. I know it didn't have anything of monumental importance but it had fluff and angst isn't that worth something? ^^ of course it is. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm off to write more! 


	15. To Begin The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!!!  
  
A/N Sorry but leaving ff.net was something I needed to do. I think I can come back and write again I'm trying it out to see how it goes. So I'm back and I'll be updating, I hope the wait wasn't terrible and that you'll all enjoy this chapter ^^.  
  
Sailor Hope  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hatred. Pure and untouched Hatred. Livid. Vengeful. Furious. Anger. An anger so deep that the only color to fill her vision was red.  
  
This was only the beginning of all the emotions running through Shevonie. She was fully and wholly filled with an anger and hatred so deep that her bones shook at just the thought of the Fanel's and their pathetic rescuer.  
  
Shevonie squeezed the wooden armrest her nails biting into the wood. Slowly the wood cracked and wheezed under the extreme pressure finally breaking off into her claws.  
  
"They're all going to die," she growled  
  
Her face was contorted into an evil scowl, her eyes like daggers pinning anything in her path.  
  
"I'm going to kill them all," her voice rose as she ripped the other armrest off.  
  
"But not Hitomi, oh no, not her."  
  
Standing up Shevonie swung the chair up into the air sending it smashing into the ceiling. Wooden slivers began to float down as she continued glaring out her window.  
  
"No. She's going to watch. All of it!!!!!!"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Dryden shook his head and looked up and out of the kitchen window. What was that? Shaking his head again he chalked the voice up to lack of sleep and extreme stress with a little bit of total confusion. Mix it all together and he was positive voices could be a side affect. Then again he was sleeping in a previously haunted castle, who knew what else went on around here.  
  
Sitting up he was careful not to make any noise so as not to wake the sleeping beauty sprawled on the kitchen table. Grabbing his watch off the kitchen cabinet he checked the time.  
  
"Great," he muttered, "1 o'clock in the morning."  
  
Rubbing his eyes in a sad attempt to clear his vision he fell back against his mattress and stared at the ceiling. He was so exhausted his body ached but he couldn't seem to get back to sleep.  
  
Life was positively and irrevocably unfair.  
  
Then again he'd known this all his life. First with his parents divorce, Yukari's attack, all the lives he couldn't save, Hitomi's current predicament and now this beautiful blonde in his care.  
  
It just wasn't right to do certain things to a person. This was one of them.  
  
It wasn't that he was afraid. Okay maybe that was a lie.  
  
So he wasn't the best with relationships, they just never seemed to work out. It didn't bother him that much though; he had Hitomi, Allen, and Yukari. They usually did everything together and he could picture himself spending the rest of his days with his friends. Usually every time he thought that was right about the time the loneliness settled in, right down there in his heart.  
  
Glancing at his sleeping patient Dryden had to bite his lip to stop from smiling; she was just so gosh darn beautiful. Not too mention cheery and feisty. He'd talked with her a little yesterday afternoon and he couldn't get over how wonderful she was. He knew there had to be a catch though, there was always a catch with something too good. Too sweet, too perfect, too down right unbelievable...  
  
"Okay get a hold of yourself man."  
  
He'd just met her; he couldn't possibly being falling for her already. That would be ridiculous. It had to be something about this castle.  
  
Just as he trying to convince himself it was impossible to be falling for someone he'd just met a memory popped into his head.  
  
********* 'Come on Dryden, love at first sight exists, it does!' Yukari frowned as she threw her hands to her hips.  
  
'Don't be so pessimistic Dryden, it's depressing,' Hitomi said with a grin.  
  
Allen leaned back on the park bench, 'you know I think they could be right man. I saw this girl Alisa in this hot little mini skirt yesterday, I have to tell you I think I'm in love.'  
  
Dryden rolled his eyes and leaned back to look up at the sky while Hitomi and Yukari smacked Allen until he cried for mercy under the abuse.  
  
Hitomi turned around and ignored Yukari's ranting and Allen's laughing, 'Ignore him Dryden, he's just a hormonal idiot.'  
  
Dryden smirked, 'I know.'  
  
'Dryden'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'If you believe love at first sights exists, then it does.'  
  
'That simple?'  
  
Hitomi grinned, 'That simple, now let's go get some lunch I'm starving.' *********  
  
Sitting back up and looking down at Millerna Dryden absent-mindedly rubbed his neck while he went over the memory.  
  
A nervous fluttering feeling settled over his stomach as he continued to watch Millerna sleep. There was only one question then.  
  
"Do I believe?"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* The argument had been going for a while now and Hitomi was getting frustrated with the witch.  
  
"I've had just about enough of you, chit," Shevonie growled  
  
Hitomi smirked at Shevonie.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you! None of us are!" she countered  
  
Shevonie threw her head back with a shrill laugh.  
  
"If you had any common sense left in that empty skull of yours you would be. No matter really. I don't want to wait any longer. You think I'd really let you get away with anything?! I know what Folken has been doing cramped up there in his little room! I'm not going to sit around while you waste my time looking for some way around my curse. Alex is the only one who can kill me and he never will."  
  
Hitomi glared, "Don't be so sure."  
  
"Oh but I am precious, you see he can't get near me without falling under my spell. A permanent thing of sorts you see. But don't worry about yourself, no you see you're going to live a long, long life my dear. A nice long life. I want you to spend the rest of your life going over what is about to happen. You'll spend the rest of your pitiful life, reliving the deaths of everyone you care about over and over again. This will end. Enjoy the rest of your night I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Shevonie spun around waving over her shoulder as she began to fade into the blackness of the twisted dream world.  
  
"Your nightmare is about to begin you pathetic wretch, and the best part is that you can't do anything about it."  
  
Hitomi kept up her scowl, she couldn't cry in front of Shevonie. She really wanted to believe that Shevonie couldn't do anything but as she watched Shevonie vanish completely an awful feeling crept over her. It was hopelessness mixed in with fear.  
  
"Hitomi"  
  
Hitomi looked up towards the black never ending ceiling of her "dream."  
  
"Van?" she called back her voice shaky.  
  
"Hitomi wake up honey, your just having a bad dream."  
  
Hitomi sunk down to her knees the first of her tears starting their journey down her cheeks. Shaking her head she stared at her barely visible hands.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Come on kitten, wake up."  
  
Hitomi shook her head again, she couldn't wake up she was still in shock. Or maybe it was more like she was reserved. She knew deep down that everything Shevonie said was true and that she couldn't do anything to stop her. And to make it even worse Dryden, Yukari, and Allen had now gotten themselves mixed up in this.  
  
"Hitomi, oh don't cry beautiful, come on, please wake up."  
  
Hitomi continued to sit and cry. If she woke up she'd have to face the reality that this wasn't a dream. That this had been Shevonie contacting her to let her knew she was fed up with resistance and that she was coming for them. All of them. She didn't want to face that just yet so she sat there and tried to picture Van's face. Because she knew that if Shevonie did come they were helpless, and she just might see Van murdered before her eyes. Something she knew would haunt her for the rest of eternity.  
  
And she didn't want to face THAT just yet.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Van growled in frustration as he leaned over his love while tears slid down her cheeks. Stupid curse!!!  
  
He'd give anything to be able to hold her close and wipe those tears away. He wanted to hold her, just for one second so he could at least shake her awake. He had a feeling she wasn't dreaming, he'd found that as a ghost even when he slept dreaming wasn't possible.  
  
No, he knew Shevonie was harassing Hitomi.  
  
The sickening laughter of the witch was what had shaken him from his sleep. He'd been a little disoriented but then he had heard Hitomi tell someone to jump off a cliff and when he'd seen her closed eyes he'd known it was a meeting with Shevonie.  
  
"Come on love just ignore her, wake up, wake up."  
  
Hitomi's green emeralds gently slid open and Van's heart broke at the sight of her glassy eyes.  
  
"Don't cry Hitomi, it's alright she's gone."  
  
Hitomi shook her head as more tears spilled forth.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm right here."  
  
That was exactly what she was afraid of. He was here, and so was Dilandau, Merle, Allen, Yukari, Dryden, Millerna, Folken, Alex, Charles, everyone was here. They all needed to get far away, away to a place where Shevonie could never find them. Unfortunately that place didn't exist.  
  
"She's coming Van"  
  
"I know love, but we'll be ready-"  
  
"No Van, she's coming tomorrow."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
With a yelp of surprise Dilandau hit the hard cold stone of his bedroom floor. Blinking he rubbed his aching head and sat himself up.  
  
'You're first my temperamental prince'  
  
Glaring into the darkness of his room Dilandau growled at Shevonie's voice. What in the world was she talking about?! And how dare she wake him up for her useless babble?!  
  
Thump! Thump!  
  
Gritting his teethe in frustration Dilandau only glared at the door as someone knocked on the other side. Looking over to his clock he saw that it was about 1:30 in the freaking morning.  
  
Thoughts of how he was going to torture Shevonie would have to wait, he was going to kill whoever was at his door first. Jumping up he quickly strode over to his door. Jerking on the door handle he swung it open. He gasped before he could stop himself.  
  
'Stupid body,' he yelled at himself  
  
There standing in front of him her brow creased with worry was the angel of his dreams.  
  
Shaking his head vigorously Dilandau plastered a frown to his face.  
  
No, not an angel and she certainly wasn't something made of his dreams. It was that blasted woman with her stupid red hair.  
  
It took all his willpower not to reach out touch the silky fire. Blinking he narrowed his eyes and tried to focus his thoughts. But then she began fumbling with her robe.  
  
Well that is if you called that a robe. The satin coat that Yukari was trying to tie around her waist only served to accentuate her curves more. Dilandau growled again, only this time for a completely different reason. He needed to get away from her, and fast.  
  
"You look terrible woman, what do you want?"  
  
Yukari looked up and let the belt of her robe drop as she planted her fists on her hips. Dilandau forced his eyes to stay focused on her face.  
  
"For you information your "majesty" I heard a loud bang come from your room and I thought something was wrong."  
  
Dilandau clenched his jaw to keep his mouth from dropping. The woman couldn't take a hint. Hadn't he spent all day yesterday yelling at her? Biting at her?  
  
And now here she was standing in front of him because she'd been worried about him?  
  
'You're happy,' the little voice in his head cried happily  
  
'I am not!!' he roared back  
  
'Oh yes you are, you like her and you know it!'  
  
'I just met her now shut up!'  
  
'You never were one to just sit and wait around for something to happen. You like her and you know that's enough to at least consider spending more time with her.'  
  
'It is not! I want no relationship with this creature what so ever!'  
  
'That's why your staring at her legs instead of telling her to go away. Really, your hatred is just seeping out.'  
  
Quickly jerking his eyes back up to Yukari's red face he groaned silently at his current situation.  
  
"Well nothing is wrong, now go."  
  
Yukari shoved against the door and marched into his room all the while glaring at Dilandau, her face red now for a completely different reason.  
  
"You've got some nerve!!" she shrieked.  
  
"Shut your mouth! It's 1:30 in the freaking morning woman!!"  
  
Closing his door Dilandau turned around and crossed his arms.  
  
"Besides you're the one who just marched into my room, how am I the one being unreasonable now?!"  
  
Yukari clenched her fists, "I came in here because you were going to close the door on my face!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"You didn't even have the decency to say 'Thank you, or 'I'm sorry but there's nothing to worry about.' You're such a jerk Dilandau."  
  
"Listen wench you didn't have to get up and come check on me, I never asked you too. Why in the world would I thank you for bothering me? I could be sleeping right now, but no, instead I'm arguing with a-"  
  
'A beautiful fiery angel? How about goddess? Or just plain old sexy temptress?' his mind teased  
  
Dilandau sealed his lips shut actually afraid that he would say something he'd regret. Yukari wasn't going to make it that easy on him though. Taking a few steps towards him her scowl got worse.  
  
"A what Dilandau?! What?! Go ahead and spit it out you jerk!"  
  
Dilandau gulped, this was not the place to be arguing with her, especially when she was dressed like that her eyes all bright with emotion and her hair tumbling over her shoulders like it was. And especially not when his mind was being this uncooperative, the way things were going up there who knows what he would say.  
  
Unfortunately Yukari stepped right up until her nose was centimeters away from his, her body screaming anger.  
  
"Come on, finish it, I'm not afraid of you. You're just a big fat bully."  
  
Dilandau felt his chest tighten as he fought to breath, his fingers were traitorously itching to reach out and touch her soft pale skin. Dilandau felt a little dizzy and lightheaded, what was wrong with him?  
  
And did she really have to stand that close?  
  
When Dilandau didn't answer the anger began to slip from Yukari's eyes.  
  
"Dilandau are you alright?"  
  
Yukari's brow creased with worry again and Dilandau groaned to himself as her eyes softened and filled with concern. Why did she have to care?  
  
Yukari reached out and grabbed his bare arm trying to shake him a little. As soon as her fingers wrapped around his skin Dilandau knew exactly what was going to happen and he knew he couldn't stop it even if tried.  
  
That was the thing though, he didn't want to try.  
  
Before Yukari had time to register the look in Dilandau's eyes he reached down and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Dilandau felt Yukari's skin immediately jump in temperature but she didn't push him away as he gently lowered his head and softly pushed his lips against hers. Dilandau was sure he was out of his mind but Yukari didn't seem to think so. In fact she seemed impatient with his hesitance.  
  
Wrapping her arms up around his neck she pushed herself up against him and crushed her lips to his. As soon as Yukari's tongue touched his bottom lip Dilandau knew he was lost. Her lips were soft and sweet and her tongue felt like velvet.  
  
He couldn't stop the groan as her fingers thread themselves through his hair pushing him closer to her.  
  
Good Lord the woman could kiss.  
  
Dilandau was getting dizzier by the minute as his skin heated up under her touch. He knew he should pull away but she tasted so wonderfully sweet that he couldn't.  
  
Pulling back slightly he leaned in towards her neck and rained kisses down the curve of her satin skin. Yukari just leaned back to give him better access, shivering slightly as drew his hands up and down her back.  
  
"We probably shouldn't be doing this," Yukari whispered hoarsely  
  
Dilandau brought his lips back up to hers and covered them in another searing kiss.  
  
"You're probably right," he whispered against her lips  
  
Yukari couldn't answer though, her knees felt like jelly and she couldn't think straight. Dilandau slid his fingers into her hair sighing involuntarily as her silky strands curled around his fingers. It was perfect.  
  
And then the other side of his mind called out.  
  
'Merle'  
  
Dilandau blinked but ignored the voice.  
  
'Van'  
  
A sinking feeling settled in his gut.  
  
'Folken'  
  
Letting his hands slide out of her hair Dilandau tried to ignore his thoughts.  
  
'Remember what happens to the people that you love. Get away from her, now.'  
  
His body immediately tensed and he pulled away from Yukari. Shaking his head he stepped back to put some distance between them.  
  
'You'll only get hurt.'  
  
Looking up at a flustered and confused Yukari he knew that he could definitely get hurt. But the nagging feeling in his chest, the sinking sensation in his gut wasn't that.  
  
'She'll only get hurt,' his mind finished  
  
Thank goodness he still had some reason left up in there.  
  
"You should leave," he said, his voice hoarse and almost unsure.  
  
Yukari hesitated, she could hear the hesitation in his voice. Dilandau had to do something, and fast. Quickly striding over to his door he jerked it open.  
  
"Leave," he snapped  
  
Hurt flashed through her eyes and Dilandau couldn't have hated himself more. He shouldn't have let it go this far, she was already getting hurt. And just that thought was making his heartache. The fact alone that his heart was aching was enough to make him pack up and leave the castle.  
  
He didn't care if she cried or not. He didn't care if she was upset. He just plain didn't care. Right?  
  
'Wrong'  
  
Dilandau used all his willpower to stand by and let her walk out of his room, because he knew he was in trouble.  
  
Because he did care.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Alex felt all the air rush out of his lungs in a flush. Shevonie was near, unfortunately he could feel it. Jumping out of his bed and slipping some pants on he rushed out of his room and into the hall.  
  
It was dead silent. Which only served to make the feeling worse, he felt his stomach drop to the floor. She was harassing someone and the fact that it wasn't him had him worried. Rushing down the hall he banged on Merle's door. He'd probably roused the whole castle but he really didn't care.  
  
Banging on the door again he felt worry settle in. Why wasn't Merle coming to the door?  
  
"Merle!? Merle are you alright?"  
  
Before he could bring his fist down again the door swung open to reveal a sleepy but very angry Merle.  
  
"What do you want?" she growled  
  
Watching her face redden with fury sent a wave of relief through him. She wasn't missing or bleeding and she didn't look near tears so he could safely assume Shevonie wasn't harassing her. He was still panicked mind you, just not as much as before.  
  
"Nothing, go back to sleep," with that he turned to leave.  
  
Wincing he turned back around as Merle's nails sunk into his bare arm.  
  
"What?" the growl was worse this time, "You bang on my door, wake me up, and then just walk away?"  
  
Gritting his teeth he sucked in a quick breath as the nails began to draw blood.  
  
"Forget about it Merle, it was a mistake and I'm sorry."  
  
Relaxing her grip a little bit Merle tried to blink away her sleep, "I demand an explanation"  
  
"Demand?" he asked with a smirk and a quirk of his brow  
  
"Yes, I'm still your princess, a royal."  
  
It was like a blow to the gut, letting the smirk fade he glared and yanked his arm from her claws. Giving her a mock bow he kept his head down.  
  
"It was merely a security flaw, your majesty. Forgive your servant."  
  
Merle winced but ignored the guilt. It was Alex. So she simply closed the door and left Alex bent over in a bow in the hall. Leaning against the door she covered her mouth to keep herself quiet as her eyes watered up. He wasn't her Alex anymore and he never would be again.  
  
Alex waited for the door to close before he straightened himself, a scowl firmly planted on his face. So she wasn't against pulling the royalty trick, fine then. Turning away from her door he tried to concentrate. Shevonie was still here and he had to figure out where. She wasn't with him or Merle, she couldn't physically harm Hitomi and if she had tried Van would have the whole castle awake so it had to be somewhere else.  
  
Continuing his walk down the hall he turned a corner and immediately stiffened at a flash of red dashing across the hall. Breaking into a run he saw the red disappear into one of the guest rooms, Yukari's if he remembered correctly.  
  
Now that he thought about it she had red hair. But why would she be out of her room, and at this time? A soft click caught his ears and he flicked his gaze to the right to see Dilandau's door move slightly.  
  
Dilandau?  
  
No way. Impossible.  
  
But looking at the bottom of Dilandau's door he could see a soft light pouring out across the hall floor.  
  
What was going on?!  
  
'Hello my love'  
  
Alex stiffened with dread as Shevonie's voice infiltrated his mind.  
  
'Die.'  
  
Shevonie only laughed, 'Now what are you doing up love? Did you miss me?'  
  
'I know you're here, what are you doing?'  
  
'Business darling, just business'  
  
'Get out'  
  
'Will you come with me?'  
  
'Never again.'  
  
"Now I'm afraid that's quite impossible. I'd never let you die, well permanently that is."  
  
Alex felt his blood run cold, she was too close. He tried to run but it was too late, his legs were frozen to the floor. Opening his mouth to call out a warning he found that his lips wouldn't move. It was already happening. Grunting in pain he fell to the floor as Shevonie walked closer.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt so bad if you just relaxed."  
  
He couldn't reply but he hoped that the look in his eyes got the message across.  
  
Shevonie sighed and rolled her eyes, "You're too stubborn Alex, did anyone ever tell you that?"  
  
Ignoring her he focused on fighting the blackness creeping up over his senses. Not to mention the ripping pain traveling up his sides searing his flesh as it went.  
  
'Not again,' he reminded himself, 'Never again.'  
  
Shevonie only clucked her tongue, "Poor Alex, that's just got to hurt."  
  
'Hold on,' he focused on his thoughts, 'Hold on'  
  
"Well it doesn't matter really, you see I'm not here to see you."  
  
That broke his concentration.  
  
"Don't be jealous darling, I've just found someone that I think will secure my needs a whole lot faster than you can. You see Dilandau is much too given to anger, and anger is a wonderful source of energy which I can redirect to use for my purposes."  
  
Alex managed to force his head up as Shevonie kneeled next to him. The pain was almost unbearable now that she was within inches.  
  
"You'll ruin your face, keeping it all scrunched up like that."  
  
Alex ignored her useless words.  
  
"If you'd give in I could take all your pain away darling."  
  
He resisted the urge to spit in her face.  
  
"Oh well," she sighed, "Your time is soon. I just have a few things I want to take care off. Try not to miss me too much."  
  
With that she got up and walked over to Dilandau's door. Grabbing the handle Alex felt the panic rise as the metal melted in her hand. Lightly shoving the door open she walked in, throwing a wink over her shoulder at the crumpled Alex.  
  
Alex felt his breathing steady and the pain start to fade as she disappeared into the room. Regaining movement of his lips he knew he had to at least try to warn Dilandau, enemy or not. At one time they had been friends and no matter what Dilandau said he knew it meant something to both of them.  
  
"Dilandau!!!" he roared with all his strength  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Dilandau was just settling back into bed when his senses kicked in. Sitting up he looked at his door. He could hear muffled voices floating in from the hall. Ignoring it he laid back down, while trying to shove thoughts of Yukari out of his head.  
  
'You care, don't waste your chance you idiot! You're falling for her! Get her before someone else does.'  
  
Growling in frustration Dilandau rolled onto his side. There was only one voice outside now, and what sounded like a grunt of pain? Shaking it off he tried to go back to sleep but his body wouldn't allow it. He was wide-awake now.  
  
The voices stopped and his warrior instincts told him to sit up, now. Sitting up he looked at his door. Nothing was happening.  
  
Shaking his head he sunk back into his mattress when he heard a soft creak of a door. His door. Just as he was about to look up he heard a familiar voice yell a warning.  
  
"Dilandau!!!"  
  
It was Alex. Dilandau grabbed his sword off his nightstand as the warning in Alex's voice kicked in. Someone was here.  
  
Focusing on the dark Dilandau made out a tall willowy sort of figure, it was feminine and definitely not his Yukari.  
  
'Yours?' his conscious called out in sarcasm.  
  
Ignoring his straying thoughts Dilandau jumped out of bed.  
  
"Well hello my silvery prince."  
  
The voice was enough to make Dilandau's mouth go dry. No.  
  
"Shevonie," he ground out in fury  
  
Without another second he rushed forward his sword aimed for her heart. But it only hit stonewall.  
  
"Not that wasn't nice Dilandau."  
  
Spinning around Dilandau took up a defensive stance.  
  
"It's a new day your majesty and with the coming dawn you and I will have some things to take care of so we'd best be on our way."  
  
Dilandau was just about to tell her where she could go when a thick sharp flash of fiery pain shot up his sides. He was barely able to catch his sword before it slipped from his fingers.  
  
"Relaxing will make this a whole lot easier."  
  
Dilandau opened his mouth to tell her off only to find no words would come. A tiny flash of fear streaked through him. What was going on?  
  
"You know this could take hours if you're as stubborn as Alex usually is"  
  
Dilandau felt himself freeze of his own accord, as stubborn as Alex usually was? Another hot rod of pain shot up his back sending him to his knees sword clattering to the floor in front of him.  
  
"I don't have time so either relax or I'll just speed up the process and let me tell you that's a tad bit more painful."  
  
Dilandau was not about to do anything she told him to. This time the pain hit him square in the head. Calling it a migraine would have been an understatement. Opening his mouth in a silent cry of pain he slipped farther towards the ground. His whole body was on fire.  
  
And then the blackness came. It started at the sides of his vision, things were starting to fade.  
  
Looking up at a smirking Shevonie realization dawned on him. He knew that Shevonie had the power to control people but that had never stopped him from hating Alex for falling prey to her. He would never be like Alex, he wouldn't do it.  
  
'I will not be her servant.'  
  
Closing his eyes as the pain increased he reached for his sword. He would die before he lost control to her. He knew he had to do this fast or she might stop him. Gripping the hilt he felt his eyes water. With a quick flick of his wrist he tried to shove the blade into his chest.  
  
Shevonie had caught him however and the blade turned. So instead of piercing his heart it slid down his chest leaving a bloody gash in it's wake.  
  
Dilandau couldn't feel the slice at this point in time though. The pain was so intense he couldn't tell the pain in his chest apart from the pain in his legs, or anywhere for that matter. But refusing to lose he stopped the tears and kept his lips from trembling.  
  
"Naughty Dilandau," Shevonie chided, "Now I have to fix you up."  
  
Dilandau tried to focus on Shevonie but the blackness was coming too fast. Slowly he felt himself slipping away into the darkness.  
  
And as he slipped away from the world of the conscious he could only think of one certain redhead. He felt the panic fill him as he lost himself to Shevonie.  
  
'Run Yukari,' he cried out desperately with his mind wishing her far away from him, 'Run'  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Yukari sat on her bed her eyes red and a scowl plastered to her face.  
  
"Stupid Dilandau," she grumbled, "Thinks he owns the world, that stupid stupid man."  
  
A faint sound drifted in from the direction of Dilandau's room. It sounded like metal hitting stone.  
  
Yukari shook her head and remained firmly planted to her bed. No way was she going to go back out there to help him. He probably just knocked something off his stupid shelves. Heck he would probably blame it on her and try and make her clean up his mess.  
  
His attitude was going to be the end of her, she knew it.  
  
Yukari spent a few more seconds muttering to herself when she heard another thud sound from Dilandau's room. She'd just seen him a few seconds ago and he was fine, he was probably just throwing a temper tantrum because she had shown up in the first place.  
  
But then why was her gut twisting with worry.  
  
'Because you're a naïve gullible little girl that's why Yukari. Allen and Dryden tried to warn you about things like these but noooo you've just got to do whatever you want to.'  
  
Well yes she could see her self as naïve some of the time, and gullible, well sure. And considering she was thinking about getting off her bed to check on Dilandau again she might as well add 'gluten for punishment' to that list. But there was just something about Dilandau that seemed to draw her to him. She couldn't really explain why she cared but she did.  
  
It was obvious they were physically attracted but Yukari felt something more. She didn't know what that something more was but it was there.  
  
Closing her eyes to banish any more thoughts of Dilandau Yukari felt the worry increase. And then she could have swore she had heard Dilandau's voice calling out to her. Snapping her eyes open she got herself up off her bed and jerked her door open. Stepping out into the hall she saw Dilandau's door was open but the lights were off.  
  
Frowning in curiosity and concern she started slowly down the hall.  
  
"Now my dear Dilandau, stand up."  
  
Yukari froze in the dark hall. Who was that? It sounded like a woman, and not like any of the women inhabitants of this castle. Her eyes were adjusting to the dark and she noticed a slumped figure a little ways down the hall. Her mind immediately screamed Dilandau and she was just about to run forward when Dilandau stepped out of his room and into the hall.  
  
Shaking with relief Yukari started to walk towards him.  
  
"Dilandau what's going on? Who is that on the floor? And who in the world are you talking to?"  
  
She was within arms reach when the lady in question stepped into view.  
  
"Aw yes, you must be Yukari."  
  
Yukari shivered. This woman was bad news, she could feel it.  
  
Flicking her gaze back to Dilandau she reached for his arm.  
  
"Dilandau wh-" Yukari stopped mid sentence as soon as her fingers wrapped around Dilandau's freezing arm.  
  
"Dilandau you're like ice, are you okay? And what's that on your-"  
  
Yukari was once again broke to a halt in her speech as she gasped at the huge gash on Dilandau's chest.  
  
"Oh my gosh!!! Dilandau your chest!!! What happened?!?!"  
  
Shevonie laughed as the girl's eyes filled with worry. Reaching over she placed her hand on the end of Dilandau's gash. The girl looked ready to pounce her but her eyes quickly refocused on the gash. Shevonie smirked as this Yukari watched the skin pull itself back together and the blood sizzle evaporating into the air.  
  
Gasping Yukari pulled hard on Dilandau's arm and jerked him away from Shevonie.  
  
"Dilandau Who Is SHE?"  
  
Dilandau finally looked down at Yukari and Yukari felt all the air rush out of her with a bang. His eyes were black, pure black.  
  
With a sickening smirk he grabbed her hands and pulled them off his arm. Yukari began to feel the panic rise as his fingers tightened.  
  
"Why hello Yukari."  
  
'Something's not right. He looks...different.'  
  
"Dilandau?" she whispered as pain shot up her arm, "Let go of my hands, you're hurting me."  
  
"Really?" his smirk widened and he clamped down harder, "What a shame."  
  
Yukari felt like her fingers were going to snap, "Dilandau what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing, in fact I feel better than I have for quite some time now."  
  
"Now now Dilandau let go of the poor girl."  
  
Dilandau immediately dropped Yukari's hands. Yukari wanted to cry and pull her hands close but she was stunned immovable. Dilandau had just taken orders from someone. Something was definitely NOT right here.  
  
"What did you do to him?!" Yukari demanded as she turned towards Shevonie.  
  
Shevonie smiled a sickening slimy sort of smile, "I don't believe we've been introduced. My name's Shevonie."  
  
Yukari gasped and started shaking involuntarily. No. This wasn't happening. This was the witch. Turning to Dilandau dread settled over her. Dilandau was gone, this was only Shevonie's puppet. She had heard the stories of what Shevonie did to Alex and now that she thought about it that slumped figure at the end of the hall was most likely Alex.  
  
"Dilandau come on, fight this! You are so not a quitter!"  
  
Shevonie laughed, "Oh isn't this sweet, she wants to save the temperamental snake of a prince."  
  
Yukari frowned in anger but kept her attention on Dilandau, "Come on Dilandau, fight this."  
  
Yukari ignored her instincts telling her to back off and did something really stupid. Reaching out she wrapped her arms around Dilandau's freezing waist and hugged him with all her might. She knew that he could crush her neck, the throbbing in her hands proof of his strength, but she couldn't just leave without trying.  
  
"Come back Dilandau, I don't know what's she's doing to you but fight it."  
  
Yukari felt Dilandau's arms come up and wrap around her back. A spark of hope jumped to life in her heart as she felt some warmth returning to his skin. Ignoring Shevonie's gasp of anger in the back she hugged him tighter.  
  
Then she felt Dilandau's mouth next to her ear, "Run"  
  
And with that his skin dropped in temperature and he stiffened once again. Yukari pulled back quickly and backed herself against the hall wall.  
  
Shevonie's sickening smile was gone, replaced now by an angry sort of glare.  
  
"Well isn't that interesting," she spat out  
  
Yukari knew she needed to do something fast because a quick glance at Dilandau revealed whatever fluke had just happened wasn't going to happen again.  
  
"Dilandau," Shevonie growled straightening herself and dusting off imaginary dirt, "Let's go, we'll deal with all these pitiful people later."  
  
Yukari resisted the urge to dash forward and pull Dilandau away from the witch but Dilandau's voice still lingered in her head.  
  
'Run'  
  
So turning her back she decided to listen to Dilandau for once and run. But she didn't run far, she pounded down the hall to the closest room which happened to be Allen's.  
  
Beating on the door with all her might her eyes watered as she watched Dilandau and Shevonie disappear in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"ALLEN!!! DRYDEN!!! HITOMI!!!! HELP!!!!!"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N Hope you all enjoyed this chapter cause it was a blast to write! It's great to be writing again! Hope you all have a great day!!  
  
Sailor Hope 


	16. One by One

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!!!!  
  
A/N Hello one and all I hope you like this chapter, it didn't settle really well with me and I couldn't figure out how to fix it so I'm posting it cause I know you want the next chapter so I'm going to try my best to make the next chapter better.  
  
Now, as it turns out I got a review saying that someone is copying my story. I mean this person said someone was just copying and pasting, not even bothering to change my author notes. Well I checked this person and my story isn't there and I don't want to call the anonymous reviewer a liar, because it's possible that the person took the story down. But I'm going to let it go because if the person was copying it doesn't even really matter. All you readers know who originally wrote the story so it's not worth getting angry or harassing anybody over. I'd like to thank the reviewer for bringing that to my attention and I hope you all enjoy the story. Have a great day!!!  
  
Sailor Hope  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Last time.....  
  
Beating on the door with all her might her eyes watered as she watched Dilandau and Shevonie disappear in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"ALLEN!!! DRYDEN!!! HITOMI!!!! HELP!!!!!"  
  
Now....  
  
Within seconds Van was up and half way dressed with his sword in hand. Turning to wake up Hitomi he found her already at the door fidgeting worriedly. Spinning to face him as he slid his shirt on she took a deep breath and pushed herself through the door too worried to wait for Van.  
  
Grumbling under his breath Van raced forward and threw the door open. Quickly scanning he caught sight of Hitomi turning the corner down at the end of the hall. Running after her he skid around the corner only to come to a screeching hault by Hitomi and Yukari's side. His mind immediately went into warrior mode and he looked around for Dilandau. Why wasn't he here? Surely he had heard Yukari scream-  
  
That was when his instincts started to scream at him.  
  
Van felt fear swell up inside him at the sight of Dilandau's open door and no Dilandau. Dryden was just reaching the top of the stairs, Allen was holding a shaking Yukari and Hitomi was trying to find out what was wrong while Charles and Merle were meeting up with Dryden.  
  
"Oh no"  
  
All the wind rushed out of his lungs as he spotted a unconcious Alex stretched out on the floor. There was no blood around him so that only meant one thing. Shevonie.  
  
Rushing past Hitomi he knelt down next to Alex. Dryden, Merle, and Charles were at his side in seconds.  
  
"Alex!" Merle cried out as she pulled him into her arms, "Come on Alex, wake up, oh please wake up Alex."  
  
"I'm awake," he rasped out finally opening his eyes.  
  
Merle let out a shaky breath of relief and hugged Alex close. Alex hissed with pain and Merle quickly loosened her grip.  
  
"It was Shevonie wasn't it?" Van asked  
  
Alex managed a nod, "I'm sorry, I failed you all again."  
  
"What are you talking about Alex?" Merle questioned  
  
Hitomi, Allen, and Yukari joined them and Van knew the answer before it ever left his love's lips.  
  
"Shevonie's taken Dilandau."  
  
Anger swept through him like a tidal wave. Rising he threw his sword at Dilandau's door. Everyone kept silent as the heavy sword sunk into the wood it's hilt shaking wildly.  
  
"I will not let her do this again. I won't," Van growled, "And where is Folken?!"  
  
"Late as usual, I'm sorry brother."  
  
Folken came into view as he quickly made his way down the corridor.  
  
"She's taken Dilandau, and earlier she came to Hitomi while we were sleeping," Van ground out in anger  
  
All eyes turned to Hitomi, "She's tired of waiting, said she's coming today"  
  
"I wish I could say that I've found something but if there is a way to break the spell that she's put over Alex, and now Dilandau, then she's buried it deep."  
  
"Then we're going to have to do this the old fashioned way," Van snapped as he walked over and pulled his sword from the swinging door, "Alex get some sleep we're going hunting in a few hours."  
  
"I'm coming!" Yukari said  
  
Now all eyes turned to Yukari.  
  
"No you're not," Allen flat out ordered  
  
"Absolutely not!" Dryden added horrified  
  
Hitomi just watched her friend in silence her face sad.  
  
"Yes I am," Yukari pushed on, "And you can't stop me."  
  
"You'll only get in the way," Folken tried to reason, "You can't fight"  
  
"Maybe not with a sword, but there are other ways."  
  
"And just what would those other ways be?" Van asked leaning against the stone wall.  
  
A bright red blush spread across Yukari's face.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Allen snapped obviously clueless as to what the blush meant.  
  
"It means," Hitomi cut in, "That she's found another way to battle Shevonie, Allen, and that no matter what we can't stop her from going after.... Shevonie" Hitomi finished with a smile  
  
"Shevonie eh?" Dyrden asked dryly as he crossed his arms  
  
"I'm taking the fifth," Yukari stated defiantly, "It's my constitutional right."  
  
"Well if you all want to argue about it fine, but by the way it's going it sounds like Shevonie is going to come to us. In which case we can't decide who stays and who goes, we should probably all stick together anyways. Harder to take us down that way," Merle reasoned  
  
'One by one'  
  
Hitomi shivered at the memory of what Shevonie had said.  
  
"Merle's right," Van said with a sigh as he started to get his rage under control, "We don't have time to pick how we want this fight to go and as much as I hate having so many involved it looks like you already are. So everyone should go get some sleep, I'll wake you up in about 3 hours and we'll start getting ready. And if you see Dilandau you are to walk, preferably run, away from him."  
  
Everyone nodded, too tired and shaken to argue with the delegating prince.  
  
"Now try to get some sleep we're going to need it, and another thing. No one is to be alone, everyone needs to stick together, even if you're going to the bathroom you need to pair up."  
  
Walking up to Hitomi he motioned for her to lead the way. So saying good night to everyone she walked back towards Van's room her prince practically glued to her side.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Shevonie smiled as she watched Dilandau grab his head in pain.  
  
"I'm afraid there's not much you can do my darling prince."  
  
Dilandau was leaning forward on his knees sucking in heavy labored breaths.  
  
"I...won't...d-do...it."  
  
"Oh yes you will," Shevonie ground out, "And the more you fight it the harder I'll push back."  
  
Dilandau shook his head as a wave of dizziness washed over him.  
  
"I won't give in..." he sucked in a deep breath, "I w-won't hurt th-them.."  
  
Shevonie smirked as Dilandau collapsed at her feet balled up in pain.  
  
"Don't you mean her? Dear Prince?"  
  
Dilandau's eyes shot open as he pushed himself up onto his knees his face drenched in sweat.  
  
"What?" he snarled  
  
Shevonie folded her arms acrossed her chest a smile slithering onto her lips. "I said, 'don't you mean you won't hurt HER?'"  
  
Dilandau blinked the sweat out of his eyes as he pushed himself to his feet. Biting his lower lip to keep from screaming he ignored the salty taste of blood slipping inside his mouth.  
  
Leveling his eyes with Shevonie he took a deep breath wincing as another wave of pain washed over his body.  
  
"Her who?" he growled out  
  
"Don't play coy with me Dilandau, I saw how you looked at that little red head. You haven't looked like that since you actually cared for your sister. I know that look in your eyes. And I'm going to enjoy watching you kill her."  
  
"I won't"  
  
"Yes you will, you can't stop me."  
  
Dilandau doubled over in agony biting his already torn lip once again. Sinking his fingers into his arms he focused on breathing. Once he had a hold of his breathing again he straightened his shoulders a little.  
  
"No," he gasped, "I won't!!!!"  
  
Drawing all his energy together Dilandau lunged towards Shevonie wrapping his fingers around her neck. Shevonie gasped as all her air supply came to a crashing halt. Blinking in shock she couldn't think as Dilandau pulled his fist back and plowed it into her face. There was a loud crunch as his knuckles collided with her nose.  
  
Shevonie's eyes doubled in size as pain shot through her face.  
  
Dilandau was rearing back for another go at her face when Shevonie managed to get a hold of herself.  
  
Shevonie opened her mouth and Dilandau rolled to his side holding his ears as Shevonie's screech filled his ears. Focusing on his breathing once again Dilandau realized his mistake only all too soon. The walls around him began to shake and crumble as Shevonie continued to scream. Looking over he felt his gut drop to the ground as Shevonie floated upwards her eyes blazing a blood red.  
  
Dilandau focused on her lips but somehow he knew she wouldn't be speaking anytime soon. Looking back up he felt his blood run cold as Shevonie turned her solid red eyes on him. He didn't need to hear the words, he could see them written all over Shevonie's now twisted face.  
  
And seeing her crooked nose was enough to make him smirk while drawing what would probably be his last free breath. Keeping his eyes focused on Shevonie's he glared up at her his challenge roaring at her through his own rubies.  
  
'I won't!!!!!!!!'  
  
"Now you will feel my wrath!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The air rushed from his lungs with a loud crack and Dilandau closed his eyes to keep the moisture from spilling over. One by one he felt his ribs slowly crack. Folding his fingers into his palms he tried to focus on the pain his nails were inflicting but there was too much pain everywhere else to distinguish which pain was from where.  
  
And then he felt his skin begin to rip.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Yukari sat in the library watching Alex and Van hack at each other outside in the rain. Resting her head against the cool glass Yukari tried to stay positive. Gently running her fingertips over her lips she blinked away the tears.  
  
"You're so stupid Yukari," she scolded herself.  
  
Here she was tearing up over a dumb kiss from some jerk of a man that she shouldn't even care about.  
  
'Unfortunately you do,' her mind reminded her.  
  
"Breakfast Yuka"  
  
Yukari turned to see Hitomi at the library door her face blank, void of all emotions. Yukari knew Hitomi was just as worried as she was, and that had her scared all the more.  
  
"I don't want to eat."  
  
"Well you're going to need the energy so get down there and eat the wonderful meal that Charles has prepared for us. AND! You are breaking the rules, you aren't paired up."  
  
Yukari turned back to her window ignoring Hitomi.  
  
"If she wants to get us alone Hito-chan, she will."  
  
"Stay paired up Yuka, I don't know about you but we're not giving up that easily."  
  
Yukari jumped to her feet a familiar fire burning in her eyes again.  
  
"I'm not giving up."  
  
Hitomi smirked at this, "Never said you were"  
  
Yukari gritt her teeth but rolled her eyes. She could see what Hitomi was doing and she was falling for it.  
  
"Fine, I'll come eat."  
  
Hitomi just raised an eyebrow as if to say 'I win' before she walked back through the door. Taking one more glance at the fighters down below she ran her fingers over the dagger strapped to her arm concealed by her shirt.  
  
Van had given it to her earlier that morning when he had found her still sitting in the hall. As it turned out everyone hadn't been able to sleep so Van had gotten them all together and geared them up. Folken had pointed out they wouldn't be able to kill Shevonie but everyone had ignored him. Like heck she couldn't kill that witch.  
  
She'd take her out even if it was the last thing she ever did.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Dryden slowly slipped his arm under Millerna's legs and back. She winced a little but for the most part she seemed unharmed.  
  
"Sorry," he said carrying her from the kitchen.  
  
"It's okay, I'll deal with it as long as I get that soft couch you promised."  
  
Dryden smiled as he carried her down the stone halls towards the living room. Charles had started the fire for them so Dryden focused on gently lowering Millerna towards the couch cushions. Once Millerna was settled down on the cushions Dryden started checking her bandages.  
  
"So what was all the commotion about earlier?"  
  
Dryden stilled, but only for a minute, "Not much, don't worry about it."  
  
Millerna smiled, "Has anyone ever told you what a horrible liar you are?"  
  
Dryden couldn't help but smirk, "Constantly"  
  
"So then what are you hiding from me?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"I'm gonna slap you."  
  
"Now as your doctor I must advise against that kind of vigorous activity."  
  
Millerna reached out and slapped his shoulder; Dryden just chuckled.  
  
"Anyways I feel fine."  
  
Dryden's brows creased at this, "You do seem to be healing rather fast."  
  
"This whole place is just filled with magic," Millerna grinned, "So tell me what happened."  
  
Dryden sat back on his ankles and looked up at Millerna, "Listen you don't need to worry about it, just focus on getting better."  
  
Millerna didn't take no for an answer however, "I'll find out you know."  
  
Dryden gave her a sad smile, "I know. Now get some rest," he ordered trying to make himself comfortable on the stone floor.  
  
Once he was settled in Millerna turned so she could face him better. "So are you a doctor or did you take some sort of advanced first aid class?"  
  
Dryden gave a small smile, "Lucky for you I'm a doctor."  
  
"Lucky me indeed, so how long have you known Hitomi?"  
  
Dryden let his gaze roam to the ceiling as he tried to remember how long he'd known his friend.  
  
Finally he gave up, "I've known Hito-chan for so long I've forgotten."  
  
"So how about relationships? Any special woman in your life?"  
  
Millerna wanted to slap herself as soon as the words left her mouth. 'Way to be subtle Millerna, that was truly beautiful,' she scolded herself  
  
Dryden grinned, "Other than Hitomi and Yukari, no. And you?"  
  
Shakily smiling she shook her head, "Other than the Fanel men and a lovely butler, no."  
  
"So I'm assuming you own the tavern we found you in."  
  
Millerna nodded, "Yep it's all mine. My parents gave it to me on my 21st birthday, been there ever since."  
  
"So how long have you known the Fanels?"  
  
Millerna grinned, "Since I was a little kid. I saw Dilandau fuming out in the courtyard one day when I was coming to deliver some food to Charles. About had a heartattack because as you have seen Dilandau can be a little intimidating."  
  
Dryden chuckled, boy wasn't that an understatement. The silver haired man was down right scary.  
  
"Soon Van and Merle came down because the string of curses Dilandau was shouting were starting to get on their nerves. Charles rushed outside and thus began our friendship. I tried to tell my parents but they thought I was just an imaginative little kid. So I kept my ghostly friends all to myself."  
  
"And what about Shevonie?"  
  
Millerna immediately frowned, "I'd never seen her till recently, when she decided to use me."  
  
"That part is over, you don't need to worry anymore."  
  
"Hitomi's a ghost and my friends are on Shevonie's death list and you're telling me not to worry. Thanks for the comfort but I don't hide from reality."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Hey Dryden is that you?"  
  
Dryden stood up, "Yea I was sitting down Allen"  
  
"Sir Dryden you shouldn't be without a partner."  
  
"I'm here with Millerna, Charles, don't worry."  
  
"Uh huh, I see. Well I guess we should just leave you two alone then, come on Charles let's move," Allen said smirking as he pushed Charles out of sight.  
  
Dryden shook his head and sat back down.  
  
"Partner?"  
  
Dryden mentally slapped himself, 'think of something, fast'  
  
Millerna frowned, "I appreciate you trying to protect me but your not helping by keeping the truth from me."  
  
'Why should you care whether it hurts her or not? Just tell her! You don't need any emotional attachments here, remember that Fassa.'  
  
Dryden let his head drop into his hands, arguing with one's feelings and thoughts was exhausting.  
  
"Why did I hear someone scream this morning?"  
  
Looking up their gazes locked and Dryden sighed in defeat. She did have a right to know.  
  
"It was Yukari," Dryden said slowly, "Shevonie paid us a visit this morning and now Van has us in pairs because Shevonie said she is going to attack today."  
  
Millerna frowned, "I had a feeling she was here but you're still not telling me something. Why was Yukari screaming? Is she okay?"  
  
Dryden nodded, "Yea she's okay."  
  
"Then why was she screaming?"  
  
"Shevonie took Dilandau."  
  
Millerna's eyes jumped to the size of saucers, "That can't be."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Millerna shook her head rapidly, "He can't be gone, no one can force Dilandau to do anything! NO ONE! Not even Shevonie."  
  
"I'm afraid she can and has."  
  
Millerna started to shake a little, "Not Dilandau, that's not possible."  
  
Dryden reached out and brushed some stray bangs away from Millerna's face.  
  
"This is why I didn't want to tell you."  
  
Millerna refocused her gaze back to Dryden, "No. I needed to know. It's just a little close to home, I'll get over it."  
  
Dryden chuckled a little, "And getting the crap beat out of you wasn't close enough to home for you?"  
  
Millerna shook her head unfazed, "Not really. I've always been aware of my mortality and I haven't been training every day of my life. It was very possible for me to get killed. But the fact that Shevonie could not only kidnap but possibly kill Dilandau is just a little unreal. For as long as I can remember Dilandau has always been the untouchable unbeatable one."  
  
Shoving the warning signals going off in his brain to the side he slid his fingers up against the side of her cheek.  
  
"I'm sure Dilandau is still fighting, he doesn't seem like the kind to give up easily."  
  
Millerna only nodded her head as she silently enjoyed Dryden's caress.  
  
'What is up with you?!' she screamed at herself, 'Since when do you melt at some man's touch? This is pathetic.'  
  
"Do you believe in love at first sight?" she blurted out  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Flashback*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Dryden'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'If you believe love at first sight exists, then it does.'  
  
'That simple?'  
  
Hitomi grinned, 'That simple....'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*End of Flashback*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dryden pulled away and sat on his heels again. 'Well do I?' Looking up into the blonde's deep violet eyes he froze.  
  
'That simple...'  
  
Dryden tried to reason with himself. He couldn't believe in love at first sight, it was just too ridiculous for words. He had known this women a total of maybe 3 days, he couldn't be anywhere near loving her.  
  
Right?  
  
'If you believe love at first sight exists, then it does.'  
  
Hitomi's words echoed across his mind as he found himself leaning in towards Millerna.  
  
'It's got to be lust'  
  
But just as soon as the thought came it left as he remembered the way she had blushed and the happiness her giggles had caused. It was definitely more than lust, he felt more than that. But love?  
  
'That simple...'  
  
Leaning against her forehead Dryden kept his eyes locked with hers. It felt right.  
  
"I think I do," he whispered a small smile curving his lips  
  
Millerna couldn't help but smile herself, "That's good to know."  
  
Reaching out Dryden drew his arm over her shoulders and gently pulled her closer.  
  
"And why wou-"  
  
Millerna pushed up slightly and captured his lips with hers cutting him off. Dryden leaned in and cradled her head as he brushed up against her lips with his own.  
  
'Well, you're done for,' his mind sighed  
  
Dryden just smiled, 'Oh but what a way to go,' he shot back  
  
"Well isn't this just sickeningly sweet"  
  
Dryden jerked back and quickly picked Millerna up as gently as he could. He didn't recgonize that voice and a strange voice could only mean one thing today. Hugging her close he backed up towards the fire.  
  
"Dryden, it's Shevonie."  
  
"I was afraid you'd say that. Hold on we're going to go find the others."  
  
"Now now you pesky doctor, where would all the fun be in letting you go like that?"  
  
Dryden hugged Millerna closer as they watched the brick walls melt into walls of tree trunks and large vines, sporting dangerously long spikes.  
  
"I've always loved mazes, what about you Millerna?"  
  
"Die Shevonie, I'm not afraid of you."  
  
Shevonie's sickening laughter bounced down the now grassy halls.  
  
"Have fun darlings"  
  
"Shevonie get back here!!!" Millerna shouted, "You can't j-"  
  
Dryden just shook his head at Millerna cutting her off, "Don't waste your energy, we're going to need it."  
  
Millerna shut her mouth and glanced around at their surroundings, "Well what are we going to do?"  
  
"The only thing to do I guess would be to walk and hope the others are in the maze as well. Maybe we'll meet up with them."  
  
"Alright," Millerna sighed, "Put me down and lets get going"  
  
Dryden couldn't stop the wave of happiness that washed over him as Millerna's face scrunched up in concentration. Leaning down he kissed her nose and smiled.  
  
"I think I'll carry you for a while."  
  
Millerna blushed a deep scarlet and nodded obeidently. "If you say so," she whispered.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"What the-" Yukari spun around as the bricks shifted to vines. The library door melted out of view and an opening appeared where a bookcase used to be.  
  
"Have a nice walk spitfire."  
  
Yukari glared up at the now never ending sky where the ceiling used to be and glared.  
  
"Shevonie!!!"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Van lunged towards Alex who ducked and rolled away from the Prince. The rain pounded down on their skin as they sliced at each other relentlessly.  
  
"You're getting lazy Van," Alex laughed  
  
"And you're getting a little thick around-"  
  
All in an instant the rain ceased and the mud slipped away to be replaced with thick lush grass. Van spun around and made a quick dash for the castle door only to run straight into a spike filled vine wall. Jerking back he clenched his sword in anger.  
  
Alex sheathed his sword and hurried over to his prince's side.  
  
"I bet I can guess who this is."  
  
Ignoring his old friend Van brought his sword down on the vines slashing hunks of nature away in an attempt to reach the castle.  
  
'Hitomi!!!' he called out with his mind  
  
There was no response though.  
  
'Hitomi answer me!!!!'  
  
Still there was silence as he continued to hack away at the vines.  
  
"It's no use little prince, she can't hear you."  
  
Van stopped and turned toward the voice ignoring the new vines creeping back up into the damaged wall.  
  
"Show yourself Shevonie!!!" he roared in anger  
  
"I'd rather not, I like it where I am, but thank you for the offer. Now if I were you I'd get walking. You've got quite a ways to go if you're ever to get where you want to."  
  
"And where exactly would that be?!!?" Alex cried out  
  
His only response was Shevonie's laughter.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"I can't believe Dryden, moving in already," Allen laughed to himself as Charles shook his head.  
  
"I'm sure Dryden and Millerna were just talking."  
  
This only caused Allen's laughter to increase, "Sorry Charles, but I've known him a little longer. Besides he had that look in his eyes."  
  
"What look?"  
  
Allen and Charles looked up towards the sound of the new voice. "Hey Hito- chan!" Allen called  
  
"Hitomi what are you doing alone?" Charles questioned as he hurried down the hall to get closer to her.  
  
"I was just getting Yuka-chan f-"  
  
Charles jumped back as a wall of spiky vines shot up between him and Hitomi. Slowly turning around he watched in odd wonder as the walls twisted into vines and the floor sprouted grass.  
  
"Shevonie," he whispered  
  
"HITOMI!!!!!!!!!" Allen screamed running forward. "Hitomi!!! Can you hear me?!?!"  
  
There was a muffled something but Allen couldn't make it out.  
  
"NO!!!! HITOMI!!" Allen threw his hands up in a rage, "I won't let that sick women do this," he growled  
  
"You hear me!!!! I won't let you do this to her!!!!"  
  
"I'm afraid there's nothing you can do about it blondie," Shevonie said giggling, "She's all mine now. No one can save her, not you! Not Dilandau, Folken, Alex, Merle! No one! Not even her stupid little prince!!!!"  
  
"You coward!!! Why are you hiding!? If we're such harmless people then why are you seperating us!!! Trapping us!!"  
  
"If I were you two I'd get walking. Wouldn't want to waste your precious time ranting now would you."  
  
Charles reached out and gripped Allen's shoulder, "Calm down Allen, there's nothing we can do for now except try and find a way out. Don't bother with her, it never does anybody any good to argue with that woman. She doesn't have a single trace of sanity left, now let's get walking."  
  
Allen's shoulders slumped as he stared at the wall of prickly vines in front of him.  
  
'Yuka, Hito, Dryden. Hold on guys, we'll find you.'  
  
Reluctantly backing away from the wall he turned around and followed Charles down the jungle hallway.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"ALLEN!!!!!!" Hitomi cried as she ran towards the thickening wall of vines, "CHARLES! NO!!!"  
  
Sticking her hand towards the wall she took a deep breath and lunged for the spikes. Unfortunately Hitomi found herself planted on her butt feeling just the tad bit dizzy.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"Well I couldn't just let you cheat now could I? That wouldn't be fair to the others. I'm afraid you're going to have to walk."  
  
"Shevonie what have you done with them?!?!"  
  
"It's a maze darling, I haven't done anything yet. Can't a girl have any fun? It's not like I want to kill them all off quickly. Besides you're going to be a witness remember."  
  
"They'll stop you!"  
  
"I'm afraid not Hitomi. Now get walking or I just might change my mind."  
  
Shaking with anger Hitomi bit her lip, she hated to have to be following orders from Shevonie of all people. But ignoring her pride she quickly turned around and headed for the nearest opening in the jungle walls.  
  
"That's better," Shevonie smiled as she swirled into view just as Hitomi disappeared down an opening, "Now have fun kitten," she spat  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Somehow I just knew I'd get stuck with you," Merle grumbled as Folken carelessly flipped through the pages of his latest read.  
  
Ignoring his fuming sister he just nodded as if to say he had heard her.  
  
"I know you're not listening to me. You're just lucky I'm the one with you or you'd have found yourself sliced and diced with a certain other loving Fanel sibling."  
  
Slamming the book closed Folken turned his hard gaze towards Merle, "What do you want from me Merle? I can only say I'm sorry so many times."  
  
"You know what Folken it doesn't even really matter! I could tell you and in an hour you'd forget it and turn back to your stupid books."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean Merle!?"  
  
"It's supposed to mean you've always cared about yourself more than you did me! Or Van! Or Dilandau!!"  
  
"That's not true Merle! How could you say that?" Folken asked as he stood up and walked towards his sister, "I love you three, you're my world."  
  
Merle backed up laughing bitterly, "Sure Folken, your world. That's why you left, right when we needed you the most!!! Way to show your love!!!!"  
  
Folken stopped dead, his bright blue eyes wide as he saw the pain flash across Merle's face.  
  
"When you needed me most? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Never mind Folken, just forget it."  
  
"Aaaahhh, can't you just feel the love?"  
  
Merle immediately narrowed her eyes and went on alert, "Shevonie?" she called out.  
  
"Why hello there Merle, been a while. How are you?"  
  
"What have you done?!" She hissed, "What did you do to my family!? What did you do to Hitomi!?"  
  
"Now calm down princess, wouldn't want to wrinkle your outfit now would you."  
  
"Come on down here and we'll talk about it."  
  
Shevonie's sickening laughter richocheted off the now slightly green walls. Merle and Folken looked around the hair on the back of their necks sticking up. Slowly the walls melted into thick sharp vines. The room shrunk and shifted into what looked like a neverending hallway.  
  
"What are you doing Shevonie?!" Folken roared as he backed up towards his sister.  
  
"I thought it would be fun if you all just took a walk."  
  
"What if we don't feel like walking," Folken countered  
  
Shevonie's laughed surrounded them again, "Have a nice trip Folken darling."  
  
"Shevonie!!!"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Shevonie answer me!!!!" Folken roared again  
  
Still there was silence.  
  
"Crap," Folken muttered  
  
"Come on Folken, let's get moving."  
  
Looking up he saw Merle was already at the nearest exit.  
  
"Merle! Wait!"  
  
Merle stopped and spun around to glare at him, "What?"  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing!! I'm going to find my family and friends! Shevonie has Van who knows where! She's out to kill Hitomi! And she has Dilandau brainwashed! Do you want me to just sit here?!"  
  
"I'm just saying we should think about it for a minute Merle"  
  
"We don't have time Folken! And we don't know anything about this maze, so sit and analyze it all you want but I'm going to go find my friends and family."  
  
And with that she turned and walked into the nearest opening in the vine covered wall. Shaking his head Folken raced after her.  
  
"This is going to be fun," he mumbled to himself.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Yukari screamed in frustration as she made another turn in the never ending maze. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself.  
  
"This is just stupid," she mumbled to herself, "I mean what kind of sick freak puts their victims in a maze?"  
  
"It was my idea, actually."  
  
Yukari spun around at the sound of that all too familiar arrogant tone.  
  
'This is so not good.'  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N Well here is another chapter. Sorry to make you wait so long but I hope you all enjoy it. Have a great day!  
  
Sailor Hope 


	17. Broken

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Escaflowne!!!!!

**A/N **Hey!!! I know it's been forever but I have a job now and with school it's just getting harder to actually get the time to write. I wanted to put more in this chapter but it's been so long that I figured that you all deserved a chapter so here it is! And I'm sorry about the no spacing between the switching of scenese but won't let me put symbols or spaces there to show that the scene is changing, I'm sorry Oh and

Ella Enchanted and Peter Pan are the best movies in the world. I thought Ella was going to be a dorky little film but then my mom took me and I can't tell you guys how much that movie rocks. As for Peter Pan I love that story and this movie was wonderful it did the story justice. Both of these films tell the kind of stories that all of us fantasy lovers squeal over. Just watch them and you'll understand. Ella Enchanted and Peter Pan are just the movies we need to revive us when life is getting way tooooooo serious and tough. So go watch and enjoy!

Dilandau stood in Yukari's way, his sword swinging in hand, traditional smirk in place, wearing only a pair of jeans and black boots.

"Hello Yukari"

Yukari slowly raised her eyes dread already consuming her at the sound of his voice. Locking gazes with Dilandau's pitch black eyes sent a shiver through her already shaking body. Clenching her fists Yukari forced the tears back as her eyes slipped from his and fell on his bare chest.

"Dilandau," she could only manage a whisper, "What did she do to you?"

Dilandau threw his head back and laughed which only served to stretch the many cuts covering his chest and arms, giving them a sickening white glaze.

"You should be worrying about yourself spitfire."

The dangerous tone in his voice sent another shiver through her. Her first instinct was to run but as she surveyed all the gashes covering Dilandau's skin she remembered that this wasn't Dilandau, this was Shevonie using his body. Shevonie had purposefully made him come out without a shirt on. She was trying to send a message.

Yukari got the message alright, loud and clear. Now it was time to give Shevonie a response.

'Think Yukari, think. You've got to get him to fight it somehow.'

"I do believe that you and I have some unfinished business to take care of."

Dilandau's sudden baritone yanked Yukari out of her thoughts. That tone sounded even more dangerous than before.

"Dilandau, don't do this," she started, "Fight her Dilandau. You're stronger than her. Fight this."

Dilandau cocked his head to the side and smiled, a treacherously evil smile.

That was enough to flip Yukari's stomach.

Shoving his sword into the ground Dilandau began to slowly saunter towards Yukari.

"Now if I remember correctly I think I owe you for some insults I was forced to endure."

Yukari couldn't stop her shaking legs from stumbling backwards as panic began to engulf her.

'Think!!!' she yelled at herself, 'You've got to help him!!! You've got to help yourself!!!'

But it was too late. She could already feel his icy fingers biting into her skin. Taking a deep breath she gazed up at his fury filled eyes and knew she was in serious trouble.

"You should have never messed with me wench," he hissed through gritted teeth

"Dilandau don-"

WHACK!!!

The next thing Yukari registered was grass with the slightest hint of blood. Softly shaking her head she raised her fingers to her lips and was only half surprised when they came back covered in blood. Closing her eyes she clutched the grass as the pain from Dilandau's slap kicked in completely.

"Well if this is all the fight you're going to give we should be done real soon," Dilandau said cackling.

"Don't do this Dilandau," Yukari begged while spitting blood, "Don't"

"You sound like a broken record," Dilandau growled while putting his foot on her back, "And that annoys me"

With a shove Yukari was once again face to face with the grass floor. Wincing she tried to ignore the pain spreading rapidly through her back .

"Dilandau don't do this to your family, to yourself."

"Don't you mean to you redhead?" he snapped and with another kick sent her flying into the thorn-covered wall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Dilandau was once again smirking as Yukari fell off the wall and landed with a crunching thud on the soft grass.

Walking over to her crumpled body he ignored her rapidly reddening back and picked her up by her shirt collar.

"Ah, the wench is tough," he said with a laugh, "Come now, you don't have to put on a brave front for me. I know you're just dying to cry, I'm sure it must hurt," leaning forward he whispered in her ear, "Your back that is."

Yukari bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain. Blinking quickly she refused to let the tears pour forth.

"Don't let her do this Dilandau," she whispered as he twisted her shirt cutting off her airflow.

"You're persistent aren't you? It's a shame I have to kill you, I admire determination in a woman."

With a shrug he once again sent her flying into the spike filled wall. It took a few seconds for her to fall off the wall this time. Her back came away a darker shade of red.

'This is easier than Shevonie said it would be,' he thought strolling over to Yukari's body.

"Dilandau," she said gasping, "I know I don't know you that well."

"You mean at all, wench, you don't know me at all."

"Fine," she gasped struggling to breath as she pushed herself to her knees, "But what about love at first sight?" she asked blood sliding down her chin, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"No, it doesn't exist and now if you're done," he said his voice dripping sarcasm, "I think I'll kill you."

Turning away from the pathetic creature he walked over and yanked his sword out of the grass. Turning back around he strode over to the battered woman and knelt down so he was at her eye level.

"You really were no sport, such a waste."

Dilandau didn't register her fingers on his arm until it was too late and her lips were already brushing against his. Blinking, his immediate reaction was to jerk away and ram his sword into her stomach but something in the back of his head made him stay. Made him lean forward, drop his sword, and wrap his arms around her bloody waist to pull her closer. Her lips were soft, like rose petals and Dilandau found himself kissing her back. Gently running his tongue over her lips he relaxed against her.

The kiss didn't last long though.

Yukari could only watch as Dilandau's fingers wrapped around her throat and pushed her away.

Smirking he picked his sword back up, "Well that was interesting, thank you. Now I have a few other people to visit so if you don't mind let's get this over with."

Yukari caught the glint of his sword and couldn't believe that she had actually let it come this far. She hadn't even tried to hit him back for crying out loud! She hadn't yelled! She hadn't screamed!!! She'd done nothing but let it happen.

"I love you Dilandau," she blurted out weakly

The sword stopped its advance and Dilandau's black eyes widened, "You're crazy!!!"

Yukari couldn't help but let out a painful giggle, "Maybe," she said hoarsely spitting out more blood, "But if I can't stop you then I wanted the real Dilandau buried in you somewhere to know that before I go, I love you."

Dilandau tightened his grip on her throat, "I AM the real Dilandau"

"No," was all she could manage

"I don't care, you can take your theories with you to the grave."

Yukari didn't know what else to do except take her death with grace. She didn't know what else she COULD do. Somehow when she had imagined facing Dilandau she had imagined smacking him and screaming and having him break through Shevonie's spell once again. She hadn't actually PLANNED any particular way of fighting the spell in case that didn't work.

She definitely hadn't planned on telling him that she loved him, when he probably wouldn't ever really know. But if she was going to die, she could at least let some part of him know, even if this crazy twisted version didn't care.

"I still love you," she whispered closing her eyes.

Taking a deep breath she waited for the bite of his sword and thought that maybe it was true that right before you died time seemed to slow down. Because nothing was happening. In fact Dilandau's fingers were loosening their hold.

"Love?"

Cracking her eyes open Yukari felt her heart skip a beat as she watched his eyes flash between red and black.

"Yes, I love you Dilandau, now come back."

"Love me?" he asked his face scrunching up in confusion, "Who loves me?"

"I love you," Yukari repeated, "Yukari loves you"

"No she doesn't," he said as if she wasn't even there.

"Yes I do," she repeated adrenaline rushing through her blood, 'This might actually work!'

"No one loves me, not anymore," he whispered

Yukari felt her eyes well up, this stupid witch had really messed with the Fanel family. A certain silver haired warrior in particular. As she looked up at him she felt her heart break at the pain and confusion swirling in his eyes. Reaching up she pushed some of his hair out of his face.

"As crazy as it is Dilandau, I love you."

Dilandau's eyes shut in pain as he grabbed his head shaking his silver locks back and forth.

"No!!!!"

"Yes!!!" Yukari shouted back, "I love you!!! Now snap out of it!!!"

Dilandau shot to his feet his entire body shivering as the cuts slowly began to rip open once more. Yukari struggled to her feet her eyes brimming with tears as blood trickled down his skin.

"Dilandau, come on," she whispered

The blood came faster now as Dilandau slowly sunk to his knees his body still shaking with pain.

"No," he growled drowsily opening his eyes, "No"

Yukari dropped to his side her vision blurry. She didn't know where to hold him for all the blood.

"Yes Dilandau, come on. Snap out of this."

"NO!!!!" With a strength Yukari didn't know he had Dilandau sent Yukari flying into the thorn wall again.

One by one Yukari felt the thorns rip into her skin once again. The pain was small at first, sectioned off to only her back but before she knew it the pain was expanding, like a ripple in a pond. Ever so slowly Yukari could feel every part of her body explode in a blinding flash of pain. Blinking furiously to clear her vision Yukari focused on Dilandau.

Dilandau was on his feet, his chest and arms drenched in blood and he was once again holding his sword.

"No"

His icy tone shook Yukari to her core.

She was in trouble and she knew it. Slowly Dilandau started his walk towards her crumpled body at the edge of the thorn wall. Yukari couldn't believe this was actually happening. Her lips turned up in a sarcastic smile as she realized she had finally found someone to love only she was going to lose him because he was going to kill her.

"I still love you," she managed to cough out through her dry and scratched throat.

"Die"

Yukari closed her eyes as Dilandau shoved his sword down. At first it felt like nothing, just a little prick but as she opened her eyes to find Dilandau standing over her reality sunk in.

Yukari opened her mouth to gasp for air but nothing came and her body began to shake violently. The tears wouldn't stop now as she clutched her chest. With a mighty jerk Dilandau pulled his sword out and Yukari felt the air flood in. Closing her eyes she couldn't bare to look down, she knew she was dying, no point in watching it happen. Trying to breath she could feel the blood on her fingers, in her mouth.

Coughing, she spit some blood out onto the sidewall.

"I-I st-still lllove you," she slurred as she reopened her eyes just a little.

It was as if something cracked then, Yukari couldn't find the energy to investigate but she thought for sure she had heard something snap. With a grunt she opened her eyes all the way only to find Dilandau dropping to his knees.

His eyes were red.

Yukari's lips managed to turn up in a smile at the sight of her Dilandau once again.

"Yukari," he whispered in horror

Yukari could only smile as the pain slowly shifted to a kind of numbness.

"What-What happened to you!?!"

With the last of her energy Yukari opened her mouth, "Love you"

Dilandau's eyes began to water, "What!" he bellowed

"You love me!! What's going on!!! Yukari why are you-" Yukari continued to smile at him as his voice cracked.

Shaking with fury this time Dilandau smashed his fists into the ground.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from me!?!?! Why didn't you listen!!!?! WHY! Why did-" his voice drifted off as Yukari's eyes slid close

'Boy, I'm tired'

"Yukari! Yukari!!! YUKARI!!!!!!!!!"

Van felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. That had been his brother's voice, he was sure of it.

"Hurry up Alex!" he called out over his shoulder as he made another sharp left and broke off into a sprint.

"Don't worry, I'm here!"

Van felt nausea sweep through him as Dilandau's voice got closer. But as he took another left he broke out into a cold sweat; he could smell blood.

"Van!"

Van could hear the question in Alex's voice. "I know!" he called back speeding up.

"Dilandau!!! Where are you!?!?! Dilandau!!"

There was no answering yell just the continuing rumble of Dilandau's voice, like he was talking to himself.

Stopping at another crossroad Van could hear Dilandau's voice like it was right next to him. Yukari? Why was he talking about Yukari?

"Take a right Van"

Van looked behind him to find Alex panting and pointing to the right. Van nodded, the smell of blood was stronger that way. So taking off to the right the two men came to a skidding halt on the other side. 

Van clamped his mouth shut to keep himself from screaming in rage or throwing up, right now he wasn't sure which one. Dilandau was on his knees covered in blood and there was someone stretched out in front of him. She was still and she too was covered in blood. There were only three people the bloody mess could be and since he didn't see blonde hair it could only be Yukari. Hitomi's best friend, Yukari.

"Oh no," he heard Alex let out in a painful whisper

"Dilandau?" Van called out, not surprised to find his voice shaky, "Dilandau? Is that you?"

"Go away Van"

Van had to struggle to keep himself standing upright. His brother hadn't sounded that broken in a very long time.

"Dil-"

"I said, go away Van."

Van took a deep breath and walked over to his brother and as he looked down to see Yukari he could immediately see what had killed her. Closing his eyes Van found he didn't know what to do. How could he help his brother now?

"She said she loved me."

Van looked down at his brother in surprise, "What?"

"The stupid woman said she loved me. She loved me."

Van definitely felt his eyes threatening to water now. Finding he didn't know what to say to that either he just knelt down next to his brother and peeled off his shirt. Reaching out he laid his shirt over her bloody chest and bruised neck.

"I'm going to kill her Van." Dilandau's voice was flat.

"I know," Van responded wishing there was some other way to comfort his brother. This wasn't fair!!!

There was a painful silence as Dilandau looked down at Yukari so Van could only wait, and it didn't take long. Slowly he began to stop shaking and Van could feel him starting to scowl. Leaning over Dilandau slid one arm under Yukari's legs and the other behind her back. Standing up he pulled her close, hiding her face from plain view.

Alex kept his distance as Dilandau hugged Yukari close desperately grasping his rage for Shevonie to cover the pain gripping his heart.

"Let's go Van," Dilandau growled

Van grit his teeth in anger. This was all Shevonie's fault. He wanted to hug his brother, tell him it would be okay, that he would be fine. But thanks to Shevonie they didn't have any time to grieve. So taking the lead he started down the hallway at a fast walk.

Alex was a little confused as to why Dilandau wasn't moving but risking it he walked up to him. Just as he was about to pass him Dilandau glanced over. His look was enough to stop anyone cold and he assumed that was Dilandau's intent, so he stopped.

Seeing that he had stopped Dilandau turned away to face the hall again.

"I'm sorry Alex, I didn't understand," his voice cracked and Alex felt a little worried, "I'm sorry" and with that he started off after his brother.

Alex couldn't stop his eyes from expanding as he watched Dilandau walk away.

Did he just say he was sorry?

Allen felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Something wasn't right and he could feel it. He couldn't put his finger on it at the moment but something had just gone terribly wrong.

"Are you okay Allen?"

Allen looked over at Charles as they made another right, "Yea I'm okay, I just- It's nothing, I'm just overreacting."

"Alright."

"Dryden you can put me down now"

"I think not Millerna, just stop your complaining and enjoy the free ride."

"You're extremely stubborn, you know that right?"

Dryden smiled down at the blonde, "Yukari makes a habit of reminding me quite often actually."

Millerna 'harumphed' and stopped struggling.

"You know I was expecting some creepy looking monster to have jumped out by now," Dryden said breaking the silence.

"Me too, I wonder why she has us walking around like this. It doesn't make any sense."

"Nothing she does seems to make sense," Dryden said dryly.

"Amen"

Dryden just smiled as he made a left. This whole maze thing was starting to annoy him.

"Hey Dryden, do you hear that?"

"What?"

"It sounds like someone's running"

Stopping, Dryden listened for it, and surprisingly enough he heard it.

"It sounds like several people."

"Well, that could be good or that could be bad."

"Let's hope it some of our guys."

"Something's wrong Folken."

Folken turned around and gave Merle a 'and what was your first clue?' look. Merle just shook her head angrily though.

"No! Besides the maze; Van or Dilandau is hurt. He's hurt bad Folken."

"And you know this how?"

"Because I can feel it! Something you acquire after centuries of living with and caring for a sibling!"

"Alright Merle!!!!," Folken screamed pulling to a halt, "Alright! I don't know where this burning hatred towards me came from!! It wasn't my fault! I didn't know about Shevonie!! And I don't deserve this!! "

Merle skidded to a stop and spun around. Folken was prepared for anger, for hatred, for fury, but he wasn't ready for her teary-eyed gaze and trembling lip.

"You don't deserve it?" she whispered, "You don't deserve it?!"

"Merle-"

"No Folken!!! Let me tell you something! For centuries Dilandau, Van and I have been dealing with the same crap that you had to deal with. We had to adjust to becoming a ghost! Dilandau had to adjust to his failure! Van and I had to deal with betrayal but you know what? The important thing is that we've dealt with it together!! It doesn't matter if we don't talk about it, the point is that we stayed together!! WE DIDN'T RUN OFF!! We knew that no matter what!! We wouldn't leave each other!!!"

Folken felt his heart twist as he watched tears slither down Merle's cheeks.

"Now, oh brother of mine, don't tell me you don't deserve exactly what you're getting because if you expect me to smile at you with open arms after your abandonment then your crazier than I thought."

"Merle-"

"No," Merle snapped, "I don't want to hear it Folken, we don't have time. I have to find my brothers, now move."

With a quick glare Merle spun on her heel and started off down the hall once again.

Hitomi ignored the tears coursing down her cheeks, her heart was aching and she didn't know why. Blinking away the tears she picked up her pace. All she had to do was make it to one pair, at least one pair of her friends and it would all be down hill from there.

Hitomi felt her skin crawl and she quickly looked around the hall, Shevonie was here, she could feel it.

"One down Hitomi, one down."

Hitomi spun around and wasn't surprised when she was greeted with nothing but air. Shevonie wouldn't appear, it was all part of her little game. But what did she mean by one down? Hitomi clamped her mouth shut to keep herself from screaming because deep down she knew what it meant.

Speeding up Hitomi started taking the turns faster and faster. Soon she was sprinting, the walls fading into a blur. Something was terribly wrong, she could feel it in every particle of her "body." The ache in her heart was stronger now, as if something extremely important had just been ripped away from her.

"Hey!! Is anyone there?!"

"Dryden that's the 5th time, I guess I was hearing things."

Dryden frowned slightly, "But I heard it too"

"It could very well be something of Shevonie's that we don't want to run into so maybe we'd better just leave it alone."

The distant sound of feet hitting grass hit his ears again, "Wait, Millerna quiet for a minute."

Millerna shut her mouth and strained to hear the noise again. There it was. It was soft but it was definitely the sound of people running.

"HEY!!! HITOMI! YUKARI!! ALLEN!! CHARLES!! THAT YOU!!"

Silence.

"MERLE!! FOLKEN! VAN! ALEX!"

Suddenly the pounding of distant feet stopped and there was a faint something, what sounded like a voice. A deep voice.

"I think they heard you," Millerna smiled

"KEEP CALLING SO WE CAN FIND YOU!!!"

There was another muffled response.

"Left?"

Millerna nodded and with that Dryden was off and running to the left.

"Let's hope that's a friendly something you just called out to Van."

Van glared at Alex, "I doubt Shevonie is going to conjure up any sort of beast. She wants to take care of us personally."

Alex just shrugged and crossed his arms a crossed his chest as the faint sound of feet on grass drew closer. Looking over his shoulder he focused on Dilandau.

The silver haired Fanel was deathly silent as he clutched the red head close to his chest. Alex closed his eyes and cursed Shevonie continuously in his mind for all the suffering she had caused. Dilandau had always been a proud and fierce warrior but even heroes had their limits. Dilandau had lost his brother, he had failed his sister, and now he had failed this woman. Alex didn't know if he actually cared for the woman but if that didn't break his spirit then his inability to have resisted Shevonie would.

Alex opened his eyes once again as the pounding footsteps neared the corner on his right. Moving into attack position Alex eyed the corner carefully.

"Who's there?" Van called out

"Oh thank goodness, Dryden it's Van."

Van gave a sigh of relief as Dryden rounded the corner with Millerna in his arms.

Millerna gave a bright smile as Alex and Van came completely into view, "Boy am I glad to see you guys."

"Have you found anyone else?" Dryden asked in between gasps for air

Van and Alex immediately stiffened. Millerna furrowed her brow in confusion as she looked up at Dryden. Dryden's harsh breathing calmed and he straightened to examine both men. He was just starting to frown when he noticed a patch of something silver just beyond Van's shoulders.

Millerna must have seen it too because she gasped in shock.

Taking a few steps back Dryden looked back to Van, "Is that Dilandau?"

Van's fingers curled into his palm as he nodded, "He's free now, don't worry."

"Then what's wrong? Why are both of you being so quiet!"

Dryden could feel his stomach doing summersaults. Something was terribly wrong and these two weren't telling him.

Dryden frowned as Dilandau started to turn around, "What is going o-"

Time seemed to slow down as Dryden focused on the limp and bloody body curled up in Dilandau's arms. His chest contracted and he froze. He had to be seeing things, there was no way that he was actually looking at who he thought he was.

There was the faint sound of shock and Dryden felt Millerna start to shake.

"Oh Dryden," she said clinging to his neck.

Looking down at the beauty in shock Dryden blinked. She was crying, but why? He had to be the only one seeing the body. It couldn't actually be real. It wasn't. Van walked over and took Millerna out of Dryden's arms just as Dilandau walked up.

"I'm sorry"

Dryden's head snapped up at the apology. Dilandau was apologizing? And that was when Dryden saw his eyes, they were glassy. Dryden felt something snap inside of him as he took in Dilandau's demeanor. The man truly looked sorry, broken, he looked as if he was truly suffering. Glancing down again at the battered body Dryden felt his eyes water as his brain finally registered what he was seeing.

"Yuka?" he whispered reaching out to brush some of her hair off her face.

Dryden felt the tears rush out now as he reached out and took Yukari's body from Dilandau.

Looking down at her pale face he put his hand on her cheek only to jerk it back at how cold her skin was.

"No," he whispered, "Oh no, Yukari. Please no. Wake up Yukari, please just wake up."

"She's gone Dryden," Alex said trying to pull the man from his trance.

Dryden leaned forward and clutched Yukari's body as close as he could and let his tears come.

"Yuka, no don't do this Yuka. What will Hitomi do? And Allen that new girl of his, he'll never make it anywhere if you're not there to help him."

Feeling her neck for a pulse Dryden started to shake, "What will I do?" he whispered, "We need you Yuka, we're a team, the four of us."

Still no pulse.

"YUKARI!!!!!!"

Sad I know, but at least it's a chapter! Sorry I'll try not to take so long on getting the next one out. Thank you all for your reviews and your support it means a lot to me. Have a great day everyone!!!

Sailor Hope


	18. Taking Back

A long time I know, but please forgive me I've been busy like you wouldn't believe, stuck with writer's block and just jam pac

Disclaimer: I still really don't own Escaflowne.

I am alive and finishing this story, I want to thank all those who continually wrote me and got focused back on this story. I apologize for the four year delay and I'm back!

So enjoy the final chapter!

Last time…

We find all our heroes trapped inside Shevonie's maze. They've been split up into pairs, all except for Hitomi, and are frantically searching for each other.

Hitomi screeched to a stop and felt a sudden sadness, a heavy ache in her heart. Intense sorrow swept through her body and she felt tears come unbidden.

'One by one'

Shevonie's words crept up into Hitomi's mind and at once she knew. She knew it was happening.

Dryden began to shake Yukari.

"Yukari," he whispered as tears flowed freely down his face hitting the woman's cold face, "Yuka just move"

The others watched in silence not exactly sure how to comfort the man. Strangers, as they knew they were, they all felt helpless to comfort the grieving Dryden. So they just let Dryden cry on his fallen friend whispering to himself over and over again.

No one was exactly sure how long they stood there watching the horrible scene but as Van watched on he felt his throat dry up. He even felt his eyesight fading. Reaching up to touch his eyes he didn't feel any tears.

Frowning again he blinked rapidly. Still, he was sure his eyes were dry and fading, for the longer he stared at Yukari the more she seemed to fade from his sight. Stiffening he felt Alex step up next to him.

"Van?" he whispered, "Are my eyes going bad?"

Van's frown deepened, that meant Alex saw it too, that it wasn't just his eyes. Taking a step forward Van was a little slow, Dilandau beat him to Dryden's side. And all at once Van's stomach hit the floor.

It all happened so fast that no one was really sure what actually happened.

Dilandau reached out to touch Yukari's head and seconds before his fingers met hair Dryden jerked up gasping, "There's a pulse! Small, but it's there!" In that same instance Yukari's eyes shot open.

Turning her head Yukari screamed out in agony, "DRYDEN!!"

Then she was gone.

Dryden jumped to his feet, his attitude completely changed. Rage swarmed his features.

"Yukari!! Yukari!!" Dryden called out, "Yuka where are you!!"

The group quickly backed up against each other, everyone alert and on edge. For minutes there was only silence as everyone stood back-to-back searching their surroundings for what surely had to be Shevonie. Then, just as quickly as Yukari's disappearance, a sound filled the hallways. Everyone heard it at the same time for they all felt each other stiffen. It was a low deep growl, almost out of earshot but just enough to let the group know they weren't alone.

"One down you insects, I'll just keep this red head to myself for a while. I might even keep her alive, just barely, maybe long enough for you to watch her die"

Shevonie's sickening harpy like laugh filled the halls.

"SHEVONIE!!" Dilandau cried out full of rage, "GIVE HER BACK!!"

The groups' only response was more laughter. Clenching his fists Dilandau screamed in pure anger drowning out the woman's laugh. Next to him Van clenched his fingers so hard blood began to roll down his palms. Dryden stood still as stone and let his tears continue to travel down his hardened face. Alex just swallowed his frustration and clutched to his sword. Millerna reached out and touched Dryden's shoulder, gripping his shirt she looked up at his angry face.

"Dryden?"

Dryden jerked back, pulled from his trance, he slowly turned his gaze down to Millerna's grief stricken face. Silently he reached down and picked Millerna back up.

"No Dryden, it's ok.."

Dryden shook his head, "No arguing." With that he turned to face the group, "Let's get moving that growling is getting louder. We should put some distance between us."

Van, who had been listening to the noise for a few minutes now, nodded. He couldn't make out what kind of animal it was but then again this was Shevonie's maze so it very well could be a creation of her own mind.

"We need to find the others," he said, "And quickly. Dryden you take the lead, Alex you stay in the middle. Dilandau you and I will take up the rear." With that the soft hiss of metal against leather filled everyone's ears as Van pulled his sword from its sheath. Following suit Dilandau drew his own sword and walked up to his brother's side.

Dryden nodded and took the lead heading away from the growling emanating behind them, Millerna quiet in his arms. Alex bowed to Van and fell into step just behind Dryden. It took about five seconds before Alex realized Dilandau and Van weren't following him. Turning around Alex saw the brothers with their backs to the group. Van must have heard him stop because he turned his head just slightly.

"Alex I gave you an order, now get moving, this isn't the time for arguing."

"Van?"

"Shut up, we won't be too far behind, now march!!" Dilandau didn't even bother to face Alex. Alex just smiled at the angry command, at least Dilandau wasn't broken, good to know.

Wordlessly Alex turned around and quickly fell back into step behind Dryden and Millerna.

The growl was very loud now, loud enough to fill up the area and drown out their voices. The deep animal noise was bouncing off the walls and smashing into their ears. So the brothers spread out and blocked the hallway, pretty sure this monster was about to turn the corner. Alex, Dryden, and Millerna weren't moving very fast but they were out of earshot now.

"Van…" Dilandau started.

"Don't, we'll talk later. You're not injured too bad are you?"

"No," Dilandau said shaking his head, "But…"Dilandau turned his head to face his brother, "Van, how can…"

Van snapped his head around a frown plastered to his face, "We are Fanels, we do not give up. Snap out of it Dilandau!!"

Dilandau didn't seem to register Van's words. His eyes remained still, staring far off into the distance. Lowering his sword for a second Van stepped up to his brother's side and grabbed his shoulder.

"Dilandau," he almost whispered, "You have not failed."

Dilandau's head snapped up at this and he opened his mouth but Van stopped him, "Listen to me brother. Not a single day of my life have you failed me. Or Merle. Or anyone for that matter. Never once. So stop carrying that burden, it's not yours to bear."

Dilandau stared at Van so long Van began to wonder if he had even heard him. But without a word Dilandau turned back to face the hallway raising his sword slowly. Van smirked to himself, and stepped back to the other side of the hallway raising his sword high, ready to meet whatever Shevonie had to throw at them.

Folken and Merle turned another corner and sighed in frustration. The halls just kept coming; it was like the maze never ended. And worse yet, they still hadn't found anyone.

Merle still wasn't speaking to Folken and Folken had decided not to push the issue, considering the circumstances. He could have it out with his siblings once this whole nightmare was over.

However, much to his surprise Merle was the one to break the silence.

"Folken, since this maze seems to go on forever while don't you tell me about your research."

"Research?"

Merle raised one of her eyebrows at him, in a look similar to something Van would do. Folding her arms over her chest she stared at him like he was crazy.

"You know, about Shevonie? Did you find anything we didn't already know about this stupid curse?"

Folken turned away from his sister and continued walking down the hall.

"Nothing really, it's not like there were a lot of sources or material to reference on this particular subject. I went over my old journals, accounts from friends and family at the time but I couldn't find anything we didn't already know. The only thing we really know is what Van overhead the day before you – you, well that's all we know really."

"Refresh my memory."

Folken rolled his eyes but obliged, "Well she said that the only way we were ever to be human again was if someone fell in love and sacrificed themselves for one of us. Which she obviously thought would never happen or else she would have come up with something a little more creative. Also, while in her arrogant little rant she said that Alex was the only one who could kill her and take away all the damage."

Merle flinched at Alex's name, "Which probably won't happen anytime soon."

Folken stopped and turned around to his sister, his eyes softening.

"Merle-"

"Save it Folken, I don't want to hear it right now."

Sighing heavily Folken continued on his way.

"Just for the record-"

"FOLKEN!"

"No, you know what!" Folken spun around to a stop again, "You need to hear it! You may not like me but when have I lied to you? WHEN? Never! And I'm telling you I was manipulated by Shevonie too, it wasn't Alex. That morning in the tower, it wasn't Alex!!"

Merle marched past Folken tears already lining her eyes, "It doesn't matter anymore Folken."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter anymore?!" he shouted after her.

"If what you say is true then I'll never get my Alex back, he'll always be whatever Shevonie wants him to be. If he can't fight it then he's gone!"

Allen grabbed Charles shoulder, "Did you hear that?"

"I did indeed, that sounded like the Mistress Merle."

"Exactly, which way do you think it came from?"

Charles stopped for a minute, "I think it came from the right."

"That would be my best guess, let's hurry!"

And with that the two men took off running down the hall to the right. They ran for a good five minutes before Allen started to wonder if he'd actually heard a voice. Or if in their desperation he and Charles simply heard what they wanted to hear. But just as he was about to turn to Charles he heard Merle again, this time her voice was stronger.

"-then he's gone!"

That was definitely Merle's voice.

"You're infuriating Merle!"

"You weren't there! You didn't see him kill Dilandau! You didn't –"

Merle's voice cracked.

Allen and Charles came to another intersection and skidded to a halt. Spinning to the left they smiled when they saw two of the Fanel siblings.

"Boy are we glad to see you guys," Allen called

Merle and Folken both spun around and Merle quickly reached up to wipe away the tears from her eyes.

"Charles!" she said running up and hugging the butler.

"Miss Merle, it's good to see you too."

Folken walked up and shook Allen's hand, "Glad to see you both alive. Have you run into anyone, anything, yet?"

"Besides walls? No. We've been waiting for something to pop out but so far nothing yet. And you're the first group we've even heard," Allen said turning to Merle and Charles, "Ready guys? We need to keep moving."

Merle nodded. Charles grabbed her arm and smiled down at her.

"You'll see Merle, Van will have this mess cleared up in no time. Now let's get walking, the more ground we cover the faster we find the others."

Merle smiled up at Charles and clutched his arm, and together the four began marching forward.

Hitomi stopped and took a deep breath. This maze was going on and on and on. It was driving her nuts and with Shevonie dropping in every half an hour or so to taunt her she was reaching the end of her patience.

She hated feeling helpless and useless.

Screaming in frustration she turned around towards the wall and threw all her strength into her leg. With a vicious swipe she aimed up and hit the wall.

The force sent her flying backwards onto her back.

Hitomi lay there for a minute, her face in the grass and dirt and reviewed what had just happened. Gasping she jumped to her feet. Quickly walking over to the wall she raised her hand and reached out towards the wall. She gasped again when her hand stopped, pushing again she smiled when her hand refused to go through the grassy structure. Flesh and bone met wood and grass, and refused to push through.

Bringing her hand up to her face she stared at the fingers and realized she couldn't see through them. There was skin there, not insubstantial mist.

"But I-I don't understand," she whispered to herself.

What had happened? Nothing had changed? Had it? Had somebody defeated Shevonie?

That couldn't be it, because if they had then his maze would have disappeared, right?

Hitomi's face twisted with frustration again, what was Shevonie doing?

"I won't play your games!!" she cried out in rage, "I won't be your little puppet Shevonie! Do you hear me! I won't do this!"

Van faltered for a second, "Dilandau did you hear that?"

Dilandau nodded grimly, "Yea, it sounded like Hitomi"

Lowering his sword Van began looking around frantically, "Which direc"

But Van didn't have time to finish his question for he was cut off by an earth shattering howl. The sound ripped through the air and Dilandau tensed next to his brother.

"I think it's finally here."

Van gripped his hilt tightly, torn between the beast about to round the corner and the need to find Hitomi, Van felt helpless.

Dilandau seemed to sense his brother's anguish, "We'll find her Van. We just have to deal with this thing first, but we'll find her."

Van nodded mutely, his brother was right. First things first, if they didn't stop this thing it would reach the others and most likely Hitomi.

That was when the beast rounded the corner.

Dryden picked up the pace when he heard the growl rip through the maze. That was definitely something he didn't want to come face to face with.

"Dryden, do you think-"

"Millerna," Dryden didn't let her finish that thought, "Don't worry. Those two will be just fine, if anyone can handle whatever Shevonie decides to dish out, it's those Fanel brothers. We need to focus on finding the others and getting out of here."

"He's right, so let's not get too worried yet," Alex offered up, "Those two have enough anger to fuel several fights. I wouldn't worry about them."

Millerna just laid her head back against Dryden's chest and tried to distract herself.

Which, of course, didn't work. For right as she closed her eyes a wretched scream filled her ears.

Van jerked his sword free of the creature's arm as it let out a piercing scream.

Dilandau picked himself up off the ground and came to stand by his brother.

"Well this is different," he said rubbing his face with the back of his free hand.

Van actually smirked at that, "That's one way of putting it."

The creature in front of them was licking its wound and growling. It was by far the most hideous creature either of the brothers had ever seen. It was scaly yet it had a full head of mangled hair. It had the tail of a lion and legs of a wild cat. They couldn't quite figure out what it's face was a mix of but it was a horrible mess of skin and scales.

It was something straight out of their nightmares.

But thankfully, they could still make it bleed.

"Any ideas?" Van asked catching his breathe.

"Stab it again?"

"Real original."

"You got anything better?" Dilandau shot back.

Van wished with all his might that he did.

The creature let out another howl and straightened itself up again. Only this time it looked angrier than before.

"I think we just pissed it off"

Van shoved his brother, "You think?"

Dilandau smiled evilly at this, "Good, I like it when they get irritated"

Van smirked at the sound of his brother's voice, now that sounded like the warrior he once knew.

And with a battle cry Dilandau rushed forward towards the creature.

Hitomi ignored her body's cry for more oxygen and kept running. Dashing right and jumping left she just focused on running. She had to get to the others and fast. She just hoped they figured it out or she reached them in time.

Because from what she could hear it sounded like they might be preoccupied at the moment.

"Dryden!"

Dryden froze mid step and turned to his right. "Allen!" he cried out in surprise as his friend came running up from the hall to his right.

Allen, Merle, Charles, and Folken came skidding to a halt in front of the others.

Allen reached out and grabbed Dryden's shoulder leaning forward to catch his breath.

"Man am I glad to see you," Allen said in between gasps for air.

Dryden was smiling as well, "I'm glad to see you too, boy am I glad."

"Have you found anybody else?" Merle asked, looking around the group, "Has anybody heard from Van or Hitomi, have you seen Dilandau?" she continued

At that Dryden, Millerna, and Alex got quiet.

Finally Alex stepped forward, "Merle we found Dilandau and he's fine now. He managed to break free, so he's fine."

Merle visibly sighed with relief, "Well then where is he?"

Alex opened his mouth to respond just as another loud growl ripped through the air, silencing anything Alex had meant to say.

Merle spun towards the sound, "No"

"Wait, what was that?" Allen asked turning towards the noise

"We're not exactly sure, but we were told not to stick around and find out," Millerna answered

"Merle!!"

Everyone turned at the sound of Alex's voice. Merle was already half way down the hall, heading towards the growling, with Alex right on her tail.

"Merle! Come back!" Folken was the next to take off as he sprinted after his sister.

"Oh man," Allen said standing up straight, "here we go again."

"Wait, Allen"

Allen turned around to face Dryden, "What's wrong Dryden?"

Dryden looked his friend in the eye and pondered whether he should tell him the truth or not. Another growl ripped through the silence and Dryden shook his head, this was definitely not the time.

"Nothing, sorry, let's go."

Millerna looked up at Dryden, her eyes sad, and leaned into his chest wrapping her arm around him.

"Later" Millerna whispered up to Dryden.

Dryden just kept walking as everyone turned around and headed after Merle, Alex, and Folken. Back in the direction they had just been fleeing.

Dilandau flew into the wall with a sickening crunch and slid to the ground with a moan; a few seconds later Van followed.

"Ugh!" Van coughed as his back slammed into the wall and all the air his lungs possessed flew out of him like a gust of wind.

Sliding down next to his brother he wiped his forearm across his eyes. Both men were covered in bruises and blood. Their arms and chests were covered with tiny little claw marks and they were having trouble breathing regularly.

"So" Dilandau managed between clenched teethe, "Any bright ideas now?"

Van just shook his head while breathing ragged; shaking his head he tried to clear his vision as the sweat slithered down his forehead.

"Didn't think so," Dilandau grunted pushing himself to his feet.

Van shoved himself up next to Dilandau, "At least," Van took in a deep and painful breathe, wincing at the sharp stab in his ribs, "it looks as tired as we do"

Dilandau smirked, "There is that"

Turning to face each other they brought their swords up and knocked them against each other.

"We can still take it," Van stated

Dilandau laughed, "We haven't had a fight this good in centuries! Of course we can take it!"

Smirking the brothers turned to face the creature again. It was stretching its claws and breathing as heavy as the men. Though it was bleeding from several stab wounds the creature showed no sign of collapse.

So gathering up their energy Van and Dilandau charged the creature again.

Van took the lead this time and jumped into the air bringing his sword down on the creature's arm. The creature didn't move fast enough and Van's sword met its mark. Close behind Dilandau took advantage of the distraction and slid around behind the beast. Reaching up he quickly threw his sword into the creatures back. However the beast was catching on and deftly reached around to grab Dilandau's sword.

"Van watch it!"

Van looked up to see the beast lifting Dilandau into the air over its head, heading straight for Van. Van pulled his sword free and jumped out of the way as Dilandau came crashing down next to him.

Dilandau coughed painfully and dirt went flying around his face. Pulling himself up off the ground he staggered to his feet.

"Thanks for the help bro," he coughed again, holding his ribs and leaning on his sword.

Van laughed, "What did you want me to do, catch you?"

"Well you might ha- Van look out!!"

Van jumped to the side as the beast's claws sliced through the air Van had occupied only seconds ago. Howling in frustration the beast dropped to all fours and charged the two.

Van ran over and pulled Dilandau up straight.

"Move!"

Dilandau didn't bother to argue, instead he headed to the left and Van dashed right. The beast skidded to a stop and tried to focus on the two. It obviously decided Van was a weaker target because it turned right and merely slashed its tail in Dilandau's direction.

Dilandau cut the end of the creature's tail off with a quick flick of his wrist.

"I always did hate you getting all the attention," Dilandau laughed as the creature turned to face Dilandau

Van laughed back, "It's a gift!"

"It's about time I got some respect around here," Dilandau said smirking as he waved his sword tauntingly in the beast's face.

Van just smirked at his brother's antics and jumped onto the creature's back.

"Glory hog!" Dilandau called out moving in on the beast.

Van slammed his sword into the creature's shoulder and the thing let out a deafening screech. Dilandau faltered and tried to cover his ears.

"Whoa!" he cried out looking up to make sure Van was still hanging on.

Van was shaking his head and blinking his eyes, "Wow! This thing sounds like a banshee!"

Dilandau, satisfied with Van's condition lunged forward and buried his sword hilt deep in the beast's chest. It let out another shriek, this one shook the walls and Van had to protect his ears this time. So pulling his sword free he jumped from the beast's back and clamped his hands over his ears.

"Dilandau! Back up!!" Van called out over the howl

Dilandau jerked his sword free and ran around towards Van. Together the two backed up as the creature continued to howl, enraged.

"Does that thing look like it's dying to you?" Dilandau asked leaning towards Van.

"No, it doesn't," Van replied in amazement.

"Well, crap," Dilandau said standing up straight again

"Yea, crap."

"Well it's been fun brother," Dilandau said with a hardened smile

Van turned towards Dilandau, "I don't plan on going out just yet."

"I was suggesting we end this, not the other way around."

Van smirked and once again the brothers charged the beast as it

reared its head to charge.

Merle heard the beast howl in rage and felt her body shiver with fear. Why? Why must her brothers try and save the world?

Why couldn't they have just run? For once why couldn't they try to save themselves?

"MERLE!!"

"Merle come back!"

Merle ignored Alex and Folken as they yelled behind her. Making another left she heard the fight drawing in closer with every step. She had to make it there, she had to help, she just couldn't let her brothers die again.

She wouldn't let them die again, not this time.

Allen felt his lungs contract painfully, this was just entirely too much running for one day. He was keeping pace with Dryden who was trying not to jostle the woman in his arms but he could still see Merle and Alex up ahead.

"So does anyone have a plan for when we actually get to this fight?" he called out through his panting.

Charles shook his head and Dryden was too focused to answer. So facing forward Allen tried to come up with something, and quick.

'Man, where is Hitomi? She was always quick on her feet.' Allen thought to himself as they made another left.

The sounds were closer now and Allen knew they were all running out of time, someone had to think of something and they had to think of it now.

Hitomi felt her legs shaking against the pressure with each leap she made. Ignoring the pain she blinked away the sweat and slid right. Slamming into a wall she ignored the pain that shot through her shoulder and rattled down her spine.

She could hear the fight now. She could hear Van's voice and-

"Wait, is that?"

Listening in she tried to quiet her breathing. She thought for sure she could hear Dilandau's voice, but he was with Shevonie wasn't he?

Well if he was there then that meant that things were definitely not going well. From the sounds of it Van was outnumbered, 2 to 1.

"Hold on Van, I'm coming"

Van felt his nose crunch as the creature plowed his clawed fist square into his face. The pain shot up through his nose and into his skull, with a sharp crack his head snapped sideways.

"Hey!"

The creature turned at the call and was greeted with the end of Dilandau's sword. With a heave Dilandau shoved the blade in farther. The beast, irritated now, turned from Van and let him fall to the ground.

Van gasped for air as soon as the creature let go of his throat. Coughing as a mix of blood and oxygen filled his throat he hunched forward on his knees. He could hear Dilandau taunting the creature and tried to use his distraction wisely. Spitting to the side he let his head fall backwards as he tried to take in more oxygen. His eyes were blurred and his breathing was labored. Van felt his arms shake slightly from the overuse. He had to get to his feet, he knew he had to stand up but his body refused to budge as it struggled for precious oxygen.

"VAN! LOOK OUT!"

Van's head flew forward at the sound of Dilandau's voice, apparently the creature just couldn't be tempted by Dilandau. Its real target was Van and it would not be deterred.

Van saw the claws heading for his chest but he knew he couldn't move in time. He wouldn't even be able to shove himself to his feet in time, much less move out of the way.

"Dilandau! NO!"

Van heard Merle's cry but couldn't turn his head, his body was frozen as he watched Dilandau's back come into view.

With a sickening crunch the beast's claws sunk into Dilandau's stomach. Dilandau's head whipped backwards with the force of the impact and Van saw the pain take over his face.

For a second Dilandau hovered in the air on the end of the beast's hand. Then with a deep growl the beast shook Dilandau off. Dilandau's body crumpled limply in front of Van.

"DILANDAU!!"

Van ignored his sister's cries and slowly rose to his feet. This was not going to happen again, not again.

"I won't let you do this again Shevonie!" he cried out in rage, "Not again!"

With a strength Van didn't think he still had in him he threw himself over Dilandau and straight at the creature's head. Swiftly pulling his sword in front of him and he sliced sideways and a howl of his own. The beast's head rolled off its shoulders and bounced towards the wall.

With a hearty kick Van sent the body flying backwards a good 5 feet.

Dirt and dust flew up into the air blocking everyone's view for a minute. But slowly, the dust settled and silenced settled over the battered group. Van turned around trying to focus on his breathing, trying to calm it down so he could think straight. It was all he could hear though, the deafening inhale and exhale, it was thundering through his head. The blood pounded in his ears and he had to blink to clear his vision. But once he calmed his chest down and his head stopped pounding enough that he could see he looked down.

Dropping his sword he stood completely still, frozen in horror when his eyes landed on a sobbing Merle. Who was clutching to Dilandau and pressing her hands against his open and bleeding chest.

"Come on Dilandau, come on. Hang in there," she whispered as the tears streaked down her cheeks, "Hang in there."

Hitomi skid around another corner and felt her whole body flood with relief as she saw the hallway full of people.

Leaning against the wall she let her shaky body slide to the ground, "Oh thank goodness."

She took a few minutes but was just regaining control of her body when she finally tuned in on the sobs coming from the end of the hall. Finally scanning the area she found a decapitated hideous looking creature. There was blood, grass, and dust everywhere. Hitomi thought she just might hurl when her brain registered the sobs as Merle's.

Squinting she saw Merle on her knees holding someone. From where she was all she could see were legs, a bruised and bloodied chest and …silver hair.

"Oh no," she whispered.

Allen flew into the wall just in front of Dryden. His legs just weren't going to take any more orders, or abuse. So clutching the wall for support he took in the situation.

Van was frozen solid and Merle was crying her heart out. She was clutching Dilandau and all Allen could make out was blood and dirt.

His heart sank as he watched Van finally unfreeze and collapse next to his brother's body.

"Dilandau," Charles gasped in horror just as he burst over towards the Fanels.

Folken was standing behind his sister looking down at Dilandau in horror, just shaking his head and whispering "Dilandau"

Millerna gasped and buried her face into Dryden's shirt, clutching the fabric. But the one Allen was stuck on was Alex; the man looked broken.

His legs were shaking and his head was bent. Tears fell shamelessly from his face and Allen watched as his whole body slammed into the wall and fell to the ground.

"This isn't happening again," he whispered, "Not again"

Clenching his fists Alex threw all his anger into his arms as he smashed his fists into the ground.

"NOT AGAIN!"

Allen didn't know where to go, he didn't know who to help. Scanning the area he realized the only ones not present were Hitomi and Yukari. He definitely didn't like that, so turning from the Fanels he focused on Dryden.

"Dryden, I don't want to rush these guys. Maybe you should leave Millerna here and we can go look for the girls."

Dryden's face constricted with pain and Allen felt his stomach drop. He watched as Dryden's face twisted with a kind of agony he hadn't seen in years. Dryden tried to keep his face firm but he knew what Allen was seeing and he couldn't stop it. He was seeing the same anger and pain he had seen the day Dryden had walked out of surgery to a hysterical Hitomi and very shaken Allen. The day Yukari had almost died.

"No," Allen whispered, "Dryden tell me you haven't found the girls yet."

Dryden closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I haven't found Hitomi yet but we met up with Yukari a while back."

"A while back!" Allen snapped, "What do you mean! Why didn't you say anything!?"

"Allen calm down, I think she's alive"

Allen saw red, "You think she's alive! You think!! Dryden what happened?!"

Finally bending down Dryden gave his arms a rest and set Millerna up against the wall.

"She met up with Dilandau before he broke free from Shevonie. He-he hurt her pretty bad Allen, but it isn't over, Shevonie took her. I had her- I had her in my arms and then the next minute she was gone. But just before she disappeared she had a pulse so-"

"She had a pulse? Meaning at one point her pulse stopped?!" Allen was yelling now

"Allen calm down, we'll find her."

"You bet we will! Starting now, I'm going to find Hitomi! Right now! Stay here if you like but this ends now!"

Allen spun on his heels and froze, squinting he tried to make out the tiny shape in the distance, just at the end of the hallway in front of them.

"Wait, Dryden do you see that?"

Dryden walked up next to him and squinted into the distance as well.

"I think- I think it's Hitomi"

"HITOMI!"

Allen burst into a sprint and dashed past the Fanels.

Van thought he heard Allen scream Hitomi's name but his mind was too far gone to distinguish it right now.

"Van," Dilandau croaked out "Van I-" Dilandau curled up and began to cough up blood.

Merle turned her red eyes up to Van, pleading with him to do something. Van just started back, he couldn't do anything, Dilandau was dying, again.

"Van" Dilandau managed once the coughing had stopped.

"Shhh Dilandau, just rest," Merle whispered in between tears, "Just rest."

Dilandau smiled up at his sister, "I'm sorry I hurt you Merle, so sorry."

Merle just squeezed her lips shut as more tears streamed down her face.

"Listen to Alex," he croaked again falling into another coughing fit.

Merle glanced up at Van with a look of confusion, as if to say 'Did I just hear that right?'

"Listen to Alex, we didn't know, we had no idea. It wasn't his fault Merle, it wasn't his fault"

Dilandau's breathing was slowing down.

"Dilandau but-"

"Shevonie's more powerful than we ever- ever cough imagined, it wasn't his fault Merle."

Merle just closed her eyes and hugged Dilandau close, "I don't care Dilandau, just don't die on me again, ok?" she whispered

Dilandau looked over Merle's shoulder at Van, "Go get Hitomi"

Van reached out and grabbed his brother's shoulder, "I won't let you die, not this time."

Dilandau smiled at this, "I don't see how we have much choice."

Slamming his fist into the ground Van growled, this just wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening again.

"Van"

Van spun at the closeness of the voice.

"Hitomi," he breathed out in a whisper and despite all his anger he felt his body relax as soon as he locked gazes with her. Every muscles released it's tension, even breathing became easier.

Hitomi was standing next to Van smiling and leaning against Allen's shoulder. It took a minute but his brain finally registered that Hitomi was leaning against Allen's shoulder.

"Hitomi! You're-"

"Yea I know," she said smiling brighter.

Slowly kneeling down next to Van Hitomi reached out and brushed some dirt off of a wound in Dilandau's shoulder. The bruised warrior started to reopen his eyes.

"Dilandau? Dilandau you still with us?"

Dilandau finally managed to open his eyes and tried to smile at Hitomi, he was sure it only came out in a grimace though, "Oh good, they found you"

Hitomi smiled back at him, "Dilandau I need you to listen to me, listen to me carefully. This isn't real."

Dilandau blinked back at her, "I hate to burst your bubble but- but this is as real as it gets."

Hitomi shook her head, "No, it's not, look."

Hitomi shook her hand in front of his face and then grabbed his wrist. Pulling his arm up she lifted it to his eyes and then set it back down on the ground.

"How did you?"

"Because this isn't real! None of this is real!" she said louder this time.

"Hitomi I'm not following you, how can this not be real?" Van asked in confusion, "I'm bleeding, I feel the pain, Dilandau feels the pain, Hitomi he's-he's dy-" Van couldn't finish the sentence so he just stopped and turned to look at his love.

Merle lifted her head and looked over at Hitomi, "Hitomi what do you want us to do?"

"You have to concentrate. This isn't real, this is all in our minds. Focus and you can stand up. Your wounds aren't real, they can only hurt you if you allow yourself to believe their real. This is all just a mind game! That's what Shevonie does, isn't it? She specializes in manipulating minds, well that's what she's doing now. How else could I have my body back?"

Dryden helped Millerna to her feet and they hobbled over to the group.

"It makes some sense, not a lot but it's worth a shot guys. I mean how else would Yukari have been alive after-"

Dryden didn't finish but most of the group got the point.

"Wait, what happened to Yukari?" Hitomi asked spinning towards Dryden

"Yukari was hurt pretty bad Hito-chan, she should have been dead and for a minute she was. But then all of a sudden she jumped to life in my arms."

"Then where is she?"

"With Shevonie," Alex answered making his way over to the group, "Shevonie took her."

"Well how do we get her back?" Hitomi shot out

"Your guess is as good as mine, but you seem to be figuring things out faster than we are," Alex replied

"Hitomi, I don't understand, Dilandau is still bleeding. His pulse is fading; I can feel it. How do we stop it!?" Merle cried

Hitomi shook her head, "I don't know, hold on. Think. This is our minds, if you kill us here then it's as good as in the real world. But we should be able to take control of the situation here. Concentrate on your wounds disappearing, mind over matter."

"Come on Dilandau, do as the lady says. Concentrate on your wounds healing," Charles encouraged

Dilandau scoffed, "You realize this is nuts," he finished with a cough

"Just do it Dilandau," Van ordered, "At least try, it's the only thing that makes any sense right now."

So with the last of his energy Dilandau closed his eyes and focused on the gaping hole in his stomach. He could feel the pain gripping his body and didn't see how this couldn't be real but he would try, if Hitomi believed it he would try for her.

So he relaxed in concentration; he could feel unconsciousness creeping up on him though. He could feel his body growing cold and knew he was running out of time. So picturing the wound in his mind he focused on the ends healing and the bleeding stopping. He pictured the skin growing back and the bruises fading.

He heard his sister gasp but kept his eyes closed and his brain focused. He could feel some warmth spreading through his arms and he wasn't sure if he was deluding himself but he was going to take advantage of whatever strength he could get.

"Dilandau, keep going," Van whispered

Dilandau didn't argue he simply focused until the skin met and the wound closed. As soon as it closed he felt his blood, warm and strong, running through his body.

His eyes snapped open and he came face to face with a smiling Hitomi.

"Told ya," she said with a grin

Looking down at his chest, he found perfectly unmarred skin where there had been a gaping hole just seconds ago.

Looking back towards Hitomi he shifted his eyes over to Van, "I don't think I can deal with much more of this. This doesn't make any sense."

"Of course it doesn't you fool, you never were the smart one."

The entire group turned at the voice, every body frozen for a split second as they registered the owner of THAT voice.

"Hello everyone, enjoying your stay?"

Everyone jumped to their feet shoving Hitomi, Merle, and Millerna to the back. Hitomi clutched Van's arm trying to see Shevonie but Van held her safely up against his back.

He wasn't about to let her do any more damage, especially to Hitomi.

"Hey Shevonie, come to actually do the work this time? Or did you have another pet for us to decapitate?"

Shevonie hissed at Dilandau.

"I'm scared, deep down inside, I promise," he smirked back stepping up next to Van.

Van was standing still, his eyes wide open as he glared over at Shevonie, but his mind was elsewhere for a moment. Folken looked down at his brother and watched in amazement as the rips and gashes slowly faded from his skin, the blood slowly disappearing.

Blinking, Van refocused his eyes back on Shevonie, "Well this is interesting"

Shevonie didn't seem to think so, she growled this time.

"So you figured out my little game, it doesn't matter. Like little Hitomi told you, if you die here, you die in the real world."

"IF, we die here you slime bag!" Merle called out from behind Alex

That was a mistake though, because this drew Shevonie's attention towards Alex.

"There you are dear, how are you feeling?"

Alex pushed Merle completely behind his back, shielding her from view.

"I'd feel a lot better if you were dead, now where is the other girl! Where is Yukari?"

Shevonie sighed dramatically and looked down at her nails like she bored with the whole situation.

"She's around her somewhere," she said in an exasperated tone.

"Give her back!" Allen demanded, "Right now!"

Shevonie narrowed her eyes at the blonde, "Or what blondie? You'll hit me? I doubt it."

Allen moved to march towards her but Dilandau held his arm out and shook his head, "It won't do any good, Alex is the only one who can do any damage."

At that Shevonie threw her head back and laughed, a shrill high pitched kind of laugh.

"That's such a wonderful little twist isn't it? Only my handsome Alex can solve your problems, the only thing is, he's not physically able."

Hitomi's eyes widened at Shevonie's words. She shot her head to the left, down towards Alex.

Alex didn't look but his demeanor immediately changed. Quickly pushing Merle over and behind Dilandau he stepped away from the group, his stance, almost inviting.

"Alex-" Merle started

"Shh," he commanded before taking another step forward, "Shevonie what if I told you I was willing to make a deal with you?"

Shevonie stepped forward, intrigued, distracted by his sudden change, "I'm listening"

"What if I told you I would willingly come with you, anywhere you want," Alex walked even closer, a smile now on his face, "Forever."

Shevonie's face lit up, "Yes"

"Just let the Fanels go, let them and their friends leave. Promise never again to harm them and I'll come with you."

"ALEX NO!"

Dilandau grabbed Merle before she bolted forward, "Merle, stay back."

Alex glanced over his shoulder at the princess, 'I love you' he mouthed. Merle felt her chest squeeze painfully as she watched him turn back towards Shevonie.

"Agreed" she said cheerfully

"I mean it Shevonie, you leave the Fanels and everyone they love, alone. Forever."

"Done," Shevonie replied instantly her grin splitting her face from ear to ear.

Slowly the walls began to swirl and all heads twisted and turned as the world began to fade. Alex looked up at the fading sky and his face filled with panic. He obviously hadn't planned on this.

It was almost too late.

Hitomi couldn't stop the smile as her earlier words echoed through her head, "mind over matter."

There bodies limits didn't apply here.

Quickly reaching out his hand Alex smiled at Shevonie. Shevonie wrapped her fingers around his hand and Alex pulled her forward with a quick jerk.

Just as the walls began to swirl out of view Shevonie cried out. All eyes were glued to the pair as Alex stood still, his back to the group hugging Shevonie.

Shevonie looked up at Alex, her face flooding with pain.

"But-" the rest of her words failed to make it out as the pain wracked her body. Alex let go of her waist and let her body fall to the ground.

Hitomi looked down at Shevonie and her eyes stopped at the dagger plunged hilt deep into her heart.

That was when the whole world swirled out of view and everything went black.

Van bolted up into a sitting position. His breathing was coming in quick bursts but he scanned the area, looking for his family, searching for Hitomi.

There was a groan and Van twisted to the right just as Dilandau sat up in the grass, his sword at his feet.

"Van?" he said clutching his head, "My head is killing me!" he leaned forward resting his forehead on his knees.

Van took in his surroundings and felt his heart leap in his chest. He was outside his castle, near the lists. Exactly where he had been right when Shevonie attacked.

Alex popped up next to Van on his left, "Did I get hit with a brick?" he groaned.

Van actually felt joy when he saw the man, reaching out he grabbed Alex's shoulder, "Thank you Alex."

And with that he was off and bounding towards his castle.

Leaving Alex dizzy, in pain, and grinning like there was no tomorrow.

The first thing Yukari felt was the cold stone against her cheek. Gasping she shook her body awake. Pushing herself up she rolled back into a sitting position.

Shaking her head she found that wasn't the best thing to do as the hallway spun viciously.

"Whoa! Is my head splitting or what?"

Looking around she blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

Because it looked like she was in the Fanel castle, right in the hallway she had been in before Shevonie attacked.

Dilandau burst through the front door behind his brother, Alex close on his heels. There were a few in the front room and more were shuffling in from hallways, rooms, and the kitchen.

Dilandau couldn't help but smile as he saw his sister walk in holding her head.

"Does anyone else have the worst headache in the world?"

Dilandau laughed and all eyes shot towards the silver haired prince.

"Who cares!" he said laughing.

Before Merle realized what was happening her brother had her in his arms spinning her up in the air.

"Dilandau! I'm going to be sick!"

Dilandau just continued to laugh as he slowly brought his sister down into a bear hug.

Dryden pulled Millerna up to her feet, "Thanks," she said leaning against his side.

"Come on, I think I hear the celebration"

Millerna smiled and walked with him to the front room.

Charles fell back into a chair as he watched Dilandau spin his sister around in the air. He couldn't help but laugh himself at the sudden joy that swept over his body, that swept over the room.

Shevonie was dead, and the Fanels were alive.

Closing his eyes Charles kept on grinning.

Allen stumbled into the front room, still holding his aching head.

"This is the worst vacation ever," he stated coming to stand next to Dryden and Millerna.

Dryden sighed and leaned against the cold castle wall, "I agree, I think I'm going to need a vacation after this vacation."

"I think we all need a vacation," Folken cut in, "A long, long vacation."

Allen nodded and scanned the room. He saw Dilandau, Alex, Merle, Charles, Dryden, Millerna, Folken. Van had stopped long enough to take tally before running off. This had Allen's hair standing on end. Now as he took tally he realized Yukari was missing, and so was Hitomi. He tried to stay calm, Van was sure to find Hitomi, the two girls probably just hadn't made it down yet.

Van burst up the stairs and around the corner. Sliding to a stop he reached out and grabbed Yukari's shoulders before he plowed into her.

"Are you alright?"

Yukari nodded, "A little dizzy, splitting headache, but other than that I'm good, you?"

"Have you seen Hitomi?"

Yukari frowned, "I thought she was with you?"

"She's not downstairs with the others, where did you last see her?"

"In the library, she came to get me right before Shevonie attacked."

"Go downstairs, the others are waiting."

"No, I'm coming with you to find Hitomi."

"Go get the others and tell them to come upstairs"

Yukari conceded, Dryden and Allen would be worried sick. So Yukari headed down the stairs while Van sprinted down the hallway towards his library.

Dilandau set his sister on her feet and turned towards the door, where he knew Alex was hiding in the shadows.

Pulling Merle over he pushed her in front of him, to face Alex.

"Dilandau," she growled

"Listen to him sister, he is a good man," then leaning in to whisper in her ear he said, "I know you still love him and avoid him because you would never betray me. Go Merle, I've forgiven him and will hold nothing against you."

Merle spun towards Dilandau and looked him full in the face, "Honestly?"

Dilandau smiled gently, a kind smile he reserved only for his sister.

"You are the best sister a brother could ask for. Now go to your fiancé. Besides, how could I be mad? He just killed Shevonie, he's saved your family. We've judged him too harshly. Now go."

Merle decided she didn't need to hear that again and turn around to jump into Alex's arms.

Alex opened his arms wide as he saw his blonde wonder turn towards him. Wrapping Merle in his arms he sighed in contentment as she sank into his chest crying.

Looking up at Dilandau, Alex grinned, "Thank you"

Dilandau nodded, and Alex grinned, he knew he wasn't going to get another thank you or word of praise out of the prince right now.

But he didn't care, Merle was all the thanks he wanted.

Yukari slid down the last step and into the front room.

"Yukari!"

Spinning at the voice she smiled as Allen rammed into her full force.

"Allen!" she laughed, "Allen it's a little hard to breathe"

"You'll be ok," he said chuckling

"I believe you need to share"

"Dryden!" Yukari cried, pulling out of Allen's arms and falling into Dryden's

"Yukari you've got to stop disappearing on us, we can only take so much"

Yukari just laughed and pulled back; reaching out for Allen she pulled both into a group hug.

The men laughed and squeezed Yukari, lifting her up in joy.

Millerna watched from the wall and couldn't help but smile. The happiness was just falling of the three friends and flowing over to her. So sitting down on the floor she just smiled and watched the reunion.

Dilandau turned around and watched Yukari fly down the stairs.

"Yukari!"

The blonde man, Allen, rushed forward and wrapped Yukari in a hug. Before long their doctor friend, Dryden, joined in and the three were laughing and smiling and hugging.

Dilandau felt his chest tighten as he watched the red haired woman. He tried to force away the images, but pictures of her battered body flooded his mind. He knew it wasn't real, that it hadn't been real but he still felt the guilt sweep through his body.

He only let it reign for a few minutes before firmly smothering the guilt. Pulling himself up straight he started towards the three. This was a new life, this was his second chance, he wasn't going to waste it. So marching over he waited for the three friends to stop jumping up and down. When they finally calmed down he folded his arms over his chest.

"Woman," he growled

The three friends spun to face Dilandau, Yukari front and center.

She stood there frozen.

"Me?"

"Yes you"

"What?" she managed

Dilandau stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her away from the others, and slowly his lips crept up into a small smile.

"You are a wonderful woman," he whispered

Yukari's eyes widened and she smiled as Dilandau leaned forward his lips touching hers.

Van kicked his library door open.

"Hitomi!" he called out

Silence.

"Hitomi!" he called out again as he scanned the library.

"Van"

Looking down towards the couch he found Hitomi on the floor. Sudden relief swarmed his body and rushed over. He stopped just short of her leg though, her skin was as transparent as the air.

"Hitomi," he whispered collapsing to his knees.

Reaching out Hitomi looked at her hand in confusion.

"I guess it didn't work," she whispered back her tears stinging the back of her eyes

"No, it had to work, it has to work. I don't understand," his voice cracked with pain, "She's dead, we're all here. Everybody's fine, I don't understand."

Van reached out and wanted to cry in frustration when he realized he wouldn't touch anything. Curling his fingers back into his palm he hit the stone floor in anger.

"Don't be upset Van, it's ok. Shevonie's dead it's all better now."

"No it's not! Look at you! Why aren't you human again!"

Hitomi shook her head, "I don't know," she said sitting up, "I have a horrible head ache though. Whoa!"

Van let his head drop forward, all this had been in vain. It was all useless if Hitomi wasn't released.

Released.

When Shevonie died it released the Fanels…maybe.

"Van what are you thinking?"

Jumping to his feet Van reached down and grabbed a dagger from his boot. Turning around he fled the library and headed for the third floor entrance.

It took Hitomi a minute to register the dagger but once she did she realized what he was doing.

"Van!"

Van kicked the wall as hard as he could three times and slipped through before it was even halfway open.

He wasn't sure how he got to the room, he couldn't remember the turns but he somehow made it to his hidden room.

To where Hitomi's frozen body stood, a perfect statue of ice.

"Van don't do this"

Van turned around to see Hitomi standing behind him, her eyes pleading.

"Please, Van, what if it doesn't work."

"It doesn't matter, I'm not letting you sacrifice your life for mine, this isn't right."

"Van –"

But Van wouldn't listen, reaching over he sliced his dagger across the tip of his pointer finger and let the blood fall on Hitomi's frozen shoulder.

"I, Van Slaznar de Fanel, love Hitomi Kanzaki, free her from her cage and let those cursed live once again."

Hitomi gasped as she felt an invisible force pull and tug at her arms and legs.

"Van what's happening?"

"Just let go Hitomi, let it push you"

Hitomi looked up into his deep garnet eyes. His beautiful orbs softened and he gave her a knee buckling smile.

"Trust me Hitomi"

Hitomi closed her eyes and let the force push her forward. She slammed into her body and the world went once again black.

Van dropped his dagger and went to stand in front of his love.

"Come on Hitomi, come on."

Slowly the ice started to melt. Van smiled as it slithered down her hair and then over her eyes. It passed her mouth and her head shot backwards with a snap, her mouth opening wide with a gasp as she sucked in a lungful of air. The ice continued on down her neck, rolling over her shoulders, and down her sides.

Hitomi blinked and focused in on Van.

"Van?" Hitomi was nervous, he could hear it in her voice.

Van steeled himself for the worst and looked down at his feet.

But there was no ice snaking up his ankles.

Looking back up he met Hitomi's emeralds, "We're free," he whispered

Hitomi broke out into a grin, "We're really free?"

Van nodded and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her forward just as the ice cracked off and hit the stone floor.

There was a deafening rip and the two looked down as a bright light exploded from beneath the stones.

The light rushed up and enveloped the two before flooding the room. Van clung to Hitomi pushing her head down on his shoulder, keeping her as close as possible; he wasn't going to lose her now. Definitely not now.

But the light faded after a few minutes and Van opened his eyes. Hitomi was still in his arms, warm and breathing.

And the room was warm, not a single icicle in sight.

Hitomi opened her eyes and looked around. She steeled herself for a minute, waiting for something else to happen.

But when several more minutes passed and still nothing moved, Hitomi bent her head back to look up at Van.

Van was grinning like she'd never seen before, his face was absolutely beaming.

"I love you Hitomi Kanzaki," he said, barely able to contain his happiness, "More than you'll ever know."

Hitomi smiled back, squeezing his chest tighter, "I love you too Van, I love you too."

And with that Van leaned down capturing her lips in a long awaited kiss.

Wrapping his arms around her even tighter Van smiled against her lips. She was real, she was flesh and bone, and so was he.

He felt his whole body relax, he'd finally come home.

It's taken me YEARS and I apologize profusely and ask for your forgiveness. However, I'm overjoyed to finally present you with this 10,000+ words long final chapter to Souls of the Past. Please forgive me and my neglect and I hope you all enjoyed it.

If you love this, I recommend Lynn Kurland, she is an amazing author and the direct inspiration for this story. I didn't copy exactly but it's extremely similar in the beginning.

Now I'm off to finish my other stories and start some new ones!

But don't worry, up next: Epilogue

I wouldn't just leave the story like that


End file.
